


Hurts Like Hell

by NikkiKelly



Series: The Hurts Trilogy [1]
Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: MyOCtookoverthisstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 07:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 150,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20060437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkiKelly/pseuds/NikkiKelly
Summary: Sarah is drawn back into the Underground when her abused friend Alyx wishes herself away to the Goblin King. The pair soon finds that the Underground is a lot bigger than just the Labyrinth that Sarah was exposed to as a teenager. Soon they are entwined between the Seelie and Unseelie Courts and meet the Goblin Prince, who (against big brother Jareth's chagrin) seems to dance the thin line between the Courts.





	1. Prologue: Mama Tell Me A Story

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. This story was originally posted on FF.net

Lightning crashed, the thunder moaned, and two small children squealed in fright on the darkest of stormy nights. Stumbling from their beds, they made for their doorway, afraid the boogeyman was at their heels. Their tiny feet pattered down the darkened hall and they slammed into their parent’s door. Thunder rolled again and the pair scrambled through the doorway and to the bed.

  
“Mama! Da!” The pair howled from the foot of the bed as the parents stirred.

  
“It’s your turn.” The father grumbled, good-naturedly, as he detangled his limbs from around the mother. He tucked his head under his pillow. “I had to do the boogeyman checks last night for two hours straight.”

“Lazy…” The mother gave him a playful poke as the children scrambled up onto the bed and into her waiting arms. As the lighting came and the thunder rolled again, she drew the shaking pair of children closer, tucking them under the thick blankets. Reaching to her beside table, she lit the candle waiting there, letting warm glow cast over them. She gave the pair of frightened children a warm smile and asked. “Now, what’s wrong?”

The little girl’s lower lip trembled. “The boogeyman was trying to eat us!”

“I saw him!” The boy added and shook as the thunder came again.

“There’s no boogeyman in your room.” The mother assured them. “Da checked last night, remember?”

“That was last night.” The father joked, his voice muffled by the pillows. “He may have come back since then.”

“Yeah!” Both children chorused, agreeing with their father.

The mother gave her husband a frown. “You are not helping.”

Peeking from under his pillow, he gave her a roguish smile. “I know.”

“Go to sleep.” She ordered and pressed the pillow down upon his head as the children giggled. She addressed the children in her arms, stroking their heads, comfortingly. “There is no boogeyman in your room. The storm just scared you, is all. It’ll pass soon.”

“How soon?” The girl asked and smiled, slyly. “Soon enough for a story?”

“Another? You had two at bedtime!” The mother chuckled.

The little boy blushed. “You tell the best stories, Mama.”

“You do! Tell us one more! Please?” The girl begged, snuggling in close.

“I suppose. What one do you want to hear? Cinderella? The Golden Bird?” The mother asked.

“No!” The boy made a sour face. “No sissy stuff. Tell one about knights and dragons! And about curses and trolls and stuff!”

“I want a story about Kings and queens and princesses and princes!” The girl insisted with a pout. “And unicorns.”

“A story about knights and dragons… Princesses and Princes? Queens and Kings...?” The mother pondered for a moment. “Curses, trolls, and unicorns, too?”

The pair nodded enthusiastically.

“And other stuff!” The boy added.

“How about The Labyrinth?” The mother asked.

“Daddy read that last night.” The little girl frowned and lowered her voice to a conspirator’s whisper towards her mother. “And he messed up the voices and everything!”

“I heard that.” The father grumbled and leaned up to glare at them. “I suppose Mama can do better?”

The boy nodded. “She does the voices right, Da.”

Propping himself up on one elbow, the father smiled at the trio on one side of his bed. His eyes twinkled as he looked to the mother. “Then tell us a fairy tale, love.”

Settling in the bed between their parents, the children waited, expectantly, as the mother searched her mind for such a story. The father wrapped one of his arms around the boy as the mother settled down to hug the girl. Her eyes shone bright in the candlelit room and her finger’s searched out her husband’s in the dark. “I have just the story.”

He gave her a loving smile, and squeezed her hand, knowing the tale she had in mind.

“What’s it called?” The little girl asked, snuggling closer to her mother with an expectant smile.

“I don’t think it has a name.” The mother smiled down at her and tucked a stray lock of hair behind the child’s ear. “But it’s about knights and dragons, Kings and Queens, princes and princesses, trolls and curses, fairies and pirates, magic and myth, and true love.”

The children’s eyes widened as they settled in, eager for this new tale. The mother looked up to her husband, once, with a small smile. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before she began.

“Once upon a time…”


	2. Wishes and Fools

_Once upon a time, in a land not so far away…_

Softly strummed notes danced along the cool winds as they traversed the sparkling city of iron and glass. A snowy white owl hooted, once, and took flight from its perch at the top of a great building, making for the wild skies. Soaring over the townhouses and condominiums of this cold iron world, the owl followed the sound of the beautiful melody, seeking its source. The city faded behind and the owl swept westward to the smaller hamlets. Flying down a familiar street, the owl made for an oak tree shading a large home on a hill. Alighting on a branch near the open window on the second floor, it found the source of the music.

Long and slender fingers danced along the strings of a battered acoustic guitar. A girl of barely seventeen sat at her window and played the instrument with fine skill. Especially since the instrument was missing a string. One long and toned leg was propped on the window ledge and she rested her guitar upon her jean-clad thigh. The other curled underneath her as she sat in a small wooden chair. Long hair that was as black as a raven’s wind fell upon the smooth, pale skin of her shoulders and around her lovely face. Pausing in her song, she raised one hand to brush the dark locks behind one ear and the movement revealed a healing black eye that marred her otherwise flawless skin. Lost in her music, her eyes closed, and she did not notice the owl studying her from the window. It hooted, impatiently, and her deep blue eyes snapped open. She smiled a radiant smile and sat down the guitar so she could lean out to peer at the bird.

“You’re up early, aren’t you?” She asked.

The owl blinked in response.

“You silly bird.” She teased. “The sun hasn’t even set and you’re out running yourself ragged.”

She leaned her guitar against a walled and rested her chin on her hands, staring at the owl. It blinked at her.

“You seem to be as bored as I am.” She sighed.

The owl turned its head nearly backwards to look at the setting sun and then back at the girl.

She scoffed at herself. Closing the window and curtains at the bird’s creepy stare, she stretched her lithe body. Crossing to her vanity dresser, she softly probed her healing eye as she stared in the mirror. She gave a grimace of pain and she frowned at her bruised reflection.

Her tiny bedroom was the perfect mixture of woman and child. Along one long wall were piles of books, mostly hardbacks, were adorned with stuffed animals and pictures from magazines were pasted, haphazardly, on the walls. Her gaze drifted to the pictures of a beautiful and laughing woman that were all around the edges of the mirror. She touched one with a finger and a sad look drifted across her face. Rising with a shake of her head, she left her room and headed downstairs. Before she even reached the living room, she could hear the television blaring out some sort of sports game. Sitting before the TV in a battered old chair, was her father, dressed in the usual torn jeans and a stained tank top. He was drinking a beer and he glared at her when she came to the doorway.

“What do ya want, Alyx?” He grunted and she was surprised he remembered her name.

“Is it okay if I go out for a walk?” Alyx asked, the bruises on her face reminding her of her manners.

He took a swig of his beer. “Be back in time to fix dinner.”

He enunciated his order with a loud burp.

“Okay.” Alyx fled from the room, should he change his mind and order her to stay. It was rare he let her out of the house. Only one more year, she reminded herself as she grabbed a coat against the fall chill. Only one year before she could pack her bags and slip away into the night. The world was surely big enough to hide from her father. Her mother managed to.

Closing the front door, quietly, behind her, she began to walk. When she got to the small park in the center of the town, she stopped at the old bridge and stared down at the water of the creek, lost in her own thoughts. Then a flash of red near the bank caught her eye. Resting by the water’s edge was a small red book with gold lettering embossed on the cover. Climbing down to the bank, she picked it up and was surprised to find it was neither wet nor damaged.

“The Labyrinth?” She read aloud and ran her fingers over the letters. “I’ve never heard of this story before…” 

She heard a soft hoot and looked up to see the same white owl in the tree above her. It cocked its head and stared at her.

“Are you following me?” She asked, suspiciously. “Do you know something I don’t?”

It spun its head almost all the way around to look at the clock tower as it began to chime.

“Oh, crap!” She groaned as she realized the time was later than she thought and slipped the book in her pocket. Racing up to the bridge, she headed for home. She ran up to the bridge and towards her house as fast as her legs would carry her. She flew into the kitchen, depositing her coat near the door. She jerked open the fridge and produced a foil wrapped plate of food.

“Alyx! Where’s dinner?” Her father yelled from the living room.

“I’ll have it done soon!” She yelled back as she stuck the plate of food in the microwave and punched in the required numbers. When it beeped its completion, she took the plate out, and was heading for the table when she her father stepped before her, blocking her path. She gasped and he raised a fist, striking her upon the side of her head. Knocking her to the floor and spilling the food everywhere in the process, the man only frowned at the pained girl.

He leaned down to shake one finger in her face. “I said I wanted the food done at seven every night! Not ten past or fifteen past! I said seven! Do you understand me?”

Tears gathered in her blue eyes as she nodded, rapidly. He grunted and rose back up to spit in the sink. “You’re as worthless as your mother was. Now clean this shit up! I’m going to get a drink.”

He stalked from the kitchen and Alyx began to pick the pieces of broken dishes from the floor, tears falling from her eyes. Her hands shook in her rage at the man who claimed to be her father. She cleaned the mess and dropped the broken plate into the trash, hot tears falling down her face. Leaving the kitchen, she wiped her eyes, and then remembered the red book in the pocket of her coat. Grabbing it, quickly, she studied it again, curious of its origins. Climbing the steps, she went to her room, and opened the book on her bed and began to read.

“Once upon a time… in a land far, far away, lived a princess…”

As she sat on her bed and delved deeper into the story, the snowy white owl returned and watched her from the window.

* * *

Meanwhile, not so far away, across the street in fact, in a big white house, Sarah Williams was playing a board game with her family in their living room. Hearing the slamming of doors, Karen went to the window to look out with a frown.

“There he goes again.” She said, dryly.

“Who?” Sarah looked up from the game.

“Carl Gideon.”

“The Gideon’s still live across the street?” Sarah asked as she helped Toby move his game piece to the right spot. “I thought they moved years ago.”

“Nope, him and his girl are still living there.” Robert remarked.

Sarah interest perked. “Alyx? I thought she moved away with her mother.”

“No, that drunken father of hers just keeps her on a tight reign. He’s practically made a slave out of the poor girl.” Karen replied and blew into her coffee mug to cool her drink. “You hardly see a patch of skin on the girl that isn’t bruised these days.”

“Didn’t you used to baby sit for her before her mom ran off?” Robert asked, eyeing Sarah over his glasses.

“Yes.” Sarah frowned. “I didn’t know she ran away. I thought she moved.”

“Nope. She disappeared without a trace. Rumor was that Carl knocked her around pretty bad and she hopped a greyhound out of town. Left that poor girl behind when she went.” Karen replied. “We ought to invite Alyx over for dinner, Robert. You know there must not be more than TV dinners in that house.”

Sarah stared at the house. “You want me to go and ask her?”

“Why don’t you? If all else fails, we’ll just send a plate of food over for the poor girl.” Karen rose to go to the kitchen. “But see if she’d like to come over.”

Sarah rose, ruffled Toby’s hair, and headed for the front door. Life had treated Sarah Williams well since her trip into the Labyrinth. She had blossomed from a clumsy and absentminded teenager into a sure and capable woman. She had gone on to college in London to study English and theater, mended bridges with her stepmother Karen, and even visited her estranged mother from time to time. At twenty-five, she was doing well for herself acting and writing, but felt that something was missing from her life so she had taken a friend’s advice and come home to take some time to find what she was missing in life. Of course, secretly, she chalked those feelings up to the memory of her experience in the Labyrinth. Though ten years had passed, she often thought of her time in the Underground and tried to keep in touch with her friends as often as she could.

When she walked outside, her lightly freckled nose wrinkled at the chill in the air and her lithe frame shivered. Tucking a strand of her long, dark hair behind one ear, she felt as if someone’s eyes watched her every movement as she made her way across the street. She paused and spun in a small circle, searching for the eyes that she had felt on her before. Seeing no sign of her past, she frowned. Shaking off the feeling with a shrug of her shoulders, she walked up to the door of the large house on the hill. As she raised her hand to knock, a low hoot drew her attention to the tree beside the house. Staring up into its branches, she saw the white owl, peering down at her. Her emerald green eyes flashed as she narrowed them and her beautiful mouth curved into a frown.

“Go away, Jareth.” She ordered and glared. “I mean it.”

It gave her the snootiest look she had ever seen on an owl as it ruffled its feathers and ignored her. Sarah mumbled some thing about snotty owls and rapped her knuckles upon the door, watching the bird. It merely stared back at her, lazily, as she heard footsteps on the other side of the door. After a moment, she heard footsteps and the door cracked open to reveal one blue eye.

“Yes?” Alyx asked.

“Hi, my name is Sarah Will-“

“You used to baby sit me. I remember you.” Alyx replied and paused before adding. “You told the best bedtime stories.”

Sarah gave her a warm smile. “Thanks. We wanted to know if you would like to come over and have dinner with us tonight.”

Alyx was silent for a moment and then said. “I can’t… I have to be here when my father gets home.”

“Please, just for a minute?”

“He will get angry if I leave. I’m sorry.” Alyx closed the door and Sarah frowned. The owl began hooting again, as if it was laughing at her and she scowled up at it.

Alyx rested her back against the closed door and sighed. She lifted the book, again, and read. “My kingdom is great… and you have no power over me…”

Turning quickly, she unlocked and opened the door as Sarah headed down the steps. Hearing the door open, Sarah turned around. She nearly gasped when she saw the condition that Alyx’s face was in as she stood in the doorway, clutching a red book in one hand.

“Would you like to come in, Sarah?” Alyx asked, a slow smile spreading across her face. “He’ll probably be gone for awhile.”

Resisting the urge to throw a gloating look at the owl, Sarah walked back up the steps and inside. Alyx shut the door behind her and turned, unsure of what to say.

“How are you?” Sarah asked.

Alyx shrugged and gestured to her face. “It’s not been one of my better days. I’ll be okay though.”

“You’ve grown up a lot since the last time I saw you.” Sarah commented as Alyx led her to the sparse kitchen. “You are a senior this year, right?”

Alyx shook her head. “I missed too many days last year so I got held back. Would you like a drink?”

“That would be nice.” Sarah sat down at the card table that served as the kitchen table and watched as Alyx moved to pour them both a glass of water. As she went to get the glasses, she placed the small red book on the counter and Sarah spied it.

“What’s that?” Sarah asked as her heart began to pound.

“A new book I’ve been reading.”

Sarah crossed the kitchen, her mind a blur and grabbed it. She stared at the title embossed in gold and mocking her. “The Labyrinth? Where did you find this?”

“Near the creek at the park… Why?” Alyx asked, curiously.

“I used to read this book when I was young…” Sarah looked at her. “Have you-“

A car pulled into the drive, casting headlights across the window. Alyx paled considerably as she recognized the sound of the engine. 

“Oh, no! He’s back!”

“Wha-“

Alyx grabbed her arm and began to push her out the back door. “Please! You need to leave! Now!”

“But-“ Sarah started.

Both girls froze as they heard front door burst open.

“Alyx!! Where the hell are you?” A loud and slightly slurred voice roared. “Where the fuck is my dinner?!”

“I’m not going to let him treat you like this!” Sarah said, standing her ground and refusing to leave.

“Leave! Please!” Alyx’s eyes began to well up in tears as she begged Sarah. “He could hurt you! I don’t want you hurt!”

Alyx’s dad burst through the kitchen door, stumbling drunkenly. He glared at Alyx and put his hands on his hips with a sneer. His bloodshot eyes drifted to Sarah and he growled.

“Who the hell is she? What is she doing here?” He pointed a gnarled finger at Sarah.

Alyx stood in front of her friend, shielding Sarah from her father. “She used to baby sit me and came to invite me to dinner with her family.”

“You don’t need to be going and fucking having dinner some place else when you need to be cooking for me!” Carl snarled and glared at Sarah. ”Get the hell out of my house!”

“I’m not leaving Alyx alone with you!” Sarah replied. “She’s coming with me!”

“That little cunt ain’t going nowhere! You need to mind your own fucking business, bitch!” Carl spat out and reached for Sarah.

Alyx pushed Sarah out of the way, struggling to keep him away as she ordered. “Don’t you talk to her like that!”

In a blur, his hand came across her face and Alyx crumpled to the floor, her bloody face bouncing off the cool linoleum. As he moved to grab a handful of Alyx’s hair, Sarah grabbed a pan from the near by stove and hit him, hard. He stumbled away in a daze and Sarah drug Alyx to her feet. The frightened pair raced up the stairs and they tumbled into Alyx’s room. Sarah slammed the door shut and Alyx propped a chair up against it, locking him out. Both girls backed away from the barricaded door and looked to one another, breathing heavily. One of Alyx’s eyes was beginning to swell shut as she began to rush her new friend towards the window.

“Go, Sarah!” Alyx pleaded. “That won’t hold him for long!”

Her father began to pound on the locked door. “Open this God damned door! You little bitch! Open up!”

Sarah looked around, wildly. “Come on! We can go to my house and call the pol-“

“No… He’ll just come after me.” Alyx shook her head.

Sarah turned and put her hands on the girl’s shoulders. “We won’t let him hurt you.”

Alyx raised her chin, defiantly and Sarah was shocked at the pain and anger flaming her friend’s eyes. “No._ I_ won’t let him hurt me anymore.”

The bruised girl opened her closet as Carl slammed his shoulder into the door, repeatedly, trying to break it down. Alyx produced a baseball bat and took a couple practice swings before taking a stance before the door. Sarah grabbed her arm.

“Don’t try to fight him! He could kill you.”

“He’ll have a fight on his hands then.” Alyx looked at her friend with a sad smile. “Girls like me weren’t meant to be the heroine of a story, but I can damn sure try.”

“You don’t have to do this! There’s other ways!” Sarah insisted. 

“Like what? There are no real Goblin Kings to grant my wishes, Sarah.” Alyx said as tears began to fall down her cheeks. She looked back up at the door that threatened to give way at any moment and whispered. “But I do wish that there was a Goblin King and that he’d take me away, right now!”

“No! Alyx!” Sarah gasped all too aware of the words that passed through the girl’s lips.

Alyx’s bedroom door slammed open, breaking the chair, and her father stood there, a leather belt in one hand. He glared at her and pointed his finger at her as he advanced. He stopped when he saw the bat in her hands and sneered.

“You’re threatening _me_ with a bat?” He cursed. “Damn you, I’ll beat you within an inch of your life!”

Reaching out, he grabbed a handful of Alyx’s hair and she screamed, swinging the bat at him. It connected with his ribs and he grunted in pain. Jerking hard on his handful of hair, Carl nearly snatched out it from her scalp, and brought her down to her knees. He snatched the bat from her and raised it above his head, preparing to strike down upon her when the window to her bedroom crashed open. Thunder roared and the wind howled as the white owl flew in, screeching and clawing at Carl’s face. The drunken man released the girl and raised his arms in defense. He and stumbled backwards, falling hard on his rear. A shadow grew to cover Carl and he looked up, timidly, to see the Goblin King looming over him. Jareth tossed back his high collared and armored cloak with one arm and grabbed her father by the throat, shaking him.

“Ignorant bastard! You’ll not touch her again!” Jareth growled and threw the man to the floor where he cowered in fear.

“Who the hell are you?” Her father yelped.

Alyx stared up at Jareth and whispered. “You’re him aren’t you? You’re the Goblin King!”

“Who?” Carl shrieked.

Jareth frowned at the drunken man. “If you can not add anything useful to the conversation, then I would suggest that you keep that vile trap of yours shut, or I shall cut out your filthy tongue and feed it to my Goblins.”

All around the room, goblins peeked out from various hiding spots and cackled, until Jareth waved his hand for them to stop. He gave both girls a smirk and Sarah bristled as she took in her former enemy. She knew now that it was his eyes she had felt upon her earlier outside the house and he was the owl that hovered in the tree. Little had changed about the mighty Goblin King in her eyes. He still seemed like the arrogant self-centered pig she remembered. The planes of his face were still beautifully sharp as his mismatched eyes roved over her, taking her in. His hair was still the same shade frosty blonde and still as wild. The tips of his long locks had been dipped in a dark red dye to match the red velvet coat he wore under his cloak. Under the coat was a white ruffled shirt that was open to reveal the royal medallion resting on his pale chest. The shirt had been tucked into black breeches, which were thus tucked into knee-high riding boots. He gave them a smile full of jagged teeth as he crossed his arms over his chest, giving them the most arrogant look he could muster.

Jareth had been delighted to hear the summons slip past the lips of the young girl before him and even more delighted that Sarah was there to witness the events. He had been waiting and biding his time since he first heard Alyx’s music a little more than three months before. He normally did not come anywhere near the home of his former nemesis, since Sarah had beaten his Labyrinth, but the music drew him to the tree before the girl’s window. It was then he watched in horror as the father had beaten the girl, severely, for waking him with the noise. It was then that Jareth felt the magic of his Labyrinth tug at him, indicating this girl would say the words... if prompted. Thus, he began to watch for the right time to invade her life and was more than happy to comply with her recent wish. The bonus for a job well done was Sarah’s presence during the matters. Jareth smirked as she studied him and he did the same to her. He was surprised to find that she had blossomed over the years she had spent inching towards every mortal’s inevitable death. She was beautiful and still full of fire it seemed. He grinned. This was going to be fun.

“Leave her alone, Jareth. She doesn’t know what she was saying.” Sarah went to Alyx’s side and helped the injured girl to her feet.

“What’s said is said.” Jareth replied, as pompously as when he had said the same words to her years before.

“She didn’t mean it!”

“Oh, she didn’t?” Jareth gave a mocking smirk. “Somehow this all sounds quite familiar, Sarah. I believe those are the same words _you_ said to me when I answered your wish.”

“And it’s even truer today!” Sarah insisted.

Jareth ignored her and looked to Alyx with his jagged smile. “I’ve brought you a gift, Alyxandrea.”

“How do you know my name?” Alyx asked, nervously.

He laughed. “I know everything, child! I am the Seducer of Maidens, the Great Tempter, and the Granter of Wishes. I am the Goblin King!”

“Pretentious ass.” Sarah muttered.

He frowned and returned his gaze to Alyx. “Do you want your gift?”

He raised his hand and a crystal materialized on his palm. He began to roll it across his knuckles and back and forth between his hands, nearly hypnotizing Alyx with the fluid movements. She then shocked even the Goblin King when she broke her gaze from the crystal and focused only on him.

“What is it really?” Alyx asked, suspicious.

“It’s a crystal… Nothing more.”

“Is it my dreams?”

Jareth smiled. “Now you get the picture, Alyxandrea.”

She locked eyes with him. “How do you know my dreams?” 

Jareth was taken aback at the girl’s question and stilled the crystal on one gloved fingertip. He frowned at her as the crystal disappeared. “I am the Goblin King.”

Sarah snorted. “Just because you rule over a horde of creatures that are all under three feet high, doesn’t mean you know everything.”

Jareth scowled at his former adversary. “The girl comes with me.”

“If she goes, then so do I!” Sarah reached for Alyx’s hand and found the girl was gone. She glared back at the smirking Goblin King. “Where is she?”

“You know very well where she is.” Jareth frowned and snapped his fingers. “You need to get back home, little girl. It’s past your bedtime.”

In an instant, Sarah disappeared, and Jareth glared down at Carl, who was shaking in a messy heap on the floor. Jareth knelt down and the frightened man shied away from him. Calmly, he studied Alyx’s father, and his lips pressed into a thin line.

“Carl is it?” Jareth asked.

The man nodded, his eyes wide.

“Now, Carl, I want to make one thing perfectly clear…” Jareth’s hand shot out and clasped around the man’s neck. He slowly rose to his feet, dragging Carl up by the neck. Lifting the man off the floor by a few feet, Jareth let him dangle for a moment and struggle to breathe. Jareth’s eyes narrowed. “One day I shall come for you and give you the just punishment that you so rightly deserve. You shall not know from where or when I shall come from the shadows for you, but rest assured, I _will_ come and you _will_ pay. There is no land you could ever run to or hide in that would not be within my sights. You, my foolish friend, are… How is it that you mortals say it?”

Jareth paused and dropped the man to the floor. Carl gasped for breath and stared up at Jareth with raw fear.

“Oh, yes… I remember the saying now…” Jareth’s face darkened. “You are _fucked_.”

Giving an affirmative nod to the goblins watching him, Jareth released them upon the man, and followed Alyx to the Goblin City.

* * *

One moment, Alyx was watching Sarah and the Goblin King argue and the next she found herself at a set of massive gates, open to reveal the Goblin City in it all of its weirdly wonderful splendor. Her eyes widened in wonder as she took in the goblins moving to and fro in the marketplace before her. She took a few small steps through the gates and watched the goblins chase chickens about in the dust and argue with one another over their sales. Watching as two Goblins as they rested under the taps of the barrels of ale to drink their fill, she then realized she was alone.

“Sarah?” She called out, looking around in worry. “Sar-“

“She’s fine.” Jareth replied as he appeared beside her, silently.

Alyx stumbled back in fear, and he grabbed her arm to steady her. She shook his grip off with a frown. “But my fathe-“

“He will not touch a hair on her head. I swear it. I left my goblins to deal with him for now. He shall be most remorseful for the way he has treated you.” Jareth replied, frowning as the girl jerked her arm from his grasp. “I also sent Sarah home before I left. He will not harm her… I promise you that. Now come with me. We have much to discuss.”

“But, I don’t understand-“ Alyx started.

“What is there not to understand?” Jareth asked with a frown. “What’s said is said. You have wished yourself away and so you are here.”

“What are you going to do with me?” She asked, fearful that he might really be planning to turn her into a goblin.

“Bloody hell…” Jareth cursed, exasperated with her questions, and he glared at her. “I do not have the time to answer every bloody question that pops into your little pea brain, child. Follow me and we shall deal with this in my castle.”

“Listen! Goblin King or not, you can’t talk to me like that! I took enough of that from my father and I won’t take it from you!” Alyx retorted, fire coming to her eyes. “There is no reason to be such a jerk.”

“You listen to me, little girl…” Jareth snarled. “If you ever speak to me like that again I will banish you to the Bog of Eternal Stench faster than you can blink. Do you understand me?”

“You are just like him! You are just like my father!” Alyx gave him an unexpected push and as he toppled backwards, she began to run through the gates into the Goblin City. Chickens clucked, wildly, as she nearly ran them down in her race to get away from Jareth. She paused after clearing the gates, looking around for an escape route. Racing down a side street, she almost slid into a mob of goblins, who were cheering around a mud pit and the two figures fighting in it. She turned to turn to run the opposite way and ran right into Jareth’s solid form. He reached out to grab her arms and steady her, but his gaze focused at the middle of the mud hole.

He frowned and brushed her to one side. “You _must_ be joking.”

The goblins all stopped cheering as they saw their king approach. He glared at the pair still wrestling in the mud before him, while the others tried to slink away. The top figure was trying to drown the bottom in the mud, until a clenched fist came up, and clocked the top figure in the chin, knocking him backwards with a grunt. The bottom figure staggered to his feet and tackled the other back into the mud hole. Cursing, Jareth strode forward to grab the one who had been making a comeback in the fight by his hair and toss him to one side. The Goblin King pointed a finger towards the other left cowering in the mud.

“I have warned you Ug! This is the last straw. I am banishing you to the Bog of Eternal Stench!” With a snap of his fingers the mud covered goblin disappeared. He turned to the other. “And as for you! You know better than to act like this! Is this any way for someone of your stature to behave?”

“Ug had it coming!” The mud covered figure rose and stood defiantly before Jareth, nearly nose to nose with the tall Goblin King. “He insulted-“

“Do you tempt me to banish you to an oubliette?” Jareth asked.

“Ug-“

“I don’t care about Ug! Ug is not a prince!”

“Well, I-“ The figure tried to wipe mud from his face with a scowl and then noticed Alyx. He then became very curious about her and forgot about arguing with the Goblin King. Pointing at the mortal girl, he asked. “Who’s that?”

“What the devil are you talki-“ Jareth asked, momentarily forgetting the mortal he had with him. He turned and groaned when he saw her. “Oh, yes. I nearly forgot.”

“Thanks.” Alyx replied, frowning.

“Is she-“ The mud covered figure started.

“No.” Jareth spat at him. He turned back to the girl. “Alyxandrea, though it may seem ludicrous, I present my younger brother, Prince Jaron Sindhe. Unfortunately, this is how he likes to spend his time… At least when he’s not burning down sheds.”

“That wasn’t my fault! Trog dropped the matches.” The figure flashed them both a smile, white against the dark of the mud. “Lady Alyxandrea is it? What happened to your face?”

Alyx took in the mud-covered figure, a little confused. “I…”

“Jaron, go home and make yourself presentable for our guest.” Jareth ordered.

“As you wish, oh illustrious one.” Jaron bowed and then disappeared, splattering mud on his brother.

Jareth sighed and wiped the mud from his cheek with a frown. He turned and took Alyx’s arm. “Brothers… At times, I wish that I could have wished _him_ away. Follow me.”

“No. I want to go home.” Alyx tugged away, trying to free herself.

“Home? To a father who beats you and belittles you? You must have been hit in the head far too many times. Cease your fighting and come with me. I will not hurt you.” She relented and within moments, he had her at the gates of his castle. Alyx gasped as they entered the massive building. He released her arm and ordered. “Follow me.”

A sudden thought came back to her as he led her from the foyer. “Are you… Are you going to turn me into a goblin?”

He snorted as they headed down a hallway lined with portraits. “Of course not.”

“Oh… What are you going to do with me then?”

Jareth raised an eyebrow at her bluntness and decided to tell her the truth. He cleared his throat. “I actually haven’t thought that far ahead. I suppose I shall have to think of something.”

She had to nearly run to keep up with the Goblin King’s long strides as he traversed the castle halls. She asked, a little breathlessly. “So the story was true. The one about the princess?”

“Yes… Partially.” He paused at a set of doors. “This is your new room.”

He opened the doors to a bedroom and led her inside. She stared in awe at the beautifully decorated room. It was bigger than the entire first story of her old home and was walled with wide beams of dark cherry wood. Elaborate tapestries depicting fairies and other mythical creatures adorned the walls and in the middle of the room, on a pedestal, was a large four poster bed, draped in a silver canopy. The wood of the bed was carved with fairies and gnomes at play and looked big enough to sleep five. Alyx’s mouth hung open as she took it in and stepped towards the bed.

“This is…”

“Amazing?” A low and sexy voice came from behind the silver canopy of the bed. Alyx peered around the canopy to see a strange man lying in her new bed. The first thing that stopped her breath was his dazzling smile that conveyed both innate goodness and ultimate mischievousness at the same time. Long, wet brown hair hung in wild curls around the sharp and beautiful planes of his face, clinging to his sun-kissed skin. A silver hoop glittered in his left earlobe as he tilted his head stare at her with his beautifully mismatched eyes of bright blue and green.

The second thing that stopped her breath was the fact that this incredibly handsome man’s shirt was open from neck to navel and, naturally, her eyes strayed downward to the more sinful places of his anatomy. His black poet’s shirt framed a perfect V of his solid chest where a royal medallion rested upon his sternum and the sprinkling of dark chest hair there. The angles of the amulet pointed down to the equally dark trail of hair leading down into a pair of wickedly tight black pants that had he had hardly tucked into his dark boots. Leisurely, he crossed his legs at the ankle and drew his arms up to cradle the back of his head. Forcing her self to drag her wide eyes back up his lean torso and to his face, she found he was studying her just as intently. He caught her eyes with a smoldering gaze that curled her toes and he winked. Alyx then realized that this was all him, no magic or glamour involved to make him so beautiful. He just was.

“Does everybody get one of these in their room or am I like the one millionth visitor or something?” Alyx asked, stunned.

“What?” Jareth asked, confused. He had not noticed the man in her bed.

Alyx pointed to the bed and the beautiful stranger there practically purred. “Madam, if I was offered in every room, this castle would be swamped with visitors.”

Jareth stepped forward at the sound of the voice so he could see and he frowned at the stranger. “Oh, it’s you.”

“It’s me.” The stranger beamed. He nodded towards the mortal. “Who’s she?”

Grudgingly, Jareth made the introductions. “Alyxandrea, Allow me to re-introduce my brother, Jaron… Minus the mud bath.”

“I look better covered in mud… and naked.” Jaron winked at Alyx as he rose from her bed, in one fluid and graceful motion.

“Leave the mortal alone, Jaron.” Jareth ordered.

“Mortal?” Jaron became even more interested in the pretty girl with his brother and moved to take her hand to kiss it. “So are you any relation to the mortal, Sarah?”

“Hold your tongue, brother.” Jareth warned, and slapped Jaron’s hand away. He then pointed his riding crop at Jaron. “Or you shall join Ug in his little _holiday_ at the Bog of Eternal Stench.”

“Of course…” Jaron studied his boots for a moment and then looked back up at her. “Are you?”

“Jaron!” Jareth warned. “Drop it!”

“I’m only curious, Jareth…” Jareth said and turned back to Alyx, ignoring his enraged brother. “So is she your sister or-“

“Jaron!” Jareth growled and produced a crystal to banish him with.

“I’ll see you around, Lady Alyxandrea.” With a wink and another flash of his smile, Jaron disappeared. Alyx sat down, heavily, on her bed where he had been only moments before and ran a hand over the duvet. It was still warm from where he had been laying.

“I apologize for him. He’s a twit.” Jareth said.

“It’s okay… He’s kinda nice.” Alyx replied.

Then was an uncomfortable silence, whereas Jareth tried to decide what to do next. After a moments breath he asked her. “Are you hungry?”

She shook her head. “No.”

Jareth shifted uncomfortably and admitted. “I don’t know quite how to treat human guests… Seeing as how I rarely have them.”

“I’m okay…” Alyx shrugged a little. “I’m just tired… and confused.”

“Jaron can do that to people.” Jareth remarked, dryly.

Alyx gave him a smile and Jareth could not help but give her a rare smile back. She chuckled. “He’s… interesting.”

“That is the kind way of putting it.” Jareth commented.

“It’s nice to hear a little brotherly affection out of you.” They both turned to see Jaron standing in the doorway, a grin upon his face as he leaned against the doorframe. “I love being the topic of conversations. Keep going.”

Jareth scowled. “I thought I told you to leave.”

“You did.” He agreed.

“What do you want then?”

“Two things.” Jaron held up two fingers. “One, King Theoden is here to see you. He’s in the throne room. Two, I brought some salve for her face. It’s got peppermint in it.”

Jareth groaned again. “Why is Theoden here? What have you done this time?”

“It doesn’t involve fire,” Jaron said, lightly, as he went to sit next to Alyx on her bed.

Jareth gave him a harsh glare. “Send for Abby to heal the girl and get lost, Jaron.”

“Will do.” Jaron saluted.

“I mean it.”

“So do I.”

Jareth scowled at Jaron, who just kept up a happy smile. Jareth pointed his crop at his brother, menacingly, and then stalked from the room. Jaron chuckled and turned back to the mortal before him. His eyes sparkled with curiosity as studied her and Alyx blushed under his heated gaze, looking away.

“Hello, Lady Alyxandrea.” Jaron said.

“Hello… Your Majesty?” Alyx tried her best to answer.

“Just Jaron will do fine. I prefer it over the niceties.”

She smiled. “Very well, just Jaron. You can call me Alyx.”

Jaron chuckled. “I’m going to like having you around. I can tell. Maybe in trade for this bottle of miracle salve, you could press some of your unfailing charm into my brother so he doesn’t act like he has a snipper stuck up his arse all the time?”

She giggled as he jiggled the bottle before her. “I guess I could try.”

“Then a bargain has been struck, my lady. I apologize, but I lied about the peppermint. This stuff may smell like the Bog, but it heals all bumps and scrapes like nothing else. You may smell a little rank, but you won’t be in pain.” He opened the jar with a grimace and dipped his fingers into the jar. “Shall I?”

She nodded, nervously. “Okay.”

“Close your eyes.” She gave him a strange look and he smiled. “Trust me.”

She obeyed and Jaron took that time to study her as she had him before. He could feel her slight tremor as he cupped her pale cheek with one hand, turning it so he could examine the injured side of her face. She blushed under his touch, her cheeks becoming rosier with each second, and it made her even more enchanting to him. He was awestruck. Gentle as the toes of a moth, he, slowly, rubbed the salve around her blackening eye. His fingers swept down her flushed cheeks to dance along her bruised chin and then massage up towards her bloodied lip. As the pad of his thumb brushed over her full bottom lip, he paused, staring at the tempting mouth before him. His heart began to thunder in his chest and wild magic coursed through his veins. The hand on her cheek swept back to tangle in her hair and gently tilted her head back so he could have better access to her lips. Her eyes opened and she drew a sharp breath.

“The nerve of such a fool who would bloody such soft and pink lips like these!” Jaron breathed, not feeling quite like his normal cocky self as he stared at the beautiful mortal before him. “Such lips begged to be kissed, not bruised!”

Alyx’s heart beat, wildly, in her chest as he leaned in as if he meant to kiss her. Her lips parted in anticipation and her eyes fluttered back shut. Jaron’s warm breath swept across her lips as he moved in to cut the distance between their waiting mouths, and a voice shrieked in alarm.

“Jaron Armande Sindhe! What the blazes do you think are you doin’ in here?” A shrill voice cried out and both occupants of the bed jerked away from one another as if electrified. They turned to see a tiny Elfish woman standing in the doorway with her hands on her hips and an angry look upon her sharp face. Tendrils of golden hair escaped her bonnet as she shook an accusing finger at the Goblin Prince. “You leave that poor lass alone this instant!”

“Hello Abby!” Jaron said, back to his goofy self. “I can see Alyx will be in good hands.”

Abby glared at him and crossed the room to swat at him. “You didn’t answer me, lad. What are you doin’ in here?”

Jaron dodged her blows, gracefully and laughing as she chased him about the room. “I was merely-“

“Trying to kiss that mortal!” Abby frowned and sniffed the air. She wrinkled her nose. “You weren’t putting any of that awful smelling medicine of yours on her, were you?”

“No?”

“Jaron!” Abby scowled.

“And that’s my cue for exit. I’ll see you at dinner, Alyx.” Jaron ducked his head to kiss her hand, gave her a wink, and disappeared in a cloud of shimmering dust.

“That silly little scoundrel!” Abby chuckled, obviously used to his antics. She shook her head as she came to the bed. “You aren’t even here ten minutes and he’s trying to kiss you! Such a scamp that boy is!”

Alyx’s cheeks took on a deeper scarlet tone and she put her hands to them. “And I think I was about to let him!”

“There isn’t a woman in the Underground that wouldn’t jump at the chance to lock lips with that little Romeo. He’s quite legend in these parts, the dear little rogue.” Abby said as she studied Alyx’s face, with a nod of approval at Jaron’s healing skills. ”That medicine may work wonders, but it smells to high heaven! I think he actually puts Bog water in it!”

“It does smell a little.” Alyx admitted and, unconsciously, touched her lip where Jaron a brushed it with his thumb. She blushed again. “At least it doesn’t hurt as much now.”

“Give it another ten minutes and you won’t feel a thing. As Master Jaron said, my name is Abby, miss. King Jareth put me in charge of making sure you’re comfortable here.”

“For how long?” Alyx looked around her. “How long am I going to be here?”

Abby looked confused. “Why, forever, miss. You’re wished yourself away and so here you’ll stay.”

“Couldn’t someone run the Labyrinth and get me back? Like in the story?”

“I’m afraid it doesn’t work that way when someone wishes _themselves_ away, miss.” Abby replied.

Alyx began to panic at the sudden realization of the finality this sudden upheaval in her life and became afraid. “I can’t stay here! I can’t. I don’t know anyone here! I’m human! I can’t stay in a fairy tale!”

“Calm down, miss! It will be okay!” Abby took the girl’s shaking hands in hers and stroked the girl’s hair back from her face.

“I’m so afraid.” Alyx whispered as tears blurred her eyes.

“I know you’re scared, miss, but as us elves say; ‘Don’t let the worries ruin your adventures, for all things work out in the end’.” Abby put a reassuring hand on her shoulder and smiled. “I’m sure here is going to be a lot better than where you came from if you had wished yourself away.”

Alyx looked away and touched her face, gently. “I hope so.”

* * *

One moment Sarah had been arguing with the Goblin King and the next she was on the lawn in front of her house. She gasped and let out a low string of curses. With an angry growl, she raced inside and upstairs to her room, past her stunned family. Staring into her mirror, she whispered. “Hoggle! I need you!”

Hoggle’s face appeared before her, all smiles at first and then worried at her angry appearance. “What is it, Sarah? What’s wrong?”

“Jareth has taken a girl from my world.”

“Well, Sarah that’s what he does-“

She’s not a baby! She’s seventeen and I need to help her! He’s going to turn her into a goblin!”

“Calm down, Sarah.” Hoggle replied, holding up his hands. “Let me get a look into this an’ see what’s going on here. I’ll go to the castle right now an’ find out.”

“Please hurry, Hoggle. I’ll be waiting.” Sarah chewed on one fingernail as her friend’s imaged vanished from the mirror. She frowned in remembrance of how Jareth had treated her when she had run his Labyrinth. Generous Goblin King, her aching tushy, she thought. Of course he had to be skulking around like he had known that this was all going to happen. Sarah rested her elbow on the vanity top, and cradled her cheek in one hand. All she could do, besides fume, was wait… and curse the Goblin King.

* * *

Jareth was lounged in his crescent moon shaped throne, one hand pinching the bridge of his nose as he listened to the latest complaint on his brother. He had the makings of a massive headache coming on and the news was not helping.

“The boy has become a downright menace, Jareth! This is the third time that my herd of unicorns has been set free this month!” Theoden, King of Bethmoora, frowned over his glasses at the Goblin King, his green eyes compassionate. Theoden was and older Fae who walked with a great staff. Though he looked old and frail, Jareth knew the Fae to be a fierce enemy or a loyal friend. Upon his wrinkled and snowy brow was a thick golden circlet and he tugged at a long white beard as he paced. He voice softened as he approached the throne and he put his wrinkled hand upon Jareth’s arm. “I have been your adviser and friend for years, Jareth, and you know that I love your brother like a son, but he’s become a menace.”

“Are you quite certain it was my brother?” Jareth asked.

Theoden paused for a moment and gave a small cough. “Well… There was a note.”

“Dear sweet Gods, no…” Jareth groaned and put his face in his hands. “A note?”

Theoden peered over his glasses at the Goblin King. “It read, and I quote, ‘I.O.U. 1 herd of unicorns’ and was signed by both Prince Jaron and that troublesome little sprite, Trog of Goodfellow Glen.”

Oh yeah, here comes another migraine, Jareth thought and said. “I must apologize for my brother’s actions. I cannot believ-“

“Perhaps you could send Jaron back to Court full time, Jareth? He’ll be less apt to causing trouble before the Golden Court. Your mother and grandmother will be able to keep a close eye on him in Merial.”

Jareth scoffed. “Mother coddles him. He does no wrong in her clouded eyes.”

“She sees and knows more than you think. The White Queen is not one to be fooled even by love for her own son.” Theoden said. “She will not let him do such things while in Court.”

“He will not want to go back. He despises Court.” Jareth drummed his fingers on the arm of his throne. “It is the mortal in him that makes for such mischief, you know. He does not even act like an adult, but an overgrown child. He is so vastly different than I!”

“He _is_ only half Fae. Jaron is the first Halfling we’ve had born here in many centuries.” Theoden reminded Jareth. “It is to be expected that he is different from us. Jorall _was_ Irish, you know.”

“I know, but that is no excuse for his actions. He knows his status and he needs to act like a full-blooded Fae! I know he has always gotten ill treatment for being a Halfling, but he needs to live up to his title as Jaron Armande, the Goblin Prince.” Jareth roared, nearly at the end of his rope.

“I’m partial to the title: Jaron Armande, Friend of Fairies, myself.” Jaron mused from the doorway as he studied the pair. “The Goblin Prince title is only nice to have when there aren’t people shoving it in my face all the bloody time.”

“Jaron… Go away.” Jareth ordered.

Jaron began to defend himself. “I’ll admit that the unicorn thing was bad, but they did look very cooped up in their little paddock and Trog sai-“

“Do not make light of this.” Jareth pointed his crop at his brother, agitated. “You are in very serious trouble, Jaron. We are contemplating sending you back to mother in Merial.”

“Merial!” Jaron frowned. “By the Gods if you send me to Court, I’ll-“

“Court could be good for you, Jaron. You could meet with the other Fae, learn who you are.” Theoden put in. “Perhaps even, who you _want_ to be?”

“I don’t want to be anyone. Besides, I _know_ who I am.” Jaron stated. “I am Jaron, Fairy Friend and Halfling Prince.”

“You are also the Goblin Prince.” Jareth reminded him, sternly.

Jaron set his jaw. “Merely a title.”

“Marriage!” Jareth exclaimed as if he had been struck by lightning. “It is high time you were married! A wife would calm your nature and force you to give up your childish games.”

“Over my imp infested body!” Jaron growled. “I’ll marry when I feel the need to do so, and not a damned day sooner, you pretentious bastard!”

Jareth rose from his throne and pointed his crop at his brother. “Jaron! Do not make me banish you to an oubliette!”

“I’ll not go to Court, I’ll not marry, and I will not change! I am half mortal and you will just have to deal with it!” Jaron yelled.

“ENOUGH!” Jareth conjured a crystal and threw it at his brother, banishing Jaron to an oubliette.

Theoden gave an exasperated sigh. “One day he will prove too much for even you and your oubliettes, Goblin King.”

“Unlikely. I’ll deal with my brother, Theoden, and in my own way,” Jareth replied, grumpily.

“He is proud and strong, Jareth. He’s very much like you.”

“He is nothing like me.” Jareth scoffed.

Theoden leaned against his staff and said, thoughtfully. “It is well known that humans are the most egotistical and greediest of all creation, but your brother is Fae as well and he is a Sindhe.”

“A half mortal shall always have all those things in him that are different than the Fae.” Jareth frowned. “What is your point?”

“He’s got a good balance going.” Theoden shrugged. “Or a catastrophe in the making. Never the less, I see a lot of you in him.”

“My brother is nothing like me. He is every bit his father’s son.” Jareth snapped. “He is Jorall through and through.”

“Just as you are every bit _your_ father’s son.”

“I shall be my father then and send him to the Seelie Court. I shall force him to run the circles and settle down with a nice Fae girl. Court has done good for your youngest, Ramsden.”

Theoden stroked his beard. “Ramsden is quite unmanageable at times but, yes, he is a willing courtier. Trust me, Jareth, and counsel with your mother. Perhaps she shall make him in charge of a small province in the Highlands or something?”

“Yes… Or I could banish him.” Jareth mused, still quite angry with his brother.

“Banish him?” Theoden was shocked. “If you were to banish him, he’d lose all of his magic and could fall prey to the Unseelie Court. Banishment _must_ be a last option.”

“Yes, you are right.” Jareth waved one hand, dismissively. “It is an option I should not even want to think about.”

“You must do something, Jareth.” Theoden gave him a weak smile. “You can’t forget him in an oubliette forever.”


	3. Not Long At All

Sarah waited at her mirror for Hoggle to return, anxious for any news of Alyx. She worried for the girl, as Sarah knew all to well the trials the Labyrinth held. She remembered Jareth’s intimidation and cruelty and she worried for the younger girl’s safety. Surely, he wouldn’t turn the girl into a goblin. She wasn’t a baby or some young child that could just forget her life in the Aboveground so easily. Then again, Sarah reminded herself, Jareth can be cruel.

_Cruel or stubborn like you?_ The voice in her head whispered._ He did take Alyx away from her life with her father. That’s not such a cruel act when you really think about it. One could actually call it a blessing in disguise. A second chance even. Besides, how well do you **really** know the Goblin King? Perhaps the laws of magic bind him to obey the words. Maybe-_

Scoffing at herself for letting her thoughts dwell for so long on him, she propped her chin up with one hand as she stared into her vanity mirror. It did not matter how well she did or didn’t know Jareth. She still wanted to help Alyx. No teenage girl should have to go through such an ordeal alone and Sarah was remorseful that she could not help the girl before now. After an hour had slowly crept by, she became nervous that Jareth had caught Hoggle snooping around the castle. She was tempted to call for Jareth herself, and demand to see her friend. She chewed, nervously, on one thumbnail, and was delighted when she finally saw Hoggle’s wrinkled face appear in her mirror.

“Hoggle! Are you okay? I was worried-“

“Don’t you be worryin’ about me.” He grunted. “Jareth’s too busy trying to figure out what to do with your friend to even notice me wanderin’ ‘bout an’ asking a few questions.”

Sarah sighed in relief. “Where is she? Is Alyx okay?”

“She’s safe in the castle. Abby, one of the maids up that ways, told me that she just put the lass to bed. An’ don’t you worry, cuz Jareth ain’t gonna turn her into a goblin or nothin’ like that. She’s fine. I guess she an’ Jareth’s already had some words since she got here, but everything’s okay.” Hoggle replied and grunted again, clearly in a bad mood. “I’d have been back sooner, but the damned Prince set a herd of unicorns free in the Labyrinth a-“

“The Prince?” Sarah was confused. “Prince who?”

“Jaron Sindhe. He’s the Goblin Prince, Jareth’s half brother, an’ the youngest of the Seelie royal family all rolled into one little ball of chaos. He’s been sent here from Court so Jareth can keep an eye on him. The little troll burned down my shed last Harvest.” Hoggle grumbled. “Boy’s a damned menace if you ask me.”

“I couldn’t imagine the Goblin King having a brother.” Sarah admitted. “How old is the little Prince?”

“I believe he drank himself stupid at his 125th last spring.” Hoggle replied, musing. “Well, give or take a few years, I suppose… I really canna remember, cuz the little snot got me pretty drunk an-”

“125?” Sarah’s jaw dropped.

“Yep, I think so. He’s, probably, ‘round your age in mortal years…” Hoggle nodded and added. “He’s the first Halfling born in centuries.”

“Halfling?”

“Half Fae an’ half mortal, but all trouble.” Hoggle frowned. “Abby told me she caught the snake trying to kiss your friend not twenty minutes after she got here.”

“What?” Sarah’s jaw dropped. “That’s exactly why I’m so worried about Alyx. She’s so alone in your strange world, Hoggle. I know more about the Underground than she does. Help me get there so I can help her.”

“You don’t really know all that much yourself.” Hoggle pointed out. “The Underground is a big place. There’s more than just the Labyrinth in these parts.”

“I know, but I have to help her. I wasn’t here to help her before and I’ll be damned if I won’t now! You have to help me get to her.”

“I would if I could, lass. Jareth is the only one who can bring people across an’ I don’t think his royal arseness is too keen on the idea of you coming back to these parts. I wouldn’t even want to be the one to ask him.”

“Don’t worry.” Sarah set her jaw. “_I’ll_ be the one to ask him.”

“Now don’t you be goin’ and pissin’ him off!” Hoggle ordered, getting stern with his friend. “It won’t help nothin’ if you make him mad.”

“If I wish myself away he has to obey, right?”

“Jareth don’t do nothin’ that he don’t want to!” Hoggle replied, testily. “’Sides what good’ll it do you if you both are stuck here? It’s not so easy to cross worlds, Sarah. Very few Fae are able to do that kinda powerful magic.”

Sarah sighed in frustration. “I guess you’re right, Hoggle.”

“Yer damned right, I’m right!” Hoggle snorted. “Best you keep yer pretty head there an’ let me keep an eye out on the little lady. I did a pretty good job taking care of you when you was here, didn’t I? Now you get some rest and don’t you worry. I’ll watch out for her, Sarah.”

She gave him a warm and happy smile. “Thank you, Hoggle. I wish I could visit all of you again… I miss you and I still need you.”

“Aw, shucks.” He scoffed and his ears turned red. “Shush up ‘fore Jareth hears you an’ I become the Prince of the Land of Stench!”

* * *

Mid-argument with his brother, Jaron felt the pull of magic, and, subsequently, found himself in a dark cavern and the only light was coming from the iron grate above him that forever locked him in this nasty oubliette. He frowned up at the grate and swore a low string of imaginative swearwords in Goblinese. He crossed his arms over his chest and mused. Iron was dangerous to any Fae, even Halflings like himself. Jareth reserved this oubliette for just this sort of an occasion when he wanted to lock Jaron away and not let him out. His brother always did this when he was exceptionally angry with him. Jareth liked to throw annoying things away onto oubliettes so he didn’t have to think about them.

That’s what oubliettes are, really, Jaron thought. Just a convenient place where Jareth could ‘forget’ things. He kicked a rock with his boot and sighed. Who knew how long his brother would leave him in here this time. The last time Jareth ‘forgot’ about him, he was there for a month while the garden fairies brought him his meals. Jaron sat down on the dirt floor and rested his chin on his fist. All he could really do was wait his brother out, he supposed.

The Fae Prince’s thoughts drifted to that pretty, little mortal girl Jareth had brought back with him from the Aboveground. He could see why his brother was so taken with a mortal. They certainly were an interesting lot. Alyx was both young and shy, no doubt about that, but there was something about her that made his blood run hot. The Fae were always curious about mortals, but she really had caught his attention. Every time her wide blue eyes looked at him, he felt the wild magic inside him stir for her. He grinned to himself as he thought about when he almost kissed her. He wouldn’t mind having her around. It could be quite entertaining. Things had been dull in the Underground as of late.

“Jaron?” An inquisitive feminine voice came from the iron grate and he looked upwards into the moonlight, squinting at the small figure above him.

“Trog?”

Trog’s familiar grin brightened his day. “Hold on and I’ll get you out of there, buddy!”

* * *

The next morning, after a long and fitful sleep, Alyx awoke. Snatches of bad dreams about her father and snakes that turned into scarves teased with her mind for a moment, before they faded as most nightmares do upon waking. She stretched out in the enormous bed, curling her toes under the silken sheets. She rested her arms back upon the duvet and sighed, contentedly. She still wasn’t sure how she felt about being here, but they sure did put a person up in style. Sunlight streamed in through opened windows across the room and a cool breeze wafted through. She rose from bed and was greeted with breakfast on a table near her balcony. After nibbling on some of the toast, she caught her reflection in the mirror on one wall. She blinked in surprise when she saw her face. Her black eye was almost gone and her busted lip was no more.

“Wow… His medicine really did work.” She muttered and tousled her hair with one hand. She studied her reflection. They had given her a spare nightgown of Jareth’s sister, Jora, and the silken thing dragged the floor with every step Alyx took. Feeling unhappy about her shortness, Alyx studied how the pale green gown draped over her skinny frame. She needed to gain a little weight. Curious of her new dwellings, she began to pad about the room in her bare feet. She snooped at the nearest door, and found it led into a bathroom. An _awesome_ bathroom. Her jaw dropped. “Whoa.”

The tub was sunken into the ground with steps leading down into its bottom. It was large enough to hold at least four people very comfortably and carved entirely of black marble. The faucet was a fountain in the shape of a mermaid and the water came from an urn cradled in her slender arms.

“Would you like a bath then, miss?” Abby asked from the doorway behind her and Alyx spun around.

“Really?” Alyx’s eyes lit up. “In this tub?”

“Of course, miss. This is your private bath. After we get you dressed, King Jareth said that he’d like for you to familiarize yourself with the castle.”

After soaking in her bath for as long as she dared, Alyx found that a simple yellow dress, with short puffed sleeves, had been laid out for her to wear. It, like the nightgown, was also a tad long on her. Tugging it on, she made a mental note to ask Jareth if he could produce some jeans for her to wear in comfort. She tied her long hair back with a ribbon and headed for her door. Peeking outside, she spied no one, so she headed down the halls of the castle. Jareth had never said she needed to wait on Abby to return before she could start exploring. She turned down a corridor and came upon another long hallway lined with paintings. They were all of Fae rulers and, presumably, Jareth’s ancestors. There were a lot of blondes. Many had looks similar to his, but a few some looked far different than the Goblin King. Moving slowly and studying the many Kings and Queens lining the wall, she eventually came across a few of Jareth as the Goblin King.

Her eyes stopped at an older portrait of three children taking up most of one section of the wall. She acknowledged the oldest as Jareth at about her age, looking stern and proper, while the middle girl, a young teenager, stood beautiful and proud, and the third was a boy who seemed a little older than a toddler. He sat at their feet, mischievous and laughing. The girl had long white-blonde hair and one brown eye and one green eye. She was one of the most beautiful women Alyx had ever seen. The youngest boy had a green and a blue eye, with dark brown curls and the happiest smile she had ever seen.

She traced her fingers along the engraving under the picture and read aloud. “Thirty-first generation of the Sindhe Family of the Labyrinth. Goblin King Jareth Antares, Goblin Princess Jora Ariadne, and Goblin Prince Jaron Armande.”

“That’s King Jareth and his siblings when he took the throne.” Abby said, appearing at her elbow. “King Jorall and Queen Jiera stepped down to finish raising Jora and Jaron ‘bout that time. You should have waited on me, miss. Jareth wouldn’t want you wanderin’ around by yourself. He might have been angry.”

“I’m sorry… They have a sister?” Alyx asked, slowly feeling a little more at ease about the way people just seemed to appear and disappear in this place.

“Yes. Princess Jora. She’s usually at Court with her mother and stepfather, but has just returned to the castle when she heard news of your arrival. I’m sure you will meet her soon.”

“Is she like them?”

“Nay, I am vastly different from the pair of them.” An elegant voice spoke and Alyx turned to see the beautiful Fae woman from the portrait coming their way. She, of course, was a little older than the portrait now. Her dazzling green gown was open at her throat where she wore a miniature royal medallion on a choker. The princess was tall and lithe like a dancer and moved as gracefully as one. Long white-blonde hair fell around her shoulders like a pale curtain and framed her beautiful face. Her features were sharp and beautiful like the frost, but her smile was warmer and much more inviting. She winkled her thin nose in amusement and her mismatched eyes lit up. “I’m the bit of sanity left in this family. My name is Jora.”

“Your Majesty.” Abby curtsied and moved to leave. “I’ll go to see about lunch then and let you two ladies get to know one another!”

Jora watched Abby leave and turned to focus back on Alyx. “Are you Sarah Williams?”

“No.” Alyx shook her head. “My name is Alyx.”

“What are you doing here in my brother’s castle, Miss Alyx?”

“I wished myself away and he brought me here.”

Jora seemed slightly shocked. “You wished _yourself_ away?”

“Yep.”

“I don’t believe this has ever happened before.” Jora smiled. “I’ll bet that Jareth is beside himself over this little number.”

Alyx frowned. “I think I made him mad yesterday. He threatened to throw me into something called the Bog of Eternal Stench.”

“The Bog?” Jora laughed, merrily. “Oh, don’t mind him! He uses that threat at least a dozen times a day. He wouldn’t send you there.”

“He threatened Jaron with it too.”

“Oh, you met him too? Good.” Jora grinned. “He’s fun isn’t he?”

Alyx chuckled. “He is certainly interesting. It seems he and Jareth don’t get along very well though.”

“They’ve always been at one another’s throats. Male ego thing you know.” Jora scoffed and then brightened. “Now tell me what you know of Sarah Williams. I have been trying to find out about her for years!”

“How do you know Sarah?” Alyx asked.

“She defeated my brother and his Labyrinth for her little brother ten years ago. She is the only mortal to ever do so. Everyone knows her name here. She’s somewhat of a legend.”

“She knew… She tried to stop me from wishing myself away.” Alyx replied.

“Did she?”

“Does he really love her?” Alyx asked. “Like in the story?”

“Yes. He has always loved her, but waited for her to grown up and grow to love him.” Jora sighed and decided to change the subject. “So tell me how you met Jaron.”

“He was fighting a goblin in a mud hole when I arrived.”

“Was he now?” Jora laughed again and it sounded like tinkling bells. “I wonder where he’s gotten to?”

“I put our dear brother in an oubliette until he learns some manners.” Jareth’s voice replied rather dryly, as he strode down the hall towards them. Today the great Goblin King had dressed a little more casually. He wore a dark vest over a white poet’s shirt. He tapped his riding crop against his thigh, which was encased in grey breeches.

“How long have you left him there this time?” Jora asked.

“Since last night. He’ll be fine.” Jareth dismissed it with a wave of one hand.

She frowned. “Don’t leave him in there for a month like you did last time, Jareth. That’s cruel.”

“I won’t.” He turned to Alyx. “I trust you are being taken care of, Lady Alyxandrea?”

She nodded. “Yes.”

“Good. In time, I hope to present her to the Court, Jora. Will you teach her all she needs to know? It seems that she’ll be with us permanently, so she might as well get a grand induction into her new life.” Jareth paused and looked the girl up and down. “See that Merry fixes her something fattening. The girl needs meat on her bones.”

“Stop talking about me like I’m not here.” Alyx demanded.

He frowned and glared at her. “Did I not tell you once to watch the venomous tongue?”

“You are being rude, Jareth.” Jora agreed and shooed him away. “Go on to your throne room and kick some goblins or something.”

Jareth seemed astounded that his sister was rushing him away as she pushed him down the hall from them. Complying, he left, muttering under his breath.

Jora took Alyx’s arm, warmly. “Since Mr. Moody is gone, let’s go find some nice things for you to wear to Court.”

“Court?”

“Of course. The Seelie Court. You’ll love it. There is dancing, romance, magic…”

Alyx let the princess lead her to her own personal quarters. Jora sat Alyx upon her great lavender bed and threw open closet doors and wardrobes to reveal dresses of every shade and texture imaginable. Jora paused, looking at the collection, and pursing her lips.

“I think this blue would look ravishing on you… or a royal purple…”

“Are we playing dress up?” Jaron asked from the doorway where he was leaning against the frame, smiling devilishly. He was dressed as casual as he acted in a tan shirt and black pants. Both of his arms crossed over his chest as he studied them with bright eyes. A small bit of leather kept his hair tied back and out of his face. “If so, I get to be the princess this time.”

Jora turned with a smile. “Well, hello there. I thought Jareth put you in an oubliette?”

“Trog bailed me out, didn’t ya, buddy?”

Alyx stared in amazement at the small fairy seated on his shoulder that could not have stood any taller than 7 inches. She was dressed in a green and brown dress that looked like sewn together leaves and she sported a pair of shimmering green wings. Her tanned skin was even tinted a pale shade of green. The fairy’s short blonde hair was covered with a cap made of an acorn top. She was sitting cross-legged and chewing on a piece of taffy.

Trog grinned around the wad of taffy. “I couldn’t leave my best friend down there all alone. Who else would I watch burn down sheds?”

“That was your fault, as I recall. You dropped the matches.” Jaron stated.

“Don’t lie, hag-face! That box of matches was bigger than I am! How could I have been holding them?”

“I _distinctly_ remember you holding them an-“

“Enough you two!” Jora laughed. “How did Trog get you out? There is no way she could have lifted the iron grate.”

Jaron blinked and grinned. “Oh, she got Ludo the Rockcaller. He lifted it for us. Then we sent him off to bother that dwarf groundskeeper, Hoggle.”

“Poor Hoggle…” Jora commented. “I’m sure he’s cursing you right now. What kinds of trouble are you out to cause now?”

“We want to take Alyx on a tour of the castle.” Trog answered.

“And?”

Jaron held up one hand as if taking an oath and Trog followed suit. Jaron said. “I promise that is all we want to do. We’re actually being good this time around.”

“Honest.” Trog held up two fingers in a salute.

“Oh, well in that case then, _absolutely not_. I know how you two are. You’ll have her dangling over the Bog in no time at all.”

“You have so little faith in us.” Jaron frowned.

“Yeah, little faith…” Trog agreed, nodding her head, vigorously.

“You honestly wonder why? I heard about the unicorns, Jaron. Hoggle said it took him hours to get them out of the hedge maze.” Jora replied.

“They got all the way to the hedge maze?” Jaron seemed a little shocked as he and Trog gave one another bemused looks. “They made great time! You owe me a pint.”

Trog frowned. “Hell, I never figured that they’d make it past the Firey Forest.”

“Can we take Alyx to the Roasted Chicken so she can watch Trog buy me my pint?” Jaron asked. “I’d like a witness to my victory.”

Jora gave the pair a frown. “You are not taking her with you to the Roasted Chicken. Besides, Jareth wants me to prepare her for Court. I want to see if she will fit into some of these dresses. There will be a ball soon and-”

“A ball? Will I really be welcome?” Alyx asked.

“You’ll be with the Goblin King and a High Princess of the Seelie Court. There are few places you cannot go.” Jora gazed at a blue dress before her, and mussed with the sleeves.

“But a ball?” Jaron grimaced. “Those are so boring, Jo! Why can’t Trog and I-“

“No.” Jora dismissed her brother with a wave of her hand and resumed talking with Alyx. “Now you’ll be one of the most eligible women there... Do you know how to dance?”

Alyx bit her lip. “I don’t know much about dancing.”

“I’ll have Jareth teach you. He is one of the best dance partners in the Underground.”

Jaron rolled his eyes. “Well, you ladies have fun with this feminine… stuff. Trog and I are off to cause some trouble before dinner. You know… Set free some unicorns, burn some sheds, and the like.”

Jora turned to her youngest brother. “Do _try_ to be good, will you?”

“I promise nothing.” Jaron smirked and the pair disappeared.

“I hope they don’t do anything too foolish.” Jora turned back to the girl who had went very pale. “Are you okay?”

Alyx smiled, weakly, at the Fae. “I don’t know if I can get through this, Jora. Everything is coming at me so fast.”

“Many a mortal has ended up here in the Underground, stayed, and lived very happy lives. You and my stepfather, Jorall, will have much to discuss when we reach Merial. He was from Ireland. Put these worries from your head, and embrace this wondrous second chance that is before you.” Jora took the girl’s hands in her own. “There is hope here for you, Alyx. A life that could be anything you’ve ever wanted. Marriage, children, adventure… Whatever your heart dreams of can come true here. The Underground is a very wide and magical world.”

Alyx gave her a small smile. “I like the idea of a second chance.”

* * *

“I wish I could figure this out!”

Her head was beginning to throb. Sarah rubbed her temples and adjusted her reading glasses as she skimmed through a book of Celtic folklore on her lap. Looking up to one of the many open books on her desk to crosscheck a fact, she gave a great sigh, and leaned back in her chair to stretch. All around her were as many mythology, folklore, and books about magic that she could find. She was intent on either finding a way to go to the Labyrinth or loophole to help Alyx. Taking off her glasses and rubbing the bridge of her nose, she sighed again. She had been reading for hours, but to no avail. Letting out a frustrated sigh, she nearly screamed when she heard a bemused voice behind her.

“You look frazzled.”

Gasping, she spun on her chair to see someone lurking in the shadows near her window, studying her, curiously. She mustered up as much of her bravado that she could and said. “Sir, I don’t know how you got into my room, but my parents are just down the hall. If I scream, they will call the cops and-“

“What are these ‘cops’ you speak of?” He smirked in the darkness and cocked his head, quizzically.

Sarah grew angry. “Listen, buddy, I-“

He stepped forward into the soft glow that radiated from her desk lamp and she gasped. He was Fae. She did not know how she knew he was, but she knew it. It was not the glamour, but just their way of being, that made them known to her. He had the same ethereal quality that Jareth possessed, making him so dark, but so beautiful. A long and patched duster encased his shirtless torso, while a very familiar looking golden medallion rested against the skin of his sun kissed chest. The duster was also sleeveless and revealed his toned arms as he uncrossed his arms from his chest. Tall, beautiful, and lithe; his movements were far too fluid to be anything mortal as he crossed the room and plucked up one of the books on her desktop. He read the title before skimming through a few pages, absently tucking a lock of his hair behind one ear after it fell free from the tether at his nape. He gave her a smile. “Studying are we, Miss Williams?”

She tensed. “How do you know my name?”

He leaned against the desk, casually, and shrugged as he tugged on the silver hoop in his ear. “I know many things, madam.”

“What are you doing here?” Sarah asked and rose from her chair, wary of him.

His mismatched eyes became worried and he held out his hands in peaceful gesture. “Please do not be afraid of me. I am not here to cause you any harm.”

“How do I know that?” Sarah countered.

“Because I am here to grant your wish.” He looked very pleased with himself as he held out his arms. “Behold me in all my wonder.”

“What wish?” Sarah asked. “I didn’t make a wish.”

“Yes, you did.” He frowned.

“I did?” She asked and he looked put out. “I don’t remember wishing for anything.” 

“It’s because I didn’t come bursting through the window with the glitter and the gloating and the throwing of snakes, isn’t it?” He scoffed and muttered. “Damned Jareth and his fancy-smacy magic and grand entrances.”

“You know Jareth?” Sarah eyed the Fae before her and her eyes widened when she saw his resemblance to the Goblin King. “You’re him, aren’t you? You’re the Goblin Prince!”

“I am!” His face brightened and he gave her a low bow. “Prince Jaron, at your service, milady.”

Sarah’s jaw dropped. “You’re Jareth’s brother!”

“I know. I can’t believe it either.” Jaron shrugged as he lounged, casually, in her vacated chair. “Can’t pick your family, I suppose.”

“Why are you here to grant me a wish?”

“I’m here to grant your wish that you just made.” Jaron produced a crystal on one fingertip.

Sarah’s disembodied voice rang out from the crystal. “_I wish I could figure this out!_”

“You said that, correct?” Jaron asked, tossing the crystal over his shoulder carelessly, letting it dissolve. “To me that sounded like ‘I wish there was a Goblin Prince and he’d take me away, right now’.”

Sarah frowned. “Why are you helping me to the Underground? What do you get out of this?”

A small smile quirked at the corner of his lips. “I like your friend, Alyx. She is… Enchanting. It would make her happy to have a friend to be with her while she adjusts. We’ve never had someone wish themselves away before. This shall be a learning experience for all.” Jaron then smirked. “Besides… It’ll really piss Jareth off if you show up.”

Sarah studied him, unsure if she could trust him or not. “What’s the catch? There’s always a catch.”

“You have to figure how to keep my brother from sending you right back here when he finds out you’re in his Labyrinth.” Jaron replied with a sly smile. “Knowing my brother, that won’t be hard for you to handle.”

Confused, Sarah gave him a wary look. “What if you’re lying to me?”

Jaron cocked his head to one side. “Pardon?”

“What if you’ve been lying to me and you’re really the villain. What if you’re trying to trick me?” Sarah countered.

“What if, indeed?” Jaron replied, coyly, and a second crystal appeared in his hand. “Seems you have a decision to make.”

Sarah stared at the crystal in his hand, unsure of what her next step should be. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, she decided.

* * *

As most people know, fairies and goblins are the worst gossips of all the Underground. When news reaches their tiny ears, they make certain they share it. Rumors drift far, wide, and very quickly on fair folk’s tongues. The juicier the gossip, the faster it flies. The news of Alyx’s arrival flittered through the woods from tree to tree and across the lands, as if on the back of the wind itself. The news of this Girl Who Wished Herself Away was an exceptionally juicy tidbit, especially since she had stirred the Goblin Prince’s interest. So, when this news came to the attention of the rather large and listening ears of Jabberjowls the Hobgoblin of Magesblood, he knew the first person that he had to tell.

His tiny feet made haste from the pub and down the cobbled streets, towards the dark castle looming in the night. The guards paid him no mind as he crept through the gates, used his presence as a spy and gossip. Snuffling to himself as he crossed the Courtyard, he tried not to shiver at the sight of all the stone statues decorating the dark garden. They were in many poses, ranging from fearful to oblivious. He knew that all the statues of Fae, dwarves, elves, and other fairy folk in the garden had been real and alive at one time, but had crossed the Darkling Court. Creeping up to the doorway to the throne room, he opened the massive door, slowly. As he stepped into the dark and vast throne room, he shook, nervously. The only light came from the few candles lighting the path to where he was to stand before the throne.

“Come!” The order sounded from the figure on the darkened throne before him.

He stumbled up to kneel before the throne. “Yer majesty…”

“What was so pressing that you needed my sudden attention, Jabberjowls?” The voice was low and cold.

“I have heard news, majesty! There is a mortal in the Castle Beyond the Goblin City. She has wished herself into Jareth’s care and-“

“Silence!” The voice ordered. “So, the Goblin King has returned his Legend to his side. I do not see how I would care about some little mortal snit.”

“Beggin’ pardon, majesty but it is not the Legend!” Jabberjowls shook. “It is another girl. A different one.”

“Then that makes this information less than useless to me.”

“Majesty… They say she has caught the eye of the Goblin Prince… He tried to kiss her. They say he intends to woo her!”

The voice from the throne was deadly silent, but Jabberjowls could feel the anger radiating down upon him. The voice then said, calmly. “Oh? Who is she?”

“They call her… The Girl Who Wished Herself Away, your grace.”

From the darkness of the throne came the rustle of clothing as his monarch rose. “Find out what you can about this mortal… Now.”

“Yes, my Queen.” Jabberjowls bowed low and retreated quickly, lest he be the one that the furious Queen of Air and Darkness wished to take out her anger upon.

* * *

Making her decision, Sarah reached out, and took the crystal from Jaron’s hand.

He gave her another dashing smile as the world began to melt around them. “Wise choice.”

The magic coursed over her and there was a sudden windy sensation before she found herself in an unfamiliar study. She facing the open windows along one wall and a warm breeze drifted over her. She blinked against the bright sunlight as she stared out over the vast Labyrinth, amazed that she was actually there.

“How in the bloody hell did _you_ get here?” A low and cold voice came from behind her. She spun and gasped in shock when she saw Jareth glaring at her from behind a massive desk. He rose from his chair where he had been going over various scrolls and parchments and, calmly, took off his glasses. She stared at him, gape-jawed and he frowned. “Well?”

“I-I wished it?” Sarah replied and then snarled. “That little rat! He purposely sent me here! He knew that-”

“Who are you talking about?” Jareth seemed confused. “Hagfoot doesn’t possess the power-“

“It’s Hoggle!” Sarah corrected him and spat out. “I wasn’t talking about him, anyways. I was talking about your brother!”

Jareth’s frown grew. “My brother? What does he have-“

Realization came to Jareth and he groaned. This must be his brother’s idea of revenge for locking him that Oubliette again. Jareth let out a low string of curses and glared at the mortal, who glared back, defiantly.

“Jaron brought you here?” He asked, his voice barely above a growl. “I didn’t know the little snake could cross worlds.”

She nodded. “I wished to come here to see Alyx. He told me the only catch was to keep you from sending me back, but he landed me right here, anyways.”

“Indeed. You did not specify where you wanted him to take you, so he took the liberty of depositing you here. Jaron is tricky that way with magic. He finds loopholes.”

“I want to see Alyx.” She demanded, changing the subject.

Jareth sneered. “I don’t believe that you are in any position to make demands! You are going back Aboveground.”’ 

“Not until I see Alyx!” Sarah replied.

“I believe she is doing fine without you here.” Jareth drawled.

Sarah frowned. “Do you even know what are you going to do with her?”

He frowned back. ”I don’t see as how that is any of _your_ business.”

“You haven’t a clue what to do with a teenage girl, do you?”

“I don’t know about that.” His voice became droll. “I managed well enough with you didn’t I?”

“You gave me a poisoned peach.”

“_Enchanted_ peach.” He replied, looking smug.

“It had a worm in it.” She felt like knocking the look off his face, but instead put her hands upon her hips.

“Tell me why do you want to help this girl so much? Or are you that eager to run my Labyrinth again?” He gave her a smirk as he circled her. “I assure you that since your last visit I have made _improvements_.”

“She’s my friend.” Sarah replied, coldly.

“Oh, is she?” Jareth cocked one eyebrow. “You did not seem so close to her when I first began to watch the girl.”

Sarah scowled. “I’ve been gone.”

“Yes… You were.” Jareth sneered. “Convenient.”

“I thought she had left when he mother did and-“ Sarah realized she did not have to explain herself to Jareth so she took a deep, ragged breath, trying to control her temper. “Just let me run your Labyrinth again and throw those _improvements_ my way. I’ll best you… Just like before.”

“And you would fail!” Jareth snapped and smirked. “Besides, if you found your way to the center, you would never make it out again.”

“Hoggle used to think the same, but I proved him wrong, didn’t I?”

“Hogsnot?” Jareth barked out a laugh. “If I want opinion on my rose beds or a particular arrangement of hedges, I’ll go to the dwarf, but-“

“Hoggle!” Sarah corrected him again. “Just take me to the Labyrinth.”

Jareth snorted. “You can’t run the Labyrinth for the girl. The rules are different when someone wishes _themselves_ away.”

“I’ll bet she’s the first you’ve ever had isn’t she?” Sarah asked with a knowing smile upon her face.

Jareth frowned and tried to change the subject. “Besides, whatever is it that you think _you_ could do for her here in my kingdom?”

Sarah set her jaw, angrily. “Be her friend. From what I hear, you aren’t.”

Jareth tried to conceal his shock at her words. He scoffed. “I am hardly expected to be _friends_ with the girl.”

“Then it’s a good thing that I’m here.” Sarah calmed herself and decided to try to reason with him. “She was a wreck, emotionally, before she got here, Jareth, and I’m sure that this little upheaval of her world has not helped matters. She needs a friend… A _mortal_ friend. Someone that can be there to help her through this.”

“She can make friends here. She is going to be here forever, you know.”

“Jareth… Please.” Sarah took a step forward and touched his arm, gently. “I know even _you_ can be generous.”

He looked down at her hand on his arm and for an instant, Sarah thought she saw his harsh features soften. In an instant, the stony frown came back to his face. “No.”

She gave a frustrated groan and jerked her hand away from him. “You are a jerk, Jareth!”

He frowned. “A jerk?”

She nodded. “Yes, a jerk!”

Jareth glowered at her for a moment, his blood racing through his veins. It had been a long time since he had someone around to put the fire back into his veins. His lips stretched into a smile. “Then I shall have to prove what a gentleman I really am.”

She gave him a quizzical look as he continued to look smug. “Oh?”

“You are welcome to stay and be a guest in my castle.” He pointed his finger at her. “But only temporarily to help your friend… A_djust_. I suppose it would be beneficial for you to see Hepple and those other traitorous companions of yours. You could introduce them to the girl. What better friends for her to have here than yours?

Her jaw dropped at his sudden change of heart. “Really?”

“Of course.” He cocked one eyebrow. “Is that not generous?”

Her eyes narrowed. “What’s the catch?”

“No catch.”

“There is always a catch.” Sarah frowned.

“You need only remember that this is my Labyrinth, Sarah. Ergo, my rules.” Jareth grew stern and gave her a cold smile. “When I say your time is up, it is up, and you go home. No arguments. You just remember to keep that venomous tongue to yourself as well.”

“I’ll try if you do.” Sarah replied.

Jareth took a step closer to her and Sarah’s head nearly swam as he leaned in to speak, lowly, near her ear. “I’ll try my best to keep my… tongue to myself.”

Sarah blushed and took a step back from him as he chuckled. He reached out to sweep his knuckles across her cheek, gently. “This shall be quite fun, Sarah.”

Before she could respond, he stepped around her. When she turned to follow him, she found that they, magically, were in his beautiful castle gardens. She watched him walk, strange thoughts floating about in her head. She had never seen this side of the Goblin King. He had not quite been the ice cold Fae she remembered from her last adventures here. She dared to say he had been flirting with her. She followed him and smiled when she saw what he headed for. Alyx was seated on a bench next to a beautiful Fae woman who shared more than enough resemblance to Jareth for Sarah to assume it was his other sibling. They were in a very animated discussion about fairies when Alyx looked up and noticed Sarah. Her face brightened and she raced towards her friend.

“Sarah!” Alyx cried, happily. “How did you get here?”

“A silly wish.” Sarah replied and hugged the girl to her. “Are you okay?”

“I’m great. It’s all real, Sarah!” Alyx gripped her hands, tightly, and gushed. “The Labyrinth and fairies and Goblin Kings. It’s amazing! You should have seen what was in my room when I got here!”

“What was in your room?” Sarah asked, worried.

“Never mind.” Alyx blushed and changed the subject. “Aren’t these gardens beautiful?”

“I’ve never seen this side of the Labyrinth before now.” Sarah confessed and gave Jareth a pointed look. “Jareth managed to only put me through some of the worst places here.”

“You were here for another reason entirely.” Jareth remarked, dryly.

Jora rose to make her own introductions, when she realized Jareth was not. “Ah, the famous Sarah Williams. It is truly a pleasure to meet you, after having heard so much about you. I’m Jora, Jareth’s sister. Welcome to the Labyrinth. I trust you’ll be staying for a while?”

“As long as I’m able to.” Sarah answered.

“Which shall be as long as you wish, I’m sure.” Jora replied, grinning at her brother. “Jareth, I find it hard to believe that you would bring back the champion of your Labyrinth so willingly.”

Jareth frowned. “I didn’t… Jaron did.”

“Oh?” Jora’s eyes twinkled. “Revenge for the oubliette?”

“It would seem so.”

Jora laughed, merrily. “Oh, he’s good! I didn’t know the little sneak could cross worlds.”

Jareth grumbled something unintelligible under his breath and a loud crash came from inside the castle. He groaned aloud. “Damn him!”

He strode into his castle, casting open the doors with a wave of one hand. The girls followed him, curious to what the noise was. The group made their way inside and to the main hall. Upon arriving, they found it strewn with busted melons and a mangled tea service. Amidst the mess sat a very befuddled goblin with a saucepan on his head in place of a helmet. He covered in melon gunk and rubbing his skull.

“What happened, Squab?” Jareth asked the swaying goblin.

“Squab was bringing tea to the Ladies when melon fell from the sky, King.” The goblin replied and blinked off center. “Like heavy rain.”

Another melon fell from up above with a distinctive splat and the goblin shrieked in alarm, diving to hide behind Jareth’s legs.

“Oh, that was a good one!” A feminine voice giggled from up above them.

“I wish another goblin would come through. We could call for one to bring us some more of that honey ale and drop one on him…”

“Nah, he might spill the ale.”

“Good point.”

They all looked up to see Jaron leaned over the stair railing, another melon in his hands. He gave a sheepish grin. “Hello.”

“Oh, hiya, Jareth!” Trog waved from her perch on Jaron’s shoulder.

Jareth glared at them. “What in the name of Rhiannon are you two fools doing?”

“Smashing melons.” Jaron answered as if it were an everyday occurrence.

“Stop.”

“Okay.”

“Why are you not in the oubliette, Jaron?” Jareth asked, beginning to grow angry.

The co-conspirators looked at one another.

Jaron shrugged. “We felt I had served my time?”

Jareth sighed. “And how long were you in there before they released you?”

“Well… It felt like a really long time.”

Trog nudged him. “You were in there for less than five minutes.”

“Bullshit!” Jaron scowled at her. “It took you forever to go and find Ludo!”

“At least I came to help, unicorn-poo!”

“It took you forever! It was a good thing I’m immortal, ‘cause I could have wasted away waiting on you, basilisk-face!”

The pair squabbled above them as Jora shrugged at Jareth’s frowning face. “That’s a really long time to him, Jareth. You know that he has a very short attention span.”

“I can see that.”

Jora stared up at her youngest sibling and interrupted the quarrel above them. “Jaron Armande, I expect this messed to be cleaned-“

“Done.” Jaron snapped his fingers and the mess was gone. He began to saunter down the steps, a smirk upon his handsome face.

“Thank you.” Jora replied.

“Hello, Sarah. I see you managed to get him to let you stay.” Jaron smiled, broadly at Sarah and turned to Jareth. “Are we going to be collecting mortals now?”

“You little snot!” Jareth snarled. “How dare you cross worlds like that and drag a mortal back with you!”

“I probably did you a favor.” Jaron replied, bluntly. “Who knows how long it would have taken you to do it yourself. She could have been ancient before we got her back here.”

“Don’t you have better things to do that wreak havoc in my Labyrinth?” Jareth growled. “Don’t you have a fairy ring or mud pit you should be wallowing in?”

Jaron looked to Trog on his shoulder as they stopped in the foyer before the group. “Shall we go by the Bog?”

“Sounds like a plan to me.” Trog mused. “I think we may need some company.”

“Indeed.”

“Don’t you even thin-“ Jareth warned as Jaron’s hand shot out to take Alyx’s and pull her to his hard body. 

“Join us?” Jaron smiled, holding the mortal to him and their eyes locked. In an explosion of glitter, the three were gone.

“Damn him!” Jareth roared, beyond furious. Glaring at his laughing sister, he snapped. “This is not funny, Jora.”

“Oh, I disagree, brother. This is hilarious!” She snickered and hooked her arm in Sarah’s, leading the confused girl away. “Come with me, darling, and let us get acquainted. I wish to know all about you. We’ll go to the throne room and have a bit of talks while we wait on Alyx to return.”

Jareth watched gape-jawed as his sister led the mortal away from him and towards his throne room. He looked down at Squab, who was picking off the busted bits of melon from his armor and eating them. “Squab.”

The goblin suddenly straightened and gave a very sticky salute. “Yes King?”

“Round up some troops and comb the Labyrinth for them! Now!”

* * *

Alyx blinked as the glitter settled, but kept her eyes locked with Jaron’s. With his height, he nearly towered over her, and she had to tilt her head back a little to look up at him. She was still shaky from the magic, but his strong hands were on her waist, holding her steady. Licking her lips, nervously, she almost wished he would kiss her. He looked as if he really wanted to. Reluctantly, the pair eased their hold on one another. Once she got past her mild disorientation, she looked around to find that they were deep in an old forest. The trees grew massive all around them, and birds sang from their branches. Sunlight streamed down on them through the thick canopy above. Thick moss covered most everything around and the forest floor was a virtual carpet of flowers and vegetation.

“Where are we?” She asked, a little breathlessly.

“We’re in the southern part of the Enchanted Wood beyond the walls of the Labyrinth. A tiny little place called Goodfellow Glen. Trog lives here and I was born here.” Jaron answered, releasing her as the small fairy flew from his shoulder to circle the mortal girl and study her.

“She’s quite pretty in a mortal way.” Trog landed on her shoulder, took a hold of a lock of Alyx’s long dark hair, and declared. “I like her.”

“Thanks, I think.” Alyx chuckled. “What are we doing here?”

“We’re going to have lots of fun!” Trog giggled and flittered about.  
“Well, Jora and Jareth may think that a ball is fun, but the fairies are the ones who throw the real festivities around here.” Jaron grinned. “We’re going to a fairy ring for a monthly new moon festival.”

“They celebrate the lunar cycles?” Alyx asked.

He grinned, sheepishly. “We like any excuse to drink in Goodfellow Glen.”

“Oh.” Her eyes lit up and then she frowned. “Won’t we be a bit oversized for such festivities?“

“Don’t worry, I’ve got us covered.” Jaron produced a crystal ball and held it out to her. “Trust me and take it.”

Alyx looked at the crystal in his palm and then back to him, unsure. “I don’t kno-“

Jareth smiled, softly. “Do you trust me, Alyx?”

She looked up into his mismatched eyes and decided that she did. She nodded and took the crystal. Immediately, she felt a rush of magic over her body and she closed her eyes. When she opened them, she saw Trog standing next to her and they were the same size. The crystal disintegrated into the breeze. “What happened?”

“He made you guys small like us.” Trog grinned and tugged on her arm. “C’mon Alyx! You’re going to have loads of fun!”

Alyx looked up and saw that even a blade of grass stood almost as tall as her. Looking down, she saw she was dressed in a short jagged blue skirt and a matching bikini style top. She crossed her arms over her chest and blushed.

“You could have at least given me a little bit more clothing!” She glared up at Jaron.

“Why? This is fairy garb.” Jaron gestured to his own jagged brown pants. The thing that really got to Alyx was the only thing between her and his chest was his royal medallion. He held out his hand to her as Trog took of the air. “C’mon.”

She took his hand and let him lead her through the grass and into Goodfellow Glen. She could see all types of fairies flying all around, their glow lighting the darkening glen. Every tree housed the many homes of the fairies, and great rope bridges connecting tree to tree. As she gazed around in wide wonder, she saw that beautiful and lively music came from a patch of toadstools where a fairy band played. The glen was awash with fairies, laughing and dancing. Trog immediately grabbed a brown tinted male fairy and twirled about with him in the air, giggling.

“This is amazing.” Alyx gripped Jaron’s hand tighter.

“Yes, well…” Jaron started and then groaned. “Oh dear Gods-“

“Jaron!” A gaggle of scantily clad fairies rushed them. Soon they were all over the Goblin Prince, touching any available part, and pushing Alyx to one side. She frowned at this assault as they began to question Jaron.

“Where have you been hiding?” The first little yellow one asked.

“We haven’t seen you in a faun’s age!” Another who was red pouted.

“Who is this?” The last and pinkest fairy motioned towards Alyx.

Jaron took her hand again and drew her back to stand next to him, holding one hand on the small of her back. “Ah, ladies, may I present Lady Alyxandrea of the Aboveground?”

“Aboveground?” The first inquired.

“She’s human?” The second stared,

“A mortal?” The last fairy made a circle around Alyx examining her. “She’s a mite small, isn’t she? I didn’t think they were quite this small…”

“Now, Vidia, no need to be jealous,” Jaron’s mouth twisted into a smirk.

“Jealous? Of a mortal? Hardly.” The fairy scoffed and tossed her light pink hair.

The yellow fairy laughed. “Though you must admit, Jaron, a mortal is hardly a basis of comparison for a fairy.”

“Prilla, hush! It’s not her fault that she’s mortal.” Vidia scolded.

“I like her hair!” The red one giggled.

“Silence Rani!” the others scolded.

Jaron rolled his eyes and grabbed Alyx’s hand. “Come, my most beautiful mortal. Let us get drunk and be merry!”

Alyx let him lead her away from the fairies. “They don’t like me, do they?”

He stopped and ran his knuckles down her cheek with a sexy smile. “Only because their looks are nothing in comparison to yours. No fairy or Fae like that sort of thing. They are a very vain lot.”

“Could it also be that you’re favoring _me_ with all your attention?” She teased.

He shrugged. “Probably. Now come and drink with me, my mortal.”

Alyx blushed and was still woozy over how he had called her _his_ mortal when he led her to where an old fairy sat, his long white beard brushing the forest floor. He was dishing out bowls of an amber colored liquid to the fairies waiting fairies. His grin widened when he saw Jaron approaching.

He called out. “Hide the booze, Jaron’s here!”

The fairies surround them all laughed, heartily, and Jaron smirked. “It’s not my fault you can’t keep up with me, Gammon.”

Gammon guffawed. “It’s not hard to keep up with someone when they have passed out under the toadstool patch. Welcome and have a drink, you lout!”

Jaron acted appalled. “I did not pass out. I was resting.”

“I thought you had poisoned yourself.”

Jaron shook his finger at the fairy. “Oh, but you underestimate the Goblin Prince. I was merely pretending so I could get better acquainted with the would-be healers amongst the fairies.”

Gammon chuckled. “Even when Trog had to save you from drowning in the creek?”

“Especially then. I was anxious for them to resuscitate me by massaging life back into my cold lips.” Jaron took a bowlful of the liquid and gulped it down as if it were water. He gave a bowl to Alyx and started on his second.

Holding the bowl in two hands, she took a sip, and coughed. “It’s very strong!”

“Just drink quickly and you don’t even feel it.” Jaron said and started on his third.

“Ok…” She did as he said and coughed as the drink settled in her stomach. “Whew!”

“Once you get past the second bowl you don’t even feel it anymore.” Gammon said as he ladled out another bowl for Jaron. “Jaron here has acquired a taste for my brew.”

Her mouth gaped open. “You’ve had so much already!”

“I’m an experienced drinker.”

“It’s not uncommon for Jaron to drink my well dry,” Gammon commented with a chuckle. “He’s got a hollow leg, that one.”

“Let’s dance.” Jaron grabbed her hand and tugged her away from the counter. The fairy band was into full swing playing for the growing crowd of fairies. The liquor began to take effect on her and she let Jaron twirl her around on the forest floor. Laughter bubbled through her and she wrapped her arms around his neck, reveling in the most fun she had had in ages. As the song ended, she stopped to catch her breath, heading for a small rock to sit.

“Are you all right?” Jaron asked, squatting down so they were eye to eye. He brushed a lock of her hair back from her face, gently.

She giggled. “I’m better than all right! This is awesome!”

“I’m glad you are enjoying yourself.” 

She leapt into his arms and hugged him, knocking them both to the forest floor. She giggled. “Thank you so much for bringing me here!”

“You are mo-“

“Jaron!” Trog flew to land beside them as they got to their feet. “They’re getting ready to start the lily pad races. Care to stop letting the mortal beat you up and defend your title against me?”

“You’re on.” Jaron grinned.

Trog looked to Alyx who clung to Jaron in her slightly inebriated state. “Is she drunk?”

“A little.” Jaron shrugged.

“What did you give her?”

“A bowl of honeysuckle whiskey.”

Trog gasped. “Are you insane? That’s hardly a drink for mortals! One sip is enough, but a full bowl?”

“I like it!” Alyx giggled again.

“That I see.” Trog glared at Jaron. “Your brother will stick us both in an oubliette for sure for this one… Or worse… A lengthy banishment to the smelliest part of the Bog.”

“We’ll be fine. He won’t find us until morning and she’ll be sober by then.” Jaron said and turned to Alyx. “Come Lady Alyxandrea, we’re going to beat Trog here at the lily pad races.”

“She’s in no shape for the races.” Trog protested, holding one hand up.

“I’ll watch over her.” Jaron replied.

“Then who will watch over you? Nay, we’ll leave her with Gammon. She can watch you race and _lose_ to me.” Trog led the mortal girl to sit near Gammon. “Guard her close, Gammon.”

“Of course.” Gammon agreed and patted Alyx’s leg, gently.

“And no more of the whiskey for her.” Trog warned. “Mortal’s do not need to drink that rotgut.”

“Any luck for me, my mortal?” Jaron asked as he leaned down to Alyx with a smile.

Alyx blushed and leaned up to kiss his cheek. “The best to you, Jaron.”

“Then I shall win.” Jaron boasted. “What’s my prize this time?”

Gammon chuckled. “I’ll let you into my best batch of fire grass and turn you loose with the Naiads in Rivertown.”

“Ah, now there is a reward! Come on, Trog. I’ll beat you even worse than the last time.”

“I doubt it!”

Alyx watched the Prince leave and looked to Gammon. “What is a lily pad race?”

“Our boats are made of lily pads.” Gammon explained. “Those rowdies race the currents in them and try to topple one another in the process.”

Alyx stood at the counter, trying to see over the crowd as the races were set to begin. “I can’t see.”

“I’ll take you closer so you may see, Lady Alyxandrea.” Vidia swept in as if from nowhere and took her by the arm, leading her away from Gammon’s table.

“Jaron told me to stay with Gammon.” Alyx said as the fairy dragged her to the water’s edge.

“Oh, but surely he’d want you to see his victory?”

“Maybe but-“

“Shush, my dear, they’re off!”

Gammon struggled to get through the fairies and to her, but failed as the crowd swarmed the bank to cheer on the racers. Alyx was enraptured in watching Jaron and Trog battle not only each other, but also the rapids the small brook created for them. She stepped closer to the edge of the brook so she could see better and she felt a vicious shove in her back. She felt forward with a scream into the cold water and came up sputtering as the current carried her away.

Jaron’s eyes went to the bank when he heard the scream and saw Alyx tumble into the water. Without a thought, he dove from his boat, and swam towards the sputtering girl. She was swept under and he dove under to follow her. He wrapped one arm around her waist and began to swim for the surface. Slowly, he managed to get them close to the bank, where fairies dragged them both ashore. He gathered her shaking form into his arms and held her against him as she coughed. Once she had caught her breath, she looked up into his mismatched eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck, shaking with fear and cold. Jaron was shocked at the mortal’s actions and hugged her back to him.

He whispered and stroked her hair. “Are you all right?”

“I think so.” She nodded as she shook, violently, against him.

“By the Gods, I never should have brought you here.” He looked all over, checking for injuries.

Trog flew to them in a panic. “Is she okay?”

“A little damp, but she’s breathing.” Jaron’s hard eyes traveled up to the fairies circled around them. “What happened?”

Gammon came forth and wrapped a warm blanket around Alyx’s shaking shoulders. “Vidia led her closer to the water and pushed her in. I saw it all.”

“Vidia!” Jaron rose and the crowd of fairies parted to reveal the pink fairy. He stared her down. “Is this true?”

“O-of course not, I-“ Vidia was flustered.

“Do not lie to me, Vidia.” Jaron frowned and every fairy in the glen saw the remarkable resemblance to his older brother, the Goblin King.  
“Why would I push the mortal girl?” Vidia asked.

“Jealousy?” Jaron spat. “Envy. Pride. Take your pick you vain little twit!”

Vidia blushed, furiously. “I did not know she could not swim very well, my lord.”

“Yet, you knew she had some of the brew and that she is a mortal.” Jaron stepped close to her. “You are lucky that I am not Jareth for if I had the power, I would have caged you in an oubliette for this. Apologize to Lady Alyxandrea.”

“I am sorry, Lady Alyxandrea. My envy got the best of me.” Vidia muttered and curtsied, lamely.

Jaron grabbed the fairy by the arm and hissed. “If I ever see you near this girl again, I swear that I will not hesitate to banish you to the Bog of Eternal Stench before you could blink. Do you understand me?”

“Yes, my lord.” Vidia replied and Jaron let her loose so she could flit away.

The crowd of fairies began to disperse and Jaron squatted back to down before Alyx. “Are you really okay?”

“I just feel awfully dizzy.” Alyx said, putting one hand to her head.

“That would be the brew. Come and I’ll take you home.” Jaron held out a hand to help her to her feet.

“No! I want to stay for a little longer. I don’t want to go back to the castle! Not yet. Besides I like being here with you. You’re fun.” Alyx blushed.

A small smile played across his lips. “As you wish, my mortal.”

“Good. You want to go watch the band?”

“Nay, I have a better idea. Follow me.” He led her away from the ring and through the tall forest of grass. Producing a crystal, he restored them to their natural height, but kept the clothing that they had worn in the ring. He led her to the edge of a small cliff that looked out over the horizon. He pointed towards the north, where lights danced in the distance.

“See the lights there? That’s my brother’s castle in the center of the Labyrinth.”

“It’s beautiful.” Alyx murmured.

Jaron pointed to the east. “Beyond the Wood that way is Merial on the coast and the Seelie Court.”

From seemingly nowhere, he produced a silver flask and took a drink. She laughed. He gave her a grin and offered it to her. Taking a quick drink, she grimaced and wiped her mouth with the back of her arm.

“Honeysuckle whisky is an acquired taste.” Jaron chuckled as she returned the flask to him.

“It’s good… Just really strong.”

“Perhaps I should cut you off.” Jaron’s eyes twinkled as he teased her. “Jareth will never forgive me if I bring him back an inebriated mortal.”

She snorted. “He’s a jerk.”

“Yes.” Jaron nodded. “My brother can be the most pretentious bastard you could ever meet, but there is a good heart in him. A hollow heart maybe, but a good heart.”

Alyx chuckled as she sat down to stare at the lights of the Goblin City in the distance. Hugging her knees, she sighed, contently. “I’m glad you stole me away today.”

“Good.” He sat down next to her. “Me too. I am only sorry that I stole you away when Sarah had just arrived.”

Alyx gave him a curious look. “Did you have something to do with that?”

He shrugged. “Jareth’s not the only one who can grant wishes.”

“Why?” Alyx asked.

“I knew it would piss off my brother.” Jaron smiled. “And I wanted to see a smile on your face today.”

Alyx blushed again. “Thank you.”

The pair sat in silence for a moment, listening as the crickets chirping and the wind whistle through the trees. Then Alyx looked to Jaron, quizzically.

“Have you lived in the Labyrinth all your life?” She asked.

“I was raised there, Goodfellow Glen, and in Merial. My mother is a High Princess of the Seelie Court and the Dowager Goblin Queen.”

“Abby said that you are half mortal.”

He nodded. “My father is Jorall, a former Irish knight.”

“How did he get here?”

“Before cold iron enveloped the Aboveground the Fae spent much time there. My father fought with the former Goblin King, Jareen, in battle. Jareen was Jareth and Jora’s father. When Jareen was slain in a skirmish, he asked my father to return to the Underground to care for his wife, Jiera, their children, and christened him Fae.” Jaron said with a mischievous smile. “Are we exchanging pasts now, my mortal?”

“I was just curious.” Alyx became a little embarrassed.

“It’s no problem. I like this game, but it is my turn now.” Jaron replied and his face became serious. “Was the person responsible for your blackened eye and bloody lip the same bastard who caused you to wish yourself here?”

She nodded, slowly. “Yes, my father.”

“Okay, then the second question is where the hell can I find the son of a bitch so I can cut his throat?” Jaron asked, very seriously. Alyx gave him a long puzzled look and then erupted into laughter. Jaron frowned. “I’m serious. How do I find him?”

Alyx reached over and took his hand to give it a squeeze as she smiled. “Thank you, Jaron, but I think that Jareth must have done something terrible to him after we left.”

“Probably not terrible enough.” Jaron replied. “Why did he hurt you?”

“Supper was late, the bathroom wasn’t clean, I didn’t bring his beer to him fast enough…” She shrugged. “Take your pick. I think I reminded him too much of my mom. She left when I was little.”

“Where did she go?” Jaron asked.

She shrugged again and frowned. “Don’t know. She just left.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.” She turned to look at him. “My turn again… What happened after Jareen died and Jorall came to the Underground?”

“They said that when Jorall told my mother that Jareen had fallen in battle, she locked herself in her tower for three days, neither eating nor sleeping. The Labyrinth ran wild with no monarch to control it.” A small smile crept across Jaron’s face as he laid back to stare up at the stars. “One the eve of the third day, my father threw open the doors to her tower…”

_The doors to the west tower flew open with a bang, but the noise disturbed the sobbing Goblin Queen very little. Jorall strode to the side of her bed and knelt at the side before his sovereign._

_ “My Queen, you must rise and take control of your Labyrinth. It will obey no other and runs rampant!” Jorall begged as the Queen turned her tearstained face towards him. _

_ “There is no point, my King is dead!” Jiera sobbed and buried her face back in her pillows._

_ “You must take charge of your lands, your grace.” Jorall persisted. “You-“_

_ “Leave me!” Jiera screamed casting him across the room with a flick of one hand. “Bother me no more!”_

_ Jorall slammed into the wall and a fire came to his blue eyes. His Irish blood boiled hot in his veins as he returned to the side of the bed. He grabbed the Goblin Queen by the arm and dragged her from her bed. She screamed and screeched at him, ordering him to release her, but he dragged her struggling form to the balcony. By this time the nearby staff had rushed to the room upon hearing their Queen’s cries. Some moved to restrain him. _

_ “Stay back!” Jorall ordered as she fought against him and they obeyed the fearsome knight. He forced her to stand before him on the balcony and made her look out over her Labyrinth. “Look at what your own self pity has done! Look well! Take control, Jiera, the Goblin Queen!”_

_ Jiera ceased her struggles as she saw the fires that burned across her Labyrinth and the chaos that ensued. Her country was in turmoil and would not last. She took shaky breaths. “I can’t.”_

_ “You can and by God you will!” Jorall ordered and spun her to face him. He cupped her chin to force her to look at him, but she averted her tear-filled eyes. “You are a stronger woman than this, Jiera. If you will not take charge for your kingdom, then do so for your children. Jareth will be old enough to take the crown soon, but he must have a Labyrinth left for him to rule.”_

_ Her mismatched eyes flew to his face as the weight of his words sunk in. She took a deep breath and wiped at her eyes. Breaking free from his grasp, she walked to the railing of the balcony, looking out over her lands. She raised her slim arms and a gentle breeze blew. The fires quelled and the Labyrinth calmed under her ruling touch._

_ She turned back to Jorall and gave him a small smile. “Thank you.”_

“She’s always told me it was then that she knew that though she had loved Jareen, she loved my father also, and would one day marry him. Sometime later they were married and along came me. Jareth was ready to step up and be the Goblin King by then.” Jaron smiled. “Good story?”

Alyx nodded. “Yes. It sounds like something out of a fairy tale.”

“Well, you are in the land of fairy tales, Lady Alyxandrea.” Jaron chuckled.

“Call me Alyx. I like to go by Alyx.”

“As you wish, Alyx.” Jaron smiled.

“It’s good to have a friend again.” Alyx said and gave him a shy smile.

He patted the grass beside him and Alyx moved so that she was lying next to him in the grass so she too could stare up at the stars twinkling above. Both moved their hands to grasp the others, and blushed when they bumped hands, suddenly. Slowly, they moved again, and their fingers intertwined in the dark. 


	4. A Snipper in Jareth's Plan

Jareth paced his throne room, slapping his crop against one thigh with each step. It was enough that he now had two mortals to contend with in his home _and_ deal with his brother’s antics, but Jaron’s newfound interest in the mortal, Alyx, was something he did not need to worry about. Jaron was enough trouble without some shiny new toy to break. He also did not need these things happening while he had Sarah back in his Labyrinth. He was not sure what possessed him to let her stay in his Labyrinth after Jaron had so carelessly flung her into this world, but already he felt strongly drawn to the girl who has beaten his Labyrinth and rejected his heart. His sister had taken off with Sarah upon her arrival, dressing the girl in one of her prettiest gowns, and giving her a tour of his castle, while Jareth tried to use his magic to locate Jaron and Alyx. His extensive brooding finally drew the pair of women to watch him, which did little for his nerves as he haunted his throne room.

So he paced, uttering low curses.

He would kick any goblin that was stupid enough to get in his way, which, by Sarah’s count from her vigil at the window, was a, whopping, twenty-seven and a half. The half being one that Jareth didn’t actually kick, but nearly squashed when it happened to get under his foot as he stepped. The poor thing barely made off with his life and his ale. The rest of the goblins steered clear of Jareth’s path, preferring to stay near the barrels of ale lining one wall. Sarah frowned at Jareth’s brooding and glanced over at Jora. Her newfound friend sat, casually, on her brother’s throne, one leg tossed over the arm. She was watching him with a smirk hidden behind her delicate hand and remained serenely calm where Jareth was utterly frustrated. She caught Sarah’s eye and winked, happily.

Jareth produced a crystal and stared into it. He commanded. “Show me the girl.”

The crystal remained clear and he pitched it against the wall with a curse only to resume his pacing. Jora cleared her throat, delicately, trying not to laugh as she stretched one long leg. “He’s hiding her from you, is he?”

“I’m going dip him headfirst into the Bog for this one…” Jareth muttered and clenched his fists. “And then I’m going t-“

A goblin in oversized armor crashed his way into the throne room and saluted, timidly. “Your Highness?”

Jareth glared at the trembling creature before him. “What is it?”

“My troops have returned with no sighting of Prince Jaron or Lady Alyxandrea.”

“Then go look again!” Jareth roared and the goblin squeaked in fright before rushing from the room.

Sarah took a deep breath. “Calm down. They’ll be back.”

“You underestimate my brother.” Jareth replied, coldly. “She could be gone for _good_ where he is concerned.”

“He doesn’t seem all that bad.” Sarah frowned. “A little warped, but-“

“No… He’s much worse.”

Jora gave a short laugh. “She won’t be _seriously_ injured, Jareth. She may have a few new bumps and scrapes or be covered in tar and chicken feathers when they get back, but-“

“Won’t be seriously injured?” Jareth stared at her in shock. “What about Wi-“

“Jareth.” Jora warned, her calm face going stern. “Don’t.”

“What are you-“ Sarah paused as she heard a noise outside. She cocked her head to the side, listening out the window. “Do you hear that?”

“What?” Jareth asked, grumpily.

“I hear… Singing?”

Jora and Jareth joined her at the window and they heard someone singing, very loudly and very drunkenly. Although the voice was, strangely, in key and sounded okay.

“Good Gods, it’s them.” Jareth scowled as Jaron and Alyx stumbled into sight in the garden. The Goblin Prince had his arm around the mortal’s waist and hers slung around his shoulders. Jaron was singing an old dwarf drinking song at the top of his lungs as they stumbled towards the castle, trying to support one another. Alyx giggled as he twirled her around and they danced their way up the paths.

“Are they…“ Sarah squinted and then laughed. “Are they drunk?”

“As lords!” Jora chuckled.

Jaron sat down on a nearby bench and pulled Alyx down to his lap, as he bellowed another raunchy verse with renewed gusto. The pair nearly toppled from the bench and erupted in a burst of happy laughter.

“He learns these things from drinking with the fairies, the goblins, and the dwarves.” Jareth said, wryly. “They’ve no doubt returned from a fairy ring.”

“That is why he is called the Friend of Fairies, Jareth. He has a quite a taste for the honeysuckle whiskey, I’m told.” Jora said in return as she smiled.

“Honeysuckle whiskey?” Sarah asked, curiously.

“’Tis a brew the fairies make.” Jareth frowned. “The rotgut is quite potent and no drink for mortals. I’ll go get her and take-”

“Leave her for minute, Jareth. Let her enjoy herself.” Jora ordered.

Jareth turned to her, shocked. “She’s _drunk_!”

“Yes, but she’s having a good time.” Jora pointed out. “Her life was just turned upside down and inside out. She needs a little fun.”

“Our brother is not a good role model for her. She is still young and impressionable. Besides, this could tarnish her rep-”

“He won’t harm her.”

“You have such faith.” Jareth muttered.

“And you have so little!” Jora snapped.

“I do not trust him because he has proven time and time again that he is untrustworthy. Need I remind you of Willow?”

Sarah raised an eyebrow as Jora raised her hand to stall her brother.

Jora replied. “There is no proof to that rumor.”

“Who’s Willow?” Sarah asked.

“No proof? Is that what you call our little visitor last week?” Jareth asked, ignoring Sarah questions.

Jora focused her glare upon him. “This is not the time, nor is it the place to discuss such things, Jareth.”

He turned away from her and looked back out the window. “I’m getting Alyxandrea and putting her in her room.”

* * *

In the garden, Alyx wrapped her arms around Jaron’s neck and murmured against his skin. “I liked that song.”

“I am glad you enjoyed it. You need to go to bed. Your eyelids are drooping.” Jaron chuckled as his fingers caressed her cheek and then he rose with her in his arms.

“I’m not tired.” She yawned.

Jaron laughed. “I see.”

He carried her as if she was as light as a feather and crept into the castle. Sneaking down the hall, he stopped when voice rang out from behind him.

“Jaron…” Jareth commanded. “Come back here.”

Groaning, inwardly, Jaron decided to make the best of a bad situation and spun around. He broke into a wide grin. “Good evenings and salutations to everyone!”

“Hiya Sarah!” Alyx giggled and then pointed at the Goblin King. “Jareth! I can practically see the steam coming from your ears. You look _so_ mad!”

Jareth seemed appalled. “Has she been drinking?”

“Just a little honeysuckle whisky. Don’t be a spoilsport, Goblin King.” Alyx giggled as Jaron set her on her feet and gently adjusted her mussed clothing. She still leaned against him for support as Jareth glared at them.

“What the bloody hell are you two wearing?” Jareth asked with a grimace. “Rags?”

“No.” Jaron looked down at his ripped pants and back up to his brother with a shrug. “Fairy clothes.”

Jareth scowled. “Jora, will you take Alyx to her room so she may sleep this off?”

Alyx put her hand out to stop them. “I am perfectly capable of walking to my own room, thank you.”

She turned and headed down the hall away from them, stumbling as she went.

“Lady Alyx, your room is the other way,” Jora called out, trying not to laugh.

Alyx stopped and turned back to the group, nearly falling. “I knew that.”

Jaron stepped forward to support her again. “I can take her-“

“No. You and I need to have a talk.” Jareth came and took Alyx’s arm. “I shall put her to bed. Meet me in my office, brother.”

Jareth then half-dragged Alyx to the door of her room by her arm. When they stepped inside, Alyx shoved him away from her, roughly.

“Get off me! Get away from me! Don’t you blame this all on him! He was just trying to be nice to me!” Angry tears came to her blue eyes. “Why can’t I be happy if I’m stuck here forever? Why don’t you just leave me alone?”

“I’ll tell you this, mortal. I am king here and you have no authority over me!” Jareth snarled as he sat her down on her bed, hard. “You’ll do right to remember that.”

“Oh, I won’t forget it!” Alyx said, her voice quaking with rage. “You just remember that I said you are a stuck up snob and-and-and a jerk!”

“You are obviously in no shape to carry on a respectable conversation.” Jareth set his jaw. “I’ll send Abby to ready you for bed. We shall speak in the morning.”

He disappeared and she scowled.

“’We will speak in the morning.’” She mocked and hugged her knees to her chest. She muttered. “Asshole.” Abby came through the door and, instantly, Alyx’s face brightened. “Abby!”

“Good Gods, Jaron has gotten you drunk.” The elf groaned. “Come and let me get you changed for bed, miss.”

* * *

Jaron retired to his room, refusing to comply with his brother’s demands. Making a sweeping motion over his body with his hand, he changed into his sleeping attire of a pair of baggy black sleeping pants. He sat on the edge of the bed and scratched his head thoughtfully. By the Gods, that mortal was interesting. They had spoken for hours in the Wood of everything that they could think of. He told her of his childhood and she told him of hers in return. A slow smile spread across his face at the very thought of her, but melted when Jareth appeared.

Jareth’s face was stern. “I thought I told you to meet me in my office?”

“Come right in, brother.” Jaron muttered and shrugged. “I was tired.”

“I meant it, Jaron.”

“And I was tired.” Jaron repeated.

Jareth exploded. “Must you always defy me? Do I not treat you well? Am I not a fair Fae when it comes to your antics?”

“Jareth, I’ve been drinking and dancing and I’m tired. Must we do this tonight?” Jaron put his head in his hands. “I’m getting the beginnings of one bloody hell of a headache.”

“Yes, we are doing this tonight! I am fed up with your behavior! You are a prince of the Underground and you should behave like one. By the Gods, Jaron, you are 127 years old! You aren’t a child! You are an adult, a royal, and above all you are a Sindhe!”

“Don’t you think I know that by now?” Jaron retorted.

“Apparently not! You have only just recently crossed worlds, which, by the way, is a power that no one knew you possessed, and you proceeded dragged back a mortal with you-“

“You’re welcome, by the way.” Jaron replied, smugly.

Jareth chose to ignore him and continued. “Then you run off with my mortal charge and bring her home dressed in rags and as drunk as a Cluricaun in Dionysus’s wine cellar!”

“I was only having a little fun with Alyx! You act as if I was going to rape and pillage the girl!”

“Mayhap my thoughts stray that way because of our most recent visitor?” Jareth countered, circling his brother.

A stony look came over Jaron’s face as he realized where Jareth was going. “Mab? What of her?”

Jareth stepped closer to his brother, staring him down as he spoke. “How could I ever trust someone who keeps a constant consort with the Queen of Air and Darkness? How could I ever trust someone who led an innocent into that damned spider’s web?”

“I did no such thing.” Jaron replied, heatedly. “Willow went of her own will. She made her own choice.”

“With all the persuasion in the world from _you_. Stay away from the mortals. Mab needs no more courtiers from you.” Jareth turned to walk from the room, tossing his last order over his shoulder. “Grow up, Jaron.”

Jaron rose to his feet in a rage. “I’ll _consort_ with who I please and I will _do_ as I please.”

Jareth spun and pointed his riding crop at Jaron. “You test my patience. Don’t try me, Jaron. I’ll throw you-“

“Sure! Go ahead! Throw me into the Bog, throw me into an oubliette, or even throw me to the Highland banshees for all I care!” Jaron’s face grew disgusted. “Do what you do best, Jareth. Put things in places where you can forget about them.”

Jareth sneered. “The Bog would not do you justice!”

“Then by all means, just banish me!” Jaron said, his Irish temper getting the best of him.

Jareth poked him in the chest with his riding crop. “One day I may be forced to do just that.”

Jaron grabbed the end of the crop and narrowed his eyes. “Do not poke me.”

Jareth jerked it from Jaron’s hand and the pair stared each other down, both too stubborn to back down. The Goblin King ordered. “Stay away from the mortals. Go find yourself a nice water sprite, bed her for a few days, and stay out of my hair. Go to the Highlands for the sake of the Gods or even Mab’s arms, but whatever you do, get the hell out of my Labyrinth!”

With that Jareth, turned, and left the room. Jaron clenched his fists and kicked a chair across the room. Going to his window, he sat on the ledge, and stared out over the darkened Labyrinth and mused over his brother’s words. Then there was a sudden rustle of magic and feathers and he was gone. Left in his place, rested one gold feather.

* * *

After she had made sure that Alyx was safely asleep in her bed, Sarah headed for the splendid room that Jora had prepared for her. Upon entering, she rubbed at her aching neck, and musing over the Goblin King. It was unclear how long he was going to let her stay in the Underground. With his brother around causing him ever constant headaches, there was no telling how long he would want to fool with having her around as well. Then again, she argued with herself, he surely would only do something like this if it benefited him in some way. How could he benefit from letting her stay here?

Changing into the nightgown that she found, laid out on her bed, she plaited her hair into a quick braid before stepping out to her balcony. The cool wind blew as she stared out over the ever changing Labyrinth. It was hard for her to believe she was really here again. It overjoyed her to think that the next day she would be seeing her friends and introducing them to Alyx. A small smile drifted across her face.

A sudden noise came behind her and she whirled around, seeing no one. Glancing up at the carving above her balcony doors, she narrowed her eyes. A white owl was perched there, looking as embarrassed as an owl could look. She crossed her arms over her chest with a frown.

“That’s creepy, Jareth… You’re creepy.”

The bird titled its head and tried to look innocent.

”Don’t try that crap. I know it’s you.” Sarah said. “After you jumped Jaron’s case for flirting with Alyx, do you really feel like you’ve got the right to play peeping tom with me?”

It hooted once and ruffled its feathers, indignantly.

“You were a jerk tonight… Again. You really need to stop that.”

As if it tried to ignore her, the bird peered off into the night.  
“Don’t you have better things to do than spy on me?” She huffed and with that said, she strode into her room, closing her balcony doors behind her. The owl hooted again and took off into the night. Sarah flung herself on her bed and scowled. Why was he bothering her anyways? He had a whole kingdom full of people to antagonize besides her.

* * *

She was beautiful even in the arms of Morpheus.

Raven tresses spread out over the pillow like tiny rivers of night and her lips parted with each breath. Her arms and legs entangled in the covers, giving her something to hold as she slept. Jaron was jealous of Morpheus. He wished for the mortal to be in his arms and not alone in the giant silver poster bed. She mumbled in her sleep and rolled over, one small hand clutching at her pillow. Jaron tensed, fearing she would wake.

She gave a contented sigh and breathed. “Jaron…”

Jaron’s breath caught in his throat and he smiled. Wishing not to intrude of the mortal’s slumber any longer, he took to the air.

* * *

Jareth stared, with as much shock as his owl form could muster, at the balcony door that Sarah had slammed in his face. Ruffling his feathers in agitation, he gave a disgruntled hoot. Peering out over the skies above his Labyrinth, he narrowed his large and seeking eyes. There, flying over the hedge maze, was a gray gyrfalcon. Jareth watched as it lazily cruised the skies, dipping and weaving, with no real purpose. Unnatural, it seemed. Jareth narrowed his eyes at the familiar creature, recognizing the tell-tale streaks of gold and silver in the feathers. Curious, he took flight, and headed towards the gyrfalcon. The gyrfalcon, as if sensing the Goblin King’s looming presence, dove into the Labyrinth. Jareth flew, lazily, knowing he would find the bird, eventually. He landed in an empty clearing, just south of the hedge maze. His booted feet hit first in the soft grass, making no sound. He peered around, searching for his prey.

“Looking for me?”

Jareth crossed towards the lone oak tree that grew in the middle of the clearing. He peered up into the branches and saw a figure dressed in black, lounging with their back against the trunk. One booted foot swung in the dark.

Jareth smirked and put his hands on his hips. “You are predictable, brother.”

“Oh?” Jaron peered down, curious. “Am I really?

“No.” Jareth conceded. “You really are the most unpredictable of all Fae.”

“Thank you. Are you still angry with me?”

“Yes, but I am calmer now. Why did you not tell me that you could cross worlds?”

“You never asked.” Jaron replied, spinning a golden feather between two fingers.

Jareth was silent for one moment. “Fair enough. When and where did you learn?”

“Long ago and far away.”

“Why did you bring Sarah across?”

Jaron looked down at his older brother. “It pleased the mortal.”

“Sarah?”

“Alyx.”

The brothers stared at one another, both thinking of the mortals that rested in the castle. Jaron let loose of the feather and watched it float to the forest floor.

“I love her.”

Both spoke at once and stared at the other in shock. Neither could believe that the other had spoken such a dear confession aloud.

Jaron frowned. “I’ll not fight you over this mortal, Jareth. I’ll die for her.”

“I’ll kill you for her.” Jareth stated.

The pair stared, again, and their looks turned to glares.

Jareth spoke, low and cruel. “I saw her first.”

“You stalked her.”

“I love her.”

“Wait…” Jaron frowned. “Alyx?”

Jareth blinked, confused. “Sarah.”

Jaron began to chuckle, then his laugh rang out over the Labyrinth. Clutching the nearest branch, as he began to chortle. Louder he became, until he threw his head back to bellow out his laughter. Jareth stared at him, in a combination of dismay and shock.

“Good Gods, he’s gone mad.” Jareth muttered.

Jaron wiped the tears from his eyes. “Have her, brother. I wish Sarah to be your Queen!”

“Come again?” Jareth frowned, confused.

Jaron slid down from his perch, to stand before his brother. He clapped Jareth on the shoulder. “I never did like green eyes.

Jareth, catching on, smirked. “I hate blue.”

“I am glad we agree.”

“For once, at least.”

“She smells of sweeter things, Jareth. Things I do not have a name for… For the first time in my immortal life, I am afraid.” The Goblin Prince’s hand tightened on his brother’s shoulder. “Not for me, but for her.”

Jareth’s hand came up to cover his sibling’s, and tightened. “Do not hurt the girl. She is nearly shattered.”

“You are right…” Jaron voice grew cold and he jerked away, abruptly. “And I am broken.”

In a flurry of magic and the gentle caress of feathers, the Goblin Prince was gone. Jareth was alone in the dark clearing. Crossing his arms over his chest, Jareth watched the gyrfalcon on the skies, until it vanished from sight. He sighed, as he worried, and feared the nearest future.

* * *

Alyx awoke the next day to sunlight streaming in over her face once more. This time she felt nothing pleasant, but instead the aching of her head and the roll of her nauseous stomach. She groaned and pulled the blanket up over her face, wishing for the light to go away.

“That comes with drinking too much.” Jora’s sweet voice rang out.

Alyx peeked over the blanket and saw Jora and Sarah smiling down at her from either side of the bed. She groaned. “I feel horrible.”

Sarah said as she sat on the corner of the bed, and tucked a stray lock away from the girl’s face. “You were pretty drunk.”

“Was I terribly stupid last night?” Alyx asked, weakly.

“Not terribly.” Jora replied with a shrug.

“I’ll never drink that stuff again…” Alyx groaned and pulled a pillow over her face. “My head feels like someone’s hitting it with a hammer.”

“I’ve sent for Abby to bring you some medicine and lunch. Are you hungry?” Jora asked.

“Good Gods, no!” Alyx shook her head, nauseous at the mere mention of food, and peeked from under the pillow. “Did Jaron get in trouble?”

“I believe he and Jareth exchanged a few harsh words before they retired last night.” Jora admitted.

“I don’t want him in trouble over me.” Alyx sat up, carefully, in the bed, wincing at her headache. “I like Jaron. I had fun last night.”

“I suspect you did. Fairy rings are quite enjoyable and especially so when attended with Jaron. Besides, he doesn’t mind being in trouble. He thrives on it.” Jora smiled. “Are you up for a walk? I told Sarah that we’d all see the gardens if you were up to it.”

Sarah nodded. “Then I want to take you to meet my friends; Hoggle, Ludo, and Sir Didymus. They are anxious to meet you.”

“Sounds fun.” Alyx got out of bed. “I’m okay, I think.”

“She is going nowhere today.” Jareth smooth voice came from Alyx’s balcony doors.

Alyx gasped, clutching her blankets to her chest. “Don’t you know how to knock?”

“It’s my castle.” Jareth replied. “I don’t have to knock.”

The trio of women glared at the Goblin King as he leaned against the door jam and he only smirked back at them. As always, Jareth had come dressed to impress. He wore a blue half-length jacket with cuffed sleeves that buttoned just past his elbows and a tattered edges. A lacy shirt peeked out from under that, framing his royal medallion in ruffles. Matching blue breeches clung to him like a second skin and disappeared into knee high black boots. He gave all three girls a jagged smile.

Alyx frowned. “Why am I not allowed to go anywhere?”

“You are ‘floored’, as you mortals say.” Jareth looked smug.

“You mean _grounded_?” Alyx asked, a little confused.

“That’s what I said. You are confined to your room today. There will be no special visits out and about for you after last night’s spectacle.”

“You can’t ground her!” Sarah rose from Alyx’s beside and moved to go around the bed, angry. “You have no right-“

His eyes flashed. “Oh, I believe I do. Your friend wished herself away into _my_ care, thus I am her guardian.”

“You are not the boss of me!” Alyx retorted, rising from the bed and glaring at him, her hands on her hips. “You can’t tell me what to do!”

“I am and I can.” Jareth replied, coldly.

Jora started. “Jareth, please-“

“No. The girl is confined to her quarters. Perhaps that will quell such unruly behavior from her.” Jareth spat out, ignoring the evil looks he received from all three. He gave them another hard smile. “Now, on to other matters… Where is he?”

“Who?” Jora asked, confused.

“Our brother.”

She shrugged. “I haven’t seen him this morning. Perhaps he is ‘laying low’, as they say Aboveground?”

“Abby!” Jareth called and almost, instantly, the elf poked her head in the doorway.

“Yes, your majesty?” She asked.

“Where is Jaron?”

“He said he was going to the Highlands to visit the Amarantha family, sir. Promised to return in a few days. He also said something about…” Abby blushed. “Well, beg your pardon, your majesty, but, ‘bedding a sprite’.”

Jareth smirked. “Cute. At least the wretch took my orders for once.”

“Orders?” Jora asked. “You ordered him to go to the Highlands and ‘bed a sprite’?”

“I did. Those were just the sort of orders to keep him out of our hair.” Jareth turned to the still fuming Alyx and pierced her with his steely glaze. “As for you, I want no more back talk from you. Your actions last night would be enough to turn off even the Unseelie Court. Do you understand me?”

Alyx’s face went stony and she leveled her chin. “Oh, yes, Goblin King. You have made yourself crystal clear. Quite transparent, actually. A blind man could see through you!”

With that, she stormed away to the bathroom, slamming the door behind her as hard as she could.

Jareth stared after her in shock and scowled. “Where the bloody hell did that come from?”

“I told you that you don’t know anything about teenagers.” Jora reminded him.

Sarah chuckled. “Seventeen years of verbal abuse like that from her father has, obviously, stressed her out, Jareth. You must have been the proverbial straw that broke the camel’s back.”

Jareth gave her a glare and turned to his sister, who had an amused look on her face. “I’ll expect you to remedy her attitude when you train her for court. I can’t very well marry off a girl like her when that kind of venom spews from her lips.”

“Marry her off?” Sarah’s jaw dropped. “You can’t be serious!”

“What else shall you have me do with her? Turn her into a goblin and send her to work with Heggit?”

“Hoggle.”

“Whatever.” Jareth dismissed it with a wave of his hand.

Jora spoke up. “You can’t be thinking of shoving her out into the marriage mart so soon, Jareth. She’s just arrived. She’s still isn’t really believing this is happening to her. The girl needs more time to adjust.”

“What do you want me to do with her then? Leave her here, locked up in my castle, surrounded by goblins, a Labyrinth, and our less than honorable brother?” Jareth snorted. “It is better to marry her off to one of the young Fae at Court and have her out of my way.”

“Out of your way? How could she ever be in your way? How does she interfere with you taking babies and turning them into goblins?” Sarah countered, angrily. “You really haven’t changed one bit have you? You are still the cold, unfeeling, yet _generous_ Goblin King!”

Sarah turned and stalked to the bathroom, following Alyx in her quest to distance herself from Jareth.

Jora sighed and gave her brother a wry smile. “Well, congratulations… That’s four people you’ve manage to run off today and it’s not even noon.”

“Four, but-“ Jareth turned and watched his sister stalk out of the room and away from him. He groaned. “Bloody hell.”

* * *

Sarah shut the bathroom door behind her, tears stinging her eyes. He was cruel and unfeeling, the Goblin King. He spoke of Alyx as if she was only a possession that was to be paraded about like a circus poodle. Worst of all, Jareth had finally begun to frighten her. His sudden cold and changing moods were becoming ever existent. She worried of what he could do to Alyx if he sent her home. Would he hurt the girl? At a sudden noise, she looked up to see Alyx trying to shimmy out the bathroom window. Sarah’s jaw dropped. The girl had changed into her jeans and a loose fitting shirt for comfort in her escape and was attempting to run away.

“What are you doing?” Sarah gasped.

“I’m running away.” Alyx grunted as she tried to swing her leg over the window ledge.

Sarah grabbed her arm and stopped the girl. “Are you crazy? You’ll never find your way through the Labyrinth.”

“You did.” Alyx pointed out.

“I met Hoggle, Ludo, and Sir Didymus and they helped me. I was lucky.”

“Lucky is my middle name.” Alyx replied. “Cover for me? Tell Jareth I’m sick or crying or dead or something.”

“Please don’t do this, Alyx.” Sarah begged. “Maybe we can-“

“He’ll not own me. No one will.” Alyx shook her head. “I won’t live in my father’s house again, Sarah.”

With that, she disappeared down the vines covering the castle walls. Sarah bit her lip and sat down hard on the edge of the tub. Things had just gone from bad, to worse.

* * *

Jaron lay on his back, the sun shining down on him, brightly, from above. Lacing his fingers behind his head, he basked in the golden sunlight. He was quite shirtless and sunbathing, on a raft floating, lazily, down the Rune River deep in the Enchanted Wood. To his left Trog was lying in a similar fashion staring up at the fluffy clouds.

“This is the life…” Trog said and the pair sighed, happily.

Jaron pointed skyward. “That one looked like a selkie.”

“Yeah and that one to the left looks like a wyvern.”

“No, it does-“ Jaron squinted and cocked his head. “Oh. It does.”

Trog laughed. “And that one looks like Jareth with his head up his butt!”

Jaron grinned. “It is a stunning likeness of his most royal pain-in-my-ass.”

“So how long do you think it’ll be before he figures out we really aren’t in the Highlands?”

“Three days or so. Depending upon what kind of havoc we reek in the Labyrinth and how quick others are to complain.”

“Great! So, I have this idea for a spring action catapult. The construction is pretty simple and requires few supplies. We can load it with Bog sludge and aim towards Jareth’s quarters at the castle. Ludo is strong enough to pull it back so-“

Jaron grinned. “Whoa snipper-tooth, I like the idea of the catapult and the target, but Bog sludge? We’ll never get that stink off ourselves afterwards.”

“Okay, okay… Tar and feathers then, banshee-breath.”

Jaron laughed. “Glorious. All hail the Chicken King!”

The twosome erupted in laughter that echoed across the empty lake. Rolling over to his stomach, Jaron studied his reflection in the water, and tugged at his silver earring.

“You know, Jareth brought up Mab and Willow when we fought.”

“She came visiting you didn’t she?” Trog’s face dropped.

“He worries that I’ll lead the new mortal to eternal damnation within Mab’s gates.”

“Yeah, because you do that _all_ the time.” Trog rolled her eyes. “I wish he’d stop acting like someone stuck a snipper up his arse.”

“Me too. I’m always going to be part human and that bothers him, Trog.” Jaron frowned.

“I think he’s mortal-aphobic or something after Sarah beat his Labyrinth. He never got on your case before.”

“I didn’t live in the Labyrinth before then. I was at Merial with mother and father before… Willow.” Jaron pointed out. “He didn’t _have_ to put up with me that often.”

“Point taken. What in bloody hell does Mab want with _you,_ anyway?”

“What any succubus does. To screw me and kill me, I suppose. Since Carsys’s demise, she has been looking for new bed partners. Apparently, I’ve built quite a name for myself in the Underground.” Jaron smirked and trailed his fingers in the crystal waters. “Beautiful as our Queen of Air and Darkness is, I can’t help but to think of black widow spiders when I see her.”

“Yeah… So what do you think of this mortal? Lady Alyx?” Trog asked, arching one eyebrow.

“She is something different.” A small smile played across his lips as he though of Alyx.

“What do you think Jareth will do with her?” Trog asked, suspecting that the Goblin Prince liked the mortal a lot more than he was letting on.

“Present her to Court, I’m sure. He’ll probably have Mother find some duke or prince or lord and foist the mortal off onto him in some sort of arranged marriage. If I had been born a female, he’d have married me off a long time ago.” Jaron rose to his knees on the raft and gazed out over the lake. “Maybe, he’ll marry her off well.”

“Why don’t you marry her?”

Jaron snorted. “The day he’ll let me marry that mortal is the day the Bog starts smelling like roses from Sheridan’s Field and the goblin’s learn to fly over it on the backs of chickens.”

“So you _would_ marry her?”

Jaron mused on the thought for a moment. “Couldn’t be too bad, I suppose.”

Trog snickered. “You suppose?”

“Pity that I’m not the marrying type, huh?”

“Pity or miracle?”

* * *

Alyx made her way through the many twists and turns in the Labyrinth, grumbling to herself as she did so. She had put up with enough tyranny from her father and wasn’t going to hear it from The Goblin King as well. It was a big Underground after all. She was sure she would be able to find someone else to help her rather than that hateful Goblin King. She sighed as a branch smacked her in the face for the third time in ten minutes. She wished Jaron were with her. It would have made this trip a little more bearable. She then turned a corner and found herself at a dead end.

“Not another one!” She groaned and turned to retrace her steps. She found that the walls had moved to block her in. She cried out in dismay. “No!”

“Seems you can’t go that way anymore.” A voice came from behind her and she turned to find a statue of a centaur smiling down at her. “This place has a habit of changing on you.”

“Who are you?”

“Excuse me, madam. Where are my manners?” He bowed at the waist. “I am the Guardian of The Passage of Mirrors and you are?”

“Alyx… Gideon… of the Aboveground.”

“Mortal?” His eyes lit up. “On the search for the castle, I suppose?”

She shook her head. “Nope… Trying to get away from it, actually.”

“Oh? I’ve never had anyone looking for the way _out_ before. Odd. Whatever your flavor is, I suppose.” He shrugged.  
“Do you know the way out of the Labyrinth?”

He shook his head. “Alas, no, but if you wish, you may enter the Passage. Many say it is an exit.”

“Is it?”

He shrugged. “I cannot move but to where the Labyrinth moves me. Your guess would be as good as mine. Care to give it a try?”

Alyx bit her lip and looked back to the dead end behind her. “I guess I have no choice, do I?”

“You could always wait for it to change again, but it rarely happens for those who want it.”

“Okay, I’ll try the Passage. Where do I get in?”

“Here.” His base slid back to reveal some steps leading down into the ground. It looked deep and dark. “There should be a torch to light your way.”

“Should be?”

He shrugged. “I’ve only heard, my lady.”

Alyx took a deep breath and began to descend the steps. “Thanks for the help.”

“Of course… Oh, my lady?”

She paused and looked up at him. “Yes?”

“Good luck.” He said, sincerely.

“Thanks.” Alyx reached the bottom of the steps and the statue slid back into place, leaving her in absolute darkness. “Hey! Oh, now what?”

To her left, a torch flared into existence and revealed to her a rounded chamber with three tall mirrors lined along the wall each with an ornate face carved into the top of each frame. Alyx looked around her perplexed.

“There’s no way out of here at all!”

“Of course there is!” The first of the faces above the mirror peered down at her.

The second added. “You just ain’t looking close enough.”

The third yawned and promptly fell asleep.

Alyx looked at her reflection in all three mirrors. “You’re only mirrors.”

“Shows what you know!” Mirror one laughed.

“One of us is the exit.” Two added.

Three dozed.

Alyx was confused. “But you all look the same.”

One snorted. “So you say.”

“Won’t make it far in the Labyrinth, this one!” Two cackled.

Three snored.

“I don’t want to solve the Labyrinth. I want out of it.” Alyx told them.

One looked astonished. “Out?”

“Not in you say?” Two asked.

Three gurgled.

Alyx stated. “I want away from the castle. As far away as I can get.”

“Then you want our door, all right.” One smirked. “It is the best way out of the Labyrinth.”

Two added. “Bypasses the hedge maze and the forests entirely. Puts you at the outer edge in the north it does.”

Three groaned.

“How do I get through then?” Alyx asked.

“Can’t tell ya. You got to find it yourself.” One said.

“Them’s the rules.” Two finished.

Three mumbled in his sleep.

Alyx sat down on the floor in front of the three of them and stared. “Can’t you give me a hint?”

One peered down at her. “We can’t.”

Two looked to his right. “That’s his job.”

Three let out another snore.

“Lazy bones!” One hollered.

“Do your part, you loafer.” Two admonished.

Three opened one sleepy eye. “Why? She’ll pick the wrong one. They always do.”

“We won’t know unless we give her a chance.” One said in a chipper voice.

“Go on and give her the clue, you dunce!” Two yelped.

“Oh, all right…” Three said, clearing his throat and said in a deep booming voice.

_“We be the Mirrors three._

_What you get is only what you see._

_Study us close and you’ll find,_

_One of us isn’t what he seems mime.”_

He grumbled a little at the end and coughed. “How’s that?”

“Not much help.” Alyx admitted. “But thanks anyway.”

“Of course.”

Alyx studied all three mirrors slowly, looking for any physical discrepancies. She rose and walked before them studying her reflection.

“I look the same in all of you and you three all look just alike.” Alyx furrowed her brow in thought. She took a few steps back and looked at all three mirrors at once. Something was missing, but what? She was in the reflections, and they all three looked alike physically, but something wasn’t there. Her eyes drifted towards Three and noticed the words on the wall behind her. She gasped and turned to grab the torch and read the giant plaque on the wall behind her. “The Mirrors Three…”

Stepping before One and Two they showed the words backwards, but when she got to Three, she could read it plain as day.

“The words don’t come out backwards!” Alyx put back the torch and stood before Three. “You’re not a real mirror! You’re the door!”

One laughed aloud. “She figured us out!”

“You’re the first in a long time!” Two chuckled.

Three actually grinned. “I’d begun to worry that mortals no longer used their brains. Walk through and to the outer edge of the Labyrinth.”

Alyx stepped through the fake mirror and found her self facing a stone wall with an endless corridor that led into the distance to her left and right. “Where to now?”

“’Allo.” A tiny voice came from in front of her.

She looked down to see a small blue worm perched on a brick before her. She squatted down with a smile. “Oh, hello.”

“You all right?” He asked, merrily.

“A little lost. Do you know the way out of the Labyrinth?”

“To the castle?” he shook his head. “Nah, I’m just a worm.”

“No, to the front gates. I want to leave the Labyrinth.”

He cocked his head to one side. “Oh, you want _out_ do you? Go up that-a-ways for a bit. Ya can’t miss them doors. Gatekeeper’s hut is on the other side. That’s how you know you’re out.”

Alyx smiled at him. “Thanks.”

“No problem. Want a cup of tea before you go? You look beat.”

“No thanks. I have to be going. I’ve been lucky to get this far so fast. Thank you again.”

“You’re welcome. Never seen anyone want to get away from the castle as much as you. Where ya headed?”

“I don’t know… What’s beyond the Labyrinth?” Alyx asked.

“Oh, the rest of the Underground, I suppose. The Seelie Court at Merial, the Enchanted Wood, the Highlands, just to name a few.”

“At least out there I’ll have choices. My own choices.”

“When you get outside, don’t take the eastern path!” He warned. “Never go that way!”

“Oh? Thanks. Goodbye.” Alyx headed down the direction he pointed her in.

He shook his head. “If she’d taken that eastern path it would have taken her straight to the Seelie Court in Merial! She wouldn’t want to go there!”

Alyx continued on her way until she came to two large wooden doors. She pulled one open and peered outside. A little hut with smoke coming from the chimney stood to one side and a small fountain on the other. The sun was setting and she needed to find a safe place to sleep that night. She stepped out of the Labyrinth and headed down the path leading to the forest.

A voice called out. “Hold on you!”

* * *

Jareth paced outside the doorway to Alyx’s room, debating. Maybe he really should apologize to the girl. She had been through enough already and he hadn’t helped matters by yelling at her. Regardless of his icy exterior, the Goblin King still had a good heart. He had felt that perhaps, punishing the girl would make her not wish to defy him again, but it had only made matters worse. He had spent a lot of time alone in his throne room since the argument this morning, musing over his actions. The mortal girl had ignored her lunch, sending message with Sarah that she did not feel well. The last thing he needed was the mortal dying of starvation, so he decided to let her free to come to dinner with them. He strode into the room, intending upon making some sort of an apology to the girl and found it empty. He strode back into the hall where Sarah was peeking out from her doorway, a worried look on her face.

“Where is Alyxandrea?” He asked.

She tried to shrug, nonchalantly. “Is she not in her room?”

He crossed the hall to stand directly before Sarah with a stern look upon his sharp face. “I have a sudden suspicion that there is treachery afoot. Where is Alyxandrea?”

“Even if I knew I wouldn’t tell you!” Sarah’s eyes flashed green fire.

“Do not toy with me, Sarah.” Jareth advanced on her with a growl. “I shall not hesitate to throw you into the Bog of-“

“That threat is growing old, Jareth.” Sarah countered, hotly.

Jareth paused for a moment and his eyes glinted. “Perhaps, but it is tried and true. Do you wish to test me? Where is Alyx?”

“She left!” Sarah exploded, angrily. “She left hours ago because she couldn’t stand to be around you!”

“To where?” He frowned.

“To find her way out of the Labyrinth.”

“What?” Jareth stared at Sarah, shocked. “When? Why?”

“Well, you were being a jerk earlier, Jareth.” Sarah reminded him. “She didn’t want to stay here with you so she climbed out the window in her bathroom.”

Jareth turned heel and grabbed the nearest goblin. “You! Round up some troops and find that missing mortal!”

“Aye, sir!” He raced away as fast as his short legs would carry him.

Jareth turned back to Sarah and frowned. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“She’s my friend.” Sarah replied raising her chin. “I promised her that I would buy her some time.”

“It is dangerous outside my castle walls for mortals to wonder unchecked.” Jareth replied, coldly. “You should have told me what she was up to and I would have talked with the girl.”

“Would you have really listened to what she wanted to say?” Sarah asked.

Jareth began to retort back, but paused, thinking of his earlier actions. He sighed. “I suppose not. Come with me so we can find her before she falls headfirst into the Bog.”

Sarah blinked as he turned and headed down the hall. Shaking her head, she raced to follow.


	5. Obsidian Nightfall and a Morning of Gold

“Hold on you!”

Alyx froze on the pathway when she heard the voice call out at her. She slowly turned toward the hut to see a confused looking dwarf peering back at her from the doorway.

Alyx asked. “Who are you?”

“Hoggle. Who are you?” He put his fist on his hips.

“I’m Alyx.”

“That’s what I thought.” Hoggle snorted and rolled his eyes. “Does Jareth know where you are?”

“I hope not. I hate him.” Alyx frowned.  
Hoggle grunted. “Most of us do. Where do you think you’re going?”

“Away from here.”

“At night? Are you crazy?”

“Why?”

“Pookas could get you or Redcaps or-“

Alyx looked back towards the castle in the distance. “I’d rather face them all than go back there.”

“I’m a friend of Sarah’s. Stay here tonight an’ we’ll talk to her. Then if you want, you can go on tomorrow morning.” Hoggle offered.

“No thanks, Hoggle.” Alyx replied, softly.

“It’s Hog… Oh… Are you sure? Sarah wouldn’t want you to get hurt.”

Alyx began to walk away and tossed back over her shoulder. “I’ll be fine.”

Hoggle watched her leave and began to hobble towards the Castle Beyond the Goblin City as fast as his short legs would take him. He had to get to Sarah and tell her… Fast.

* * *

Alyx strode on down the path towards the woods. She didn’t care what Hoggle had to say. She wasn’t staying anywhere near that Labyrinth and Jareth, King of the Assholes. Hugging her own arms, she stopped before the entrance to the forest to read the crude wooden sign. It was about seven feet tall and was covered with wooden plaques bearing arrows pointing in different directions towards strange town names. At the top was the name of the forest. The Enchanted Wood.

“Elroen? Tithe? Gair? Trog lives somewhere in the Enchanted Wood. Maybe I can find her. How big can the forest be?” Alyx spoke to herself, trying to quell her unsettled nerves. She stepped on down the path and deeper into the forest. As she walked along, she noticed it was getting darker and darker as the sun set in the distance. The forest was also getting thicker and thicker on both sides of the path. Soon it became so dark that she could barely see ten feet before her. The only light that guided her was cast by the full moon above the canopy. Hugging herself against the chill, she began to get a little scared. Even though she knew she needed shelter, she pressed on deep into the night, hoping to find Goodfellow Glen where she had met the fairies before.

Hours into her trek into the forest, Alyx had begun to lose hope of finding them and began to grow tired and hungry. She froze when she heard strange noises coming down the path ahead of her on the path. She could see the lights of torches growing closer and closer in the night. Remembering what Hoggle had said of Redcaps and Pookas, she looked around for a place to hide and managed to find a large, fallen log a little ways off the path. Crawling inside she was able to hide, but also see the path.

A light came into sight and she saw two Fae Men garbed in black cloaks and riding atop black horses with fiery red and yellow eyes. They led a midnight procession of horrors that could fill every child’s nightmares. Following the riders, came dark and impious looking goblins bearing torches to light their way. In the flickering torchlight she saw many strange and frightening creatures. Tall, pale, and wicked Fae men and women rode upon more nightmares and Pookas, while screaming banshees circled in the trees over their heads and cackled. Scarred trolls held the rusted chain leashes of creatures that she could only guess were werewolves and tall, slender, bat-like creatures followed, growling and snapping at one another as they used their wings to walk. There were large and evil looking goblins wearing hats that look suspiciously like tanned skin upon their head. Their red-caps oozed blood down their faces and necks with each step. There was even something that looked like a headless horseman, riding along the far edge of the path. Then at the end of this morbid parade, came a team of six nightmares, drawing a black crystal chariot. At the reigns was a tall beautiful Fae woman with the reddest hair Alyx had ever seen. It was like molten lava upon her pale shoulders. Her dress was merely glamour of mist surrounding her body, blurring only the most necessary parts of her anatomy. She snapped her whip with a resounding crack that cut through the still night air and raised her voice out into the night.

“_Sluagh_!”

Alyx covered her head as the sound of a thousand evils took the air above. She huddled into a ball at the sounds of the screeching banshees and the howls of the werewolves, clapping her hands over her ears. After a few terrifying moments, their cries faded, and she dared peek out from her log. All was quiet, except the sound of approaching thunder. The path was empty once more. She crawled out of the log and dusted off her dirty front, giving a relieved sigh.

“Knew Mord smelled young blood.” A voice hissed from behind her.

Alyx spun around with a scream and on top of her log was one of the bat creatures. He balanced on his back legs as his winged arm beckoned her closer, his eyes bright red in the night. She backed away, slowly, her eyes wide with fear.

“Such a young and tasty morsel to be out so late and all alone. Lost is what Mord thinks.”

“Leave me alone.” She ordered, shakily.

It crawled down off the long and inched towards her, crooking one long, clawed finger towards her in a come-hither motion. “Mord will help little one home. Come to Mord.”

Alyx backed away, again. “Stay away from me. I-I don’t need any help.”  
“Mord missed the call of the Sluagh for your smell. Come with Mord and morsel will be safe.”

“No.”

It grinned, revealing rows of razor sharp teeth and it reached for her. “No fear. Is safe. Is _safe_!”

Alyx turned and began to race away from the creature. It hissed and crashed through the brush after her. She dodged the trees and stumbled out into the path as the rain began to fall, heavily. Running down the path, she prayed to see the light of a home anywhere. Behind her, the creature took flight and began to gain on her.

“Help me!” Alyx screamed and ducked as it grabbed for her. “Someone! Anyone! Help me!”

Alyx fell to the ground, screaming, as it dived at her from above, shredding the back of her shirt. She rolled over to find the creature right behind her, waddling towards her, with malice in its eyes.

“Should not have run from Mord. Now Mord is mad!” It grabbed her leg and began to drag her closer to it through the mud. Its razor sharp claws ripped apart her jeans as she kicked and struggled against his hold. The rain and mud made it hard for the creature to get a good hold on her. She kicked and screamed, trying to free herself from its slippery grasp.

Finally, with a snarl, the creature pinned her to the forest floor with its hand around her neck. “Will be tasty morsel, yes…”

Then, from out of nowhere, a blazing torch connected with the bat creature’s head, knocking it off her. She scrambled away as the creature howled in pain, batting at its burning skin. Wiping the water from her face, Alyx looked up back to see Jaron, brandishing the torch like a sword. The Goblin Prince looked the shining hero from her wildest dreams and she could not have been happier to see him. His soaked clothes clung to his lithe and muscular frame as he flicked his head, tossing his wet hair from his eyes. Raising the torch, he prepared to protect her from Mord. The creature gave a low hiss and scrambled backwards, putting distance between its self and its foe.

“Mord’s morsel. Found it first, Mord did! Goblin Prince has no right to take!” Mord hissed and cowered. “No right! No right!”

“Get out of here, filth. Find your dinner elsewhere.” Jaron ordered, sternly.

“Mord only wants little taste of mortal. Little taste, oh, Goblin Prince.” Mord clasped together its talons and gave him a pleading look. “Then rest of morsel is yours?”

“Get out of here.” Jaron repeated, more forcefully and glared at the creature.

Mord looked him up and down as if contemplating. “Goblin Prince has no weapon but his fire… Could make morsel of you both?”

Jaron stood his ground. “Leave.”

Mord hissed and launched himself at Jaron, knocking the torch out of his hands. One clawed hand wrapped around Jaron’s throat as the other left bloody gashes across his stomach as it tried to disembowel Jaron. The Goblin Prince twisted in the creature’s iron grip, trying to knock it off him, and avoid the talons at the same time.

“Mord always wanted morsel of a Sindhe!” It snarled and raked at Jaron.

Alyx raced to get the torch from where it lay, sizzling in the rain and stabbed it into the creature’s side, burning through the webbing of one of its wings. It screeched, knocking her to the side, hard. Jaron kicked it off himself with a grunt. He got to his feet as the thing howled in pain and tried to crawl away from its assailant. Jaron picked up a large rock at the edge of the road and hefted it over his head. Bringing it down upon the creature’s head, he broke open its skull with a dull crunch. Staggering away from the creature’s corpse, he went to Alyx, who was huddled at the side of the path. She gasped as she stared in numb shock at the dead creature. He knelt down to her, grabbing her face in his hands, and forcing her to look at him. He slicked her wet hair back so he could study her face with wide eyes. “By the Gods, Alyx… Are you okay?”

She wrapped her arms around his neck with a cry of relief. She sobbed against his neck as he held her, tightly. “I-I-I’ve never been s-s-so glad to-to see anyone in my w-w-whole life! I was s-s-o scared!”

“You’re okay now.” Jaron replied, soothingly, and ran a soothing hand over her head.

“W-what is t-that thing?” She sniffled.

Jaron held her shaking, wet form to him. “A vampyre. Not in the form that you are used to, I’m sure, but a vampyre none the less. Are you okay?”

“I-I think so. You’re bleeding!” She gasped when her hands came away red from his body.

“He got me a few times.” Jaron grunted as Alyx helped him back up to his feet. “Nothing a few stitches and a pint of ale won’t cure, I’m sure.”

“Is there someplace nearby we can take you?” Alyx asked.

Jaron pointed a hand down the road. “Just up that way a bit is where I’m staying. My Cave. Its not much, but-“

“Here, let me help you and we’ll get there together.”

Jaron smiled at her as she wrapped her arms around him to help him walk a little easier. “Thank you.”

“I should be thanking you!” Alyx laughed and the sound was merry to his ears. “I don’t know what I would have done if you hadn’t come along!”

“I heard you screaming from the Cave and came out to investigate. I thought someone was killing a banshee or something.” Jaron replied with a chuckle.

“I was terrified.” Alyx retorted.

They staggered down the path in silence until Jaron stopped her. “Turn here to the right. Twenty paces in, there is a door. We’ll be safe there.”

Within minutes of trudging through the brush, they were at a small hillside. Jaron let out a shrill whistle and the moss crept back to reveal a door into the side of the hill. Alyx’s eyes widened at the magic and he gave her a grin

“Come on in.” Jaron said as the thunder boomed in the distance. “The storm is getting worse.”

Jaron snapped his fingers as they entered and a fire reignited in the fireplace, filling the small cave with a warm glow. The Cave was small, but warm against the cool night. Along the walls were stack upon stacks of books and scrolls and a pile of plush pillows and blankets served as his bed before the fireplace. Alyx helped him to his bed and Jaron grabbed a nearby bag to produce some dry clothes for her.

“Change into these so you don’t catch your death.” He smiled as he held them out to her. “I won’t peek… I promise.”

He turned to pull off his own shirt as she changed into the shirt and loose pants he had given her. Jaron focused all his will power to stare at the rock wall in front of him and change into dry pants, until he saw the shadow she made against the cave wall as she dressed. Closing his eyes, he was relieved when she tapped him on the shoulder. The clothes seemed to swallow her, but they would do until hers dried.

“Lay back and let me see your stomach.” She ordered.

He smirked as he lay back on pallet, putting his hands behind his head. “As you wish, milady.”

She blushed. “I need to see how bad you’re hurt.”

“Look away.” Jaron grinned and gave a careful shrug. “I don’t mind.”

She studied the gashes on his stomach. “You don’t need stitches, but they do need cleaned. Do you have medicine? Bandages?”

He nodded his head towards the small cupboard nearby. “There are some rags and my salve in there.”

“I’ll clean you up.” She crossed to the cupboard and began to gather the supplies she would need. Jaron watched, intently, as she came back to him and began to tear apart an old shirt to clean and bandage his wounds. He winced as she began to dab at the first of the wounds on his stomach. She gave him quirk of one eyebrow and he gave her an indignant look.

“It strung.”

She chuckled and began to dab some salve along his cuts. She then sat him up so she could wrap his stomach, the worst of his wounds, and then began to work on the wounds his back.

“Do you really put Bog water in this?” She asked as she dabbed the salve on his back.

“Huh?” Jaron chuckled as he turned his head to smirk at her. “No… Well, a few drops. It’s mostly herbs and such.”

“What are you doing all the way out here? I thought you were in the Highlands, ‘bedding sprites’.”

Jaron laughed and turned to fully face her, propping himself up on his elbows. “Oh, I told Jareth that so I could cause some havoc in the Labyrinth and not get you in anymore trouble, but I see you seem to do well enough at that on your own. What in the name of Whuppity Stoorie are you doing this far away from the castle and at this time of night?”

“I left… I couldn’t stand the way Jareth was treating me anymore so I took off through the Labyrinth.” She replied, focusing her gaze on his wounds. “I came across the Passage of Mirrors and that helped me bypass most of the maze.”

Jaron nodded. “That place is full of shortcuts for people to stumble upon. I remember the first time I found the Passage of Mirrors. I was lost in Labyrinth once when I was younger and came across the centaur statue. I solved the puzzle after three hours of staring at myself. Did you end up in front of Hoggle’s?”

“Nearby.”

“Why did you press on to the Wood at night?”

“I just wanted to put distance between myself and Jareth and then I remembered Trog lived here-“

“Do you realize how large the Enchanted Wood is? Trog lives a good ways south from here on the other side of the Labyrinth. You were lucky to happen upon me tonight and not a worse creature than Mord!” Jaron replied as he took his salve from her and began to bandage her cuts.

She shuddered, partially from remembering the Sluagh and, partially, from his gentle touch. “I saw this… parade of things come through before the vampyre got after me. There were-“

Jaron nodded. “That was Mab and the Unseelie Court, heading out for their midnight ride. They are more commonly known as the Sluagh. Our friend Mord was a part of that group, I’m sure.”

“They terrified me.” Alyx confessed.

“Unseelie have that effect on people.” Jaron put away the salve and rose with a wince to go to fireplace. “Are you hungry?”

“Starving.” She confessed. “I missed lunch and dinner.”

“Then let me see what I can find for the lady.” He busied himself at the hearth and then there was a pot was bubbling away, filling the cave with good smells. Thunder and lightning crashed outside and Alyx jumped. Reaching out, Jaron touched her hand in a comforting gesture. Wrapping a thick blanket around her shoulders, he gave her a bowl of thick stew. He sat next to her watching the fire, while she ate, heartily.

“What’ll you do in the morning?” Jaron asked.

“Go on, I suppose.” She shrugged. “How far away is Merial?”

“Quite a ways.” He smirked. “Especially because you’re heading the wrong way.”

She blinked at him, her spoon midway to her mouth. “I am?”

He nodded with a chuckle. “You’re heading towards Tithe and The Mounds. You should have taken the eastern path, which is the Great Enchanted Wood Road that would lead you to Merial.”

“Oh…” A slight blush crept up her face as she tried to busy herself with the stew.

“Why would you want to go to Court anyways?”

“I don’t know… I don’t even know what I want to do. I’ve never felt so lost.”

“You can decide in the morning.” Jaron replied. “Things always look better in the morning.”

She finished her food and sat the bowl away from herself. Wrapping the blanket tighter around her shoulders, she stared into the flames. Jaron settled back on his pallet, fingers laced behind his head, and watching her, intently. She turned and gave him a funny look.

She asked. “Why do you stare at me like that?”

“I like looking at you.” Jaron replied, bluntly.

She blushed and hugged her knees under the blanket. Reaching for her, he drew the girl back and into his arms. She relaxed as he tucked her in at his side, resting her head upon his shoulder. With the wave of one hand, his magic tamed the fire in the hearth down so they could sleep.

* * *

The goblin commander stood, shaking, before an angry Jareth in the throne room. “We’ve searched everywhere, my lord. The Girl Who Wished Herself Away is not in the Labyrinth.”

Jareth groaned. “How could she have gotten so far away so quick?”

“There are many shortcuts in the Labyrinth just waiting for someone to find them.” Jora sat in his throne, worry etched across her beautiful face. “It’s already nightfall. If she’s in the Wood, she may run into Mab and the Sluagh.”

Sarah was at the window, frowning. “There is a storm coming.”

Hoggle shuffled into the room, gasping for breath. “Sarah! Sarah! Alyx is-“

Jareth grabbed Hoggle before the dwarf could get close to Sarah and drew the small creature up to his height. “Where is she, Hogsnot?”

“It’s Hoggle! Put me down!” He growled as he jerked away from the Goblin King’s grasp. Jareth dropped him, unceremoniously on the floor.

“Whatever.” Jareth asked. “Where is the girl?”

“She went into the Wood at sunset. Damned kid wouldn’t listen to me.” Hoggle threw his arms into the air and then turned to Sarah. “I tried to get here as quick as I could, Sarah.”

“Its okay, Hoggle. You did your best.” Sarah put a hand on her friend’s arm and then looked to the Goblin King. “What are we going to do now, Jareth?”

Jareth produced a crystal and commanded. “Show me the girl.”

The crystal remained clear and Jareth pitched it against the wall with a curse. “I knew she’d be trouble.”

“She wouldn’t have run away if you hadn’t treated her so harshly.” Jora pointed out.

“Yes, I know, I know. This is entirely my fault,” Jareth sighed and put a hand to his head. “I’ve never had someone wish _themselves_ away like this! I do not know how to deal with a young, female charge. Especially one so damaged.”

“Perhaps if you opened your eyes, you would find she does not need a keeper, but a friend?” Jora offered, gently.

“Surely, you’re joking.” Jareth blanched. “You want me to be that little chit’s _friend_?”

Jora gave him a disapproving look. “Jareth, if you do not find that girl by the time that Mother and Jorall find out that you have two mortals in y-“

He held up one hand to stop his sister’s tirade and gave her a stern look. “You forget your place, sister.”

“No, I have not. I am your sister before I am your subject, Jareth.” Jora reminded him, coldly, before rising from his throne. She gave him a dark look. “I suggest you get your rain gear on and get to that girl before the Unseelie do!”

Jareth groaned and turned to leave the throne room. The goblin commander followed him as his King issued orders. “Get me squads of goblins to help me comb the Enchanted Wood for the girl. I want her found!”

After Jareth left, Jora gave a great sigh and sat back down into the throne. She threw Sarah a wry smile. “Please do not judge my brother too harshly, by his actions, Sarah. He has a good heart.”

“I have yet to see it.” Sarah replied.

Jora sighed. “Oh, you have seen it, but not for what it was. Why do you think he let you stay after Jaron dumped you unceremoniously into his lap?”

“There must be something in it for him.” Sarah replied. “That’s the only reason he’d let me stay.”

“That or he wishes to have you close to him.” Jora gave her a coy look. “Once we have Alyx home, I want to make sure that you and my brother have plenty of time to spend together.”

Sarah blanched. “What?”

* * *

Golden sunlight seeped into the cave and warmed Alyx’s face as she stirred awake. A steady heartbeat thudded in her ear as she realized she was sleeping with her head on someone’s chest. Then she remembered Jaron saving her and she tensed. His breathing stayed even and she knew he was asleep. She yawned and, slowly, sat up from where she had slept against him all night, so as not to wake him. His mouth set slightly opened as he breathed, deeply, in his sleep and she resisted the urge to run her fingers through his glorious brown hair. She checked the bandages on his stomach and then rose to look outside of the cave. As she stepped out into the warm morning, she looked around at the woods that had seemed so terrifying last night. She could hear birds singing and everything was green and wet from the dew and rains of the night before.

“Different than the nighttime, huh?” Jaron asked from behind her and she jumped in fear. “Sorry.”

“I didn’t hear you get up.”

He looked off towards the path and commented. “Jareth has probably combed the whole Labyrinth for you by now. Decided what you want to do?”

She shook her head. “No.”

They moved to sit at the mouth of the cave in the sun. Jaron leaned back against a rock and put his hands behind his head. He gave her a smile.

“Well, we could travel to the Highlands and visit my cousin Roland in Amarantha.” Jaron chuckled. “He’s a lot of fun… or we could travel to Merial. It’s on the sea you know.”

“There’s a sea here?”

“Oh yes. The Emerald Sea. It’s very beautiful. Or we-“

“You keep saying ‘we’. Are you coming with me?”

He shrugged. “How else are you going to find your way around?”

She gave him a smile. “Thanks.”

“Just lead the way, my mortal. Where in the Underground do you want to go?”

“When I was a little girl, I always dreamed of a place like this…” She mused and shook he head, shyly. ”Now that I’m actually here… I’m at a loss.”

“Well, we could go north to Fin Bheara in the Red Snow Northlands or we could go south to the Dragon Wastes and see Naga Coast. We could sail the Emerald Sea north to the Genki Islands or go to the base of the Wild Mountains to visit Tir Asleen and the Empress Elora Danan… Or-“

“Slow down.” Alyx laughed and thought for a moment. “I _would_ like to see the Emerald Sea.”

“I’ll lead the way then.” Jaron said and then they heard the sound of badly played horns in the distance.

“Jareth?” Alyx asked.

Jaron’s eyes narrowed. “Aye.”

There was a loud crashing sound and a goblin in ridiculously oversized armor stumbled through the brush and fell at their feet. Tilting his large helmet, which was fashioned of a frying pan dented over his head, back from his face, he looked up at them in surprise.

“Lady Alyxandrea! Prince Jaron! Thank the Gods! King Jareth has been searching all night for her.” He scrambled to his feet grabbed at the dented horn on a cord around his neck. Taking a deep breath, he blew one long uneven note, causing both Alyx and Jaron to cringe, and turned to scream out. “Hey, I found her! She’s over he-“

Jaron reached over and pinched the creature’s small lips shut to silence him. “Why don’t you just go and fetch them, Gork. Save your breath.”

“Meph fur.” Gork sputtered around his closed lips and Jaron released him to run back to his squad with a gentle pat on the head.

Jaron smiled at her and winked. “Sometimes they aren’t so bright.”

The brush opened up to revealed a very disheveled Jareth. His normally impeccable clothes were smudged with dirt and there were dark circles beneath his eyes. He gave a great sigh of relief at the sight of her. “Alyxandrea.”

Alyx cringed at her name. “Hello Jareth.”

Jareth drew her to her feet and looked her up and down. Then he shocked the trio by pulling her into his arms and hugging her against him. “Thank the Gods that you’re okay. I would have never forgiven myself if you had been hurt. How did you get these cuts and bruises?”

“Just a brief run in with a vampyre.” Jaron replied with a casual shrug. “No big deal.”

“Yes, we found its body up the road.” Jareth’s eyes went to his brother and narrowed. “I thought you were in the Highlands?”

“But aren’t you glad I was here?” Jaron grinned.

Jareth eyed the scrapes on Jaron’s body. “You were injured?”

“Only a few scratches. Unfortunately for you, I’ll live.”

Ignoring his brother, Jareth looked back to the girl before him. “May we have a talk, Alyxandrea?”

Alyx looked to Jaron, who shrugged, and back to Jareth. “I guess.”

Jareth gave her a rare smile and held out his arm. “Walk with me?”

Alyx took his arm and he began to lead her towards the path. Clearing his throat, he began. “Alyxandrea-“

“Alyx. I go by Alyx.”

“Yes, Alyx… I want to apologize for the way I have treated you since you have arrived here. You are the first mortal I have ever had wish themselves away and I have handled this situation quite poorly. I would like it if you could give me another chance. What do you say? Will you come back to my castle and let us ‘clean our plate’ as you mortal’s like to say?”

She giggled. “_Slate_, Jareth. ‘Clean our _slate_’.”

“Whatever.” He waved a hand dismissively. “What do you say?

Alyx looked up at him and bit her lip. “You won’t yell at me anymore?”

“I shall try not to. I fear that I tend to yell quite a bit. I shall try to remedy that.”

“Can I spend some time with Jaron without you getting mad at us?”

Jareth’s eyes flickered to his younger brother, waiting at the mouth of the cave. “If he can behave himself and keeps you both out of trouble. Of course, you will have to have a chaperone. Tongues tend to wag in the Underground and if you are going to stay here, we can not jeopardize your reputation.”

Alyx thought it over for a minute. “You won’t just try to marry me off?”

“No. I promise.”

“Okay… I’ll come back.” Alyx put her hand on Jareth’s arm. “Thank you… My father would have never came looking for me last night.”

“He’s a fool.” Jareth smiled. “You are worth every uncomfortable moment.”

She chuckled. “You say that _now_.”

Alyx turned to look at Jaron and he rose. Sauntering towards the pair, he stuck his hands in his pockets. “Things all patched up? Friends and all that?”

Jareth glared at his brother. “Alyx will be staying.”

“Good. She livens up the place.” Jaron gave her a wink. ”Things were pretty dull around here before you showed up.”

Jareth cleared his throat. “I owe you thanks, brother. For saving Alyx.”

Jaron shrugged. “It was nothing. Girls like scars.”

* * *

The looming halls of the castle were quiet, save the sound of the occasional footsteps of goblins stumbling about their daily business. The mood of the Sindhe castle had lightened since Alyx’s safe return and Jareth’s new disposition towards his mortal charges. Unfortunately, the silence did not last long.

“JARON!!!”

The screech was followed by the great clash of breaking glass and metal dishes flying from shelves. Jaron made his way out from the kitchen at a run as the small Fae cook threw a wooden spoon in his direction. As it struck the wall near his head, he picked up his pace down the corridor, breathing heavily. She was faster than he remembered. He slid around a corner and collided with another body, sending them both tumbling to the floor. He leaned up on his elbows and gave a wide grin to the mortal in the blue sundress sprawled before him.

“Sorry Alyx. I was fleeing from Merry. Have you met our cook?”

“No.” Alyx laughed as he hurried to help her back to her feet. “What have you done now?”

“Nothing I-“ He ducked as a bowl sailed past his head. He gave the approaching cook a pleading look. “Merry, it was a misunderstanding! I was intending on setting the Snorthog loose in Jareth’s quarters… Not in your kitchen!”

“Sneak!”

Another dish sailed towards him and he caught it with a stern look on his face. “Merry! What would Jareth say if he saw you throwing his dishes about like this?”

“He’d say that my aim ain’t what it used to be!” The tiny fae woman screeched. “I’d already ‘ave hit him if it had been a hundred or so years ago!”

“This is just a _huge_ misunderstanding!” Jaron protested.

“Delinquent!”

Jaron dodged a frying pan and grabbed Alyx’s hand. “Let’s go before she gets to her stew pots.”

Alyx laughed and let him lead her away at a run until they were outside of the castle and racing through the streets of the Goblin City. He did not stop until they were almost to the gates of the Goblin City that led into the Labyrinth. Jaron looked back with a frown. “Well, it’s safe to say that I won’t be getting supper.”

“Can you not be good for an hour? We’ve only been back a day.” Alyx asked with a giggle.

“I get bored. After last night’s adventures, I was just bored to tears moping around the castle all morning. I figured it would be funny to watch the goblins chase a Snorthog around Jareth’s bedroom. Well, I was almost done covering it with lard when Merry caught me in the pantry and went ballistic.” Jaron snorted in disgust and crossed his arms over his chest. “People around here can’t take a joke.”

“Why didn’t you wait until you got it in his room to put the lard on it? How were you going to carry it?” Alyx pointed out with a laugh.

He stared at her blankly for a moment and then laughed. “Magic of course.”

“Just because you have magic doesn’t mean you should use it for everything.” Alyx blushed as Jaron leaned against the castle wall in front of her with a grin. She composed herself and added. “May I suggest you take up a hobby that doesn’t involve pissing off Jareth? We’re still on shaky ground with him.”

“_We_ are?” Jaron feigned innocence. “_You_ were the one who ran away. _I_, on the other hand_, _was trying to stay out of trouble when _you_ stumbled into the Wood and in my path. _You_ are the one who needs to stay out of trouble, not me.”

“Oh?”

He nodded and leaned in to whisper. “Confidentially… You are going about that being good thing in all the wrong ways.”

“Oh? How’s that?” Alyx asked with a smile.

“You are running with the worst crowd.” Jaron smiled as he moved even nearer to the mortal. “Namely me. My name is synonymous with trouble if you haven’t heard.”

“That’s what they tell me.” Alyx looked up into his mismatched eyes as he moved his face closer to hers.

Her eyes closed and her lips parted as he bent his head, intending on meeting her halfway for the kiss. Then he was jerked, roughly, away from her. Jareth had a hold of him by the collar and was dragging him away from Alyx. A few paces away, Jareth released him and stared him down with a neutral look upon his face.

“What the bloody hell do you think you are doing?” Jaron asked, angrily, tugging his jacket and shirt back into place.

“Chaperoning.” Jareth straightened his brother’s jacket with a smile and gave him a sharp pat on the cheek. “After all the mortal _is_ my charge.”

“What about you and Sarah?” Jaron countered. “Don’t you need a chaperone?”

“I am King here, Jaron, remember? I require no chaperone.”

Jaron narrowed his eyes at his brother. “That’s not fair, Jareth.”

“You say that so often. I wonder what your basis for comparison is.” Jareth mocked. “Surely they did not treat you so unfairly in the Golden Court?”

Jaron raised his chin. “You’re right, oh, Goblin King. I am truly sorry that I have almost tarnished this mortal’s name with my _un-chaperoned_ presence.”

“Apology accepted, although I know it wasn’t meant.” Jareth smirked.

Both Fae men turned back to where Alyx was standing, to find her gone. The looked around, quizzically.

Jaron shoved his brother, roughly. “See what you did?!”

“What _I_ did?!” Jareth shoved him back.

* * *

Alyx headed away from the castle at a brisk walk, fuming at the two Fae she had left behind her. She was getting awful tired of the stubborn and pig-headed men of this world. That pair was near exhausting in their battles against one another. Deciding that she had better things that she could be doing with her time, she stalked away, leaving them to their argument. She wondered from the Goblin City and grabbed the nearest and soberest goblin she could find. He was a rather hooked nosed creature with severely dented and oversized armor hanging from his thin frame. He also carried a stick with a sharp-toothed creature tied to the top with twine. She paused before him and the thing on his stick squawked, angrily, and ground its teeth. She gave him a warm smile. “Hello.”

It started as she awoke it from its nap. His eyes widened and he smiled, shyly. “’Ello. Lady Alyx.”

“Good, you know me!” Alyx smiled, brightly. “What’s your name?”

“Jigg, ma’am.”  
“Jigg, will you be my chaperone?”

He blanched underneath his armor. “What?”

“King Jareth ordered that I be chaperoned. Will you chaperone me?”

He looked puzzled and stammered. “O-Okay?”

“Good.”

She began to walk towards the Labyrinth

“Lady Alyx! Lady Alyx! You’re not supposed to go in the Labyrinth! King Jareth said-“ Jigg called out, trying to keep up with her.

“He told me that I could do as I pleased as long as I had a chaperone. You are my chaperone correct?”

“Yeah, but-“

“Then we’re fine.”

“But Lady Alyx-“ The goblin stumbled. “King Jareth- He- Oh dear!”

Alyx turned a corner and Jareth was before her in an instant, a frown on his sharp face. “What do you think you are doing?”

Alyx raised her chin, defiantly. “Getting away from the family squabbles. You two were getting on my nerves with your bickering.”

Jareth gave her a sharp-tooth grin. “The Underground does you well, child. Never before in the Aboveground have I seen such a sharp and defiant tongue on you.”

“You’ve watched me?” Alyx’s eyes narrowed as a realization hit her. “You put the book in the park!”

“As I do for all who need to know the words. Naturally, I assumed you would wish your father away and just let me take the beastly man away without you even glancing at my Labyrinth, but you surprised me, Alyxandrea. No mortal has surprised me so much since Sarah.”

Alyx raised an eyebrow. “I promise that I am nothing, but full of surprises, Jareth.”

She walked around him and headed for the Labyrinth and Jigg clattered after her, his snipper-stick growling.

Jareth turned and put his hands on his hips. “What do you think you are doing?” 

“Walking. Jigg here is chaperoning me around the Labyrinth.” Alyx threw back over her shoulder.

Jareth stopped her with a gentle hand on her arm. “Alyx, the Labyrinth is a dangerous place for mortals to just traipse around in. Especially ones as curious as yourself.”

Alyx gave him a glare. “Dangerous? Yet you let people run it for their wished away babies?”

Jareth sighed. “I carefully guard those situations and none of those mortals are quite as… _inquisitive_ as yourself. Come back to the City so we can-”

“I told you I was sick of the squabbling.” Alyx looked away from the Goblin King and took a deep breath. “Why do you and Jaron fight so much?”

“He has been a perpetual thorn in my side for years. He finds no greater amusement than to anger me and spend his nights in an oubliette.” Jareth offered the girl his arm.

“He does seem to like annoying you.” Alyx took Jareth’s arm, warily, and they headed back towards the castle and changed subjects. “So what’s with you and Sarah?”

“What?” Jareth asked, shocked.

“Do you love her?”

“Alyx!” His mouth was agape. “I don’t think that-“

“I think she might love you.” Alyx nodded. “Yeah, I really think she does.”

* * *

Jaron waited at the gate for the pair. He eyed the strange look on his brother’s face as he walked with the mortal. She was talking at a rapid pace and at each word she spoke, the Goblin King paled a little more. Jaron chuckled. This would be entertaining.

“-and I bet, I’d bet you _anything_, that if you asked her to have dinner and a walk tonight, she really like that and then you two would be on better terms, right?” Alyx’s voice became clearer as they neared Jaron.

Jareth relinquished his hold on her arm and practically threw her into Jaron’s arms. “She’s all yours, Jaron. Jiggle here will chaperone you until I can find a proper replacement.”

Jareth disappeared, quickly. Jaron gave the mortal a quizzical smile. “How’d you do that?”

“Do what?”

“Make him run away from you?”

Alyx shrugged. “I was just asking him questions about him and Sarah.”

“I’ll have to remember that one. Are you happy that she is here?” He strolled along the walkway with her, the clumsy goblin stumbling along behind them.

“Yes… It’s good to have a friend.” Alyx gave him a sly look. “I’ve heard that you brought her here. They called it ‘crossing worlds’.”

“Really? Who told you that?” Jaron asked, curiously.

Alyx blushed and ducked her head to hide it. “Goblins are horrible gossips.”

“Oh, yes, I know.” Jaron laughed. “And of course no gossip is juicier than that of the Legendary Sarah.”

“Legendary?” Alyx asked.

“Everyone knows her story here. The Great Sarah, Sarah the Stunning, King Tamer, The Great Lady, The Aboveground Princess… the list goes on and on. Goblins are very poetic, you know. Right Jigg?”

The goblin nodded, happy to be in Jaron’s presence and acknowledged. “Yes, sire.”

“Oh?” Alyx asked. “Poetic?”

“Oh, yes.” Jaron peered down at the goblin. “Jigg, run to the library and get me that book of goblin poetry by Heep-Heep the Rhymer.”

“Yes, sire!” Jigg hobbled off to get the requested book, happy to please Prince Jaron.

“Heep-Heep the Rhymer?” She asked with a chuckle.

“He isn’t a very good rhymer.” Jaron confessed. “He once tried to rhyme purple with candy, but none-the-less he was a poet. More-so I was able to use him to rid us of your chaperone.”

“You sneak.” Alyx laughed. “Tell me more about Sarah and the Labyrinth.”

“Sarah is the only mortal to ever beat the Goblin King at his own game. Jareth’s record stands at 3,899 to one. The one loss being a certain Tobiah ‘Toby’ Williams, the brother of the Legend. Sarah ran this Labyrinth, won her brother back, and broke the Goblin Kings’ heart and all in less than thirteen short hours, mind you.” Jaron chuckled. “Right pissed him off too. Jora and Mother tried to warn him that the mortal was far too young to understand his love, but he doesn’t listen very well, as I’m sure you’ve noticed. I think she’ll be good for him.”

“Sarah’s a wonderful person.” Alyx smiled. “She stuck up for me against my dad and Jareth… All in the same night. I have a really good feeling when I’m around her.”

“She sounds very brave.” Jaron commented.

“Sarah tried to warn me not to say the words. I just didn’t realize this was all real.” Alyx grinned and her nose crinkled. “He’s got it bad for her, doesn’t he?”

Jaron grabbed her hand and turned her to face him. He began to quote the story to her. “Thinking him self generous, the Goblin King reordered time for her, turned the world upside down, offered her all her dreams in one tiny crystal, and then professed his love at the peak of the castle.”

Jaron ran his knuckles down her cheek as he pulled her close against him. “He said, ‘Let me rule you and you can have everything… fear me, love me, do as I say, and I will be your slave.’ He offered her his all. Young Sarah had no clue to the power behind the Goblin King’s words and rejected him. ‘You have no power over me’, she said and was returned home Aboveground, brother and all. Or something like that.”

His lips moved in closer to her and he jerked away in pain as something struck with his knee. He snarled. “Bloody hell!”

A small fox in a gold plumed hat stood at their feet brandishing a staff like a sword. “Back away from yon fair maiden, you cur!”

“Who are you?” Alyx asked.

“I am Sir Didymus, my fair Lady Alyxandrea! ‘Twas I, who was appointed by his Royal Highness King Jareth to be thou’s chaperone! Has this knave harmed thee in any way, my lady?”

“No, Sir Didymus. Jaron is my friend.”

“Well, unless his is your intended, I must insist he cease and desist such actions!” Didymus waved his staff, menacingly

Jaron laughed and raised his hands in defeat. “All right, all right. I know when I’m beat. Twice today, I’ve tried and failed. I bid you adieu for now, Lady Alyx.”

He bent and kissed her hand, earning another thump from the fox creature. “Back away, rogue!”

“Good day, Alyx.” Jaron dodged another blow with a laugh. “Third time is always a charm.” He winked his blue eye and disappeared.

Didymus snorted. “Worry not, my fair maiden. I will protect thee until my dying breath.”

Alyx laughed. “Thank you, Sir Knight. Shall you escort me back to the castle?”

“My Lady.” He bowed and let her lead the way back. They met Jigg at the gates of the castle.

“I grabbed book, Lady Alyx.” Jigg held it out with a weak smile. “Come to throne room and read Heep-Heep to the goblins, maybe?”

She nodded and the trip made their way to the throne room.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the castle, Jareth paced the halls outside of Sarah’s room, pausing every once in awhile to almost knock. Then he only dropped his hand and resumed his march. He stopped again and as he raised his fist to, finally, knock, the door opened. Sarah stood before him, one eyebrow arched.

“Yes?” She asked, cautiously.

Jareth’s eyes took her in. She was dressed in a simple and green empire cut dress that really made her eyes sparkle. Her long, dark hair had been drawn back in a half ponytail, curls framing her face. Jareth nearly stuttered. “By the Gods, you look beautiful.”

“Really?” Sarah blushed.

“Of course.” Jareth realized he was very close to gushing and then composed himself. “I was wondering if I might ask for your help.”

“With what?” Sarah asked, warily.

“Chaperoning your friend, Alyx. My brother has already taken so many liberties with her that I sent that damned annoying fox I knighted and-“

“Sir Didymus? You made him Alyx’s chaperone?”

“I figured the little pest would be a fitting choice to run off my brother. Didymus is quite persistent and chivalrous.” Jareth smirked. “I remember when he defended a mortal from me once before.”

Sarah gave him a frown. “Well, if you already have him on the job, what do you need me for?”

“Until we go to court, I need a woman who can look after her. Jora maybe in and out at times so-“ Jareth paused. “I will have visitors soon, Sarah. Word spreads fast in the Underground. Your name is somewhat legendary here.”

“Really?”

“Yes…” Jareth grimaced. “You are the only mortal to have ever beaten my Labyrinth.”

Sarah smiled, smugly. “You never told me that, Goblin King.”

Jareth frowned. “You never asked. As I was saying, word spreads fast. By now they know you two are here and curious Fae will start to pop out of the woodwork and-“

“I gotcha’.” Sarah broke in. “No problem. We’ll be on our best behavior.”

He looked startled. “You will?”

“Of course. Alyx is going to be here forever and we can’t let anything jeopardize that.” Sarah said with a smile.

“And you?” Jareth asked.

Sarah raised an eyebrow. “You told me I was here on a temporary status.”

He cleared his throat. “Yes, well-”

Sarah continued. “And I understand that. We can barely get along ten minutes together, right?”

“I can remember wishing we could.” Jareth confessed.

“You, the big wish granter, had a wish of your own?”

“Sarah.” Jareth cupped her cheek with his gloved hand. “I told you… love me, fear me… and I would be your slave.”

Sarah broke free from his touch. “I don’t want to fear you, Goblin King… And I don’t want you to be my slave.”

“Sarah-“

A very loud voice cleared its throat. “Ahem…”

Jareth turned to find Jaron standing in the doorway of the room across the hall, watching the pair. The Goblin King scowled. “What do you want?”

Jaron smirked and kept watching them. “Nothing.”

“Then what are you doing there?”

“Chaperoning.” Jaron grinned and Jareth groaned.

“You little snipe-“ He snarled.

Jaron ignored him and looked to Sarah. “So Sarah… How are you enjoying the Labyrinth: round two?”

“Better than before, I suppose. Even though you deposited me right into the lion’s den.” Sarah retorted,

“I slipped.” Jaron smirked and gave her a wink. “He let you stay didn’t he?”

“Barely.” Sarah decided to turn tables on Jaron. “Alyx certainly seems to have taken a shine to you.”

“Yes, well she is a _captivating_ mortal.” Jaron gave her a bright smile. “I can see why my brother is so besotted with one.”

“Jaron…” Jareth growled.

“Anyways, congratulations on beating my brother’s Labyrinth.” Jaron grinned. “I was just regaling the story to Alyx a moment ago, before her… _chaperone_ rushed me off. I told her that you were the first and only mortal to beat the Goblin King.”

“As I just learned.” Sarah smiled at Jareth’s frown.

“A girl named Amber came very close once, but alas, she found an ill placed oubliette.”

“Thank you, Jaron. Now go.” Jareth hissed.

“One moment.” Jaron’s eyes twinkled. “Tell me Sarah… Do you love my brother as much as he loves you?”

“Jaron!” Jareth roared as Sarah blushed.

Jaron backed away. “I shall take your blush as a yes.”

Jareth conjured a crystal and prepared to throw as Jaron disappeared in a burst of glittery smoke. “By the Gods, I’ll throw him into the Bog!”

Sarah laughed, heartily. “I think he’s kinda funny, Jareth.”

“Funny? The boy is a menace.” Jareth growled.

“Well, while you dwell on that, I’m off to find Alyx. Didymus is going to take us to see Ludo.” Sarah brushed past him, leaving a befuddled Jareth in her wake.


	6. Summons and Shenanigans

Jareth was all too right about curious visitors. Early the next morning, Abby burst into Alyx’s room, buzzing about like a bee in the spring. She rushed about the room, throwing open the curtains, wildly, and nearly yanking both blanket and girl from the bed when she moved to wake the mortal.

“Oh, wake up, miss! We must get you ready! We have company!” Abby called out, already on her way to set up the small breakfast tray.

“What?” Alyx sat up, groggily, and yawned, widely.

“Wake up, child! We have members of the High Court here in the Goblin City!” Abby replied.

Alyx remained, groggy, still caught in that world between sleep and awake. “Huh?”

“The Dowager Goblin Queen, Jiera, and her husband, King Jorall! They are the former monarchs of the Labyrinth!” Abby gushed. “They’ve arrived and with news from Court and oh-… You get up and have your breakfast! We must get you ready and quick like!”

Alyx watched with sleepily blinking eyes as the small elf rushed about the room, gathering Alyx’s wardrobe for that day. The mortal wiped the sleep from one eye as she swung her legs over the edge of the bed, still confused. “King and Queen who, Abby?”

“Jorall and Jiera. They are Jareth’s stepfather and mother! They heard the news that two mortals were in Jareth’s care and they have came to take you both to Court! We’re going to Merial!”

Alyx shook her sleepy head. “Merial?”

Abby groaned at the sleepy mortal. “Oh! I’ll never get nothing in those ears until you’re awake! Go get in the tub and be quick about it. I’ll get your dress pressed and find your shoes. Hurry along now! When you finish, eat your oatmeal and I’ll dress you.”

Alyx plodded along to her bathroom, at Abby’s prodding, and shut the door behind her. After waking and realizing the predicament, she hurried through her bath, and went back to her bedroom, only to have Abby practically throwing her dress and shoes at her.

“Hurry now, miss. You’ll not have time for your breakfast, never mind that for it’s probably cold anyways.” Abby said as Alyx struggled into her dress. The elf moved to help her. It seemed that there were yards upon yards of the green velvet fabric that made up empire-waist gown that the elf was helping her don. Nearly lost in the mounds of fabrics, Alyx let out a low curse in Goblinese. Finally finding daylight again after Abby pulled the dressed down over her head, Alyx gave a frustrated huff. The dress hung from her shoulders in short, fluffed sleeves and bared the swells of her breasts.

“Where did you learn such foul language? And in Goblinese to boot? That’s no way for a Lady to talk!” Abby drew up the lacing in the back of her dress, tightly, against Alyx’s protests.

“Not so tight!” Alyx gasped and struggled.   
“You’re meetin’ royalty, child. You want to look your best!” Abby argued as she finished the laces. “Now hold still and forget them curses you’ve been mutterin’.”

“Meeting them or not I still need to breathe!” Alyx grumbled as Abby sat her down in a chair before the vanity.

“Well, if you can’t breathe then you can’t talk like a common cannonball goblin!” Abby scolded. “Hush now and let me do something with your hair.”

After brushing Alyx’s hair until it shone, Abby drew it all into a bun encased in a pearl netting at the back of the girl’s head. Abby took her by the hand and looked her over before giving a satisfied nod.

“That’ll do, miss. A living doll, you are!” Abby pronounced and began to drag her to the door. “Now, you just go straight to the throne room. They’re expecting you. I have to run and make sure that Jaron is up and moving about.”

Abby stopped mid-rush and grasped the girl’s hands with a smile, kissing the girl’s rosy cheeks. “Don’t you worry, miss. They’ll love you.”

Alyx gave her a small smile as Abby rushed off in the other direction down the halls. Heading for the throne room, Alyx walked slowly. She was nervous of meeting other people from this realm and especially the royalty. How would she know how to act around royalty? As she came down the hall, she met Sarah, who was in the process of being shoved from her room by another elf. Sarah was in a similar dress made of a rose-colored fabric and looked just as flustered.

“Just go on, duckie! They know you’re coming. I’ve got to get along to make sure Master Jaron is up.” The elf chimed, merrily.

Alyx laughed as the elf rushed away in the same direction as Abby. “My wake-up call went that way too. Jareth’s parents have come to visit, I guess.”

“Jareth said we’d have curious visitors.” Sarah tugged at her dress. “I can barely breathe in this thing.”

“I swear Abby was trying to suffocate me earlier.” Alyx agreed. “She said something about news from Court. Are you nervous?”

“Terrified.” Sarah admitted.

“Me too.”

* * *

Meanwhile, Jareth strode towards his throne room, head held high. Jora followed close behind him, her face less stern. She met his long strides easily as they went to meet their family. Jareth threw open the doors to the throne room, and groaned, inwardly, when he realized the goblins were entertaining his family. A beautiful Fae woman waited, touching the gold medallion at her neck, nervously, as she sat upon the edge of Jareth’s throne. She watched with a small smile as the goblins serenaded her with a lively rendition of one of their drinking songs. Jareth winced as he recognized the song to be one of the goblin kind’s personal favorites entitled; ‘Ode to the Great Goblin Prince As He Burns Sheds and Drinks Ale With Us’. When they finished the last verse, the beautiful Fae laughed, merrily, clapping her small hands.

“Bravo!” She gave them a knowing grin and wagged her finger at them. “You’ve been practicing while I was away!”

“Yes’m, Majesty!” The goblin choir replied in a drunken semi-unison.

“Jareth!” His mother had noticed their entrance and she crossed the room towards him, the skirt on her long white dress flowing about her lithe body. Her long white-blonde hair was running wild down her pale shoulders and held down by a simple silver crown. The Queen’s beautiful features were much like her eldest two children and so were her mismatched eyes. One was a deep golden hazel and the other a bright jade green. “My handsome son.”

“Hello mother.” Jareth let her take him into her arms. She kissed his cheek and moved on to Jora.

“My princess! It seems as if you have been gone forever!”

Jora laughed as she kissed her mother’s cheek. “It’s only been a few days, mother.”

“Court is so dull without you to gossip with, my dear. Utterly boring!” Getting straight to business, Queen Jiera squared her shoulders as she turned to her son. “I hear there are mortals visiting your castle, Jareth.”

“There is _one_ mortal visiting. The other is staying, permanently.”

“The gossip amongst the goblins is that your visitor is the legendary Sarah… Is this true?”

Jareth cringed. “She’s not _that_ legendary, mother.”

“Of course not, poppet.” His mother patted his cheek with a grin. “It thrills me that she has returned to the Underground. I’d rather like to meet the two of them if you please… The Legend and the Girl Who Wished Herself Away in one castle… Quite a duo.”

“Indeed. Alyx has already taken me on a trip into the Enchanted Wood after her.” Jareth grumbled.

“The Wood? How did she end up there?”

“Oh, the usual.” Jora laughed. “Jareth used his very diplomatic nature towards her.”

Jiera smiled. “So you yelled and scared her and she ran away. Cute.”

Jareth sighed. “You make me seem like such a beast.”

“Well, my son… You can be rather harsh. They do not call you King Jareth the Austere for nothing.” Jiera replied. “How is the Lady Sarah faring?”

“She’s already given Jareth several well deserved tongue lashings.” Jora said with a slight giggle. “It has been comical to watch.”

Jareth gave his sister a stern glare as Jiera erupted in laughter like tiny bells. She clapped her hands together merrily. “When is the wedding?”

Jareth nearly blanched. “Mother!”

Ignoring his appalled face, Jiera looked over his shoulder with a smile. ”And who are these two beautiful girls?”

Jareth turned to see the two mortals standing together across the room at the doorway, looking pale and nervous. He gave them a gentle smile and beckoned them forward.

“May I introduce the Ladies, Sarah and Alyxandrea of the Aboveground?” Jareth stated. “Ladies this is my mother, Queen Jiera.”

Jiera gave both girls a warm smile. “How wonderful! Sarah, you must be the woman who beat my son’s Labyrinth! It’s an honor to meet you.”

“Likewise, your highness.” Sarah curtsied.

Jiera took the girl’s hands in her own. “Call me Jiera. I am not as formal as Jareth. He gets that from his father, you know. The stories do not do you justice, my dear. I can see why you’ve caught my son’s eye.”

“Mother.” Jareth cleared his throat, hoping to sidetrack his mouthy mother. “This is the Lady Alyxandrea. She’s-“

“Yes…” She turned to Alyx. “She is the Girl Who Wished Herself Away.”

Alyx gave the Queen a small smile as Jiera took her hands and looked her over. “Yes, ma’am.”

“Jiera.” She smiled, warmly. “May I call you Alyx?”

Alyx nodded and the Queen gave a happy laugh.

“Good. I hope things are better for you since you’ve joined us?”

Alyx nodded again. “Yes, ma’am.”

“Very good. You shall both have to come to Court at Merial with Jora and myself, providing…” She gave Jareth a questioning look as she released Alyx’s hands. “Sarah will be staying on with us for awhile?”

“Seems she will whether I have a say or not.” Jareth said, wryly.

Jiera clapped her hands together. “Splendid! Now are you two enjoying the Underground?”

“Much more than my first visit.” Sarah admitted.

“I went to a fairy ring.” Alyx blurted out as Jareth frowned. “Jaron took me.”

Jiera looked to Jareth. “He did, did he?”

“Yes, he ran off with her, managed to nearly drown her, and bring her home inebriated.” Jareth crossed his arms over his chest and conceded. “But he did save her in the Wood from a vampyre when she ran away.”

“Vampyre? Oh, Mab’s brood. Nasty lot they are.” Jiera shuddered. “On the Sluagh, I take it?”

Alyx nodded and gave Jareth a dirty look. “And Jaron actually saved me from drowning in the river at the fairy ring.”

“He’s a good boy. You’ve met Trog then? She’s a feisty one. She and Jaron grew up together. I remember when she put gum in Morgan le Fey’s hair and blamed it on Jaron at a Midsummer Masque a few years back. Oh, the curses Morgan wanted to inflict on him! His silver tongue got him out of that.”

“Not just his speeches.” Jareth mumbled. “Morgan was singing praises of the little snipe’s carnality for weeks after.”

“Jareth! Bite your tongue!” Jiera admonished. “I am glad I have come to take your brother off your hands if you two are getting along that badly.”

“You’re taking him? Why?” Jareth asked, surprised.

“Your grandparents are throwing a Masquerade to celebrate All Hallow’s and I want Jaron there under my supervision in Merial. Rumor is that Queen Mab is the guest of honor.” The Dowager Goblin Queen explained.

Jareth snorted. “The Unseelie Court mingling with the Seelie? What good could Grandfather see coming from that?”

“You know he tries to keep things at least slightly amicable with the Darkling Court.” Jiera took a deep breath. “I came to retrieve Jaron and make sure he’s under our watchful eyes for the Masquerade. You know how he gets at those sorts of things. Oberon’s ordering all Seelie royalty to attend and I want to make sure Jaron doesn’t, oh you know, get out of hand.”

“Like spiking the punch like he did last year?” Jora suggested.

“Or set a herd of snorthogs loose in the ballroom like he did the year before that?” Jareth commented dryly. “I don’t have time for this. I have a million things that need done here and-“

“Grandpa’s orders.” Jiera shrugged. “You must be in attendance if we are to bring Sarah and Alyx and introduce them at Court, Jareth.”

“Around Unseelie?” Jareth’s jaw dropped. “That’s insane!”

“They will be safe. We will not let anyone touch a hair on their heads.” She waved her hands at him, dismissively, as she turned back to the mortals. “Now let’s have tea! I’ll call for my husband, Jorall. You shall find you three have a lot in common. Jorall was also once a mortal. He was a knight in Ireland centuries ago. Sir Jorall the Brave of Donegal.”

“Jorall fought with my father in the Last Great War between the Seelie and Unseelie in the Aboveground. He was at his side when he died.” Jareth explained. “My father, Jareen, granted him passage to the Underground and christened him Fae before his death, asking him to guard over his widow and children in the Goblin City.”

Almost on cue, a tall man with dark curly hair peeked inside the throne room, his blue eyes bright. It was quite obvious that the grinning Irishman before them was Jaron’s father, for his son looked so much like him. The many years had peppered Jorall’s dark hair with silver, but he was clearly still a handsome and strong man. A thin scar ran down one of his tanned cheeks.

“Getting’ ready to shriek for me, love?” He asked, cheerfully.

“As a matter of fact, I was.” Jiera gave him a loving smile. “Come and meet Sarah and Alyx.”

“One minute, dear. The boy and I need to-“ Jorall turned and said something, quietly, to someone standing beside him. Frowning, he argued, lowly, for a few moments with the unseen party before turning back to smile, brightly, at his wife. “The boy and I are going for a ride. Be back in a bit.”

“Jorall!” Jiera scowled as his head disappeared. “Oh, that man! Come. We’ll go to the stables and hunt him down.”

The troupe, already used to her mothering attitude, began to follow Jiera out the door and Alyx was the last to leave the throne room. A hand shot out and spun her around, landing her against a hard chest. Flustered, she looked up to see Jaron beaming down at her.

“Good morning, sunshine.” He gave her a wicked grin. “I wanted a few stolen moments alone with you, so my father is running interference. You look ravishing in green velvet by the way.”

She jerked her arm free, playfully, and batted at him. “You are a sneak. You always have to be causing some kind of trouble, huh?”

“It’s what I do.” He chuckled and dodged her blows. “Where’s your chaperone?”

She shrugged. “Not here.”

“A kiss for me then?” Jaron asked, taking her hand again, and drawing her close.

Alyx blushed and turned her face away. “Wouldn’t that be improper?”

“Not if no one’s looking.” Jaron replied, truthfully.

Alyx kissed her fingertips and put them on his lips. “How’s that?”

“It’s a start.” He grinned and felt something strike his knee. Grunting in pain, he looked down with a frown. “Ah, and your chaperone has arrived.”

“Unhand her, brute!” Didymus ordered from atop his sheepdog steed, Ambrosius, and swung at Jaron again with his staff. “I shall take thee on anytime, anywhere!”

“Okay, Sir Knight! You win!” Jaron released her hand and dodged the next blow. ”I’ll unhand her.”

Alyx laughed and bent to kiss Didymus’s head. “Thank you, Sir Knight.”

“My Lady.” He bowed low. “Let me escort thee outside, my Lady. I believe the royal family is conjugating in the gardens.”

Jaron followed the pair to the gardens where everyone awaited them. As they approached, Jareth raised one eyebrow.

“I found this scallywag trying to accost the Fair Lady, your Highness!” Didymus yipped to Jareth. “I took it upon myself to give the rogue a few sound thumps!”

“Oh? Excellent job, Sir Didymus. What do you have to say for yourself, Jaron?” Jareth asked, coolly,

Giving his brother a grin, Jaron response was. “It was Da’s idea.” 

Jorall scowled at his son from his wife’s side. “Little traitor.”

Jareth sighed and gave his brother a glare. “You are quite intent upon ruining her, aren’t you?”

“Someone must.” Jaron replied, cheerfully. “I didn’t hurt her.”

“She’s pale as a ghost!” Jiera gave her youngest a harsh look.

“That’s just because I tried to kiss her.” Jaron said to Jareth’s scowl.

“Why you little snipe!” Jareth started towards his brother and Jaron took a defensive pose. “How dare you try to tarnish my ward! I’ll throttle you!”

“You have at it then when you think you’re big and bad enough, you pompous peacock!” Jaron snapped back.

“Calm down, boys.” Jorall laughed as he strode forward to break up the arguing brothers. He rested one calming hand and his deep blue eyes on his eldest stepchild “Relax, Jareth. You let Jaron get to you too easily. The day is young yet.”

“Perhaps you are right.” Jareth calmed, slightly, but kept his glare on his youngest sibling.

Jorall turned to his young son and sighed. “Jaron, stop antagonizing your brother.”

“The bloody fool started it…” Jaron muttered underneath his breath as his mother made her way to him.

Jiera smiled at her youngest son. “You’ve already managed to infuriate your brother and it’s not even noon. You are making record time today, my sweet.”

“It seems I can do it without even trying anymore.” Jaron said, wryly, as he accepted her hug and kiss upon his cheek. “Father tells me we’re to go to Court. I’m going to leave now.”

“Ready to leave so soon, little brother?” Jareth smirked.

Jaron shrugged. “Mother doesn’t order me around.”

“Why should I? You are an adult Fae and can make your own decisions.” Jiera replied and added. “Even if they aren’t the brightest decisions sometimes.”

Jaron gave his brother a winning smirk and said. “I _excel_ at unwise decisions, but things always come out rosy in the end.”

“It is your uncommonly good luck.” Jiera replied as she drew the two mortal girls forward to meet her husband, properly. She said. “I’d like to introduce you to my husband, King Jorall. Jorall this is the Ladies Sarah and Alyxandrea.”

Both girls curtseyed and Jorall waved a hand, “None of that, girls. Can you tell me what King rules over Lady Erin now?”

‘Who?” Alyx blinked.

“No who, but where. Ireland.”

Alyx and Sarah looked to one another and back to Jorall, unsure of how to answer his question. Alyx spoke first trying to remember her last world history lesson. “I don’t think they have a monarchy anymore… I think they have something more like a democracy now…”

‘Democracy, eh?” He frowned. “I _have_ been gone a long time. Well, never the less, welcome to the Underground, Ladies.”

“The girls are coming to the Masquerade.” Jiera informed him.  
“Wonderful!” Jorall commented and gave Jaron a nudge. “You’ll have to find a lass to take with you, you know.”

Jaron rolled his eyes. “Don’t remind me. I’d rather not go at all.”

“You should be thrilled.” Jareth grunted and crossed his arms over his chest. “Your visitor last week is the supposed guest of honor.”

Jiera turned to her youngest son in shock. “Mab has been visiting you? Here?”

“Yes, but shouldn’t we be focusing on more important things? Like the mortals and your ball?” Jaron replied, smoothly, trying to change the conversation path.

Jiera eyed him and nodded, slowly. “Of course. We must ready you girls for the Seelie Court.”

“I’ll meet you there.” Jaron smirked and winked at the group. “I have friends to gather for All Hallow’s if there’s to be a Masque.”

In a rush of magic and tiny gray feathers, Jaron was gone. Jareth glared at the spot where his brother had stood and growled. “I wonder what he’s off to start now?”

“You know your brother. It could be anything.” Jiera shrugged. “Now ladies, let’s have our tea and get a little better acquainted before we leave for Merial.”

Jorall gave a nod. “Right then. Well, I’m off to the lounge for a snifter or two of the finest. Join me, Jareth?”

“I have things to attend to in my office, Jorall, but please, help yourself. I managed to find that blasted potato liquor you wanted.”

“Splendid.” Jorall disappeared, presumably to get his drinks.

Jiera sighed. “Those dratted Irish men and their booze. Jareth, be a dear and have tea sent out to us in the gardens. It’s a lovely day to eat outside.”

“Of course, mother.” Knowing she was politely dismissing him, he transported to his study, and ordered a pair of goblins to ready tea for the four women outside. Inwardly groaning at this new situation, he leaned against his heave wooden desk. Running one gloved hand down his face, he sighed. His nosy and mouthy mother was likely to run off his mortal before he even had a chance to woo her properly. Heavens help him if they were to go to Merial where his even nosier and mouthier Grandmother ruled the roost. Things were not going according to plan.

A laugh drifted up and through his open windows from the gardens. It was Sarah and her happy laugh made him smile against his fingers. His stunning, precious thing. Crossing to his window, he gazed down as she and the other women chatted, merrily. Abby had brought them the tea and join the bunch of clucking hens in the bright sunshine. He still loved the wretched girl. That was obvious enough. The problem was whether or not she returned his feelings. He still could not believe his idiot brother brought her across the worlds so carelessly. Of course, Jareth had planned to do the same thing in time. Only with a little more grandeur and, possibly, after he had wooed his mortal with renewed promises of wishes, devotion, and love. Wielding a crystal or two, as well, if he had his way about it and wearing something rather dashing.

Yet, Jaron, being Jaron, had mucked it all up by unceremoniously dumping her in the middle of his study. Jareth supposed his reaction was not the best course of action either. He was rather harsh to the mortal who had turned him down all those years ago. Time moved differently in the Underground and for the Fae, so the short ten years that had passed in the Aboveground for Sarah, passed differently for Jareth. In this case, a few decades had passed in the Underground for him and in that time, Jareth waited and against his better judgment, held a small grudge against the green-eyed mortal who had stolen his heart.

“Oh, they’re _cute_. When did you take to collecting mortals, Jareth?” A husky and sweet voice came from behind him.

Jareth turned, sharply, to see a darkly beautiful Fae woman lounging on his settee. She wore a long, flowing dress made of black crow’s feathers that clung to her lithe body and a small circlet of golden feathers over her wildly curled and raven colored tresses. Her dark features were striking, but her cool violet eyes were what made her so ethereal. A crow was perched upon her dusky skinned shoulder and it squawked at Jareth. As he made his way across the room to stand over her, she cooed at the bird, stroking the feathers of its belly. She grinned up at Jareth when he came to stand over her.

He frowned. “You didn’t announce yourself, Morgan.”

She was Morgan le Fey, the Sorceress of the Unseelie Court and Enchantress of Sirrocco Forest on Dragon’s Eye Island. Her dark red lips curled into a wicked smile at the Goblin King. “I didn’t think it was required for a quick visit to my former lover’s home.”

“I am not your former lover.”

She corrected him. “I speak of your brother. How is darling and _vigorous_ Jaron?”

Jareth grew sterner. “Speak your real business, Morgan. I have no time for these silly games.”

Morgan ignored his tone and inspected her ruby red nails. “So, you’ve taken to keeping mortals in your home? Is this the newest trend amongst the Seelie Court? Queen Mab would love hear of any new trends circling the Fairer Court. She’s always been so… with the times.”

“Queen Mab would do best to stay away from those mortals.” Jareth warned.

Morgan cackled and, softly, whispered to her crow. It flitted from her shoulder to the windowsill, giving a few short caws. Morgan rose from the settee and moved to stand nearer to Jareth in one fluid movement.

She replied. “That’s not where her real interests lay, Goblin King. She wants a hot-blooded Fae to warm her bed again, and has her sights set on the Goblin Prince. Why do you think she called upon him in your castle?”

Jareth stiffened, slightly, as she brushed by him and she moved on to his desk. “It’s no business of mine who he consorts with.”

Morgan’s fingers danced over a crystal resting upon his desktop. “Unless he takes a mortal with him when he’s consorting about, you mean?”

Jareth shot her a look. “That _will not_ happen, Morgan.”

Morgan arched an eyebrow. “Why wouldn’t he take the Girl Who Wished Herself Away? What better place for such a _misfit_ child than that of the throws of the Unseelie Court?”

“I would not allow him to take her anywhere alone. Especially not the Dark Court.”

“But he already has been off alone with her, hasn’t he?” Morgan asked, looking up from the crystal with her darkening eyes. Her crow cawed, sharply, from the windowsill and fluttered its wings.

Jareth took a sharp breath. “How did you know that?”

“Sullie tells me she is a darling girl, Jareth. Did you know she leaves her breadcrumbs on the balcony for him every morning?” Morgan asked, leaving the crystal upon the desk as she moved to the window to peer out at the women below. She stroked Sullie’s wings, gently. “He is a good old bird now and again…”

“What are you playing at, Morgan?”

“I come in warning, Goblin King.”

“Warning?”

Turning to face him again, Morgan’s face softened, and she whispered. “By the Gods, Jareth, we were babes together. I _had_ to warn you.”

A small smile came to his lips. “No one was ever sure about your alliances, Morgan.”

Morgan grinned. “Morgan is on Morgan’s side and that’s all there is to that. Yet, you are practically family to me, Jareth. I can’t let harm come to you without a little warning.”

“The same to you.”

“My warning is simply this. Mab is _curious_ about this Girl Who Wished Herself Away. _Very_ curious.” Morgan’s face grew grim.

“Let her curiosity be sated on All Hallow’s then.” Jareth stated. “The mortal will be there. Both shall be as a matter of fact.”

“You’ll do right not to let her alone with Mab or any of hers. Either of them!” Morgan advised. Peering about, nervously, she moved closer to her old friend. Grasped his jacket, she leaned in to whisper in his ear, fiercely. “And our Queen of Air and Darkness already has her hooks set on your brother!”

In a rustle of feathers and wind, Morgan and her crow disappeared, leaving the Goblin King to his thoughts.

* * *

After their long tea, where the girls had, easily and happily, gotten to know one another, they returned to Jora’s quarters. While bags were packed, Jiera summoned her royal tailor to size both Sarah and Alyx for wardrobes so that they would not have to make due with Jora’s gowns. Within moments, a small elfish woman appeared at the door. Sarah’s eyes widened as she took in the woman’s strange form. She was quite short with pale skin covered in intricate tribal tattoos. The tattoos peeked out wherever her dress did not cover her pale skin and a tiny green vine tattoo even ran up one of her cheeks. Her wild red and gold hair had been dreadlocked and pulled into a topknot. At her side, she wore a small, bejeweled dagger in a sheath attached to her golden belt. Dressed in a simple green gown, she exuded an air of confidence as she gave the room a short curtsy, and flashed her pretty smile.

“You summoned me, your grace?”

“Ah, Teutah!” Jiera smiled back warmly. “Prompt as usual, I see! I would like for you to meet the mortals visiting Jareth’s Labyrinth. This is Sarah and Alyxandrea.”

“A pleasure Ladies, I’m sure.” Teutah gave the pair a warm smile and a bow. “It is good to see the Legend has returned to the Labyrinth.”

Sarah’s cheeks burned. “Does everyone know me as that?”

“No.” The elf’s green eyes sparkled. “Some call you King Tamer.”

“Teutah, you brass little thing! You’ll frighten her off before he even gets a chance to woo her properly!” Jiera admonished and gave the girls a smile. “You’ll have to forgive Teutah. She’s a Genki elf and they are not known for their subtlety.”

“It’s true that we Genkis are the most bold tongued of all the Elfish races, your grace, but I speak only the truth. The goblins like to call her The Great Lady as well.” Teutah replied and her nose wrinkled. “I think it’s cute.”

“That’s what Jigg called you when I was reading to them yesterday before Jareth caught me sitting in his throne again. When I read the Labyrinth story to them, I have to change the ending so that you two get married in the highest tower and Hoggle gives you away. They like happy endings.” Alyx told Sarah, giggling a little and Sarah’s blush grew. “It is kinda cute.”

Teutah’s eyes roved to the dark-headed girl who was nearly as short as she. “You are Alyxandrea, then? The Girl Who Wished Herself Away?”

Alyx’s smile turned to a frown. “Does everyone get titles like that around here?”

“The Fairy Folk like to give people nicknames and titles. Old superstitions about harm coming from saying ones true name still run rampant in the Underground.” Jora explained. “It is not uncommon for some Fae to have up to twenty different minor titles attached to their true names.”

“Makes for longer entrances at the various balls and masques, that’s for sure!” Teutah added and produced her measuring tape from thin air. “I, myself, have ten different titles ranging from Teutah of the Iron Fists to Wielder of the Golden Needle. ‘Course I’m not Genki Royalty or anything. Some of them have fifty different titles. I trust you want a full wardrobe prepared for these two, Your Grace?”

“Yes. Something suitable for Court.” Jiera answered as Teutah started with Sarah. An enchanted pencil and pad of paper materialized and floated beside the tiny elf as she muttered numbers for it to jot down. Jiera studied the mortal. “Something in green to match her eyes, perhaps?”

Teutah smirked. “I was thinking blue to match Jareth’s.”

Sarah frowned at the elf. “I am not dating him.”

“Of course not, my lady… But he loves you.” Teutah drew her measuring tape down Sarah’s pale arm. “You have fine bone structure and wonderful skin. I have a yellow silk that would be wonderful on you.”

“What do you mean he loves me?” Sarah asked, a little flustered.

‘Don’t fret over that poppet!” Jiera replied, as the elf finished and moved on to Alyx. “When you beat his Labyrinth we all knew he wanted to make you Queen. I tried to tell him that your were too young at the time, but now you’re back an-“

‘Whoa! Wait a minute! I came back to help Alyx!” Sarah replied. “Not to marry Jareth.”

“I think they’re right, Sarah. I think he’s in love with you.” Alyx replied as Teutah wrapped around her waist with the tape. “He gets a weird look on his face every time someone says your name.”

“She’s right.” Jora added from her position, lounged upon her own bed. “He does.” 

“You get pretty dew eyed when he’s about too.” Alyx replied, teasingly.

“You’re one to talk!” Sarah laughed. “You have to have a twenty-four hour chaperone!”

Alyx’s cheeks turned crimson. “That’s not my fault! Jaron’s scandalous! I can’t help that he’s good at talking people into doing bad things!”

The room erupted in laughter at her outburst and her blush deepened.

“Oh, that’s the solid truth if I ever heard it. Mercy girl, you are nearly as tiny as a Genki!” Teutah commented. “No wonder the Goblin Prince likes you so much! She is a little slip of a girl, Your Highness. She’s practically swimming in these gowns she’s got on! I’ll do her gowns myself, so the other girls don’t try to smother her in fabric and tassels. I will call upon the leprechaun, Sean Devine, to make appropriate slippers for her.”

“I can’t help it that I’m tiny.” Alyx contested.

“It’s true that we need to get a little weight upon your tiny frame before the Masque.” Jora commented. “We’ll have to have the chefs at Merial whip her up something fattening, Mother.”

“I agree.” Jora nodded. “We can’t have you looking like sticks and bones at your grand entrance to Fae society on All Hallow’s.”

Alyx paled a little. She had not realized that she was going to be thrust into Court so soon. She swallowed, hard. “Grand entrance?”

“Yes. Of course I’d rather it be an Engagement Party…” Jiera gave Sarah a sly smile while the girl glowered a little. “But I’ll take joy wherever it comes from. Of course, All Hallow’s will be nothing compared to your christening ball. Everyone will be there for that. This masque is merely the nobility of the Lightling Court.”

“What?”

“Oh yes, and then we shall…” Jiera went on about the masques and balls in the future to come. Alyx’s mouth grew dry and Teutah eyed her paled face.

“Do not worry, lass.” Teutah drew the tape around Alyx’s collar, gently. A twinkle came to her green eyes as she lowered her voice. “Prince Jaron can give you the best crash course on Courtly manners than anyone. You should have seen me when I first came ashore here.”

Alyx gave the elf a relieved smile and Teutah gave her a wink. Teutah released the girl and studied the measurements she had written down. She looked back to her Queen. “Anything in particular, Your Grace?”

Jiera paused her talk of the balls and mused for a moment. “Oh, I trust your judgment, Teutah. You have never failed me before.”

“And never shall I, Your Grace.” Teutah curtsied once more and was gone in a blink of one eye. Jiera turned back to the mortals with a sly smile.

“It makes my heart happy that my sons have fallen in love with two wonderful girls!” Jiera clapped her hands together. “It strikes me as romantic the way Jareth brought you here to help your friend, Sarah. He always was the romantic one. Every time I look at him, I see Jareen again. The boy has so much of his father in him.”

Sarah and Alyx gave one another a puzzled look.

“Uh, he didn’t bring me here.” Sarah informed her.

“Then who did?” Jiera asked, confused.

“Jaron’s to blame for that one, mother.” Jora replied as she sat up on her bed. “He did it to please Alyx and rile Jareth at the same time.

“You are joking!” Jiera’s shocked face turned to a scowl. “That little rat didn’t tell me he could cross worlds!”

“He didn’t tell _anyone_. No one knew.”

“Surely this has helped draw you and Jareth closer, then?” Jiera asked Sarah, a hopeful look in her eyes.

Jora laughed. “They’ve been at it like wildcats since she got here. He’s even threatened to Bog her!”

“He didn’t!” Jiera turned to the mortal in shock. “He threatened to Bog you? I’ll tan his hide, King or not!”

“Don’t waste your breath, mother. Sarah is rather good at returning the tongue lashings to Jareth. I rather say that she’s quite good for him. He hasn’t kicked any goblins this week and he’s only banished Jaron to an Oubliette twice.”

Jiera paused and chuckled. “I suppose that is a good thing. I am glad you are here Sarah Williams. Perhaps you shall remind my Jareth of what love is really all about.”

* * *

Meanwhile, the aforementioned Goblin King had left his study to join his stepfather in the lounge. They had struck up a game of chess to pass the time until the women were ready to leave for Merial. Jorall moved his knight and took a sip of his cognac, with a happy sigh. Jareth studied his move and swept one of Jorall’s pawns from the table.

“Women… Even with magic at their fingertips, they still take forever to get ready for the simplest things.” Jorall comment, dryly and downed the rest of his drink. Moving his knight again, he took Jareth’s queen. “Checkmate. Your mind is not on this game, son.”

Jareth waved a hand, dismissively, resetting the board with his magic. “That comes from having two mortals in my charge, your son’s shenanigans, and the stress of trying to run my kingdom smoothly.”

“Mayhap the one mortal be the real problem.” Jorall poured two more snifters of cognac and gave one to Jareth.

“I’ve never had a mortal wish themselves away before. I don’t-“ Jareth said as he accepted the drink.

Jorall held up a finger to silence his stepson. “Nay. The other mortal.”

“Sarah? Your bloody son was the one who thought it would be cute to cross worlds and bring her here!”

A twinkle rose in Jorall’s eye and he gave a knowing smile. “Did he now?”

Jareth’s jaw dropped open in shock. “You knew he could cross the worlds!”

“’Course I did! A lad tells everything to his Da…” Jorall gave Jareth a pointed look. “You know that I’ve never tried to replace your father, but I hope you felt the same way.”

“Of course, Jorall. I would have never made it through my first century as King of the Goblin City if it had not been for your guidance.” Jareth admitted. “You are no diplomat, but you have more sense than most the advisers in the realm put together… When did he tell you?”

“The night he came back…” Jorall’s eyes darkened a little and he shook his head. “Didn’t he do you a favor, bringing her here?”

“A favor? He’s only found a new way to annoy me! Of course I wanted to send her back, she insisted that I let her stay here with Alyx and-“

“She insisted?” Jorall smiled. “Who is King here, Jareth?”

Jareth paused, letting his stepfather’s words sink it. He grimaced. “Oh, bloody hell...”

“Oh, bloody hell is right…” Jorall replied, warmly. “Don’t worry, lad. It happens to the best of us. Do you still love the mortal?”

Jareth slammed his snifter down. “Why does everyone ask that?”

Jorall chuckled. “I thought as much. I’m an old man, but I’m not blind to you two.”

“The girl rejected me, Jorall. She does not want me.”

“She stares at you a lot.”

“What?” Jareth asked, startled.

Jorall shrugged. “I’ve just noticed her staring at you a lot, is all… Then again, you stare at her a lot too.”

“I do not!” Jareth could not help the childish quote that spilled from his lips.

“Shush, the women are coming.” Jorall had a teasing look in his eye. “You’ll be fine, kid. Just play it by ear… And remember to always lie if they ask if they look fat.”

Jareth frowned at his stepfather as the women came into the lounge, Jiera in the lead. Both men rose at their entrance.

“We’re ready.” Jiera announced with a bright smile upon her face.

“About bloody time…” Jorall teased and finished his drink. “I thought I was going to see another century flip by before you girls finished.”

“We are worth the wait.” Jiera went into his arms and gave him a kiss.

“Indeed.”

Jiera turned to her son. “Bring the girls to Oberon and Titania after you arrive. Jora is off to the Highlands to gather Rowan before she meets us in Merial. Make sure the girls a good first view of Merial, Jareth.”

Jareth nodded and produced his crystal.

* * *

When Jaron disappeared from the Castle Beyond the Goblin City, he took his gyrfalcon form and flew south towards Goodfellow Glen, the fairy town that Trog called home. The sun was bright and there was nary a cloud in the sky. It was a beautiful day to fly. Cruising low over the many twists and turns of the Labyrinth, Jaron glided on the wind, letting the golden sunlight warm his feathers. Climbing in the air, Jaron cleared the final walls of the Labyrinth and cruised above the tree tops of the Enchanted Forest. Letting out his chattering scream, Jaron dove low through the canopy, dodging and weaving amongst the branches. It was noticeably darker in the canopy with patches of golden sunlight streaming through as he darted amongst the gnarled limbs. Kicking his talons off a branch, he burst back into the golden sunlight of the canopy with another chattering scream.

Yes, it was a glorious day to fly!

Rolling lazily through the sky, Jaron dove down to the small clearing that marked Goodfellow Glen. Landing softly in the grass on booted feet, Jaron headed for the tree line. After his change to his bird form, he had changed his clothing to more fit his mood. He now wore a sleeveless, mid-length coat, of the finest brown leather and embellished with silver buttons, shaped like feathers. He was bare-chested underneath, his royal medallion warmed by his skin. Dark brown pants sat low on his slender hips and were tucked into sturdy boots. He was quite the sight and many a tiny garden fairy flitted about him, cooing in his ears and playing with locks of his hair.

“C’mon now girls, I’m on a mission!” Jaron muttered.

He sauntered to a nearby weeping willow tree and gave it a hearty kick, shaking its frame. Tiny leaves fell down and dotted his dark hair as clattering and muffled cursing came from inside the tree trunk home. The small green fairy came flying out like a bullet from the door of her small home at the lowest built into the tree trunk, cursing, profusely, in Gaelic. She saw Jaron grinning up at her and smirked back down at him.

“Oh.” She fluttered down near him, shoeing off the garden fairies. “It’s only you, hedge-hog head.”

“Good morning, pooka-nose.”

Trog gave him a knowing look. “I hear you saved the mortal in the Wood.”

He frowned. “How in the devil-“

“Wood spreads fast in the Underground. You know what terrible gossips goblins are.”

“Fairies too.” Jaron remarked dryly.

“Fine, fine! What’s today’s agenda, then crab-face?”

“We’re going to retrieve Roland, griffin-breath. We’ve been ordered to Court, but…” His eyes twinkled. “That doesn’t mean we can’t have a little fun on the way.”

“Oh, my dear tall one! Whatever shall we do to fill our time?” Trog grinned as she perched on his shoulder. “I really liked the Chicken King idea. All we need is some tar. We can corral some goblins into catching enough chickens in the Goblin City. You know that Clud and Slud owe us a big favor and-.”

“Yes, well, I don’t want to be the Prince of the Land of Stench.” Jaron snapped his fingers and instantly they were on the cliffs along shore of the Highlands. Out in the sea rested the thin strip of island on the horizon that was the Isle of Man and he could hear the banshees howl from the cliffs of Amarantha. They were just south of the city outside his cousin Roland’s keep. Sea spray caressed his skin as he turned towards the massive keep behind him. Trog flew along beside him with a smirk on her face.

“No… You wouldn’t want to get banished now that the mortal, _Lady_ _Alyx,_ is here.” Trog grinned as Jaron shot her a harsh look. “You know, you look a lot like Jareth when you make that face.”

“Why would the mortal affect my daily life?” Jaron asked, nonchalantly.

“Don’t try to fool me, kelpie lips. I’ve known you too long. We shared a crib and fairy midwife together. You’ve always been a flatter of the fairer sex and I’ve seen you woo many women, but she’s really got you doesn’t she? You really _fancy_ this mortal!” Trog giggled with glee.

“I think you drank too much last night.” Jaron rapped his knuckles on the door of the keep. “You’re delusional.”

“I think I’m a genius! So are we going to the Masquerade? Are you going to ask to escort her?”

“Shut your mouth, troll breath.”

A voice with a thick Scottish brogue came from the doorway. “Such a kind greetin’, cousin!”

Jaron and Trog turned their attention to Roland Amarantha smirking from his position, leaning against the doorframe. Roland was Jaron’s cousin and the final addition to their trio of terror. A few decades older than the Goblin Prince, he was a tall Fae with long, curly black hair that he wore plaited away from his ruggedly handsome face. Like Jaron, a silver hoop earring glittered in his left ear. Their matching ear piercings were the direct result of a drunken night spent with the gypsies in Allerleirauh. He wore loose white shirt over black breeches and a tartan wrap around his broad shoulders. Crossing his arms over his wide chest, he grinned at his visitors.

“Hello, cousin.” Jaron wrinkled his nose. “Glad to see you haven’t adopted that bloody _kilt_ your father is so fond of. Every time there is a good breeze, I fear I’ll get a look at what Aunt Leanan must contend with on a nightly basis.”

“I can see you still got that sharp tongue about ya!” Roland chuckled and gave his cousin a wink. “Even if yer mind has been sullied with fantasies of a certain lady.”

Jaron gave Trog a glare. “If your wings flapped as much as your jaws, you could be a hummingbird!”

Roland gave a hearty laugh and wrapped an arm around Jaron’s shoulder. He began to lead him away from the keep towards the cliffs and lowered his voice. “Thought best to warn ye, mum n’ sis are gonna be after ya on All Hallow’s… Rowan’s inside and she’s alread-“

Jaron held up his hand. “I figured that I am to have babysitters, which is why I left for Court early and came to get you.”

“”What are we off to then?” Roland asked, eager to be gone.

“You need to tell your mother and sister that there is no need to baby sit me on this holiday. Offer to take me off their hands so that I’m not henpecked all bloody night.” Jaron replied.

“I donna think they’ll fancy that idea.” Roland smirked. “Remember the last time we offered that deal to the table?”

Jaron grinned. “Oh… Yeah… That was the night we drank Gammon’s secret stash of firewhiskey and drank ourselves stupid enough to break into Jareth’s private chambers, right?”

“Yeah, and then we let the crate full of snipper’s loose in his bed!” Trog added, laughing.

“Aye, after the Goblin Prince here incited carnal desires within a dozen wood nymphs upon the duvet.” Roland added.

Jaron shrugged. “There wasn’t a dozen. Maybe two or three.”

Roland let out a loud guffaw and choked out. “I thought Jareth was gonna banish us to the Bog for an eternity! After that adventure there’s absolutely no way they’ll let us keep an eye on you.”

Jaron sighed. “You’re right. They’ll never agree to this.”

Roland nodded, grimly. “There is only one solution I see, cousin.”

Trog clapped her hands together in delight. “We cause trouble _before_ the Masquerade!”  
“Rightly so! Are we off to Merial, my cousin? Where the wine, the women, and the whimsy await?” Roland quirked one eyebrow.

Jaron gave a bemused smile and nodded. “Aye, but first we need supplies. A jug of whiskey, a slingshot, and a few imps should be sufficient.”

* * *

Jareth’s magic landed them on one of the terraces of the Grand Palace of Merial facing the Emerald Sea. Sarah let out a gasp and stepped forward, clutching the railing. Alyx’s jaw dropped as she stepped forward as well. The pair of mortals stared in wonder out over the seemingly endless green sea. The great white sails of traveling ships dotted the horizon as they both came and left Merial’s bustling ports. The waves rolled in, crashing against the great rocks dotting the shoreline before the great palace. Merrows and roanes basked in the golden sunlight, playful in the white sands as the sun shined down upon them.

“Welcome to Merial.” Jareth said, quietly, as he came to stand next to Sarah at the railing. “The view here never ceases to amaze me.”

“It’s beautiful.” Sarah was awestruck as she looked to the Goblin King. “Thank you for letting me stay to see this, Jareth.”

Jareth cleared his throat. “Yes, well-”

He was cut off when a small, man-like, and dark colored creature jumped up on the railing before them, dancing and cackling while flailing its arms, manically. “Chicken King! Chicken King!”

Jareth growled and tried to swipe at the annoying creature. “Imps? At Merial?”

The imp leaped to the side and began to pantomime the Goblin King in a high voice. “Imps? At Merial? Imps? At Merial?”

A slight twang rang out from the lower levels of the beach and another imp landed on the terrace floor. He got to its feet and shook its head to clear it. It then raced for Sarah’s skirts and began to pull on them with wild cackles. Sarah screamed and tried to kick it away. Jareth gave it a swift kick with his boot and launched it across the terrace and into one wall.

The first imp hooted and pulled on Alyx’s dress. “Owl King! Chicken King! Chicken Queens!”

Alyx glared at the annoying creature and knocked him off the railing with the brush of one hand. He rolled back down the hill to the beach he had come from, screeching the whole way.

Trog’s voice rang out from below. “See! They’re falling back down again! We got to aim higher! I don’t think they are even making it to the terrace, banshee-face!”

“If ya think ya can do better than us, have at it then.” A Scottish tinged voice, barked. “This ain’t as easy as it looks.”

“Aim at an angle!” Trog ordered.

“You stop being so bossy!” Jaron’s voice interceded. “Only one came back, I think the first one made it. Let’s aim at the flagpole again.”

Jareth roared. “Jaron!”

There was a commotion at the beach, but by the time Jareth got back to the railing, all he saw was a large slingshot and a few stumbling imps in the sand. The vandals had escaped.

Alyx leaned on her elbows against the railing and smiled at the Goblin King. “At least life with him is never dull, Jareth.”

“Yes, and now that he has both our cousin Roland and Trog with him, we shall never know moment’s peace.” Jareth snorted in disgust and shook his head. “Launching imps at the palace! Really! I hope they had just started this foolish game.”

A low hiss came from behind them and Alyx spun in alarm. In the doorway behind them was one of the most beautiful women she had ever seen. The newcomer was dusky skinned and her upper body was wrapped in a green toga style top. She had high cheekbones and a slender face framed by thick black hair. A small golden hoop glittered in one nostril and her lips were full and red. Fierce golden eyes studied them as she came forward into the sunlight, clutching a squirming imp in one fist. That was when Alyx gasped in shock. From her waist down, the beautiful woman was serpentine. Beneath her bared and pierced navel, her dusky skin blended into tan and brown scales that shone like jewels in the sunlight all the way down her slender tail. Gliding forward, she held the struggling imp out to Jareth.

“I take it that our Goblin Prince has returned to Merial?” Her low voice was full of suppressed laughter.

“I apologize, Imena.” Jareth nodded and took the imp from the serpent-lady. “He is _supposed_ to be on good behavior.”

“It is only his way, Jareth.” She turned her golden eyes on the pair of mortals staring at her and she smiled. “Your friends are confused, Goblin King. Introduce us.”

“Of course.” Jareth drew the nervous girls forward. “Lady Imena, I would like to introduce the Ladies Sarah and Alyxandrea. They are _visitors_ to my Labyrinth. Girls this is the Lady Imena of Qadira.”

Alyx’s jaw dropped and she blurted out. “You’re a cobra!”

Imena chuckled and gave the girl a bright smile. “You know your serpents, child! I am a lamia to be exact. I am High King Oberon’s Oracle. They call me the Eye of Qadira.”

‘So you can tell the future?” Alyx asked.

“Sometimes. Are you the Girl Who Wished Herself Away?”

Alyx scowled. “Why does everyone keep calling me that?”

“Fairies and goblins are the worst gossips.” Imena laughed. “They like you, Alyxandrea. That is why they give you nicknames. After the Lady Sarah’s last visit, she was bestowed with numerous titles and nicknames.”

“We are on our way to see Oberon.” Jareth cut in, clearly unhappy with the direction the conversation was going in and anxious to move on.

“Of course, Goblin King.” Imena gave him a sly smile. “And I have your brother and his co-conspirators to find and predict doom upon. It had been a pleasure Ladies. I am sure we shall speak again.”

She bowed and left the trio on the terrace. Jareth turned back to the pair of amazed mortals.

“I like her. She’s cool.” Alyx said, a little more excited about this strange place. “Who do we get to meet next?”

“The High King Oberon… My grandfather. Follow me. We’ve kept him waiting long enough.” Jareth led them down the magnificent gold and marble halls with ease, obviously familiar with the immense castle. Both mortals followed him until he stopped before a set of beautifully carved golden doors. He rapped upon them with his knuckles and the doors swung open, slowly. King Theoden stood before him, his white beard hanging down to almost his knees. He was in his royal robes of crimson and gold and he wore his tall crown, fashioned like a majestic phoenix.

“Good day, King Theoden.” Jareth said, graciously.

“Imps, Jareth. He set imps loose in the High Palace.” Theoden peered over the top of his glasses and stroked his beard, thoughtfully. “At least he is getting more creative… And leaving my unicorns in peace.”

“He will be reprimanded I assure you.” Jareth stated and gestured to the mortals. “Sarah and Alyx, this is Theoden, King of Bethmoora in the Austral Grasslands.”

“Ah… Mortals! Wonderful! Welcome to Merial, Ladies.” Theoden smiled and straightened his back a little. He gave Sarah a secret smile. “I have been waiting a long time to return this valuable to you.”

He fished into the pocket of his robes and produced a tiny golden ring with a tiny red gem.

“I believe that this belongs to you?” His eyebrow quirked and his voice lowered. “Young girl?”

Sarah’s eye widened and a flash of movement on his crown caught her eye. The phoenix there turned its head and gave her a wink. Sarah gasped. “You’re the Wise Man!”

He chuckled. “I’m afraid that I didn’t give you very good advice when you ran Jareth’s Labyrinth all those years ago. I’m afraid that you caught me the morning after my eldest son’s very wild birthday party and I was not in the best of conditions. I believe that was the year that Prince Jaron slipped moonshine into the punch.”

Jareth frowned. “You never told me about this.”

“You never asked.” Theoden replied and turned back to Sarah. “I am sorry that Phuong insisted upon compensation after I fell asleep. He is a stubborn bird.”

A loud raspberry came from his crown and Theoden rolled his eyes up at the bird.

“Will you please be quiet!” Theoden grumbled.

The crown gave a low squawk, but settled. Alyx studied the crown, with interest. “What is it?”

“Phuong is a phoenix.” Jareth replied and added. “You must excuse us Theoden, we have an appointment with my grandfather.”

“Of course.” Theoden chuckled again. “Perhaps later we can speak more, Miss Sarah but right now, I must find my son and you must meet King Oberon.”

He strode off in the other direction arguing with Phuong as he went. Jareth led them into Oberon’s elaborate office. The High King of the Seelie Court sat behind his desk, rubbing his grey temples in frustration. Looking up at the trio with his wise and beautiful face, he let a slight twinkle run to his mismatched eyes of gold and gray. He leaned back in his chair, crossing his fingers over the stomach of the crème colored waistcoat he wore. He tilted back his bejeweled crown with a smile. “I hope you have brought less trouble to Merial than your little brother, Jareth. I swear, the more we try to restrain the lad, the more he lashes out.”

“It’s the mortal in him.” Jareth stated, dryly, and bowed. “In turn, Grandfather, I have brought the pair of mortals to you. Lady Alyx and Lady Sarah, this is Oberon, High King of the Seelie Court at Merial.”

Oberon waved a dismissive hand at his titles and scratched his long white beard. “Welcome to the Underground, girls. Let me call for Titania. She has been more than anxious to meet you both.”

Before he could try, his doors burst open. In strode an older Fae woman dressed in a sleek golden gown and a crown, similar to Oberon’s, upon her head. She stopped before the desk, her lovely face a mask of anger. Impatiently, she tucked a curl of her auburn and silver colored hair behind one ear and put her hands on her hips. Bright jade green eyes sparkled with rage as she drew a deep breath.

“Imps, Oberon! Imps! Your grandsons-“ Titania started to shout and noticed Jareth and the girls. “Oh, Jareth! Hello!”

The High Queen enveloped him in a tight hug and kissed him upon his cheek, lovingly. Jareth hugged her back, grudgingly. “Hello, Grandmother.”

“How are you, darling? Are these the mortals?” Titania looked to the girls and went to Sarah first, taking the young girl’s hands in her own. She gave the girl a happy smile. “Sarah Williams, I presume? I have always wanted to meet the woman who has captured my grandson’s heart.”

“What?” Sarah blushed and stammered. “I-I-I.. Well, I-“

“You are perfect.” Titania assured her with a gentle pat upon her cheek and moved on to Alyx, but held the girl at an arm’s length, studying her. “The Girl Who Wished Herself Away is only one title I’ve heard for you and you haven’t even been here a week! It seems that I have heard many scandals involving your name today. Something about kisses outside a fairy ring?”

“Titania, you’ll embarrass the girl.” Oberon scolded.

Alyx scowled and muttered. “Jaron told me those darned fairies were a bunch of blabbermouths.”

“Yes, they are! The goblins too, the truth be told.” The High Queen’s nose wrinkled as she smiled at Alyx. “Welcome home, my dear.”

Alyx stared at the Queen in astonishment. “Home?”

Oberon cleared his throat and gave his wife a look. “Titania, my sweet… We must speak with the girl first.”

Titania whirled around to face her husband, hands upon her hips. “I’ve no time for pretenses today! Why torture the poor, confused girl? I’m sure she has had enough stress in her life if she has dealt with _your_ grandson’s shenanigans.”

“Why is it when he’s in trouble he’s _my_ grandson?” Oberon asked with a chuckle.

“Then he must be always yours, Grandfather. He always managed to find some sort of trouble for himself.” Jareth remarked, dryly.

“I told your mother that we’ll have enough on our plate with the Masquerade with the Unseelie, let alone our dear Jaron’s antics.” Titania replied and sighed, exasperated. “I simply don’t know what to do with the boy!”

“He’s just showing off for Alyx.” Sarah spoke up and Alyx blushed.

Oberon nodded. “I agree. He will settle himself, Titania.”

“I know…” Titania smiled, softly. “At least it is for love.”

“Love?” Alyx’s eyes widened. “I-“

“Oberon, be a darling and run the poor girl through the formalities will you?” Titania ordered.

“Yes, dear.” Oberon gave Jareth a wink. “You will find the fairer of the sexes is the true power behind any throne, grandson.”

Titania ignored him and turned to Jareth. “We’ve had your quarters prepared, sweetling. I took the liberty of placing the mortals in the Sindhe Wing of the palace with your family as well. As you know, your brother demolished his room his last stay, so it is being renovated as we speak.”

“Demolished?” Sarah asked, curiously.

Jareth sighed. “Don’t ask… Don’t worry about him, Grandmother. He can room with Roland or-“

Titania waved one, dismissively. “I am not worried about him. Besides I have given his room away.”

“Pardon?”

Titania smiled, sweetly. “It is the room that I have prepared for Alyx.”

Jareth was shocked. “What brought this on?”

“An imp landing in my lap while I was finalizing the menu for the Masquerade.” Titania responded as she made her way towards the door. She gave her husband a parting look. “I trust you can handle this, darling?”

“I suppose that I shall manage.” Oberon remarked, drolly.

“Good. I’m off to find those rotten grandsons of ours and that delinquent fairy that they run with!” She smiled, blew him a kiss, and was gone in a flurry of golden skirts.

Sarah chuckled as the door swung to a close. “Oh, I _really_ like her!”

Oberon gave a great booming laugh. “It is good to see that you both cope well with the madness that runs in this family. Jareth, show Sarah to her quarters. My manservant shall escort you both. I’d like to speak a little more with Alyx.”

Oberon moved to take Sarah’s hand in his two larger ones and kissed her knuckles. “It was a pleasure to meet you today, Sarah Williams. Your tales do not do you justice.”

Sarah blushed as a goblin manservant moved to escort both her and Jareth away. She gave Alyx one last, encouraging look, before leaving with the Goblin King. Alyx turned back to Oberon, her throat constricting in fear. Oberon gave her a warm smile as he sat behind his desk and motioned for her to sit across from him. She sunk into the chair, swallowing hard.

“Do not be afraid. I want to explain the christening to you.” Oberon replied. “And give those poor fools enough time to finish the final touches on Jaron’s quarters for you. I hope you like the colors of gold and green, because that is what his room is decked in now. Also, I’m pretty sure he’s got a hidden drawer in the headboard of his bed where he keeps sweets. I’m sure that you would be more than welcome to help yourself.”

Alyx’s face brightened and she smiled, shyly. “I’m just glad to have a home, your majesty.”’

“Let us discuss your future, Miss… Alyx. I believe that is what I was told you prefer to be referred to as?”

“Yes, sir.”

He smiled, warmly. “Call me, Grandpa. All of the grandchildren do.”

* * *

It was an odd and strange silence that plagued both Jareth and Sarah as they followed Oberon’s goblin manservant to the Sindhe Wing of the Great Palace. Sarah tried to study him, surreptitiously, out of the corner of her eye, wondering about his sudden little changes in behavior. He had become nicer to her to the point that it was getting weird. His family spoke to her as if she was his new girlfriend or long-lost fiancée and that made her very curious. Did he really mean those tender words he said to her when she was fifteen? She had assumed it was a ploy to thwart her in her attempt to run the Labyrinth. Could he really love her? Scratch that, she argued to herself. Loved. Perhaps it was in the past tense of the word… Ten years had passed Aboveground, but she knew time here was screwy. Who knows how long he had been stewing over her rejection… No wonder he was so mad when she showed up.

As her mind was tormented, so was Jareth’s. He tried to study her, clandestinely, out of the corner of his eye as they moved down the halls. Though he had vowed to himself to make the best of a bad situation, he had no clue how to even begin to woo the girl. He had acted rashly upon her arrival and things had went into a downward spiral ever since. He would never have a chance if he kept acting so harshly towards her. Perhaps if she saw that he did not mean to be so harsh… Much time had passed and Jareth considered himself a much different Fae than before. He only needed to prove that to her.

The manservant stopped at Sarah’s doorway and opened it for the mortal with a low bow. Sarah paused in the doorway, her eyes going to the Goblin King.

“So, why is your family is treating me like the new girlfriend?” She quirked one eyebrow. “Been doing some talking about me while I was away?”

Jareth was a little taken aback at her teasing and replied, rather stiffly. “All were curious about the mortal who beat my Labyrinth. They took the ‘fear me, love me’ as proof of our instant betrothal. How quickly people seem to forget that you rejected me _and_ my offer.”

Sarah was quiet for a moment and then replied, softly. “I was fifteen.” 

Inwardly, Jareth winced, realizing he had made a serious faux pas.

She shook her head, disappointment creeping into her voice. “Never mind.”

“Rest before dinner, Sarah.” Jareth almost winced at how bossy he sounded, so he quickly added. “If you wish.”

“I’ll see you at dinner.” She gave a small nod before disappearing into the room. 

The goblin, who was named Squig, had been watching the interaction with wide eyes. He had his juicy gossip for the supper table in the servant’s quarters that night! He closed the door behind her and started to lead Jareth to his room.

Jareth frowned, angry with himself. “I know the way to my own bloody room.”

* * *

Jora stalked down from the terrace gardens and to the sandy beach, stumbling in her heeled shoes, until she vanished them with a flourish of her free hand. Digging her toes into the white sand, she headed for where Jaron and Roland were lounging in the sun near the surf. Somehow, the trio had managed to steal two chaises from the Great Hall, and placed them so the tide lapped upon the chair legs. Between the chairs, rested a few empty bottles of wine and a jug of what Jora suspected to be moonshine. Trog was lounged upon Roland’s shoulder, taking minute puffs from the pipe that he held for her. Jora strode before them and threw the imp that she had clutched in one hand at her youngest brother. Jaron caught it, deftly. He tossed it aside into the sand with a frown.

“Of all the times we beg you to be good, Jaron! What were you three thinking? Are you all on fire grass?” Jora spat, angrily, her hands upon her hips. She then studied the obviously inebriated trio and sniffed the air. Her jaw dropped. “You _are_ on fire grass!”

“Hey! We’re _also_ drunk!” Trog pointed out with a slight slur to her voice.

“Want some?” Roland asked and offered the smoking pipe to her. “It’s really good stuff! Not like last time when that bloody elf scre-“

Jora glowered at him and he looked back towards the ocean, with a grimace and shrugged shoulders. Jaron took the pipe from him and blew a few leisurely smoke rings. Jora bristled at his clandestine behavior.

She yelped. “Imps?! Grandma is furious! ”

Roland looked back to her in innocence. “Imps? What imps? But-“

“Don’t play stupid with me, Roland Childe Amarantha!” Jora sunk down in the sand between them with a resigned sigh. “I beseech you all, no more games! The Unseelie will be here and things are bad enough without your shenanigans!”

Jaron took a lengthy drink from the bottle and passed it to his sister. “Don’t worry, Jora. I will not be at the Masquerade. Not if I am to be babysat all night.”

“Oh, shut up. You have to go and you know it.” Jora replied and took a swing from the bottle. She grimaced. “What is this rotgut?”

“Just a bit o’ the shine from Gammon in Goodfellow Glen, cousin.” Roland grinned and took the bottle from her.

“By the way, Grandmother took your quarters away again, Jaron. She said you can sleep in the stables if you’re going to tear things apart like you live in one.” Jora informed him. “She’s turned your room into Alyx’s new quarters… Where will you sleep tonight?”

Jaron shrugged. “Where ever I pass out, I suppose.”

“Then drink on, cousin!” Roland cheered and nudged Jora. “Did ya know that we’re celebratin’?”

Jaron eyed his cousin in confusion. “What the bloody hell are you talking about? Celebrating what?”

“You, of course.” Roland took the bottle and stood to make a toast. “To me cousin, Jaron, the Goblin Prince, and to the Girl Who Wished Herself Away… What a mortal she must be if you think she is a _bonny fine_ lass.”

Jaron glared at Trog as she giggled. “What rumors have you been spreading, goblin-brain?”

“Nothing but the truth, ogre-feet.” Trog smiled, sweetly. “Even Jora has seen the attention you bestow upon _Lady_ _Alyx_.”

Jora smirked. “She is right, Jaron. You have been spending a lot of time with the mortal. We’ve all seen how you act around her.”

Jaron got to his feet and dusted the sand from his pants, trying to act nonchalant. “Who gave you all magic mushrooms? I am being courteous.”

“Denial!” Trog cackled.

Jaron snorted. “The mortal interests me. Nothing more.”

Jora smirked. “You need to brush up on your fabrications to fool the courtiers, my brother.”

Trog flew over to land on his shoulder. “Are you going to ask to escort her to the-?”

“I’m not going. Remember?” Jaron shrugged the fairy from his shoulder and she blew a raspberry at him. “’Sides, Jareth wouldn’t let me within a ten foot snipper of that mortal.”

“You can’t _not_ go!” Jora protested. “Oberon ordered all-“

“You can’t tell me that Grandpa would care if I didn’t come within a ten foot snipper of that Masquerade.” Jaron replied, heatedly. “He’d be thrilled I’m not around to destroy the ice sculpture like I did at last New Year’s Eve.”

Roland rubbed his chin, thoughtfully. “He’s got a point, ya know. There’d be no more whiskey in the punch like at Rowan and me’s 118th birthday bash.”

“Or a catastrophe like the bunch of fireys he set loose at Jareth’s 200th year coronation.” Trog added sipping her whiskey from a sewing thimble.

“Or Mother’s last birthday, when he put fire grass in the cake batter and Mother ended up so stoned she thought she was a Valkyrie and almost jumped from the balcony?” Jora laughed, merrily. “You can’t _not_ go, brother. It’ll be… normal!”

Trog groaned. “Translation… Boring!”

Jaron shrugged. “I’ll have fun elsewhere’s. I’ll go to Goodfellow’s Glen and drink with Gammon. I hear he has a batch of spiked apple cider that will blow you off the toadstool.”

“They won’t let you out of this, Jaron.” Jora warned. “They _expect_ you here as a member of the royal family… Not just for your ability to cause a ruckus.”

“Everyone _expects_ so much from me! I grow tired of living up to their expectations.” Jaron spat out, irritated.

Jora smirked. “Now you sound like Jareth.”

Jaron frowned. “Oh, shut up.”

He stalked away from the laughing trio, heading for his bedroom in the Great Palace. Grumbling to himself, he threw the doors to the palace open with a twist of one wrist. With a slight groan, he realized that he had no quarters since his grandmother had given it away to the mortal. Perhaps he could find a guest room in the Sindhe Wing for himself until he made peace with his grandmother and she procured him quarters again. He turned down into his family’s wing and stopped short upon seeing his mother and father at the end of the hall. They were with the mortals and all were laughing and chatting. He ducked back around the corner and sat still, listening.

“Gods help me, I’m eavesdropping.” He groaned and listened despite his realization.

“-and how was your talk with my father?” Jiera was asking Alyx.

“It went great. Titania came back later and we all three had tea.” Alyx’s voice bubbled, happily. “They like me! Titania called me a ‘doll’.”

“Rumor has it that she’s pushing for Oberon to order Jaron to marry you.” Jorall chuckled. “I must admit that my boy has taken a shine to you.”

Alyx blushed. “He’s my friend.”

Jiera elbowed her husband in the ribs and chastised him. “Don’t tease the girl, darling. The dear has had a nerve-wracking last few days.”

“I must say that there hasn’t been this much excitement around here in years.” Jorall snickered. “Between Jareth and Jaron falling all over themselves to impress you two and combating one another shall make for an entertaining season in Merial.”

It was Sarah’s turn to blush. “You talk like he’s my boyfriend! We can barely say two civil sentences to one another.”

“My son has deep feelings for you, my dear.” Jiera replied, truthfully. “He offered you his heart once. It was bad timing on his part, but you _did_ reject him and his love. He is just moping and whining about the few decades of heartache he had to suffer through afterwards. I fully expect the two of you to wed.”

Sarah’s jaw dropped. “I barely know him.”

Jiera gave her a mischievous smile. “So get to know him already! You can’t deny that you don’t have feelings for my son.”

“I-, well- you see, I…” Sarah stammered, flustered. She then paused, thinking of her feelings for the Goblin King. “Maybe?”

“Oh, you are going to make the most beautiful children!” Jiera sighed, happily.

“You Fae are a very brunt lot.” Alyx laughed.

“You don’t know the half of it.” Jorall replied, dryly.

Jaron decided to make his entrance then, and turned the corner with a broad smile. “Hello all.”

“Jaron!” Jiera turned and gave him a stern look. She wagged a finger at him. “Darling, you mustn’t set imps lose in Merial. Your Grandma is furious.”

“I was bored.” Jaron shrugged and turned to Alyx with a grin. “So, how do you like my quarters? I’ve heard that Grandma renovated it after my last stay.”

She quirked an eyebrow. “It’s beautiful. Thanks for the candy that I found in the headboard.”

Jaron frowned. “Candy? How did yo-“

“Your grandparents. Titania also told me that, those quarters are off limits to you.”

“Oh?” Jaron was a little shocked. “Really?”

She nodded. “You are forbidden at penalty of a sound thrashing. She said she is not renovating another room for you and if you wish to live like an animal then you should go and stay in the stables.”

Jaron beamed at this announcement. “Finally! I’ve been aiming for that for years!”

“Really?” Sarah asked. “The stables?”

“I’d swim laps in the Bog, rather than live in here and deal with the courtiers!” Jaron grinned and gave Alyx a wink. “Enjoy my room.”

There was a sharp clap sound and Jaron was gone, leaving behind a small pile of black soot. Jiera wrinkled her nose at the slight odor of burning wood in the air and vanished the mess with the wave of one hand. She gave Jorall a wry look.

“Must he always leave some kind of a mess in his wake?”

Jorall shrugged. “It’s what he does, love.”

“Yes, but-“ Jiera frowned and rolled her eyes. “Oh, dear sweet Goddess… Here comes Jareth. It looks like he has Ramsden in tow with him.”

Jorall muttered. “Little snipe.”

Jiera gave her husband a nudge with her elbow and smiled as Jareth approached. Alyx turned and her breath almost caught at the beauty of the young Fae man with him. Her eyes widened in wonder and her lips parted as her breathing became shallow. He was beautiful, wonderful, and the center of her universe. She forgot that anything else existed and moved to make a step towards him. There was no way she could or wanted to tear her eyes away from him. If she had been able to look to her left, she would have seen Sarah with the same look upon her face.

Jareth noticed the fascination both mortals developed with Ramsden and sensed the young Fae’s glamour, so he gave him a sharp nudge and hissed. “Turn the glamour off or _I_ shall turn it off for you…”

Ramsden gave the Goblin King a frown, but did as he commanded. All at once, both Sarah and Alyx shook their heads to clear them. Frowning, Alyx took a step back from them, studying him in reality. Ramsden was a handsome Fae, but his glamour was what had made the illusion more alluring to the mortals. He was tall, lithe, and fit like most all the Fae. His skin was the pale of the aristocracy and it contrasted well against the royal purples of his jacket and breeches. Obviously royalty, he wore a small golden circlet upon his spiked blonde hair. His handsome face sported a carefully manicured goatee and his eyes shone the same green as the sea outside. Sarah wondered if he was as snobby as he looked. 

He gave small smile. “My apologies for the strength of my glamour. It is not often that we have mortals in Merial.”

“Theoden’s son wished to meet the mortals.” Jareth explained, dryly, obviously less than thrilled to be making the introductions. “Ramsden this is Lady Sarah and Lady Alyxandrea of the Aboveground. Ladies this is Prince Ramsden Caradoc of Bethmoora, Theoden’s second and youngest son.”

Ramsden smiled, dazzlingly. “Both the Girl Who Wished Herself Away and the Legend in one meeting? Such beauty and celebrity is a true sight to behold, even in the Underground. I am a lucky Fae indeed!”

Jareth rolled his eyes and muttered. “Kiss ass…”

Ramsden turned to the Goblin King. “What was that Jareth?”

“Truth, that…” Jareth covered smoothly. “Lady Alyxandrea is to be christened after All Hallow’s.”

Ramsden took Alyx’s hand. “Then you are going to be in attendance for the Masquerade?”

“Uh, yes… I will.” Alyx watched as he bent to kiss her hand.

“Then I am the luckiest of all the Fae.” Ramsden kissed her knuckles and looked back up to her. “Do you have an escort? I would be honored to have the privilege to be at your arm the evening of the Masquerade.”

“I’m afraid-“ Jiera broke in and Ramsden dropped Alyx’s hand to take the Queen’s outstretched hand. “- that is still being decided, young prince. It is only her first day in Merial, after all. We shall keep you in mind… Amongst her other suitors.”

Alyx bit back a grin at the tactful way Jiera dismissed the young prince.

“Of course, my Queen.” Ramsden bowed. “As long as I am ‘kept in mind’.”

“Now, I must insist that the girls retire to their quarters. They must freshen up for supper.” Jiera ushered the girls away and to their rooms, leaving Jareth to deal with Ramsden

Once the women were out of sight, Ramsden grinned at Jareth. “By the Gods, where did you find that little one, Jareth? She is quite stunning!”

“She found me actually. Quite by accident I assure you.” Jareth remarked, dryly, somewhat glad that the young prince did not seek his mortal.

Jorall snorted, rather rudely. “A shame my boy has already laid claim to her. I expect they’ll be married by the spring if he has his way about it.”

With that, Jorall stalked away leaving Jareth and Ramsden in his wake. Jareth gave his stepfather a frown. Jorall had never been good with public relations. Especially when it dealt with his son or stepchildren. Yet, Jareth understood why Jorall spoke so freely. Jareth did not like Prince Ramsden either. So, he decided to back his little brother.

“Yes, I imagine the lass will be a good sister-in-law.”

With that, Jareth disappeared. Leaving Ramsden to pout.


	7. Middle of a Mess

Rumors tend to fly amongst the fairy folk in the Great Palace quicker than a dragon on a southern wind, so it was not long before Jaron caught wind of Ramsden meeting the mortals. The Goblin Prince had fled to the stables after speaking to Alyx in the Sindhe Hall, feeling like a damned fool and needing time to gather his wits about him. Then that damned little trow, Figgle the Torch Lighter, had to come and tell him about what had happened after he had left. Jaron hackles had risen when he heard how the Grassland Prince reacted to Alyx so that little rat of a trow had taken extra pleasure in rubbing in how much Ramsden’s glamour had affected both of the mortals. Jaron bristled at the thought of Ramsden trying to woo Alyx.

Jaron grumbled as he brushed down his horse with broad strokes. “Ramsden?! That toad is the dumbest Fae I have ever had the displeasure of meeting, not to mention the most untrustworthy of the lot…”

The beautiful chestnut stallion, he brushed turned to him with an angry snort. “Very well, young Prince, but take your anger out on something other than me!”

“I’m sorry, Falada…” Jaron rubbed one hand down the blaze on the horse’s nose, gently, in apology. “They should not trust her with him. Especially not as an escort…”

“If it irks you so, then why don’t you escort her to the masque?” Falada chewed on a mouthful of grain. “It seems you’ll not be happy if anyone else does.”

“Me? Escort her?” Jaron scoffed and ran the brush down the stallion’s mane and picked loose a burr. “I’m not one for the Courts and their pompous ceremony.”

“If you’ll remember correctly, neither is she. You’ll make the perfect match. Besides, you like her and she seems to like you, despite your rather _obvious_ flaws.” Falada pointed out. “Could be a good match.”

“I think perhaps she is too good for me.” Jaron admitted with a sigh and he tossed the brush into the tack bucket at his feet.

“Most of the girls that you court are.” Falada replied, and stomped one foot to ward off the minute little fairies that buzzed about like flies.

“Thanks.” Jaron remarked, dryly.

Falada rolled his eyes at the Goblin Prince. “Just ask the girl. The worst she could say is no.”

“I… I just can’t.” Jaron finished, lamely, his shoulders dropping.

“Then let Ramsden sweep her off her feet.” The stallion went back to his grain bin. “He’ll have her on her back before you can say, ‘happily ever after’.”

Jaron glared at his horse as he bent to pick up a saddle. “He wouldn’t.”

“Wouldn’t he? The mortal would be quite the conquest for him. Remember Moira?”

Jaron’s fingers dug into the leather of the saddle. “Yes.”

“And Sookie?”

“Yes.”

“And Elswythe, and Symone, and Hespera, and Will-“

“I get the point.” Jaron broke in as he sat the saddle upon a sawhorse and returned to the stall. He groaned. “What have I gotten myself into?”

“Nothing that you can’t handle, I’m sure.” Falada shook his mane and his withers quivered. “But what do I know? I’m just a horse.”

Jaron sat down on a bale of hay, heavily. “She is not like the others, Falada. Alyx is different.”

“She must be to be so interested in you.” Falada replied to Jaron’s scowl. “You just need to ask the girl and be done with it.”

“I suppose you are right.” Jaron agreed and chuckled. “I can’t believe that I am taking love advice from a horse.”

“Hello, Halfling.”

Jaron spun around to see Ramsden lounging at the door to the stall, arms crossed over his broad chest. The blonde prince gave him a smirk as Jaron rose to his feet, quickly. Falada watched the pair warily, knowing that this meeting would not end well.

“What do you want, Ramsden?” Jaron scowled.

“It’s been awhile since I’ve seen you in Merial, Jaron. Word in Court is that Jareth is babysitting you after that horrid display at the last Spring Festival.” Ramsden said, casually. “Been away in the Labyrinth?”

“Goodfellow Glen.” Jaron retorted his mismatched eyes filled with fire. “No one is babysitting me.”

“Of course not. I must say that I can see why you’ve found life in the Labyrinth so… enjoyable as of late.”

“Oh?” Jaron tried to seem nonchalant. “Why is that?”

Ramsden plucked at the gloves on his hands, idily. “Jareth introduced me to the mortals that have been staying with him. I was not surprised to see the Legend there by any means, but the other… What can you tell me about this Girl Who Wished Herself Away? I must say that she is _delectable_.”

Jaron glowered. “She is my brother’s newest charge, obviously.”

“Obviously.” Ramsden agreed and then sneered. “Is she your _friend_?”

“You would be wise to stay away from her.” Jaron warned.

“Last that I checked, she didn’t belong to you, but to your brother, Halfling.” Ramsden retorted, snidely.

“If you speak to her, I think you shall find otherwise.” Jaron spat. “She belongs to no one.”

“Every woman belongs to someone.” Roland sneered, happy he was getting a rise out of Jaron over the mortal girl. “She told me she is going to the Masquerade… I’ve offered to be her escort.”

“I am taking the mortal.” Jaron spat, angrily.

“Calm yourself, Jaron… I’m sure she’ll choose wisely.” Ramsden laughed, haughtily. “As have all the others, of course.”

Jaron’s fists clenched. “Stay away from that mortal, Ramsden.”

“Or what? You are in enough trouble as is for that little stunt you pulled today with the imps. Calling me out won’t help.”

Trying to cool his temper, Jaron turned away from the Fae, busying himself with the last of Falada’s tack. Angry that Jaron was ignoring him, Ramsden lunged out to grab Jaron’s arm to force him to look at him. Trumpeting loudly, Falada kicked at Ramsden, causing the Fae to fall backwards against the stall wall to avoid a hoof to the skull. Jaron spun around at the commotion, glaring at the fallen prince.

“You damned nag!” Ramsden spat and cursed. “Someone should turn you into food for the hounds!”

“Sorry. I thought you were a cat. I hate cats.” Falada remarked, dryly, and went back to his oats.

Jaron laughed and made a mental note to steal into the kitchen to find Falada a few sugar cubes later. “You should know better than to walk behind a horse, Ramsden.”

“Do all your pets fight your battles for you, Halfling? “What would the mortal think, seeing a bow-kneed, sack of bones like this protecting you?” Ramsden sneered. “No wonder she was so eager to come to Merial. A shame her first look at the Fae was a dirty little Halfling like you. She needs a real Fae man to break her in and I’ll be more than glad to step up to that task.”

Jaron’s Irish blood got the best of him and with a roar of rage, he tackled Ramsden, knocking them into a pile of straw outside of the stall. The pair wrestled for a moment, both trying to gain leverage over the other. Drawing back his fist, Jaron began to pummel the smirk from Ramsden’s once gloating face. Ramsden drew one knee upwards, sharply, hitting Jaron in the stomach, hard. Jaron grunted in pain and head butted the Fae, satisfied at hearing the crunch of bone. He grabbed a hold of the front of Ramsden’s shirt, and drew back one fist, so that he could continue to pummel the Fae. One iron hand grasped his forearm and another strong arm wrapped around Jaron’s middle to haul him from the bloodied prince.

“Calm yourself!” Jorall yelled in his son’s ear. “Damn it, boy! Calm down!”

Ramsden staggered to his feet to find both Jorall struggling to keep his hold on Jaron and Jareth watching the scene with a frown. Jorall gained control over his struggling son, thanking the Gods he still had the strength to physically restrain the boy.

Jareth asked, coldly. “What happened?”

Ramsden spat out a mouthful blood into the dirt and pointed an accusing finger at the still livid Jaron. “He attacked me! I was merely inquiring about the mortal girl and he attacked me!”

“Liar!” Jaron renewed his struggles in his father’s arms. “Son of a bit-“

“Bite your tongue, Jaron!” Jorall clapped a hand over his son’s mouth to stifle him, though Jaron’s muffled voice still cursed from behind Jorall’s hand. The former Goblin King looked to Ramsden, sternly. “Ramsden, let this be forgotten and not another word spoken of it. I shall tend to my son.”

Ramsden protested. “But your majesty, he-“

“Not another word!” Jorall barked.

“He-“

Jareth snarled at the Grassland Prince “That is a King’s order, boy! Now go!”

Ramsden limped from the stables as quickly as he could on the command and Jorall released his struggling son. Jaron spat out a mouthful of curses in Goblinese as he wiped blood from his face. He kicked over a sawhorse in frustration and glared at his two family members.

“You should have let me thrash him!”

Jareth glowered at his younger brother. “Can we not leave you alone for more than five minutes without you causing trouble?”

“That bastard started it!” Jaron argued.

“I don’t care!” Jareth yelled. “You are a prince! Act like it!”

“Go to hell, Jareth!” Jaron returned.

Jareth turned to his stepfather with a frustrated sigh. “I swear to the Gods, Jorall… You must do _something_ with him.”

Jorall rubbed his chin, thoughtfully. “Aye. Leave us, Jareth. Let me speak to my son in private.”

Jareth nodded and left the father and son alone in the stables. Jorall studied his son, intently, his face very serious. Jaron squared his chin, readying himself for a chastising.

Both were silent for a moment until Jaron asked him, angrily. “Well?”

“Well what?” Jorall asked.

“Am I punished?”

Jorall laughed and clapped his son upon the back. “Very nice left swing, kid! I swear we heard his nose break all the way outside of the stables! Had we been a few moments slower, you’d have broken his jaw!”

“You aren’t going to yell at me?” Jaron asked, warily.

“Of course not. I saw the way that little piss-ant looked at the girl today and I’m sure his mouth got to running when he had the chance to corner you. I know what a little rodent that he can be.”

“I tried to ignore him, but he knows how rile my temper.

Jorall gave his son a smile. “I know it’s hard to keep your head most of the time with all that Irish blood boiling through your veins, but you can’t keep thrashing everyone who looks twice at her. You are back at Court now and the consequences could be a lot worse than a mere month in an oubliette… People are still unhappy about Lord Raine’s daughter.”

“You know I was not at fault for that.” Jaron replied, stiffly. “She made her choice.”

“Aye, I know, but no one else believes the tale… So, stay calm and ignore Ramsden. No more stable thrashings, okay kid?”

“Yes.” Jaron sighed and narrowed his eyes. “Be warned that if I catch the little snake outside of Merial, I’m thrashing him.”

“I am warned.”

“And if he tries to hurt the mortal, I’ll kill him.” Jaron added.

“Understood.” Jorall cocked one eyebrow. “So are you intending upon escorting her to the masque, then?”

Jaron puffed up a little. “Damned right, I am!”

“Good boy. Now let us go and get you cleaned up. Ya can’t ask a gal to the dance looking like you were bucked from a wild horse.” Jorall held him at an arm’s length and winced. “I think you may have a black eye coming on.”

The pair went to leave the stables and nearly ran into Alyx as she came flying through the stable doors. She had gotten rather bored in her quarters and asked a few of the goblins roaming about if they had seen Jaron. One rather drunken creature had given her slurred directions to the stables and she took off to find him. Alyx was quite curious about how intent he was upon asking her to the masquerade and wanted to spend a little time with him, without someone looking over their shoulders. Blushing profusely, she seemed flustered when nearly collided with Jorall.

“Oh, I’m sorry, Jorall. I was looking for-“ She then noticed Jaron and his disheveled appearance. Her face grew worried. “Jaron! What happened?”

“He took a nasty fall from a horse, I’m afraid.” Jorall lied and smiled, broadly. “What is it that you needed, kid?”

“Jaron.” Her blush grew. ”I meant that I was looking for him, sir.”

“Very well, I’ll leave you two be then. See you at supper, son?”

“Yes, father.” Jaron nodded and his father clapped him upon the back again.

“Good talk!” Jorall said and chuckled to himself as he wandered away. He made a mental note to deter anyone looking for the pair with false directions so that they could be alone for a moment.

Alyx’s blush renewed when Jaron’s attention focused on her and she offered her hand out to him, timidly. “C’mon and I’ll clean you up.”

“It’s not necessary-“

“Oh, come on.” Alyx ordered with a roll of her eyes and took his large hand in her tiny one. Happy to have her undivided attention, he let her drag him to a nearby fountain. He watched in amazement as she reached under her skirts with a funny little smile and tore off a piece of her petticoat. She doused it in water and sat him down before her so she could dab at the blood on his face.

“I feel the tables have been turned, my lady.” Jaron smirked. “Are you going to try to kiss _me_ this time?”

She tried to change the subject. “I thought you were a good rider.”

“As did I. I suppose I need more practice.” He winced as she dabbed at the blood on his lip. “Suppose you could kiss my wounds better?”

Alyx frowned. “You are awfully beaten up from a fall from a horse…”

It was Jaron’s turn to change the subject. “You know I don’t quite feel like I’ve been beaten enough today. Where is your trusty chaperone?”

“Shhh…” Alyx put one finger to his bruised lips with a mischievous smile. “I think Jareth forgot to summon him when we left.”

“Splendid!” Jaron replied. “Does that mean I can kiss you now?

“No!” She blushed and dabbed at the blood at his lip. “I can’t believe you shot imps at the palace. Everyone is very angry at you.”

“They always are.” He shrugged. “That never changes. Ow!”

She eased up where she cleaned the dirt from a rather tender wound upon his eyebrow. “I wanted to find you to ask you a favor… Teutah tells me that you are the best at giving crash courses in courtly behavior… Can you help me?”

“Keep your head held high, don’t let anyone make you feel like you don’t belong, stay confident, and smile your prettiest smile.” Jaron replied.

She frowned. “That’s it?”

“That’s all.” Jaron shrugged. “Court is simple… Boring, but simple. You’ll be fine.”

“You think so?”

“Oh, yeah. If I can do it, it’ll be a breeze for you.”

“Thank you. You’ll have a bruise here.” She touched his cheek and he grabbed her hand, gently, to kiss her palm. Their eyes caught and both held their breath in anticipation of the other’s next action.

“Thank you, Alyx… Will you, uh…” Jaron seemed flustered for the first time in his life.

“Yes, Jaron?” She asked, a little breathlessly.

“Will you-“

“Prince! Prince Jaron!” A little goblin messenger ran their direction, stumbling many times before he got to them and panted. “High Kingy Oberon sent me to find you. He wants to talk to you, immediately!”

“Oh, bloody hell…” Jaron scowled and looked back to the pretty girl before him. “Can I continue this later?”

She nodded. “After dinner?”

“Yes.”

“Then I’ll see you then.” Alyx rose with a small smile and left for the castle.

“Damn, damn, damn…” Jaron muttered to himself. He gave the goblin a forlorn look. “You could not have had worse timing, my friend.”

“Sorry Prince.”

Jaron patted the small goblin on the head and smiled. “Not your fault. Let’s go.”

Sighing over his misfortune, the Goblin Prince moved to follow the messenger to Oberon’s private quarters nestled deep inside the castle. When they arrived, the small goblin looked up at the large and beautifully carved doors with a sigh of defeat, knowing he could not open them. The Goblin Prince gave the creature a warm smile and threw open the massive doors of his grandparent’s quarters for him with the kick of one boot.

“There you go, Snappy.” Jaron said. “By the way, how’s the wife these days?”

“Thank you, Prince. Miggo is very good! She wishes for you to come visit so she can make you more pie!” Snappy smiled, gratefully, remembering why Prince Jaron was also known as the Friend of Fairies. “She make you biggy-berry next time!”

“Ah, figures she’d tempt me with pie…” Jaron smirked. He gave the goblin a bow and, graciously, let the small creature enter first.

The messenger rushed to the grand desk where Oberon sat, studying his grandson as he sauntered into the room. “I bring the Prince Jaron, High Kingy.”

“Thank you, Snappy.” Oberon dismissed the goblin with the wave of one hand.

Jaron dropped to one knee before the desk. “Your Majesty called for me?”

Oberon’s eyebrow cocked. “Why is it that it is only when you are in trouble that you’ll remember those manners that your grandmother attempted to beat into you all those years ago? Stand up, boy.”

Jaron obeyed. “You did send for me, right?”

“Sit.” Oberon ordered.

Jaron sat, stiffly, in the chair opposite the desk.

“What happened to your face?” Oberon asked as he studied Jaron’s bruises.

“I fell from a horse, sir.” Jaron lied, awkwardly.

“A horse you say?” Oberon asked, cocking one eyebrow.

“It was a _hard_ fall, sir.”

Oberon laughed. “You look like hell.”

“You should see the ground.” Jaron remarked, wryly.

“Who was it this time?” Oberon asked.

“My father has already puni-“

“It won’t leave the room.”

Jaron sighed, defeated. “Ramsden… Again.”

“Hmph… Figures. Why?”

Jaron fidgeted, nervously in his seat. “He would not shut up.”

“About?” Oberon prompted with a gesture of one hand.

“Lady Alyx.” Jaron retorted, defiantly. “They say I have no courtly manners, but that little sna-“

Oberon held up one hand to silence the young prince. “So you thrashed him, I suppose?”

“I broke his nose.” Jaron replied, happily.

“I see. I can’t say I blame you.” Oberon gave a heavy sigh and he looked over his glasses with a frown. “Imps, Jaron? Really?”

Jaron shrugged, a weak grin upon his face. “It seemed like a good idea at the time?”

“As much as your cousin, Roland, said to me. And that little sprite, Trog.” Oberon gave another heavy sigh, and reminded himself of why things had been more peaceful while his youngest grandson had been staying in the Goblin City. “No more shenanigans, Jaron. I beg you. Things are going to be tense enough with Mab Nightshayde here on All Hallow’s Eve and I do not need any more worries between now and then. I hear she has been visiting you in the Labyrinth and that quite bothers me.”

“I didn’t invite her.” Jaron shrugged. “She’s fond of me.”

“And?”

“And what?” Jaron replied with a frown. “Mab wants someone to warm her bed, Grandfather. That’s all.”

“Have you?”

“What?”

“Been warming her bed?”

“Gods no!” Jaron blanched and gave his grandfather a bewildered look. “Is that the whispers in the Court? To bed with Mab Nightshayde would be like bedding a black widow spider. We all know Carsys died by her own hand.”

“Good boy. Smart thinking.”

The doors to Oberon’s office flew open and Titania strode in. Seeing her grandson, her tense face brightened. Jaron rose and she took him into her arms, kissing his unmarred cheek. “Hello, Jaron. What happened to your face, dear?”

“Just a fall from a horse, Grandma.” Jaron assured her. “I am well.”

“You seem to fall from horses a lot… And you get taller every time I see you.” She looked him up and down and then thumped him upside the head with her hand, hard. He stared at her, startled, as she frowned. “Imps, Jaron? Really?”

“I’ve said that I’m so-“

“Sorry. I know.” She put her hands on her hips and glared at her grandson. “Imps, Jaron? Why, in the name of Rhiannon, did you have to-“

“Titania, I was in the-“ Oberon started.

“-go and do something crazy like that!” Titania continued her tirade, ignoring her husband. “For the sake of the Gods, Jaron! Imps! Imena is seeing blood-red in your near future, the help wants your head on a platter, and Queen Cherlindrea of the Fairies wants a particularly nasty curse put upon you! They are still trying to catch some of the little pests in the ballroom! They have ruined almost all of my All Hallow decorations!”

Jaron winced and gave a weak shrug. “I was bored. You know what happens when I get bored. I get… destructive.”

“Darling, we need you all to be on your best behavior.” Titania sat on the edge of the desk before her grandson and put her hands in her lap. “Mab is to be here, and I’ve already heard that you and she are two peas in a pod, but-.”

“She’s fond of me is all.” Jaron interrupted. “She thinks I’m funny.”

“Too fond. That is why… Well… Tell him, Oberon.”

Oberon nodded. “Jaron… As you know we are holding the masquerade on All Hallow’s and-“

“We know you aren’t fond these sort of things, but do listen.” Titania added.

“We have invited many Fae rulers and their eligible daughters-“ Oberon started again.

Titania interrupted. “But don’t feel pressured.”

“Titania! Let me finish.” Oberon sighed and looked to his grandson. “We want you to marry.”

“Oberon!” Titania gasped.  
Jaron groaned. “Good Gods, not you, too!”

“What? It could be a nice change!” Oberon huffed. “There are plenty of nice girls in the Underground that would make fine-.”

“Grandpa, I don’t want to marry! I’m only 127!”

“Your grandmother and I were married at a hundred.” Oberon leaned across his desk. “Jareth seems to think that marriage might help you.”

“What does he know?” Jaron asked, testily. “I like to have a bit of fun now and then and ruffle Jareth’s feathers a bit, but I don’t need _help_.”

“Jaron… No one has forgotten Willow. Her disappearance was a black eye on your reputation. People still-“

“Blame me?” Jaron rose, angrily. “No one will ever let me live that down, will they? I told everyone, I didn’t do anything! I didn’t whisk her away to Mab’s arms in the middle of the night. I don’t know why Willow left us for the Unseelie Court. I tried to stop her, but she made her choice.”

“We know, Jaron, but not many people trust you these days.” Oberon stated. “I… We just wanted to ask you to attend the Masquerade and at least try to meet some girls. Perhaps attempt to court a few in a civilized manner? We aren’t asking you to pick out a wife on All Hallow’s, but to, perhaps, consider reinventing your reputation?”  
Jaron moved to the window and stared out at the sea. Titania went to her him and cupped his face in her hands forcing him to look her in the eyes. “I trust you, with all my heart, my grandson. I know that you are only living life as best as you can, but please, do not make a spectacle of yourself at Court. I can see this meeting was a moment too late by the bruises on your handsome face, but please be good… For me?”

“Yes, Grandma.” Jaron sighed.

“Thank you. I will miss your pranks, but now is not a good time.” Titania took his arm and led him back to the chair before the desk. “Now that we have that settled, I want you to tell me what you know of these mortals. You have spent a few days with them. It seems the Legend has returned to the Underground. I have heard rumors that _you_ brought her cross the worlds.”

“Crossing worlds is a rare gift indeed.” Jaron cocked one eyebrow. “Perhaps she wished for me to take her away?”

“You little liar!” Titania scolded. “How dare you not tell a one of us that you could cross worlds? Who taught you to use such a rare gift?”

Jaron shrugged. “It is my secret, Gran.”

She gave him a pout. “You little snot. Did you bring her across just to torment your brother?”

“A little.” Jaron laughed. “He is tangled up in knots over her, that’s for sure.”

“Your sister has said the same.”

“Jareth doesn’t know whether he wants to kiss the mortal or throw her in an Oubliette. It is quiet humorous to watch them together.” Jaron grinned. “You should have seen the look on their faces when I plopped her right down in the middle of his private study.”

“You didn’t!”

“I did.”

“Why did you bring Sarah across the worlds again, Jaron?” Oberon asked, bluntly. “Why not let your brother handle her?”

“Jareth would have taken ages to get around to it. Besides…” Jaron’s face softened and his lips curled into a small smile. “I did it for Alyx. It made her happy to have her friend.”

“Alyx?” Titania gave a low chuckle. “The Girl Who Wished Herself Away? Is our Goblin Prince in love as well?”

“She is interesting.” Jaron admitted.

Oberon chuckled. “Oh? Finally a girl who interests you and she’s not a fairy or water sprite?”

Jaron smirked. “I also like wood nymphs and dyrads.”

Titania gave her grandson a playful pinch on the arm. “Enough, Lothario! Tell me more about her. She is a quiet thing.”

“Jareth said that her father beat her and she wished herself here because of that.” Oberon added.

“She is shy I think. I took the mortal to a fairy ring. Then Jareth and I argued and-“

“I heard you saved her from a vampyre in the Wood.” Titania hinted. 

“Aye.” Jaron agreed. “On the Great Mounds Road towards Tithe.”

“And?”

“And what?”

“We hear that she stayed in that secret den of yours.” Titania remarked. “Have you ruined her?”

Jaron pondered for a moment. “If I say yes, can I keep her?”

“Jaron Armande! Tell me you didn’t touch that mortal.” Titania gasped.

Jaron chuckled. “Relax, Grandma. She is as pure as the snow.”

“Roland says you fancy her.” Oberon remarked. “He also says that you’re in love with her.”

“Roland wouldn’t know a troll if it ate off both of his arms.” Jaron remarked, dryly.

“That’s also what Vuffer told me after tea.” Titania added. “She said that she saw you trying to kiss her.”

“Vuffer is nearly blind.” Jaron retorted. “That goblin has no business seeing anything! I watched her walk into the same wall twice tod-”

“Stop trying to change the subject,” Titania scolded. “Are you?”

“What?”

“Jaron Armande!” Titania was exasperated. “Are you in love?”

Jaron scowled. “Why aren’t you bothering Jareth? He’s the one that’s in love.”

“I fully intend on catching up with him, momentarily.” Titania gave her grandson a sparkling smile. “But it is you that I have in my sights right now. Tell me-“

“What’s my punishment for the imps?” Jaron broke in, nearly pleading for his grandfather to reprimand him and stop his grandmother’s tirade.

“That eager to be punished? Okay then…” Oberon stroked his beard, thoughtfully. “You must clean up the unholy mess those imps made of your grandmother’s ballroom and you are not allowed to use any magic, only hard, manual labor.”

“And you are to be on your absolutely best behavior until after the masquerade.” Titania added. “I do not have the time or patience for anymore of your stunts right now.”

Jaron sighed. “When do I start?”

“I’ll have Snappy bring you a mop and bucket.”

* * *

After Jorall and Jareth had broken up the fight in the stables and ordered him away, Ramsden transported himself to his quarters in the Caradoc Wing of the grand palace in Merial. Ordering away his servants with a low curse, he crossed his room, tossing his jacket across an ottoman. He was muttering to himself, angrily, as he gently probed his broken nose. Wincing, he mentally cursed the Goblin Prince.

“Have a tumble from a horse did we?” A laughing voice asked, and he whirled around to see Morgan lounging on his settee. The Sorceress was wrapped in layers of silver silk that floated around her body like liquid mercury. In one if her palms, she cradled a bright red apple, her nails threatening to pierce the flesh of the beautiful fruit. Her dark hair had been fashioned into a slick bun at her nape and streaked with silver.

“That little Halfling bastard hit me!” Ramsden fumed, the pain of his broken nose nearly blinding him.

“So he did… I forgot to warn you that the Goblin Prince has a mean left hook.” Morgan teased, merrily.

“What do you want, Morgan?” Ramsden hissed.

“I have brought orders from our Dark Queen.” Morgan studied the beautiful apple in her hand for a moment before tossing to him. “Catch.”

He looked puzzled as he caught the fruit. “An apple?”

“Sometimes the old ways are the best.” Morgan remarked, idly.

“Is it-“ He paused, studying the apple. “Is it poison?”

Morgan shrugged. “_I_ wouldn’t eat it.”

“What are my orders?”

Movement came from his canopied bed and a lithe, nude form crawled from the bed and took a few graceful strides towards him. He took in the beautiful brunette woman before him. Her pale skin glowed in the dim candlelight and she wore a sexy smile. Her chocolate brown eyes flicked up and down his body as she rested one hand on her lean hip.

“I believe you and Willow Raine know one another? Lucky enough for her, she has some mild use as a healer and what not.” Morgan remarked, dryly, and rose from the settee. “Get on with whatever the Queen wants you two fools to pull. Screw up and it’s her wrath you shall face.”  
Willow purred as she draped herself into his arms, and cradled his bruised chin. “I have _our_ orders sweet Prince.”

Ramsden smirked at the Sorceress across the room. “Our Queen of Air and Darkness didn’t feel you were trustworthy enough to know our plans, Morgan?”

“Her Majesty has given us all jobs to do, Prince.” Morgan smirked back. “Her means are not my concern, but carrying them out is.”

“What are my orders then?”

“Get the Girl Who Wished Herself Away to eat the apple before the masquerade.” Willow replied, haughtily.

“Willow is here to aid you in any way you deem _necessary_.” Morgan added. “Though I’m sure she’ll be of little use in the scheme of things.”

Ramsden looked Willow up and down, appreciatively, and then moved to retort to Morgan, only to find her gone. Willow pressed her body against his and he captured her mouth in a rough kiss. She broke the kiss and trailed her nails down his shirt.

“Our orders from the Queen?” He asked.

“Mab wishes this Girl Who Wished Herself Away gone. Prince Jaron is falling hard for her and Mab does not like this. She wants the Goblin Prince to herself.”

“Why does she want _him_? Surely not as her King!” Ramsden nearly blanched at the idea of his nemisis as King of the Darkling Court.

“Our Queen of Air and Darkness needs no King… She wishes for a pet to warm her bed and bloody her blades.”

Ramsden smirked. “So I am to seduce her then?”

“With my help, you are to _take_ her from the Seelie.” Willow corrected him as she rubbed her lithe body against his as she trailed her nails over the apple in his hand. “When she eats this apple, she shall fall under a wonderfully, dark enchantment. Every touch you give her will take her further from reality and into the world that you wish for her to see. Then you can take her. When we have finished, Mab is considering making her your personal slave… Should you succeed in our task.”

“I rather like the sound of that.” Ramsden admitted reaching down to cup Willow’s buttocks and grind her against him. “I’ve always wanted a mortal slave.”

Draping her arms around his neck and fastening her lips upon his neck, she began to back him towards the bed. “Come Prince and let me heal your wounds and your pride.” 

* * *

Jareth, being quite used to his grandmother and her inquisitive nature concerning her family and their love lives, decided nip the problem in the bud and tell her about Sarah himself. Hoping to find her in the ballroom finalizing plans for the masque, he entered the massive room. His eyes widened at the sight before him. Across the ballroom was a virtual army of sweeping brooms, cleaning mops, and soapy buckets, enchanted to clean the room. A sea of suds and bubbles covered the massive ballroom. Jareth’s eyes fell on the steps before him and he found his brother, lounging and watching. He was conducting the enchanted cleaning utensils, lazily, with a hand holding a glass of amber colored liquor and he swayed to an unheard beat. Arching one eyebrow, Jareth opened his mouth to ask his brother what was going on, but shut his jaws, abruptly. He decided it was better not to ask and stay uninvolved, so he slipped from the room as silently as he came, moving on to find his grandmother. He went to his grandfather’s study, entering the room with little of his normal flare.

Oberon glanced up at his oldest grandson over his thin wire-framed glasses. “You’d best run, kiddo. Your grandmother is looking for you to twist your ear about the mortals. Especially yours.”

“I know. I came to find her and just get it over and done with.” Jareth admitted as he sat across from the desk and accepted the brandy that appeared at the edge. “Thank you.”

“You’ll need it. Jaron has convinced her that you’re in love.” Oberon gave him a knowing grin. “As if we didn’t know that already.”

“That little snake is a fine one to talk...” Jareth frowned over the rim of his glass of brandy and took a healthy swallow. “The lot of you keep this up and she shall think I’m stalking her.”

Oberon chuckled. “Do not worry. Alyx told me that Sarah loves you as well.”

Jareth nearly choked on his brandy. “How in the bloody hell would _she_ know?”

Before Oberon could reply, Titania appeared in and explosion of golden glitter. When she saw Jareth, she gave a happy sigh. “There you are! I’ve been looking all over the palace for you.”

Oberon gave Jareth a look that said ‘I told you’, and leaned back in his chair to watch the show. The High Queen moved so she was sitting in the chair next to Jareth’s and conjured her own glass of wine.

“So when is the wedding?” She asked and took a sip.

“Grandmother!” Jareth blanched and downed the rest of his drink with a grimace.

She gave him a purely innocent look. “What? We know you love the girl, but you have been to afraid and proud to bring her back here and risk being rejected again. You should thank Jaron for bringing her here for you.”

“Thank him? I didn’t even know that the little troll could cross worlds! He could have killed her!”

“Oh, from what she described of the happenings, it sounds like Jaron knows what he’s doing.” Titania replied.

“She said?” Jareth asked, curiously.

“Oh, yes. She and I have just had the nicest little chat with your mother before we left so that she and Alyx could catch up.”

Jareth stifled a groan while Oberon tried to cover his laugh with a cough and failed. Realizing his grandmother and mother’s deviousness was worse than he realized, he decided to do the best thing possible in such a situation. Get her attention thrown on someone else.

“Jaron’s using an army of enchanted cleaning supplies to clean the ballroom!” He blurted.

Titania blinked in surprise and then frowned when the realization of his words sunk in. She rose quickly, gathering her skirts in her clenched fists. “That little brat! “

In an explosion of golden glitter, Titania left the two men in the study, off to punish her youngest grandson. Both men gave each other knowing smiles.

“Good one.” Oberon commented and asked. “Now what is your next trick for dinner?”

Jareth remarked, dryly. “Warning Sarah of my family and their devious ways.”

* * *

  


After tending to Jaron wounds, Alyx rushed back to the Sindhe Wing of the castle, thanking the heavens for her good sense of direction to find the hall in the massive castle. Nearly tripping over several goblins in her race to find Sarah, she slid to a stop before Sarah’s door and pounded on it with the palm of her hand.

“Sarah! Open up! I-“

Sarah opened the door looking a little weary and very relieved to see her friend.

“Thank God, you’re here!” Sarah’s voice was little above a whisper. “They’ve been grilling me over Jareth and I am running out of answers!”

“Who?” Alyx peered around Sarah and saw Titania and Jiera seated on Sarah’s balcony, laughing and talking. “Oh.”

“They’re asking me when I’m going to marry him!” Sarah replied, desperately. “They can’t understand that we don’t even _like_ one another!”

“He has been making a noticeable effort to be nicer to you.” Alyx pointed out.

“We both agreed to be amicable while I’m here with you.” Sarah remarked, dryly. “That’s hardly a marriage proposal!”

Alyx moved to reply when Jiera’s bright voice rang out. “Hello, Alyx! Where have you been off to?”

Alyx followed Sarah as she returned to the table with the pair of monarchs. “I was taking a look around the castle. It’s beautiful, your majesty.”

“Thank you, my dear, but call me Grandma! Everyone does!” Titania replied and gave the mortal a bright smile as she rose from her chair. “I know you girls must have loads of things to talk about before dinner, so we shall take our leave and let you two catch up. It was a pleasure spending a little time with you, Sarah. I am glad you have returned to the Underground.”

“Only temporarily.” Sarah reminded her. “Jareth said I am only staying temporarily.”

“Of course, my dear.” Titania gave her a warm smile. “I shall enjoy finally being able to plan a wedding for my grandson.”

“Or grandsons.” Jiera added, following her mother with a smile.

“I shall look forward to spending time with you, as well, Miss Alyx.” Titania commented as the pair left, the door shutting behind them.

“See what I mean?” Sarah sighed in frustration and slumped down into Jiera’s abandoned chair.

“They are pretty dead set on you two getting married.” Alyx replied and gave a small giggle as she leaned against the balcony railing to look out over the sea. “You can’t tell me that you haven’t considered it?”

“Only everyday since he proposed to me in the high tower when I was fifteen.” Sarah admitted. “Of course, anyone would think about what it would have been like to say yes and give up Toby.”

“Of course.” Alyx agreed. “But I don’t think that Jareth would have been as impressed with you if you had opted out like that.”

“What do you mean?” Sarah asked, curiously.

“I just think that you rejecting him and keeping after your brother was gutsy and it impressed him. How many teenage girls would turn down a fairytale happily-ever-after like that for a noisy baby brother?” Alyx shrugged. “I mean, look at me… I opted out for the fairytale life.”

“You’re in a different situation and you know it.” Sarah scolded her friend. “You didn’t opt out… You opted for a fresh start.”

“I know, but what you did showed you have a good heart and are worth chasing after.”

“Jareth hasn’t been chasing me.” Sarah contested. “The night you wished yourself away was the first time I had seen him since the tower!”

“It was the first time _you_ saw _him_.” Alyx pointed out. “Word with the goblins is that he’s been watching you off and on for years. Apparently, a long time has passed down here since you ran the Labyrinth. Decades compared to Aboveground time.”

“How do you know all this?” Sarah asked, curiously.

“After I read to the goblins, it becomes gossip hour and I’ve heard all kinds of stuff about you two.”

“Really? That’s ironic, because after I have playtime with them, the same thing happens. Only I get to hear about you and Jaron.” Sarah laughed at Alyx’s bewildered expression. “They are horrid little gossips!”

“What did you hear?” Alyx asked, a little shocked.

“Oh, no you don’t.” Sarah scolded and wagged one finger at Alyx. “Tell me what they say about Jareth and me.”

Alyx turned to rest her elbows on the railing and lean, casually. “That he had every intention of coming back for you once you grew up a little more and he got the balls to do it. That is, before Jaron went and got you himself.”

“He was going to come back for me?” Sarah voiced softened. She had not realized how deep the Goblin King’s feeling ran for her.

Alyx nodded. “Yep, he wants you to be his Queen.”

“Queen?!”

“That would go along with marrying him.” Alyx gave her a mischievous grin. “Would be worth it to get a look inside those dangerously tight pants of his, wouldn’t it?”

Sarah gave her friend a shocked look and laughed. “I can tell this place is good for you! Three weeks ago, you wouldn’t have even said a cross word at anyone, let alone thinking of things like that!”

“I love it here.” Alyx blushed a little and changed the subject back to Jareth. “What are you going to do about the Goblin King?”

Sarah rested her chin on one palm as she mused. “I have absolutely no idea… We had a weird parting earlier…”

“Oh?” Alyx quirked one eyebrow.

Sarah filled her in on the awkward conversation between Jareth and herself when he had showed her to her quarters and Alyx listened with wide eyes.

“Oh, yeah, he must have it bad for you!” Alyx commented, shaking her head. “Talk to him. What’s the worst that could happen?”

“I hate to think.” Sarah replied. “I suppose he can’t set the cleaners on me here... I think he’s intending on escorting me to the masque.”

“I wouldn’t doubt it. He’ll want to stake his claim on you before anyone else gets the chance.” Alyx moved to sit in the chair across from her friend and propped her chin up with her hands with a sigh. “At least you know who’s taking you... I hate to see who Jareth slaps me upon.”

“You don’t think that he’ll let Jaron take you?”

“I doubt it. Besides, Jaron would have to ask me first.”

Sarah was shocked. “He hasn’t asked you yet? I figured he’d corner you the first minute he could after how he acted in the hall when we first got here.”

Alyx shook her head and traced patterns on the stone tabletop with the tip of one finger. “Nope.”

“Have you talked to him?”

Alyx told her of sneaking out to the stables and their talk by the fountain. Sarah raised a quizzical eyebrow at the description of his wounds from the supposed fall from a horse.

“He fell? From a horse?” Sarah’s voice held a note of sharp disbelief.

“Oh, I don’t believe that for a second.” Alyx replied. “I don’t know what he was up to, but it wasn’t riding.”

“I saw Ramsden skulking down the halls with a bloody nose earlier.” Sarah added, casually. “Supposedly, the pair of them are quite dreadful enemies.”

Alyx’s eyes widened. “You don’t think they were fighting, do you?”

“You bet I do and I’d lay money down that it was over you. That slimy little prince was all over you earlier today.” Sarah grimace at the thought of the haughty prince. “Arrogant toad. Neither Jiera, Jora, or Titania had a kind word to say about him. How did you like that glamour he had to use to impress us?”

“He was horribly conceited, wasn’t he?” Alyx wrinkled her small nose in disgust. “My skin crawled a little when he kissed my hand. I swear he tried to lick it!”

Both mortals erupted in happy laughter, that was loud enough to turn many heads in the nearby vicinity at their odd Aboveground ways. Sarah wiped a few tears from her emerald eyes and clasped Alyx’s hand across the table with a broad smile.

“I didn’t think I’d ever say something like this, but thanks for wishing yourself away to the Goblin King so we could have this adventure!”

Giving her friend’s hand a squeeze, Alyx smiled, softly. “Promise me, that I get to be in the wedding party.”

“Alyx!”

* * *

Narrowly dodging the fury of his Grandmother after she found him cheating on how he cleaned up the mess in the ballroom, Jaron fled as fast and far as he could manage. While she busied herself with breaking the enchantments upon his army of cleaning supplies, Jaron vanished and reappeared upon the roof of the palace. Shortly after, Roland appeared in a burst of smoke with Trog upon one of his shoulders. Jaron frowned at the pair.

“How did you two manage to evade punishment?”

“We blamed it on you.” Roland replied, cheerfully. “It was _your_ idea, after all.”

“We saw Ramsden’s face! Did you plow him?!” Trog asked, excitedly, as she took practice jabs at the air.

“Multiple times.” Jaron replied, rather smugly.

“From the looks of your face, he got his in as well, cousin.” Roland replied with a chuckle. “And all over a pretty lass…”

Jaron gave him a frown. “Will you drop it?”  
“Nope. Canna do it.” Roland’s grin broadened and Trog nodded, enthusiastically, in agreement. “It’s a lotta fun to watch you gettin’ so riled.”

In reply, Jaron gave a leap from the roof and in a flurry of magic and feathers took to the skies as a gyrfalcon. Roland frowned at his cousin’s retreating figure in the sky.

“Ya know that’s not fair, Jaron! I canna fly!” Roland called out and gave a huff. “Donna know what’s got his knickers in a twist.”

“The girl.” Trog replied, knowledgably.

“Yeah.” Roland agreed. “Defiantly the girl.”

“What about my charge?” A silken voice came from behind them and both spun to find Jareth, studying them, intently.

“Donna do that!” Roland snapped.

“Stop sneaking up on us!” Trog ordered.

“I apologize.” Jareth replied his eyes still on the speck in the sky that was his brother in the distance. “Where is he off to?”

Roland shrugged. “Dinna say. What are ya doin’ up here?”

“I had hoped to find a place to be alone with my thoughts, but I see that this is a far too popular of a spot today.” Jareth replied, dryly, as the salty sea wind whipped through his hair. He stepped closer to the edge of the roof to look out over Merial.

“Donna let us bother ya. We’re off.” Roland replied and in a burst of smoke, the pair was gone.

Jareth breathed a sigh as he crossed his arms over his chest. Though he longed to transform to his bird form and take to the skies as well, he resisted the urge, knowing a quick fly would do nothing to ease his mood. He did not dislike coming to Merial, but disliked the burden the Golden Court brought with it. He had far too much to worry about besides this silly masque and the even sillier courtiers that were even now beginning to arrive and nose about. He did not need their heads in his business with his mortal!

At that moment, her laughter came dancing across the air and Jareth’s mood lifted at the sound of her sweet voice. Perhaps it was not all bad that they were here in Merial amongst the Court. If he played his cards right, the others would know that the mortal was his and no fool would try to woo her for fear of the Goblin King’s wrath. Feeling a little relieved at the circumstances, Jareth decided he had plenty of time for a flight before dinner and, in seconds, he was just an owl on the horizon.

* * *

Alyx lay in her bed before dinner, staring at her ceiling, her brow furrowed. Of all the thoughts that plagued her mind, none did the most damage than those of Jaron, the Goblin Prince. He was a big flirt, there was no question about that and she rather liked spending time with him, but could he really be ‘taken’ with her, like the others said? She was beginning to think she was very much ‘taken’ with him and her earlier talk with Sarah had brightened her hopes a little. She rolled over with a groan and hugged a pillow to her chest. What was she getting herself into? She hadn’t even been here a week and she was in love? And with a prince no less! Groaning aloud at herself, she buried her face in the pillow in her arms.

Sarah had suggested that Alyx attempt to ignore Jaron as much as possible at dinner and gauge his reaction to her indifference. That way she could get a better idea of how the Goblin Prince felt about her and teach him a little humility at the same time. Alyx felt silly even thinking about trying to play hard to get with a prince. Surely, he would lose interest in her and move on to someone more receptive to his advances if she did something like that. She feared that there was no way that she could keep his attention for very long.

Abby burst into the bedroom and frowned at the girl. “What are you doing lazing about, miss? We’ve got to get you ready for dinner! Many of the higher ups in the Court are going to be there to meet you!”

“I was pondering the opposite sex.” Alyx muttered as she sat up on the bed, casting her pillow to one side.

“Oh?” Abby raised an eyebrow. “Boy trouble is it then? Any particular one, maybe?”

“Maybe…” Alyx studied her, warily. “Why?”

“If you don’t mind me saying so, miss… I believe he’s been doing a bit of pondering about _you_ as well.” Abby remarked, a sly smile upon her delicate face.

Alyx gave her a puzzled look. “How do you know?”

“Earlier today he disappeared to the stables.” Abby moved towards the wardrobe and studied one of the temporary dresses that Teutah had sent for the girl until her wardrobe was finished. Abby feigned interest in the hemline of a pink gown. “Went out there to chat with that talking horse.”

Alyx frowned. “What does that have to do with him thinking of me?”

Abby chuckled. “He always talks to that nag when something is troublin’ him and nothing vexes that boy more than a puzzle to figure out. Especially if that puzzle is a pretty lady. He likes you, miss, and you likes him back. Even I can see that much betwixt the pair of you.”

Alyx gave Abby a shy smile. “He likes me?”

“Rightly so.” Abby went to the bed to grasp the girl’s hands. “You are something truly special, Miss Alyx… Even in a land of make-believe…”

Alyx gave the elf a warm smile. “How do you know all the right things to say to me to make my day better, Abby?”

“Pish-posh!” Abby gave a snort. “There’s an old Elfish saying that goes, ‘Words is easy when you tell the truth’. Now get up outta that bed and let’s get you ready for dinner! We’ll doll you up and I guarantee he won’t be able to tear his eyes off of you tonight.”

“Do you think so?”

“’Course!” Abby plucked a dress from the wardrobe with a sly smile. “Teutah finished this a few hours ago and sent it up for you to wear to dinner tonight. Let’s see you in it.”

Letting Abby dress her in the gown, Alyx stepped before the mirror and gasped in shock. The empire-cut gown fit her like a glove. The fine gown was layers of silk died a cerulean blue that set off her eyes. Billowy quarter-sleeves, trimmed in crème antique lace encased her slender arms and the cut of the gown revealed the swell of her breasts. Busying herself with pulling Alyx’s hair back into a loose ponytail of curls down her back, Abby gave her a smirk.

“Blue is his favorite color, you know. That’s why Teutah used the blue silk for your gown.”

Alyx looked up into the mirror at the elf, sharply. “It is?”

“Oh, yes and you look stunning in it. He won’t be able to look away from you, tonight, my dear.”

There was a sudden knock upon the door and they both turned to stare at the wooden door, both wondering who it could be.

* * *

Just before dinner, Jareth headed for Sarah’s room, intending upon escorting her to the dining room and having a small talk with the girl about his family’s matchmaking ideas. When he got to her door, she was just coming from it, so he had a free moment to take her in and study her. She had chosen a breezy, yellow dress tonight. It draped around her body, loosely, and as cinched at her slender waist with a tiny golden chain. Both her arms and back were bared by the cut of the billowy gown and her hair hung down and wild around her shoulders. Gathering her skirts in her hands, she turned for him, and he gasped when he was able to take in her face. Sarah’s cheeks were rosy and her lips a bright red. Her pale skin glittered in the light. She looked like a pagan goddess of the sun and he wished to worship her, right then and there. She wrinkled her nose at his scrutiny and hugged her own arms.

“Jora dressed me. I feel silly.”

He gave her a warm smile. “You look beautiful, Sarah. Do not ever doubt that. I believe that you could wear a potato sack and still look more glamorous than any of the Fae.”

“Flattery will get you nowhere, Goblin King.” She then gave a small smile, a little less nervous. “Thank you.”

He chuckled. “I see. Are you ready to go to dinner?”

“Yes, I was just going to go to get Alyx.” Sarah peered over Jareth’s shoulder and down the hall, perplexed. “Oh, I guess she already has an escort.”

Jareth turned to peer down the hall and saw Jaron at Alyx’s door. The Goblin Prince raised his hand to knock and let it fall to his side, weakly. They watched him take a deep breath, mutter to himself, and attempt to knock again. He stopped, cursing at himself in Goblinese. Suddenly, Roland appeared by his side in a burst of green leaves.

“Let me help you, cousin.” He rapped his fist on the door a few times, hard, and smiled, broadly at his fuming cousin. Then he disappeared.

“You twit!” Jaron scowled and then heard Jareth laughing. He spun around and his eyes narrowed at his brother. “How long have you been there?”

“Long enough.” Jareth chuckled. “What in the name of Rhiannon are you doing?”

Jaron straightened his jacket and raised his chin in defiance. “Nothing.”

Alyx’s door opened and the mortal stood there, smiling happily at Jaron while he glared at Jareth. “Jaron?”

He turned and his eyes lit up. She was dressed in blue. His favorite color was blue. As he took in the beautiful girl, she crossed her delicate arms over her chest.

“Something wrong?” Alyx asked, carefully.

Jaron somehow found his tongue, but wished he had not. “Y-Your dress is blue.”  
Her lip quirked in an effort not to smile, enjoying that he was the nervous one for once and decided to take Sarah’s advice. “I noticed.”

Jaron quickly composed himself and gave her a sexy smile. “I mean, you look stunning in blue. Are you ready to go to dinner?”

She cocked her head to one side to study him with a small smile. “Yes.”

He extended his arm with a cocky smile and she quirked one eyebrow. Realizing that this was her first chance of the evening to play hard to get with the Goblin Prince, she took immediate action. Brushing by him, she headed on down the hall, and Jaron watched her with a look of shock upon his face.

“See you there!” She tossed over her shoulder, casually, and disappeared around a corner.

Jareth’s laugh rang in the halls and Jaron spun to glare at him. Sarah brought a hand to cover her smile and coughed, delicately. She was glad to see Alyx’s backbone coming out again. Jaron was a lot like Jareth in the aspect that both men needed knocked down a peg or two sometimes. Jaron muttered a low, imaginative curse in Goblinese and disappeared in a puff of soot.

Jareth chuckled. “That, most definitely, made my evening.”

“Easy Jareth.” Sarah tugged on his arm and decided to be brave and take the advice Alyx had given her. “Let’s go to dinner. Then maybe a walk?”

He turned to her in shock. “A walk?”

She nodded. “And a talk?”

“A talk?”

* * *

Blast.

Jaron could not keep his eyes from Alyx all throughout dinner. His grandmother, in retribution for him using his magic to clean her ballroom and disobeying her orders, had seated the mortal across the table from him and next to his cousin, Roland. It was all he could do to eat and mumble a few one-word answers to the enthusiastic conversation that drifted throughout dinner. Every time he looked at her, their eyes met for a moment, and she would turn away to start a conversation with Sarah or his mother. Roland, noticing both his cousin’s discomfort and how the mortal was attempting to ignore him, decided to help with her cause. He poured himself another glass of wine and offered some to Alyx, gallantly.

“A glass of blackberry wine, Lady Alyx? ‘Tis the best in the Underground. Made in Allerleirauh by the fairies.” Roland purred. “Sweeter than ambrosia.”

Jareth spoke up from a few seats down the table. “None for her. She gets a sharp tongue when she’s drunk.”

“I have a sharp tongue anyways.” Alyx retorted and blushed when the table erupted in laughter at the pair.

“Well said, lass.” Roland smirked and filled it to the brim.

“Let the girl enjoy a few simple pleasures, Jareth.” A duke to his left added. “Let the poor mortal enjoy her first night in Merial.”

Jaron took a drink of his own glass and lounged back in his chair with a cocky smile. He remarked, idly. “I like the lass with a little drink in her. She’s feisty.”

Jiera gave him a disapproving look, fork poised at her mouth. “You should know better than to give a mortal any of that nasty rotgut that you two fools drink with the fairies.”

“Rotgut?” Roland feigned shocked. “Me favorite brew is _rotgut_?”

“It wasn’t too bad.” Alyx protested. “I’ve just never really drank that much before.”

“Still honeysuckle whiskey is no drink for a mortal.” Jareth frowned. “Or any Fae for that matter.”

“Pickles the brain, I daresay.” A Countess to Roland’s right added. “Tell me you ever seen a Goblin that was every right again after drinking that swill!”

Conversation then drifted to other topics and Alyx noticed a strange woman seated near Oberon and Titania at the head of the table. She was dressed in a dark purple dress made entirely of layers of ruffles and looked like she had been sewn into the tight dress. The strange woman was speaking, fervently, with Titania, her gloves hands moving, rapidly, as she spoke. Her dusky skin shone in the torchlight and her hair was so dark it looked blue in the firelight.

Alyx nudged Roland and nodded towards the stranger. “Who is she? I didn’t meet her yet.”

Roland followed her gaze. “That’d be Morgan le Fey. She’s of the Unseelie Court… Well, most the time.”

“What is she doing here?” Alyx asked, curiously.

“Probably somethin’ to do with that bloody masque on All Hallow’s. Whatever ya do, donna cross Morgan.” Roland warned. “She’ll curse ya just as soon as look at ya.”

Alyx looked back down the table to see Morgan staring at her with those strange violet eyes. Morgan gave the girl a mysterious smile and resumed her conversation with the High Queen. Alyx looked away and caught Jaron’s eyes gazing at her over the rim of his glass as he drank. She felt her cheeks flush as she realized that he was staring at her again. Abby was right when she said the dress would get his attention and Sarah was even more right about ignoring him. Alyx averted her eyes as the servants began to clear the table as dinner finished.

Oberon rose and smiled at his guests. “May I suggest we retire to my private lounge on the terrace for after dinner drinks?”

The guests rose and Roland rushed to Alyx’s side to help her from her chair. He gave her his best smile. “Allow me, Lady Alyxandrea.”

“Please, just call me Alyx.” Alyx returned his smile and took his arm so he could lead her outside.

“Of course, Alyx.” Roland leaned in to whisper in her ear so no one could overhear. “It does Jaron good to get his blood boilin’ a little and yer doin’ a fine job at it.”

Alyx chuckled. “Thanks.”

Jaron rose on his side of the table and gave his cousin a dirty look, before grabbing a full bottle of wine from the table. Tugging out the cork with his mouth, he spit it to one side as he left the room well before the rest of the guests. Surprisingly, little was said about his dramatic exit, since most were used to his strange actions. He headed towards his room, grumbling angrily, and taking long swallows from the bottle when he felt a cool breeze upon his back. He stopped short in the hall and then Morgan stood before him, a long black feather in one hand. She gave him a smirk as she twirled the feather between her fingers.

“Good day, Goblin Prince.”

“Thought that was you, Morgan.” He said as she began to walk around him, slowly, tracing her feather along his chest and shoulders. “How are you?”

She smirked at the sight of his bruised face and brushed one of his swollen cheeks with the feather. “Tumble from a horse?”

“Something like that.”

“You couldn’t keep your eyes to yourself tonight, Jaron. Did the mortal have something stuck in her teeth or are you _smitten_ with her?”

“It must have been the color of her dress. You know how I love blue.” Jaron replied, dryly.

Morgan cackled. “She has you, doesn’t she? By the Gods, this is entertaining. I never thought I’d see the day that _you_ fell in love.”

“I’m not in love, Morgan.” Jaron replied, angrily and grabbed her, tightly, to pull her to his hard body. “Or have you forgotten my… needs?”

Jaron’s mouth moved to hover over hers for a moment and she breathed out. “You always were a bad liar, Jaron.”

She grabbed his head and crushed his lips to hers. He dropped the wine bottle and it crashed on the floor as he pulled her hips against his. Blackberry wine pooled around their feet as she grabbed a chunk of hair at the back of his head and pulled his lips from hers with a smirk.

“Come to my room and see how much of a liar I am.” Jaron breathed as she gave his hair another hard tug. “It’s been awhile since you and I.”

She laughed. “Oh, no you don’t, Goblin Prince. As tempting as it is to share your bed one more glorious time, there is no way in the darkest of hells that I’m coming between you and that mortal girl.”

“What is there to come between?”

“Don’t treat me like a fool. I know what you feel for that girl.”

Jaron gave frustrated sigh and nuzzled Morgan’s hair. “And? Who says I could not satisfy my needs in the arms of another. I remember we did that a lot, you and I.”

“Even if a mercy fuck would banish her from your mind, and I doubt it would, I still wouldn’t sleep with you tonight. I rather think you would scream out her name instead of mine and break the mood.” Morgan chuckled and whispered in his ear. “We had our fun, Goblin Prince, but quoth the raven ’never more’…”

Jaron let her tug his head back once more and frowned when she broke their embrace. She cleaned up the broken wine bottle with a snap of her fingers and another smirk, as she handed the repaired bottle to him. “Mab asks of you, Jaron.”

He shrugged, nonchalantly. “Asks what?”

“Why you haven’t graced the halls of Magesblood.”

Jaron stiffened. “Why? So that she can flaunt her handiwork in my face again with Willow?”

Morgan hooked her arm through his and began to lead him down the halls. “Queen Mab was hoping that you would ask to escort her on All Hallow’s.”

Jaron scoffed. “She can get anyone she wants in the Dark Court. Why me?”

“She _wants_ you. Our Queen of Air and Darkness get what she wants, Jaron. She means to have you in Carsys’s place.”

“Yes, but only in her bed…” Jaron retorted and Morgan was silent for a moment. “Tell me that I lie, Morgan le Fey.”

Morgan remained silent as she led him from the castle and to the beautiful gardens outside, facing the sea. She continued to walk with no words until Jaron stopped them, jerking his arm free from her grasp.

“Tell me I lie!” He snapped.

“You proud and arrogant fool!” Morgan hissed and cupped his cheeks to force him to look at her and deep into her violet eyes. “She means to break you, Jaron! Her aim is to own you for all eternity!”

“She would never break me.” Jaron replied. “I’d die first.”

“You Sindhe are both terribly stubborn and terribly proud.” Morgan retorted, releasing him. “It will be the death of you one day, sweet prince.”

“Perhaps, but she will _never_ break me.” Jaron repeated, and Morgan almost quaked at the assurance in his voice.

“You proud little wretch.” Morgan chuckled and put her hand on his arm. Her voice grew serious. “Heed me well, Goblin Prince. Mab wants you. She knows there are mortals here. She knows you took one to Goodfellow Glen. Beware the Queen of Air and Darkness and her fruits.”

With those words, she left him in the gardens to his thoughts.

* * *

Her head whirling with all the names and titles of the Fae she had met that evening, Alyx excused herself from the terrace to the gardens facing the sea. She took in a deep breath of the salty air and sat down on a stone bench, happy to have a moment’s peace. Staring out over the sea, she watched the last moments of the setting sun.

“May I sit with you?” Titania asked as she approached, a smile upon her beautiful face.

Alyx gave her a small smile and scooted over on the bench to make room for the Queen. “Of course.”

“Thank you. I was hoping to have a few stolen moments to speak with you today, my dear. There was so much going on today, we hardly had a chance to talk.” Titania sat next to the girl and commented. “You must be worn out after today. I know things must be quite hectic for you, right now.”

Alyx nodded. “I’m still more nervous than anything else. I don’t know anything about this world and I’m going to be here forever. My mind is already reeling from dinner and everyone there-”

“You will learn. We have a very nice library here in Merial. You may read about anything in our lands and we can take you most anywhere you please until you are ready to travel on your own.” Titania took the girl’s hand. “We are all going to help you through this. You will be okay.”

“It’s still so nerve wracking. I never know how to act, I’m terrified of how I’ll live out an eternity here, and then there’s Jaro-“ Alyx stopped short, blushing.

Titania smirked. “I saw how the pair of you stared at one another during dinner.”

Alyx’s jaw dropped. “I wasn’t staring!”

“Well, he certainly was. I thought he was going to choke on his wine every time you looked his way only to ignore him completely!” Titania’s smile grew. “He’s infatuated with you.”

“Is he?” Alyx asked.

“Oh, quite so.” Titania squeezed her hand, tightly, for a moment and continued. “I think you are quite good for him, Alyx. I have never seen him so happy and full of life. I am glad you are here.”

“So am I.” Alyx took a deep breath. “It’s hard to believe that only a few days ago, my life was quite different. Fairies, magic, and handsome princes were just stories, not reality.”

“Yes, I-“

“Queen Titania, Lady Alyxandrea, what a nice surprise!” Ramsden stepped forward from the terrace and into their line of sight. He bowed low at the waist. “I am sorry to interrupt, but I would like to extend my apologies to Lady Alyx for my lack of conversation with her at dinner. We were seated so far apart and I did not wish to be rude on the terrace by monopolizing your attention from Courtiers who have yet to have the pleasure of meeting you.”

“No apologies, necessary, young prince.” Titania smiled, answering for Alyx. She gave a very well faked gasp of surprised at his busted nose and blackened eye. “Whatever happened to your face?” 

He touched his nose, gently, and winced. “Just a small tumble from a horse today, your majesty. It is nothing, I assure you. Only a broken nose and a wounded pride.”

Alyx raised an eyebrow and eyed him, curiously. “A lot of people have been falling from horses today.”

He looked at her, strangely, “I beg your pardon?”

“Jaron also fell from his horse today.” Alyx replied with an innocent smile.

“Well, no one ever accused _him_ of being graceful.” Ramsden laughed and then asked. “Tell me, have you given thought to an escort for All Hallow’s?”

“Well, we have many choices in mind-“ Titania started.

“I would be honored to escort such a beautiful lady.” Ramsden took Alyx’s hand and pressed his lips to her knuckles, never averting his eyes from hers. Alyx fought the urge to jerk her hands away from his roving lips. He added, silkily. “With her approval of course.”

“I-“ Alyx started, but her hand was taken away, abruptly.

“Hello Ramsden.” Jareth had appeared with a smile full of jagged teeth and a brazen look of authority about him. He turned Alyx to face him. “Come Alyx, I must speak with you.”

“Excuse me.” She stated as he dragged her away. She frowned at the insistent Goblin King as he dragged her away and deeper into the gardens. “What do-“

Jareth hissed under his breath as he led her away from Ramsden and his grandmother. “I didn’t want you to be forced to say yes to that little ass-kissing toad. Grandmother can get out of such awkward social situations all on her own, but you have yet to learn such a tactful art.”

“Oh… Thanks.” Alyx was a little touched.

Jareth stopped once they were out of sight from the prince. “Of course. It’s my duty to look after you. You are my ward.”

“Well thanks, just the same.” Alyx turned to walk away.

“Alyx?” Jareth stopped her. “I’m sorry if I have frightened you before. I’m a harsh Fae and-“

“Its okay, Jareth.”

“Believe it or not, I want things to be good for you here.” Jareth said. “I hope that one day you will remember your life in the Aboveground as only a distant and faded nightmare that no longer breaks the steady beat of your slumber.”

Alyx raised an eyebrow and whistled. “Wow. I can see why Sarah likes you, you silver tongued devil, you! You do have more to you than dangerously tight pants.”

“Dangerously tight-“ Jareth looked at her in shock. “What? Sarah?”

“She said you had a way with words, but wow!” Alyx gave him a playful nudge and a wide grin. “Nothing is sexier than a man who knows how to talk to a girl and you are in like Flint if you talk to her like that!”

“What? Who is Flint?” Jareth asked, even more confounded.

“Thanks again, Jareth. Good luck!” She replied and left the befuddled King musing over what she said and the implications of her words, strange as they were. Walking deeper into the seaside gardens, Alyx raised her skirts a little, so that she would not trip over the cobbled paths. Nearing the low wall that separated the sandy beaches from the gardens, she saw a familiar figure perched there, and called out. “What are you doing?”


	8. Bruises on Peaches

Jareth went back to the terrace, thinking heavily upon Alyx’s words. Was he missing obvious signs with his mortal? Perhaps things were not as dire as he had thought betwixt them. Maybe, now was the time to broach the subject of their relationship and have that talk that she mentioned before? Jareth snorted at himself. What was he doing? Imagine, the almighty King of the Goblins listening to love advice from a seventeen-year-old mortal girl? Honestly! What did that little snit know about love? She was barely a toddler in the scheme of his world.

For that matter, what do you really know? The small voice at the back of his mind whispered. The mortal is friends with Sarah. Surely, in their private palavers, the topic of Sarah and his relationship had surfaced. Perhaps the little mortal brat had a little more insider information than she was letting on… Or perhaps those foul mouthed little cretins that he called subjects had been flapping their sordid little gums again and referring to Sarah as the Goblin Queen. That, multiplied with the mouth that blasted teenager possessed, it was quite likely that Sarah already knew his intentions to make her Queen.

Jareth let his hard eyes scan the crowd of nobles, dismissing them, left and right. When his eyes fell upon his mortal, they softened, and he paused to watch her. She was with Imena and both were lounged upon a pair of settees. They were in a very animated discussion and it was, no doubt, about him. Sarah was beautiful. Golden yellow suited her dark hair and green eyes. She glowed more brilliantly than any Fae and his heart warmed at the sight of her. Imena’s great serpentine tail coiled at the foot of her settee as she clutched a vibrant colored shawl around her bronzed shoulders against the chill of the sea. She saw him approaching before Sarah and smiled back when he gave the lamia a jagged smile. Realizing something had caught her new friend’s attention, Sarah turned and a warm smile spread across her face when she saw him approaching.

“I am sorry to interrupt, Imena, but I would like to steal Lady Sarah away, if I may?” Jareth bowed, graciously.

“Of course, Jareth.” Imena gave him a wink as she pulled her shawl up to cover her smirk. “We’ve discussed all that we needed.”

Jareth frowned as the seer uncoiled her tail and left them to join a circle of laughing Fae across the terrace. He turned back to Sarah. “What was that all about?”

Sarah replied, briskly. “Nothing much. Girl talk.”

“Shall we take our walk?” Jareth asked, knowing that said girl talk had been about him.

“Of course.” Sarah brightened. “While we walk, what do you say about us having a talk?”

“About?” Jareth asked, letting her lead him down the garden paths and away from prying ears.

Sarah opened her mouth to say something and closed it, quickly losing her nerve. Realizing now, that she had him there to talk, she was too terrified to say what she wanted. Racking her brain for a topic besides the odd relationship between the pair of them, she stammered. “I…-Well-”

“Yes?” He prodded.

“Well… Uh… Alyx!” She exclaimed, happy to have finally found a minor distraction. “Alyx. We need to talk about Alyx and her chaperone. What are you going to do about Didymus?”

“What does that damned fox have to do-… Oh, bloody hell, I forgot him. Didn’t I? I’ll send for him in the morning.” Jareth gave a wave of his hand to dismiss the topic. “I was hoping that we could discuss-“

“Jareth, I can’t leave her alone here until I know she’s okay. I mean, I know a little more about this world than her, so I think it would be helpful if I stayed a little longer.“ Sarah rambled on. “You know, to help her get things figured out and get her settled in. I just can’t go and for-“

Jareth placed a finger on her lips to silence her. “Will you cease that relentless prattle?”

“Huh?” Sarah’s eyes widened at his touch and she stared, nearly cross-eyed at his fingertip on her lips.

“Be quiet for a moment.”

“Okay.”

Jareth peeled off his leather glove and placed his bare palm against her pale cheek. “I can’t very well send the woman away that I intend to court, can I?”

Sarah’s eyes widened until she felt she looked like an owl. “Huh? Court?”

“Yes, court… cajole, woo, or ‘date’ as you mortals like to put it.”

“Date?” Sarah sputtered and blurted. “You want to be my boyfriend?”

Jareth gave her a bemused smirk. “Boyfriend? Is that women of the Aboveground call their intended?”

Sarah stared at him gape-jawed and snapped her mouth shut, blushing furiously. “Oh, there is no way in hell that I’m explaining the Aboveground dating scene to you.”

Jareth laughed and chucked her under her chin. “I am well aware of the Aboveground vernacular you use and, yes, I wish to be your ‘boyfriend’. I think we made bad first impressions on one other during your first go round in the Underground and I wish to remedy that as quickly as I am able. You thought I was-”

Sarah smirked. “A rude, arrogant, and unfair tyrant.”

“Ouch. That stung.” He chuckled as they resumed walking. “Arrogant, unfair, and a tyrant I may be, but I am never rude!”

“You fed me a poisoned peach.” Sarah reminded him. “That’s pretty rude.”

“_Enchanted_ peach.” Jareth clarified. “It was my job to try to lead you astray. That falls under unfair or tyrant behavior. Not rude.”

“We’ll agree to disagree on that one.” Sarah frowned and stopped in the middle of the path to cross her arms over her chest. ” And you thought that I was…?”

Jareth continued to walk, not realizing she had stopped. “A spoiled rotten, little brat.”

“A brat!” Sarah gasped in shock and did the only thing she could think of. She scanned the ground at her feet and reached down to pick up a small rock. With a grunt, she pitched it, hard, and it bounced from the Goblin King’s back.

“Damn it!” He swung around at the pain, scowling. “What are you doing? Throwing rocks?”

“I was a lonely and confused teenage girl who not only had to endure her parent’s nasty divorce, but also felt neglected by her father and new step-mother when they decided to start a new family by having a baby!” Sarah stomped one foot and shook her finger at him. “I was no where near spoiled, nor was I a brat!”

“I beg to differ!” Jareth strode back to her, angrily. “’Take my brother away’, you said. ‘I want him back’, you said. Oh, and my personal favorite, ‘It’s not fair’.”

Sarah put her hands on her hips and glared at him. “I was fifteen, Jareth. That’s how all goddamn teenage girls act!”

Jareth pondered that for a moment before replying. “Out of the 3,900 spoiled teenage girls that I’ve had wish away a baby and run my Labyrinth, I believe you were the worst.”

“You’re just mad that I beat you.” Sarah retorted.

He snorted. “That is absurd and a quite childish response.”

“How about ‘Go to Hell’?”

“Infantile.”

Sarah’s temper flared and she took a deep breath to yell, but stopped. Realizing that this was not how their relationship should start, she said, in a calmer tone. “You know that pissing me off is not going to help your chances of ‘courting’ me, right?”

Jareth moved to snap back and paused, gathering his thoughts. He groaned. “This is precisely why I am asking to court you. I want to ‘clean our plate’, as you mortals say.”

“Slate.” She corrected.

“That’s what I said. What do you say, Sarah?” He took her hand and kissed the knuckles. “Can I have a second chance to ‘clean our plates’ and woo you again?”

Sarah’s face softened a little. “I-I guess... but you can’t cheat. No more of that _enchanted_ peaches crap. That’s considered foul play.”

Jareth chuckled. “As you wish, my mortal.”

“And don’t you be spying on me all the time, because Jora told me how you work those crystals, and-“

Jareth pulled her into his arms and crushed his lips down upon hers. Having caught her totally unprepared, Jareth relished at the opportunity to insight a little passion in her and coaxed her lips open with his tongue. Sweeping through her mouth like a sensuous dance, Jareth swore she tasted like honey and roses in the warm summer sun. Sarah went weak in his arms for half a second, before returning his fervent kiss by exploring his mouth. She would have sworn he tasted like wild spices and the air before a thunderstorm. Unconsciously, the fingers of one of her slender hands tangled in the silken strands of his pale hair, keeping her grounded, to nothing else, but him. Fire coursed through their veins and Sarah found what had been missing in her life in the Aboveground for so long. Passion. Jareth had brought back passion to her life and her heart sang.

Jareth took his time in their first kiss, exploring her mouth with his own. His long fingers cupped her pale cheek as he steadied him self. She melted against his mouth and touch. One of her small hands gripped at the lapel of his jacket, while the other remained tangled in his hair. Groaning, Jareth kissed her harder, pouring all he had into tasting her mouth and imprinting everything from that moment into his mind. He hoped it was only the beginning of firsts in the entire eternity stretched out before them. He broke the kiss and smiled down at her.

“Cease that senseless prattle.” He ordered, softly.

“Okay.” She breathed.

Jareth leaned down to kiss her again and stopped, abruptly, as something she had said earlier finally clicked into place in his brain. The random thought brought reality crashing down over him like a bucket of ice-cold water. He groaned. “I forgot to bring Sir Didymus.”

“What?” Sarah asked, puzzled.

“My ward has no chaperone.” Jareth replied, sourly.

“We’re in Merial at the heart of the Seelie Court. What could possibly happen to her here?”

”My brother.”

* * *

“What are you doing?” 

Jaron turned at the sudden voice from his perch on the ledge separating Merial’s gardens from the sandy beaches and gave Alyx his most dazzling smile. He tossed the empty wine bottle in his hand into the air and in blinked out of existence. “I was thinking about you.”

“Me?” Alyx cocked her head to one side.

“You.” He held out his hand and helped her to sit down next to him to watch the waves roll in. He took a deep and even breath. “I didn’t get to finish asking you my question earlier today.”

“What was that?” Alyx gave him what she hoped was her most naive smile.

“About this masquerade…” Jaron started.

She smirked and interrupted him. “I thought you hated them.”

“I do. I hate them very much.” Jaron replied, truthfully. “Rubbish… All of them.”

“So, I probably won’t see you on All Hallow’s then? Will you go with Trog to a fairy ring?” Alyx hinted and looked out at the sea, attempting to avoid his eyes.

“What? No. I can’t… I mean… No. I’m going to the masquerade.” Jaron was flustered all of a sudden and he did not like it one bit. He was never nervous around women. Never! He rose to his feet and began to pace, trying to ease his rattled nerves.

“Then what about it? Ramsden has already offered to escort me.” Alyx said, innocently, as she watched him pace. She was enjoying this.

Jaron’s head snapped around to look at her in shock. “Ramsden?”

“Yes.” Alyx brushed imaginary dirt from the skirt of her dress, relishing in his discomfort.

“And what did you say?”

“Oh…” She shrugged. “That it depended.”

“On?” Jaron prompted.

“You.”

“Me?

“Yes.” She rose and put her hands on her hips with a shy smile. “It depends if you’re going to ask me or not.”

Jaron chuckled. “Very well… Lady Alyxandrea, will you allow me the privilege of escorting you to the Masque on All Hallow’s Eve?”

Alyx gave him a long hard look and cocked her head to one side. “Maybe.”

“Maybe?” Jaron’s mouth hung open in disbelief. “Maybe?”

She nodded. “Maybe.”

She turned and began to walk down to the beach, kicking off her shoes as she went. Jaron looked after her for a moment and began to follow. He stumbled in the sand, trying to tug off his shoes, and talk at the same time.

“Maybe! That’s-that’s a horrible- ow! Damnit! T-that’s a horrible answer! That’s probably the worst answer to any question of all time!” Jaron stumbled to her side.

She brushed the stray hairs from her face. “No, it’s not. You _are_ on the list.”

“List?! What list? There’s a list?”

She nodded. “Yeah. The list of men asking to escort me.”

“There’s a list of them?”

“Of course. Roland asked me after dinner and so did Ramsden… you…” She counted on her fingers as she spoke.

“That no list! That’s just three.” Jaron argued.

Alyx lifted her dress and trailed her toes in the cool, salty water. “It is so a list.”

“Three is not a list.”

She raised her chin. “Four then. I didn’t want to bring it up, but Sir Didymus offered before we left the Goblin City.”  
“That _so_ doesn’t count.”

“How so?”

“Well… He’s…H-He’s a bloody chaperone.” Jaron stammered.

“Wouldn’t that be his job then?” Alyx turn to look at him, quizzically. “To escort me and _chaperone_ me to functions?”

”He should be disqualified from the list for that very same reason. Besides, he just doesn’t bloody count.”

“Good argument.“ Alyx smirked. “A regular Johnny Cochran you are.”

“Who?”

“Never mind.” Alyx shook her head and waved a hand, dismissively. “Aboveground guy and very bad joke.”

Jaron sat down in the sand, hard, and scratched his head. “So how high am I on this list?”

“Oh… so, so.”

“What?”

“You ask me that a lot. Are you stuck on repeat?” Alyx laughed.

“Well, I am getting over a pretty nasty fall from a horse. Rattled my brains and the such.”

Alyx spun around and pointed at him, accusingly, remembering her earlier discussion Sarah and Ramsden’s flimsy story. “You did not! You and Ramsden fought today, didn’t you?”

“Fought? Hardly. I broke his bloody nose and he was ‘down for the count’ as you mortals say.” Jaron bragged with a smug look on his face.

“Well, it looks as if he got his hits in too, by the state your face is in. Why did you fight?” Alyx giggled and sat down in the sand next to him.

“I was defending someone’s honor.” Jaron replied. “Little snipe needs to learn to keep his dirty trap shut…”

Alyx gave him a sly grin. “Well, that moves you up the list, I guess.”

“Really? Did I also mention that I used to make Roland eat mud pies when we were little?” Jaron leaned back on his elbows. “I beat the snot out of him all the time. That should bump me up too, right?”

Alyx dug her fingers into the sand. “Well. You’re in the top fifty percent of the list.”

“Anything I can do to sway you further?”

She blushed. “Know of any fairy rings we can go to tonight?”

“No, but… I got a better idea.” Jaron sat up and produced a crystal with a twist of his wrist. “With your permission?”

She nodded and took his hand in hers, tightly. “I trust you, Jaron.”

“Thank you.” Jaron replied, happy that the mortal had trust in him. He dropped the crystal to the sand and the world melted away around them. Next thing she knew, Alyx was at the edge of a darkened forest. Looking down she found she was again dressed in similar fairy garb like what she wore at the fairy ring. Rising, she found that she was also at the shore of a large and shimmering lake. The full moon shone down and the reflective surface gave the surrounding woods a pale glow. 

“Where are we?” she asked, softly, as a wolf howled in the distance and her arms came up to hug herself.

“We are north of the Labyrinth and south of the Wild Mountains.” Then Jaron was behind her, whispering softly in her ear as his fingers danced down her arms.” Can you swim, my mortal?”

“Yes, a little… Why-“ His arms were gone from around her and he was diving into the lake, shattering the mirror-like surface.

“Jaron!” She rushed to the shoreline and looked out over the rippling waters for him. “Jaron!”

He broke surface a few feet away from her, flipping his long hair from his face with a grin. “C’mon! The water is wonderful tonight!”

She peered down at him in disbelief. “Swimming? We’re going swimming? I’m really not the best swimmer. Have you forgotten the last time I was in water around you?”

He moved closer to the bank and held out his arms. “Jump. I’ll catch you.”

“I don’t think so.” She shook her head. “I really can’t swim. I can’t even float! I sink like a torpedoed submarine.”

Jaron gave her a funny look and cocked his head to one side, puzzled. “What is a ‘torpedoed submarine’? Is it a very heavy fish?”

Alyx gave him a blank look and then started to laugh when she realized she had befuddled yet another Fae with her Aboveground phrases. Jaron gave her a slightly huffy look and crossed his arms over his chest.

“What is it then? Is it like an animal or-“

“Just shut up and catch me!” Alyx laughed, merrily, and she leapt from the bank right into his open arms, showering him with water. Cradling her, he smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She wiggled her toes in the cool waters and he spun them in slow circles.

He gave her a serious look. “Will you please tell me what a ‘torpedoed submarine’ is?”

Alyx frowned. “You seriously want me to explain this to you?”

He nodded.

She gave a great sigh. “Well… It’s kinda like a boat, but it goes under the water instead of above it and-”

“Silly mortal.” He gave her a playful pinch. “I have seen Master da Vinci’s original blueprints of such a device… Firsthand when I was in Rome.”

She gave him an awestruck look. “That would mean that you’re-“

“Hundreds of years old? In Aboveground time perhaps. Time moves differently here in the Underground. Sometimes it goes slow and other times decades fly by. Here, I am quite young. I am only one hundred and twenty-seven springs old.” Jaron replied, matter-of-factly.

Her eyes widened. “That’s such a long time.”

“I am still considered young here. As the elves say, ‘Time means naught to the immortal and the Fae’.” Jaron shrugged. “Most Fae are quite content to let the years roll by and are thus considered patient.”

“And you?”

He gave her a sharp-toothed smile. “I am not like other Fae, Alyx.”

“So I see.” She whispered and felt him tense a little.

Jaron was silent for a moment and then he asked, evenly. “You are not afraid of me, are you?”

She looked at him with a smile. “Never.”

His face brightened and he released her legs so she was floating next to him. She scrambled to keep her arms wrapped around his neck, clinging to him, and he chuckled.

“Relax, Alyx. I am standing on the bottom.” He took a few more steps towards the raised bank they had jumped from and her toes touched the sand at the bottom of the lake. “It is shallow here.”

Sighing happily, she loosened her grip around his neck, and dug her toes into the sand. “Thank you.”

A loud splash came from somewhere further up the shore of the massive lake and Jaron stared off in the direction of the sound. The low sound of muffled singing began to drift across the lake. It was mournfully beautiful and sung in a strange language that Alyx did not understand.

“We have upset the Rusalka. They don’t like the commotion.” Jaron gave her a sly smile and pulled himself up from the water at the bank. She swam closer and he held out his hand to help her up from the water. “Here, let me help you up and w-“

Smirking, she took his hand and gave it a hard pull, propelling him back into the lake face first. He came to the surface, sputtering, and wiping his tangled hair from his face. Alyx snickered as he narrowed his eyes at her.

“You know that this means war.” He warned.

She laughed and tried to swim away, but he, swiftly, grabbed her leg and pulled her to him. Wrapping her legs around his waist, she pushed the tangled, wet hair from his face and traced his moonlit smile with her fingertips.

“I told you that the third time was the charm.” He breathed.

“Wha-“ Her response was cut off when he lean in to press his lips to hers and she felt like she was going to explode. Wild magic coursed through their veins and their every nerve ending felt on fire as their lips touched for the first time. Her pale lips parted and Jaron’s tongue swept across hers in a sensuous dance, tasting her. Winding her fingers in his wet hair, she pressed him harder against her mouth as the kiss deepened. Alyx moaned against him as she returned his kiss with everything she had. His fingers cupped the nape of her neck as he claimed her with his mouth, nipping at her bottom lip with his teeth before delving his tongue in her mouth to taste her again. They both quaked, as they broke from the kiss, breathlessly.

“Holy crap.” Alyx whispered. “Are all kisses like that?”

Jaron chuckled. “I’m not sure. Let’s try again.”

In one quick, magical movement, Jaron had them on the shore and his long lean body was above her. She leaned up to his mouth, eager for another taste as he settled his body against hers, and she marveled to feel how perfectly he melted himself against her. Jaron ducked his head to kiss her again, taking his time to drag his mouth along her jaw line before exploring her mouth again. The same electric heat coursed through his body again and he knew then that he very well could be in love with this girl.

Alyx was all to aware of the Goblin Prince’s hard body pressing into the softer spots of her, but all she could concentrate on was this amazing kiss that never seemed to end. She grasped for Jaron’s hard shoulders with her hands, because he seemed like all that was solid in her universe. When he leaned back to break the kiss so they could breath, she stared up at him with lidded eyes. His mismatched eyes roved over her with a wild and passionate gaze.

He breathed. “You taste like sunshine and vanilla… Like sweet jasmine in the moonlight.”

Alyx whispered. “You taste like sin and starlight…”

“Sin and starlight? I like that.”

“I think it’s only kisses with you that are this amazing.”

He chuckled low in his throat. “Shall I kiss you again?”

She almost said yes before the realization of where they were and what they were doing struck her. As always, reason seemed to loom overhead and ruin their stolen moments together. “Jaron… Won’t we get in trouble for this? Being here?”

He shrugged. “Perhaps.”

“Maybe we should go back?”

“Why?”

“You’re already in enough trouble without this to escalate things. I don’t want Jareth any angrier with you than he already is.” Alyx admitted.

“Too late.” A voice came from edge of the forest and in an instant Jaron was at his feet and before Alyx to protect her. Jareth, dressed in the darkest of blacks melted out from the shadows of the dark forest. He was frowning as he studied his shirtless brother and the mortal girl still lying in the sand. Jareth held out one gloved hand. “Alyxandrea, come here.”

Jaron helped Alyx to her feet and she, silently and reluctantly, moved to Jareth’s side. In his outstretched hand was now a thick towel that she used to wrap around herself. He studied her for a moment and then turned his icy glare to Jaron.

“I would think you’ve had enough of disgracing and defiling young girls in your lifetime, Jaron.”

Jaron’s face turned into a snarl. “You-“

Jareth held up one gloved hand. “I forbid you to come near the mortal again. Do you understand me? If you do, I shall not hesitate to banish y-“

“What? To the Bog?” Jaron asked, angry with his brother. “Or an oubliette?

“How about from the Seelie Court altogether?” Jareth snarled.

Alyx tried to speak up. “Jareth, it was my fault. I as-“

“Stay out of this, Alyx.” Jaron stopped her as he stared down his brother. “You did not bring us here tonight. I did. The blame is on me alone.”

Jareth scoffed. “Eager to take credit, are we? If anyone else knew about this little _escapade_ of yours, she wouldn’t be touched with a ten foot snipper by any of the respectable courtiers. Is that a way for her to start her life in the Underground? Did you even stop to think about the consequences of your actions?”

Jaron opened his mouth to retort, but closed it, quickly, setting his jaw. He wanted to remind his brother that if he ruined her, then he would be the one to marry her, but it would not auger well to further provoke his brother.

“I suspected not.” Jareth took Alyx’s arm and in an instant, she was back in her room in Merial. She jerked her arm away from Jareth, harshly, and stumbled away from him.

“Thank you, _your_ _majesty_, for, yet again, saving me from ruining myself.” She spat out and began to dry her sopping hair with the towel.

Jareth’s face softened as he moved forward to apologize to the mortal girl. “You do not understand that what I do, I do to help you, Alyx.”

“Help me what? Run off every guy that comes sniffing at my skirts?” Alyx asked, exasperated.

“I am sorry, Alyx, but I want you to have a good life here. My brother is quite well known for sullying reputations and swaying Fae girls. Jaron is dangerous.”

“What are you talking about?” Alyx turned to glare at him, the sopping towel dangling from one hand.

For a moment, Jareth’s face fell and then returned stoic. He took a deep breath as he realized that he was to be the one to hurt this girl with the tale of his brother’s sordid past.

He began, slowly and calmly. “Her name was Willow. She was the middle daughter of a Lord Caedmon Raine from Citadel Inlet in the Austral Grasslands. Some time ago, she and my brother were introduced and immediately became smitten with one another. It was a wise match and our parents began the preparations for their betrothal and they began to court.”

Jareth became suddenly frustrated. “It is not uncommon for many Fae nobles to attend the soirées of either Court, especially in our youth. It was no secret that Jaron joined their masquerades and bedded their women for many years before meeting Willow. They have no rules and that is what he likes. He has ridden in the Sluagh for the sake of the Gods! The very night he _saved_ you from the vampyre, I suspect he was riding with Mab’s group.”

“He wouldn’t do that.” Alyx shook her head in utter disbelief as the towel dropped from her numb fingers. Tears began to form in her eyes. “He wouldn’t do that to me. He would never take me somewhere like that. Not if I’d get hurt! I trust him!”

Jareth shook his head, somberly. “I afraid he would… He would because he has done it before. One mad Midsummer, he took Willow Raine to one of Mab’s masquerades and returned without here that same night… Not a single Fae within the Seelie Court has forgotten about it.”

“You can’t blame him! Maybe she _wanted_ to stay! Maybe he just made a mistake!” Alyx choked out.

“No. It is no mere _mistake_ to take an innocent girl and throw her to the lions! You do not understand what I am telling you, Alyx… He toyed with her… He teased her with the tales of the fun to be had at Mab’s Darkling Court. He filled her ears with specially woven tales of the thrill of the Sluagh, the debauchery of the masquerades, and the glorious sin to be had there.” Jareth led the girl to the blazing fireplace as he spoke, and sat her down, gently, in a plush chair. “The night Willow was last seen, she was with Jaron. They were with our families, summering in the Highlands in an island town called Elroen. They were last seen boating down the canals of the city and meeting with Mab’s Chieftain of the Guard, Harkin.”

Alyx stared into the flames of the hearth and her voice was void of emotion when she asked. “How did you know what happened to her?”

Jareth sat across from her and stared at his hands, hating the fact that he was breaking this young girl’s heart. “Jaron returned the next morning and went to see Lord Raine. He produced the amulet Willow was christened with and told her father, ‘She made her choice’, and walked away without another word on the matter. Morgan le Fey was the one who told us Willow now rode the Sluagh and was one of Queen Mab’s newest courtier. She told us they arrived together, but much of the evening, she saw the girl alone. My brother let her be lost into the Unseelie Court and never ever looked back.”

“I don’t believe it.” Alyx replied, her voice quavering. “He wouldn’t hurt me or take me somewhere like tha-“

“He already has.” Jareth knelt before her and took her by the arms so he could look into her eyes. He spoke, gently, but firmly. “That lake where I found you tonight is called Still Lake. It is a mere stone’s throw away from the gates to Magesblood and Taveres Castle… Home of Mab Nightshayde and the Unseelie Court…”

Alyx’s eyes widened. “What?”

“That lake is quite far from my Labyrinth. You were far north of my kingdom and the Enchanted Wood. You were in a large territory known as Darkwood Copse… It is largely Unseelie occupied land there and a very dangerous place for play.”

“We were north of the Labyrinth and south of the Wild Mountains.” Alyx whispered and clutched her at chest, her heart in her throat. “He wouldn’t have taken me there… I-I know him.”

“You’ve only known him a week, Alyx… Scarcely a week at that! You couldn’t really know him.” Jareth cursed at himself and eased his grip on her shoulders. “I am sorry… I had hoped he would not grow this close to you. I should have kept him further from you when I had the chance.”

Brushing off his touch, Alyx rose, crossing her arms over her chest. She did not want to believe what the Goblin King was telling her, but something had just said rang true. She barely knew Jaron. Was she being foolish, looking past all the bad things she had heard in hopes that they were only exaggerated lies? Was she only one more in a long list of women left in his dust? She stared into the flickering flames and felt Jareth’s eyes upon her. He watched her, his face worried and saddened at the same time. For a moment, she felt woozy and rested one shaking hand on the mantle to steady her self. Then she felt cold and numb.

“Shall I… Shall I send for Sarah?” Jareth asked, gently.

“No.” Alyx replied. “I come between you two enough as is. Go back to her. I’m sure your troubles with me took you away from her, right?”

“Alyx-” Jareth started and she exploded.

“I said leave! Just go!” Alyx snapped, whirling to focus her icy stare at him. “I just want to be left alone!”

Jareth was a little taken aback by her outburst and rose from his chair with a stiff bow. “Of course, Alyx… Forgive me.”

In a rustle of silk and magic, Alyx was alone in her room. Her uneven breaths seemed to echo in the room. One hand went to her cheek and she was surprised to find it wet. Dropping her hand to one side, she slowly turned and went to her bathroom. Bolting the solid door behind her, she set her back against it.

Jaron’s former bathroom was definitely designed with him in mind. The entire room had been enchanted so that small trees and plants grew all about the room and was reminiscent of the Enchanted Wood. A great stone tub sat under a window, whose shutters had been open to let in the sea breeze. As if feeling her bad mood the forest bathroom had changed to a darkened glen with jasmine swirling in the sea air. She barely noticed as she crawled into the empty tub and curled up on one side, hugging her knees. For one moment, she was silent, and then she began to sob as her heart ripped in two. She knew now that trust was something could not give out lightly in this new world.

* * *

Sarah had been absolutely and completely livid when Jareth had suddenly vanished, leaving her alone in the palace gardens at Merial. She blinked in utter disbelief, staring at the spot where he had stood and then scowled, realizing he was off after Alyx and Jaron again. That damned man! How dare he kiss her like that and then just leave!

“Methinks my grandson needs spend more of his time courting than chaperoning.”

Sarah turned, sharply, to find Oberon smiling back at her from the path. She gave him a slight frown. “What do you mean?”

He chuckled and held out one arm. “May I offer you escort back to the terrace, my lady?”

She took the High King’s arm and they began to walk in silence for a few steps.

“It is good that you are here. Jareth’s disposition has been the exact opposite of sunny, as of late. I suspect you are just the thing to brighten him up.” Oberon commented, lightly.

Sarah blushed. “Sir?”

“I may be old, but I’m not dumb.” Oberon scoffed and his chest puffed out a little. “My second cousin _is_ Cupid, you know…”

Sarah gave him an odd look, unsure if he was joking or not. “Are you serious?”

“I’m sure Jareth shall say he wishes to have a formal engagement and the such, but I’m sure that he’ll soon change his mind-“

“Whoa! What are you talking about?” Sarah asked. “He asked me out to date, not to marry him!”

“Courting is but a prelude to matrimony.” Oberon pointed out.

Sarah’s jaw fell agape. “That’s not-… I mean-“

“It makes me glad to see two of my grandsons in love with two women who return their feelings.” Oberon added, sneakily.

Sarah took a deep breath and squared her shoulders. “Okay… Say, I am in love. So what?”

“Then Jareth is a lucky man indeed.” Oberon released her arm and gave her a small bow as they arrived at the terrace.

Sarah gave him a glare. “Why are you Fae so into messing with people’s heads? Don’t you have anything better to do with your eternity?”

He gave her a smirk as he moved away. “Good eve, Lady Sarah.”

She watched him walk away, her jaw agape, and she shouted. “That’s crap! You Fae are crazy, Oberon!”

Needless to say, quite a few heads turned at her sudden outburst towards the High King and murmurs began to buzz. Oberon only laughed and sauntered on. Fuming, Sarah ignored the gossiping Courtiers and headed inside to escape their stares. She grumbled to herself about arrogant and infuriating Fae men as she made her way through the portrait-lined corridors of the castle. Then she realized she had no clue where she was in the castle. Giving a great and frustrated sigh, she turned to walk back in the direction she had come and collided into a hard body. A hard, wet body.

Hands came out to grasp her arms to steady her and she looked up to see a very solemn Jaron. She gave him a weak smile as she regained her balance and he released her.

“Sorry.” She shrugged. “I got lost… Again.”

He gave her a weak smile and pointed down the corridor on the right. “We’re the hallway with all the pompous blonde assholes in the paintings.”

“Thanks…” She turned to look at the paintings and squinted. “You’re right. They do look like pompous blonde assholes.”

“I beg your pardon?”

Sarah froze at the new voice and when she turned to look back at where Jaron had been, Jareth now stood, frowning at her. She gave him a puzzled look. “Am I going crazy or weren’t you just Jaron?”

For a few tense moments, Jareth actually contemplated the idea that perhaps the Underground had driven his mortal mad and she was hallucinating, until he caught the trail of magic. He chuckled. “You are not crazy. I suspect he was just here, but managed to run off before I could arrive.”

“He was wet.” Sarah replied, brushing at the wet spots that Jaron had left on her dress. “Do you think he was out swimming with those selkies again? Your mom said he really needs to stop doing that because it almost started a small civil war the last time he got to playing with those silly water fey and Jora told him he needed to stop ruining every new set of clothes that they got him.”

Realizing that she had been rambling and that Jareth was strangely silent, Sarah froze, and looked back up to his face. She had never seen that look on his face before. It was a combination of puzzlement, raw disbelief, wonder, curiosity, impressed, a smirk, got a puppy for your birthday joy, and a sheer ‘I can not believe this’ kinda look. She swallowed hard.

“You’ve been talking with my family?” Jareth asked and his voice had a strange tilt to it.

She nodded. “I just spent a lot of the last few hours with your mother and sister before and during dinner. We were drinking a lot of wine, so I pretty much know more about you right now than you do.”

“Oh? Do tell?” Jareth smirked.

Ignoring him, she continued. “On top of that your Grandpa just accosted me with some really crazy theories about love and dating and then your sopping wet brother collided into me, which is strike two for him because he brought me here in the first place to, and I quote, ‘Piss you off’… End quote. All I have to say is that you have one very screwed up family.”

He nodded. “I agree.”

“And I love them all. Well, all except Jaron, because I’m still pretty peeved at him for dropping me in your study like that.” Sarah admitted and then frowned. “Did you find Alyx?”

Jareth’s face changed to a frown. “Yes, but I’m afraid we have a small problem.”

Sarah’s face paled. “Is she okay?”

“Yes, she’s fine. I just left her in her quarters. She does not want to see anyone right now.”

“What happened?” Sarah asked, worried, and Jareth braced himself to tell her the tale.

* * *

Upon his disappearance, Jaron took flight, and disappeared into the Enchanted Forest. When time managed to find him again, he was perched upon a rock at the tip-top of the tallest hill in the forest. He had reverted to his Fae form and was currently staring in the direction of Merial. His chin rested on one knee as he took a deep and even breath. Trog was sitting on a small shelf ledge beside him and she was hugging her legs while watching him.

“What will you do?” She asked.

He did not speak, but stared off in the direction of Merial. In a flurry of magic and feathers, he was gone. Trog eyed the gyrfalcon as it flew off into the Wood and she sighed. Grasping one of his remaining feathers, she headed for Merial.

* * *

The next few days, somehow, managed to pass in a flurry for Alyx, despite the deep ache that never seemed to leave her chest. Every morning it was a challenge to rise when Abby awoke her with her breakfast tray. Little was said about what had happened at Still Lake, and she was still bursting with questions. Who was Willow Raine? What happened to her that make her want to leave for the Unseelie? Was Jaron really involved? As of yet, no one had provided her with any information except for Jareth’s tale that first night. Even Abby was strangely close lipped on the subject for such a mouthy elf. Sarah was the only person who spoke with her about it, but she only knew the same tale that Jareth had told Alyx.

Alyx also managed to remind herself everyday that she had only met Jaron less than two weeks prior. She hardly new him! Yet, somehow she felt like she did and she wished for her chance to ask his side of things. Between that, the dress fittings, and the crash courses in courtly manners, she was at her wit’s end. She was finding it much too hard to remember all the little things while such a big thing loomed in her mind and in her heart. A big thing she had not seen hide nor hair of in the last three days. It was hard for her to understand, but she really believed she might be in love with the Goblin Prince.

These thoughts were still distracting and plaguing her the day before the Masquerade while she was in more lessons with Jiera and Jora. Sarah had already managed to appease both women with her knowledge of Courtly manners and had been released to have tea with Didymus, Hoggle, and Ludo. Alyx mentally cursed the lucky little witch. Good-naturedly of course.

Alyx’s current lessons were on proper dinner etiquette and they had lost her attention after they had uttered the words; shrimp fork. As Jiera droned on about cutlery, Alyx stared at her, blankly. It was then that she decided that she really needed to find Jaron to hear from his own lips, an explanation of what had happened with Willow and what his intentions were with her when he took her to that lake.

“Alyx, did you hear what I just told you?” Jiera asked, studying the distant girl.

“Huh?” Alyx snapped out of her thoughts. “Oh, yeah… Something about a shrimp fork?”

“It seems you are as absent minded as Jaron was during his lessons.” Jiera chuckled, warmly. “I asked if you knew which one is your salad fork.”

Alyx stared hard at the rows of silverware before her and finally picked one up, tentatively. “This one?”

Jora shook her head and picked up the fork next to it. “This one.”

Alyx swore under her breath in the little bit of crude Goblinese she picked up in the Labyrinth.” Why do I need to know what fork to use?”

“Such language!” Jiera admonished with a smile. “You have been spending too much time with those goblins!” 

“Courtiers are nosy and will look for any little social faux-paux to gossip about.” Jora explained, gently. “They have nothing better to do than wag their tongues about one another’s actions and you will be the proverbial ‘fresh meat’.”

Alyx stared at the silverware lined before her. “Sounds like they’ve got way too much free time on their hands.”

“Oh?” Jiera asked with a smile. “How would you rather spend your eternity?”

“Doing anything! I’d be on adventures and falling in love…” Alyx replied, fervently. “I would be traveling and discovering this new world…”

Jora snorted. “I fear you have spent too much time with our dear Jaron as well. You sound like he did while he was in lessons.”

Jiera smiled, fondly. “He was often reprimanded by his etiquette teacher for daydreaming during his studies. When cornered as to what he was going to do with himself without them, Jaron replied that he would have adventures.”

“That was about the time he first tried to run away with the gypsies.” Jora frowned. “Jareth had to drag him from their wagons, you know…”

Jiera laughed. “Kicking and screaming, if I remember correctly.”

Alyx chuckled and toyed with a spoon on the table. “He told me that story… He said that he wanted to be a fortune teller or a fire-eater.”

Both Fae women exchanged knowing glances at one another while Alyx drifted off into her own thoughts of the Goblin Prince… Again.

“Well, I suppose it is safe to say these lessons are a moot point now since you have Jaron on the brain.” Jiera teased and chuckled. “I’m off to help finalize the new decorations for the ballroom. Can I trust you to make it to your dancing lesson with Jareth on time?”

Alyx shook her head to clear it. “Huh?”

“Don’t worry, mother. I’ll make sure she makes it.” Jora replied as Jiera went to the door and left the two girls alone. Jora snickered at Alyx. “If not for your neck, your pretty head would have floated away today!”

“I’m sorry, Jora.” Alyx blushed. “I’ve got a lot on my mind.”

“I know and it’s not concerning your dancing lessons with Jareth is it?” Jora asked, knowingly.

Alyx’s cheeks turned crimson and she tried to change the subject. “I swear if he tells me to hold my chin any higher, my neck will break!”

“Oh, no you don’t. You aren’t straying off topic that easily.” Jora scolded as she sat next to her mortal friend. “What’s got you so loopy headed today?”

Alyx was silent for a moment as she tried to think of a way to convey to the Fae princess about how she felt and what was really troubling her. She settled for the bare truth. “I’ve been thinking about Jaron.”

“Dangerous territory there.” Jora joked.

“Why didn’t anyone tell me about Willow and what had happened to her?” Alyx asked, happy at least of few of her questions were being answered. “Didn’t I deserve to know? If he was such a terrible influence, why not warn me of what had happened to her?”

“What happened to Willow Raine is shrouded in mystery and outlandish rumors…” Jora replied, cautiously. “Truthfully, no one quite knows what really happened, except for Jaron, and he won’t speak of it to anyone. After Willow’s… _defection_, we lost Jaron for sometime…”

“Lost him?” Alyx asked, curiously.

“Jaron disappeared for _years_, Alyx.” Jora replied and explained. “After he returned Willow’s amulet to her father, he came to Jareth’s Labyrinth to stay at the Castle Beyond the Goblin City. Upon his arrival, he locked himself in his room and when I went to fetch him for supper, he was gone. For the next twenty years, he flitted through our lives like a shadow. We rarely saw him and if we blinked, he was gone like a phantom in the mist. He was little more than a ghost haunting the castle when it suited him. As time does, it was a long twenty years…”

Alyx’s eyes widened. “Twenty years?”

Jora nodded, somberly. “We now suspect that it was early in those years that he learned to cross worlds and he may have spent much of that time in the Aboveground.”

“’Time moves differently here…’.” Alyx quoted, softly. “Jaron told me that he had met Leonardo Da Vinci.”

“I suspect he has. Jaron is part Sidhe and our family line is well known to inspire creative genius. Of course due to how strangely time moves between the Aboveground and the Underground we’ll never know for certain how many years Jaron spent traipsing around Aboveground… Have a drink, I know I need one.” Jora flicked one wrist and two glasses of dark wine appeared before them. Jora drained half of hers in one drink. “Go ahead for this story becomes stranger.”

Alyx took a hesitant sip of her wine. “He came back, obviously?”

“Oh, yes and that was the strange part. Twenty years to the day he disappeared, he suddenly pops back up in the kitchens here in Merial. The cook said she’d only left the room for a mere moment to enter the larder and when she came back there he was, eating away at his third peach pie, as if he had never left.”

“Was anything different about him?” Alyx asked, a little fearful.

Jora traced her fingers down the stem of her wineglass, thoughtfully. “He grew up, I suppose, though he pretended he had never been gone. His magic had improved, greatly. In his youth, Jaron had always refused to learn much more than the bare necessities of his magical skills before he disappeared. When he returned he was a magical genius! He knew all kinds of charms and enchantments that I had never even heard of!”

Alyx was silent for a moment, absorbing this new information, and then she asked, bluntly. “Was he lying to me, Jora?”

“I hope not. For the sake of both of you.” Jora answered, truthfully. “Just remember that things aren’t always as they seem in this place.”

Alyx frowned, slightly more confused than before about her feelings towards the Goblin Prince. “I think I trust him.”

“As do I, Alyx, but what I don’t trust is his ability to fight off the entire Sluagh at once! It was very dangerous for him to take you there. That part of the forest is crawling with trolls and werewolves that are at Mab’s beck and call. Beautiful as Still Lake is, it is a dangerous place for play. He could have gotten you killed… or worse.”

Alyx opened her mouth to retort when a small blur of green hurricaned its way into the room, cursing profusely in Gaelic as she tumbled amongst the cutlery. Alyx blinked. “Trog?”

Trog landed in a small bowl on the table, slightly out of breath. Blowing the silver feather that she had tacked onto her hat out of her face, she struggled to rise. She climbed out, awkwardly, and put her hands on her slim hips. She snarled. “Where can I find that rat that calls himself Jareth?!”

“Why does he have you in such a snit?” Jora asked, curiously.

“I gonna knock the snot outta him!” Trog held up her fists in a boxing stance and took a few practice jabs into thin air. “I’m gonna bust his big nose for how he treated Jaron!”

“Now Trog, you have to understand that Jareth was only handling the situation in the best way he knew how. He overreacted a little.” Jora replied, calmly. “He’s always worried for the worst, you know.”

“Jaron meant well! He wasn’t going to take her anywhere near Magesblood! Honest!” Trog argued. ”He hasn’t even been there in months! Queen Mab is quite unhappy!”

“You must understand that it was foolish to take her there. What if they had been attacked by a troll or an ogre?”

Trog snorted. “Like Jaron couldn’t take care of a troll or an ogre with one hand tied behind his back! ‘Sides the Fairy Folk was watchin’ out for them!”

“I beg your pardon?”

“Us! The fairies and gnomes and goblins! We were lookin’ out! Them woods were thick with us! Even the Rusulkas sang for him!” Trog replied. “Jareth was just being a toad!”

“Jareth was only looking out for her.”

“Yeah, well, that doesn’t save Jareth from a sound thrashing does it?”

“Where is Jaron now?” Alyx asked, pointedly. “I haven’t seen him around at all.”

“He _has_ been making himself very scarce.” Jora agreed.

“We’ve been to the Wood and back and he flew for awhile…”

“Flew?” Alyx asked, confused.

“Members of the Goblin Royal Family are able to turn into birds.” Trog answered.

Jora frowned. “What she means is that we are able to transfigure ourselves into birds of prey. Our father was the Great Horned owl, I am an osprey, Jareth is the snowy barn owl, and Jaron is a gyrfalcon. Both of my brothers tend to take flight when stressed. Jaron’s poor wings must be worn out.”

“He’s in Falada’s stall now. He’s awfully upset. He won’t talk to anyone. Not even Falada and he tells that damned talking nag everything!” Trog turned to Alyx and explained, fervently. “He only wanted to show you Still Lake. Honest! He likes you! He really does!”

“You must admit, Trog, it didn’t look very good. Not after what happened with Willow.” Jora said.

“She made her own choice.” Trog frowned and spat upon the floor at the mention of that particular Fae woman. “Jaron only thought Alyx would like Still Lake. He said she wanted to see the Underground. It’s pretty there.”

Alyx smiled, softly. “It was beautiful, until Jareth arrived.”

Trog eyes lit up and she howled. “Thanks for remindin’ me about that snake! I’m gonna go find him and kick his arse to the Highlands!”

Before they could stop her, the fairy disappeared out the open window in search of her target. Alyx turned to Jora and said, plainly. “I have to see him, Jora. I need answers.”

Jora looked around, cautiously, and whispered. “Be quick. I’ll cover for you with Jareth if Trog hasn’t found him first, but, you know Sir Didymus will be looking for you soon… Run.”

Alyx nodded and hiking up her skirts, she took off into the halls. Jora watched her with a small smile upon her face and made her way to distract the fox and his valiant steed.

* * *

The soft sea breeze whispered into Imena’s chambers, causing the gauzey material surrounding her bed to dance. Her tail was coiled loosely around one bedpost as she napped. She shifted in her sleep, her coils tightening. Her eyes snapped open and she saw flashes of what was to be.

_The Girl Who Wished Herself Away. _

_Blood red apples. _

_A perfect peach. _

_The Goblin Prince smiled, juice dripping down his chin. _

_A trail of blood on marble floors. _

_The mortal girl again, shadows veiling her pretty face. _

_Silver feathers falling from a rusty cage dangling in the dark._

_White clouds upon the endless seas. _

_The dark of caves and yellow eyes glinting in torchlight. _

_Mab’s furious face as she held her crooked wand aloft. _

_Bone runes cast upon a wooden floor. _

_The jewel-like eyes of a dragon as flame erupted from its jaws. _

_Gypsies dancing in the firelight. _

_The Emerald Sea and Merial glittered in the moonlight. _

_The Goblin Prince’s eyes glittering in the dark._

Imena gasped and struggled to piece together the flashes that had assaulted her. She knew it was the future of the Girl Who Wished Herself Away, but never had her visions been so cluttered and chaotic. Gliding from her bed, she wrapped a shawl around her trembling shoulders. Whatever she had envisioned boded a tough life for the poor girl, but Imena had no way to piece the strange puzzle together. She must confer with Oberon. Perhaps he could help her. Then she would talk to the girl.


	9. Real Gumption

It did not take Alyx very long to sneak out of the castle and to the stable grounds. She was congratulating herself on a good escape when she walked through the stable gates and her heart sunk at what was before her eyes. There were at least five very immense stables before her and she could tell that each housed rows upon rows of stalls. How was she ever to find him in this mess? Against the daunting challenge, a determined look came to her eyes and she strode through the doors of the first building. She’d check every stall if she had to in order to find him. Slowly, she made her way down the first aisle, admiring the many beautiful horses stabled on either side of her. As she went further on and further in, she found the animals in the stalls change from mere horses to many shades and hues of unicorns, random nightmares (not unlike those she saw in the Enchanted Wood), hippogriffs, pookas, and other creatures that were only, vaguely, equestrian.

Many times she was tempted to stop and admire the strange creatures housed in the stalls (except for that strange one that seemed to breath fire), but moved on in search of the Goblin Prince. Groomsmen watched her pass from where they were feeding or mucking for the animals and whispered about her. Unfortunately, most goblins did not know how to whisper. They all knew why she was there and who she was after, but not a one was brave enough to step forward to help her. After passing through her third row of stalls, she stopped to take a rest. A small goblin clutching a broom watched her movements with wide and odd set eyes from a stall beside her. He wore, what Alyx guessed, was a former metal spoon, as a cap and pieces of a rather fine ladies slipper as his clothes. She gave the ugly little creature a pleasant smile.

“I’m a little lost… Do you think, you can help me?” Alyx asked.

If possible, his eyes grew wider, and he peered around the stall as if he was searching for the person she was speaking too. Finding no one but himself, he looked back to her.

“The Lady talkin’ to Peepers?” He asked, his pupils dilating to near the size of his head.

She nodded.

“Oh.” The small creature swallowed, hard. “Peepers never has Lady Fae talk to him before.”

Alyx smiled. “I’m not a Fae Lady.”

“Oh…” His relaxed and then those eyes widened again. “You here… You that Girl! You looky for the Prince then, huh? Yep, Yep!”

He dropped his broom and ambled down the row ahead of her, happily. Alyx watched the little creature, curiously and he turned back to wave her his direction.

“Lady follow Peepers. He know wheres to go!”

Alyx hurried to keep up with the small creature’s stride. “The you know where-“

“You follow Peepers.” He repeated, pausing once to scratch his head with one back leg. “The Prince at back of barn… I show you the way. Yep, yep.”

Hurriedly, she followed the small goblin through the labyrinth of stalls, until he paused at the end of one row to sniff the air. He peered down the last row and nodded. He pointed down that way with one clawed toe.

“He there, Lady. Last stall… Past the tack.” The ugly creature beamed its best smile as Alyx patted it on the head, fondly.

“Thank you, Peepers. You are a lovely little goblin.”

The small thing had the humility to blush before it scampered back the way it came, eager to share the latest gossip with the other goblins that tended the stables. Alyx watched him leave with a small smile, before turning back to the last row. As she eased forward, she heard a husky voice, speaking low.

“Buck up, Jaron. Life isn’t that bleak.” It encouraged and a low nicker rang out.

Passing a wall covered with various riding tack, Alyx’s eyes caught on the large black and white cat napping upon a saddle. Its pale red eyes opened, slightly, and followed her movements as she hunted the stalls in search of the owner of the voice. She paused to study the cat just as intently as it was she, when she heard the voice again, closer this time.

“So, Jareth is a snob… Defy him like always. You never had a problem doing that before. In fact, you _excel_ at it…”

Alyx peered around the nearest, open stall door and a large brown stallion looked up at her, blinking its deep eyes in shock. Further study of the stall found Jaron lying in the hay at the back, one arm thrown over his face.

“Well, hello there, my lady.” The horse said and bowed its head. “To what do we owe the pleasure of your beauteous presence today?”

Jaron’s arm dropped from his face and he saw Alyx. His eyes widened, slightly, and he sat up, slowly, so his arms rested on his knees. He studied her with a calm eye.

He asked, evenly. “Aye, my lady, to what do we owe?”

“Introduce me, you twit!” The horse grumbled and nudged the Goblin Prince with his head, hard.

Jaron gave the horse a glare. “Falada this is the Lady Alyx of the Aboveground. Alyx, this _nag_ is Falada… He’s a talking nag.”

Falada bowed his head, ignoring Jaron. “A pleasure, my lady. You are a vision of loveliness. I am sure that you are everything this idiotic lout has filled my ears with and more.”

Jaron gave the horse a dirty look. “I’m thinking of making you a gelding.”

“I am only making the lady more comfortable.” Falada protested.

“Thank you.” Alyx rubbed Falada’s nose, gently. Her eyes went back to Jaron. “I came to see you, Jaron.”

“I thought you were forbidden to see me.” Jaron said, coolly.

“No, _you_ are forbidden to see me.” Alyx smiled, weakly. “Jareth never forbade _me_ to do anything.”

Jaron gave a small smile. “A loophole.”

“Yes… A small one.” She took a deep breath. “I need answers, Jaron.”  
“I will try my best to give them to you.”

She took a deep breath and started. “Were you planning on taking me to Mab? Were you going to take me to the Unseelie Court?”

Jaron blanched. “Of course not! Why would I-“

“What about Willow?” Alyx asked, softly.

Jaron’s face grew stony and he replied. “She made her own choice.”

“Who was she? What happened to her?” Alyx persisted. “I deserve to know.”

Jaron was quiet for a few long moments and Alyx feared he was going to refuse to answer her. Then, he took a deep and even breath.

“There was a time when I thought I loved her. There really was…” Jaron whispered as he stood to lean against one wall and his eyes grew distant, as if he was looking into the past right there before him. “Before that wretched night in Elroen and that terrible Midsummer Masque…”

“Then you didn’t take her to the Unseelie Court?”

The sound of her voice drew him back to the present and his mismatched eyes landed on her. “Of course I did. Has my family not already told that? Do you see now why I am such an _unsavory_ character to be around?”

“Yes… they have.” Alyx admitted. “I want to hear the story from your lips before I make any decisions.”

Jaron studied her for a moment gave a small nod. “Very well… Know now that this is a story that very few have heard… As, I’m sure Jareth has told you, Willow Raine is the middle daughter of a very well respected lord from Citadel Inlet. She was the perfect match for a High Prince of the Seelie Court and the secondary heir to the Goblin Throne. I met her after she had returned home from finishing school in Bethmoora and her family brought her to Court for the Season. Her brother, Loreto, ran some of the same circles as I did in those days and her sister Isolde is still a close friend to my sister. When I first saw Willow, I was smitten. We started to court and I was blind to her truest, darkest nature. I thought I had finally found a woman worth marrying. I was a fool…

Many young Fae men run amongst the festivities of both Courts and I was no exception. There is much fun to be had within the right group of Unseelie, thus I was no stranger to their escapades and revelries. Willow begged me to take her, just once, and like a fool, I agreed… A few months into our courtship, our families decided to take us to Elroen, the Elfish city of canals, for a little holiday. We were to be guests of the Doge of Elroen, Arturos, and it was Midsummer…”

_Willow__ batted her chocolate eyes at Jaron as she tugged on his hand. “Please, darling? You promised!”_

_ Jaron, reluctantly, let her drag him along the small walkway beside the busy canals. Fireworks erupted above the city, celebrating both the Doge’s birthday and Midsummer in one grand evening. The pair of Fae royals had dressed for the festivities. Willow was in a fancy Venetian gown of lace and bright yellow velvet with a matching mask upon a pole clenched in her right hand. Jaron wore head to toe black from his boots to the dark cloak thrown around his broad shoulders. He paused, staring up at the beautiful fireworks through the bird-like mask upon his face. He tugged on Willow’s hand to draw her back to him and dropped his eyes to hers._

_“Can we not just enjoy Midsummer here?” Jaron asked. “Honestly, I tire of the Unseelie. They are too dark in their festivities for my tastes.”_

_Willow_ _ gave him a small smile and kissed his cheek, playfully. “Then let us go and be the light in the darkness, my darling. We shall bring some flame to the Dark Court.”_

_Jaron frowned, slightly. “Willow, I am used to the festivities held by those of the Unseelie forest folk. This Mad Midsummer Ball boasts Queen Mab’s hostess skills and I know that her disturbing reputation must precede her.”  
“Do not say the Queen of Air and Darkness’s name so lightly!” Willow hissed and peered around, fearfully. “They say she can hear you when you speak it in the dark of night!”_

_Jaron snickered at the old superstition. “You have been listening to the old Wood-Wives for far too long. Mab is a powerful woman, but not as much as all that. Still, I do not think it is a good idea to attend her Masque tonight. It is quite unlike anything that you have ever seen before at your finishing schools.”_

_Willow_ _’s bottom lips drew out in a pout. “But darling, you’ll be there to protect me! Besides they would not dare hurt a High Prince of the Seelie Court and his guest!”_

_Jaron sighed and let his ego get the best of him. “Well, I suppose you are right… I will be there to take care of you… Why not?”_

_Taking the lead, Jaron led her down a darkened alley and to the edge of a narrow canal. There were steps leading down the edge of the canal where, waiting, were lines of black gondolas steered by spindly limbed glaistigs in dark green robes. A large Fae man with a mohawk and dark armor stepped before them, blocking their way to the gondolas._

_“Are you lost, children? He asked with a smirk stretching the scars upon his face and his dark eyes twinkling. ”I believe the Doge’s Palace is the other way.”_

_“Then that is a good thing, Lord Harkin, because we are in search of the exact opposite.” Jaron replied, addressing the man he knew to be the Chieftain of the Unseelie Guard. _

_ “Ah, the Goblin Prince. I almost did not recognize you, your grace.” Harkin’s smile drew to a thin sneer. “The Dark Court welcomes your grace… And your beautiful guest.” _

_ Willow batted her eyes, coquettishly, at Harkin as Jaron led her down to the gondola. Jaron knew that the Chieftain of the Guard held no love in his heart for the Goblin Prince. With a low bow, the glaistig steered them towards the dark and narrow tunnel that would take them to the Mad Midsummer Masquerade. Jaron tried to act nonchalant as the tunnel darkened and they rode in pitch black, but he felt uneasy with this adventure. A dim light appeared in the distance and the narrow canal led them into an immense underground lake. The cavern was alit only by the fluorescent algae growing upon the steeple-like rock formations. Willow gazed around in wonder as Jaron slipped one arm about her. He always stayed wary where the Unseelie were involved. _

_A bony hand grasped Jaron’s shoulder and the glaistig whispered into his ear. “Hold on, sweet prince.”_

_ All at once, they were at the edge of a giant waterfall that toppled into the dark. Jaron cursed and wrapped his arm tighter around an oblivious Willow, while his other grasped the side of the boat._

_ “Jaron! What are yo-“ Willow started to protest and then her eyes widened as the front of the boat began to tip over the edge. She grasped at his shirt, fearfully. “Jaron?!”_

_ “Hold on!” Jaron cried out as the boat tipped and the pair began their freefall through darkness. Willow’s screams echoed throughout the cavern as they tumbled down and down. Then, it was as if time stood still and they floated as if they had hit the pool at the bottom. Yet, there was not a drop of water around them. Hair and clothing fluttered around them as they, lazily, dropped downward. Then there was a flash of bright light and they landed upon a pile of cushions at the corner of a vast ballroom. Willow gave a grunt as she landed, rather hard on her butt, and tumbled away with a sharp cry of relief._

_ “Seems we have some newcomers and they are inexperienced at our waterfall entrance!” A jovial voice snickered and a pair of Unseelie Fae moved to help Willow to her feet. “And it is a Seelie courtier by the looks of things!”_

_ “Pretty little sunflower… What are you doing dancing in the moonlight?” Another asked as she tugged her arms free of their grasp. She gave them a flirty smile and opened her mouth to retort when Jaron’s arm wrapped around her and drew her backwards, possessively. He melted from the shadows, giving the other Fae a pointed smirk._

_ “She is dancing with the Goblin Prince this moonlit night.” Jaron replied, his demeanor reminding them much of his eldest sibling, the Goblin King._

_ “I beg your pardon, High Prince Jaron.” One stammered with a jerky bow. “I did not kno-“_

_ “Jaron!” Willow gave him a slight rap upon his arm as she tugged out of his embrace. “Do you need to be so rude?”_

_ “Yes.” Jaron replied, annoyed at her flirtatious attitude._

_ “We are guests here, my dear!” She informed him._

_“Esteemed guests.” Jaron reminded her._

_“We still need to be courteous. Do not be so possessive!” She reprimanded him as she moved to approach the other pair of Fae. Giving them a bright smile, she said. “You must not mind my Goblin Prince. He grows jealous over me quite easily.”_

_Jaron’s mismatched eyes did not show how shocked he was by her actions. Long gone was the sweet and demure Fae royal that he had fallen for. She now acted as if she was a skilled seductress at the peak of her game. He gave a graceful, yet mocking, bow. _

_“Forgive me if I am offending your newfound friends, my sweet. Perhaps I should take my foul humor, elsewhere?”_

_She quirked her eyebrow. “Could you?”_

_Jaron felt the air rush from his lungs at her retort and his eyes narrowed. “If my lady wishes it.”_

_“I wish it.” She replied, sourly, as she hooked her arm in that of one of the other men._

_ Jaron’s eyes grew dark as he, slowly, realized that he had merely been a means to an end. She wished to let herself be lost within the Darkling Court, but needed someone to take that fall for her. A scapegoat for her sudden and unexplained disappearance. He had been had._

_ “Willow, do not take this Masque so lightly!” Jaron hissed. “This is not the balls of Merial that you are used to!”_

_ “I am well aware.” She batted her brown eyes at him. “I tire of that drudgery.”_

_ “So you tangle with death?” Jaron replied, and an Unseelie stepped before him._

_ “The lady tires of your company, Goblin Prince. Perhaps you should leave her to us?”_

_ Jaron felt his anger rise, but managed to keep it in check as he looked to Willow. “Do you tire of me as well, Willow?”_

_She studied him and shrugged. “There are sometimes.”_

_His face grew stony. “Dance with me.”_

_“Do not order me-“ Willow started and he grabbed her arm to pull her away from the others. “Jaron!”_

_“Dance with me.” He ordered and swept her away into a mad waltz. He leaned in to hiss at her. “Are you a fool?! This is no place to play such foolish games.”_

_“I play no games.” She tugged in his grasp. “Let me loose.”_

_“This is no playground.” Jaron replied, hoping she would see reason. “We dance with Unseelie tonight!”_

_“I know and it is where I wish to be! Let me free!” Willow tugged away from him and gave him a frown. “You’ve wasted enough of my time already!”_

_Jaron felt his heart snap in two and dropped his arms to his sides. “Then dance with the dark.” _

_ She titled her chin up at him and disappeared into the crowd. Jaron ignored the calls of the Unseelie women as he let himself melt back into the shadows and away from the prying eyes. He scarcely saw her all evening, yet only caught fleeting glimpses of her, and she was always in the arms of another. That was, until he found her nestled in one of the lounges and participating in an, for lack of a better term, orgy. She saw him and smiled. She smiled that damned smile as they fucked her before him and he knew then, for certain, that he had been used. He left the lounge in bitter disgust and moved back to one dark corner of the ballroom. Sometime later, she emerged, her dress torn from one shoulder, and a satisfied smile upon her face._

_He stepped forward as she neared him, his face grim in the torchlight. “Having fun, are we?”_

_She snapped around at the sound of his voice and raised her chin, haughtily. “Since I have not been pestered with your ill-humor the last hour, I have.”_

_“Willow, leave with me now… I beg you!” Jaron pleaded, ignoring her scathing tone towards him._

_“However could you even imagine that I would return with you? I thought you were smarter than all that!” She asked as she placed her hands upon her hips with a cruel smile. “I have no intention of returning to my father’s home. I never did!”_

_ “Do not speak that way! Jaron admonished. _

_ “It’s true! I have waited years to join the Dark Court. I tire of the dull days and even duller nights within the Seelie Court. I long for darkness and fun and sin!” Willow retorted. “Tonight, I held counsel with Queen Mab herself. She has made me one of her ladies-in-waiting.”_

_Jaron drew back from her as if she was on fire. “Then you have made your choice?”_

_“I’m staying.” Willow jerked at the amulet around her neck and tossed it at him. “Take this as a memento to remember me by, my sweet prince.”_

_Jaron clutched the amulet in one hand until his knuckles turned white. “And you will let me take the blame so easily, then?”_

_“Of course. You are known for sullying women across the Underground… Consider it a favor, for I am adding to your already well known reputation.” She sneered and turned to sashay away into the crowd. Jaron’s eyes followed her, until she disappeared into the throng of dancers. His eyes narrowed and he disappeared in a wisp of wind and feathers._

“I left and went to her father with the news…” Jaron voice was somber as he ended his tale. “As she planned, her defection was blamed upon me and I have been a social pariah ever since.”

“I see…” Alyx bit her bottom lip and hugged her arms to herself. “The pretty way you talked to me, the way you took me to those wonderful places, and the way you kissed me… Was that just the lure or did you really want to be with me? Are you the swayer of maidens and seducer of virgins that they make you out to be?”

“You are still pure, aren’t you?” Jaron retorted, a little testily. “I have not taken your virtue!”

“You came awful damned close!” Alyx snapped back with a blush.

“If I had taken your virtue, then I would have to make an honest woman of you, wouldn’t I?” Jaron replied and snapped his mouth shut at his confession. His mood softened and he smiled. “Besides… I felt that I was miles from making you mine.”

The pair studied one another for one still moment and then rushed into one another’s arms.

“I trust you, Jaron. Please don’t hurt me.” Alyx pleaded, burying her face in his chest and he tucked her head under his chin.

“Never.” Jaron replied, fiercely, as he kissed her head.

For the next few stolen moments, they reveled in being in one another’s arms again. Jaron’s arms tightened around her and her fingers clutched the back of his shirt. His fingers moved to cup her chin and tilter her head up to face him so he could kiss her, gently. Only to happy to touch him again, Alyx leaned into the kiss and let one hand move to grasp a handful of his shirt. Jaron groaned and made to scoop her into his arms, but she halted him.

“I have one more question…” She said, a little breathlessly.

“You women are all talk.” Jaron teased. “What else could you possibly need to know?”

“Where did you go after that night? Jora says that you were a ghost for 20 years. What happened to you?”

A strange look came across his face and he gave her a smirk. “I went away after that night. I learned to cross the worlds, but I think those are stories best left for another day.”

“Okay, I can deal with that.” Alyx said as she gave him a slow nod and a sad smile. “I’ve been gone for awhile… I’d better head back, before I get us into _more_ trouble.”

“I want to see you again.” Jaron replied, breathlessly, and let his hands trail down her arms.

She broke from his grasp, unwillingly. “You will, but perhaps only at the Masquerade.”

“I understand… I still want to take you.”

“I don’t think Jareth will let that happen.” Alyx replied.

“Then save me a dance… No matter who escorts you, save a dance for me?”

She ducked her head so her hair covered her tearing eyes and gave a quick nod. “Of course.”

Jaron cupped her cheek in one hand and brushed the tears from her cheek with his thumb. “Please, don’t cry. I do not like tears in your eyes.”

She nodded, fiercely and he gave her a gentle shove towards the stall door.

“Hurry back, before you are missed.”

She gave him a small smile and rushed away. He leaned against the stall door and took a deep and uneven breath.

“She’s a pretty little thing, Jaron.” A silky voice cooed. “Where ever did you find her?”

Jaron spun around and sneered. “How long have you been sneaking about?”

Mab Nightshayde, The Queen of Air and Darkness, and Sovereign of the Unseelie Court, stood at the far corner of the stall, and she was darkly perfect. She wore a strapless black ball gown, dusted with diamonds to represent the stars of the night sky. The corset style top sat so low on her chest that it barely covered the coral colored skin of her areola. The dress cinched tight around her slender waist and flared into a voluminous floor length skirt. Dark elbow gloves adorned her arms and she rested one hand on her hip. Her fiery red hair was weaved and braided through her elaborate crown made of jagged black stones upon her head. A wicked smile came to her full maroon lips as she circled him, her pale red eyes narrowing. She held a long, curved wand in one hand and was tapping it against her thigh with each step.

“Oh… Just a little while… I was _catnapping_.” She reached out with her long, black nails to pluck a piece of hay from his dark hair. ”Have a roll in the hay, did we, Jaron?”

“What do you want?” Jaron asked, bluntly, for her was in no mood for her games.

“What makes you think that I want something other than to see you?” She pouted. “It’s been an eternity since we have spent time together, sweet prince.”

“You just spent time with me in the Castle Beyond the Goblin City.” Jaron reminded her and then added, pointedly. “Even if I did not _invite_ you.”

“Yes, but why have you not graced _my_ halls? We so do miss your _passionate_ _presence_.” Mab hissed in his ear and trailed her fingers down his chest.

“Nothing interests me there, Mab.” Jaron replied, stoically. “As well you know, I only stay where things _interest_ me.”

“I see… You have other things that are much more interesting to you here then? Who is she? Is it that little girl that I saw traipsing about in here a few moments ago?”

“She is no one.”

“Is she the same _no one_ that my orcs spotted with you at Still Lake a few nights ago?” Mab asked. “Is she that mortal child? What did those blasted hobgoblins call her…? Oh, yes… The Girl Who Wished Herself Away?”

Jaron’s mismatched eyes, narrowed and he warned. “Leave her alone, Mab.”

“Of course.” Mab drew the fingertips of one hand across his shoulders, slowly, and whispered in his ear. “Willow misses you, Jaron.”

“She’s a fool.” Jaron hissed.

“Why? Are you still angry that she let you take the blame for her disappearance? It seems to me that she came out the winner in that little game.” She stood behind him and ran her hand down his spine with a sigh. “You must come back, dear Jaron! My masquerades have not been the same since you left.”

“Not interested.”  
She leaned in, pressing her breasts against his back, to whisper in his ear again. One hand came up to stoke his bicep. “My bed has been lonely since Carsys’s death.”

“And it will stay that way.”

She laughed, digging her nails into his shoulder. “My little Halfling… How I do miss having you around! This Court does not appreciate you as I do. Does Jareth still order you about like his dog?”

Jaron shrugged off her touch and spun to reply, coldly. “Leave me alone, Mab. I’ve told you that I’m done with the Dark Court.”

She snarled at his rejection and pointed one finger at him. “Someday, you _will_ be mine, Jaron Armande Sindhe and you _will_ regret this moment.”

Then, in an explosion of red smoke, she was gone. Jaron frowned as Falada snorted out his annoyance at their intruder. Staring at the spot where Mab had been, Jaron worried about the nosiness and wrath of the Queen of Air and Darkness.

“She creeps me out.” Falada said and his flanks quivered. “Gives me the willies when she comes outta nowhere like that. Skulking about as a cat of all things! Who knows how long she’s been lurking about today and listening in on us?”

* * *

It had been three days since the Goblin King asked to ‘court’ her and Jareth had made every attempt to spend all of his free time with Sarah, but always in the presence of others. He worried about tarnishing her reputation. She was actually starting to wish he would do _something_ to tarnish her reputation. They had little chance to talk about themselves freely with everyone following them about. Sarah was feeling bored and since she was lesson free, she wandered towards the Sindhe Wing. After searching for him in the ballroom, where he was supposed to be teaching Alyx to dance, Sarah deduced he must be in his quarters. She rapped her knuckles upon his door and, without waiting for an answer, she opened it to find the Goblin King sitting by his window. He was staring out at the sea with a frown. He rose, quickly, when she entered.

“Sarah.” He breathed.

“Hello, Jareth.” She gave him a small smile.

“Aren’t you supposed to be in your court lessons with mother?” Jareth asked as she moved to sit at the windowsill with him.

“It seems that I excel at learning, so your mother let me off early today.” She shrugged and then pointed out. “I thought you were supposed to be teaching Alyx to dance?”

Jareth frowned. “I thought that as well. Jora came in telling me something about Alyx needing to ‘powder her nose’, then I had that blasted fairy, Trog, trying to pull my hair out from the roots and cursing at me in a strange combination of Gaelic and Goblinese.”

“What happened to Alyx?” Sarah asked, worried about her friend.

“Well, after running away that bothersome sprite, I, obviously, went in search of her.” Jareth paused, his brow furrowing. “I found her on the beach… She was crying.”

Sarah was alarmed. “Is she okay?”

“I haven’t the foggiest.” He shrugged. “When I approached, she simply told me to bugger off and stalked away to her quarters.”

Sarah frowned at him. “Well, why didn’t you ask her what was wrong?”

Jareth blinked in astonishment. “I never had a chance to between the bouts of venom that spewed from that girl’s lips! I wish that I could recall the tongue-tied curse that that mother would use on Jaron when he was a child, because I use it on that brat of a girl. I am not her enemy, Sarah!”

“You aren’t being a very good friend to her either.” Sarah replied and gave him a pointed look. “She needs friends right now. Not guardians.”

Jareth frowned. “It is rather hard to be that child’s friend.”

“You’ve got to realize that she’s not just a scared kid, Jareth. Alyx is caught in that awful in-between of woman and child. That’s not an easy time for anyone. Especially one that thinks she’s in love.”

“Don’t remind me!” Jareth groaned. “Luckily, few know of that scandal at Still Lake the other night.”

“You should have let Jaron have the chance to explain his past to her first, instead of going off the handle.” Sarah said.

“He was on the verge of deflowering her when I found them!” Jareth replied and then snorted. “I doubt he would have told her anything.”

“She’s only just met him. Nothing makes the worst impression on a girl than when you go over your criminal record with them within two weeks of meeting them.” Sarah pointed out. “Not a good way to get to a girl’s heart.”

“It is not your friend’s heart that I worry about.” Jareth replied, bluntly. “Did you miss the part of the story when I found him on top of her and both were half-clothed?”

“Jareth I-“ Sarah gave him a little bit of a shocked look and her face fell a little. “You don’t trust him.”

“Pardon?”

“You don’t trust him…” Sarah’s voice was soft and sad. “You don’t believe your brother. You really believe that he gave that girl over to Mab… Don’t you?”

Jareth opened his mouth to reply and paused. Taking a deep breath, he nodded and he avoided looking at her. “Yes, I believe he did just that.”

“I don’t.”

His head snapped up at her confession. “I beg your pardon?”

“I don’t think he did it. I… I trust him, Jareth.” Sarah shrugged her shoulders a little. “He kept his promise to me even if he took a few liberties in the conditions, but he didn’t outright deceive me. Tell me, do you trust this Willow more than your own brother?”

Jareth’s jaw tensed and he replied, curtly. “The girl had an impeccable reputation before meeting Jaron.”

“That’s not what I asked. I asked if you trusted her more than Jaron.” Sarah persisted. “How well did you know her?”

“What does it matter?” Jareth spat, a little exasperated.

“There are two sides to every story, Jareth… Did you ever ask Jaron what his side was?”

“He never spoke of it and I did not press.” Jareth replied, coolly. “Are you forgetting that you too have only known my brother a very short time?”

“I’m well aware of that, Jareth.” Sarah retorted back, a little testily. “I’m only trying to help!”

Jareth sighed, realizing, again, that they were fighting over nothing. “I apologize, my mortal… Between trying to take care of your friend, this damned Masquerade, and then this fiasco with Jaron, I am mucking up this ‘cleaned plate’ thing with my actions, aren’t I?”

She gave him a small smile. “No. You’re doing the best you can.”

“I’ll be glad when we can go back to my Labyrinth and be at peace.”

“So you can continue to keep my reputation spotless there as well?” Sarah teased with a smirk. “This ‘courting’ isn’t much fun if you ask me. You haven’t taken me to the movies or anything.”

Jareth sighed. “Sarah, I have explained to you how tongues wag in the Underground. If we were to caught alone like th-“

She shook her head. “Oh, no… I talked to your mother.”

“Oh? What is her opinion on the matter?” Jareth asked, irately.

Sarah raised her chin. “She said that she and Jorall didn’t worry about the rumor mill and did as they damn well pleased.”

Jareth frowned. “And you see what that gave them. Jaron.”

“She also said the same about your father and her…” Sarah sighed. “I’m only saying that it’s hard to get to know you with a million other people shoved up our noses. We need some alone time.”

“We’re alone right now.” Jareth pointed out with a smirk. “What are your plans for this _alone_ time?”

Her cheeks turned scarlet. “Does everything have to be an innuendo with you?”

“I am the Goblin King.”

“That can’t be your answer for everything.” She protested.

He chuckled and took her hand. “Okay, love… When we return to my castle, I swear that we shall have all the _alone_ time you can handle.”

She quirked one eyebrow and decided to play along with his game. “I don’t know if you’d have that much free time, Goblin King.”

Jareth gave a throaty laugh. “Oh, how I do love a challenge, precious.”

There was a brisk knock at the door and Jareth’s snapped that direction. He snarled and Jorall poked his head in. A wide smile came across the older King’s face. ”’Ello! Everyone decent?”

“Yes, Jorall?” Jareth hissed, obviously annoyed. “Can I help you?”

“Sorry to interrupt… It can wait.” Jorall’s grin broadened.

“I’d had better be going anyways.” Sarah blushed and rose.

Jorall gave her a grin and a bow as she came towards the door to leave. “Radiant as always, Lady Sarah.”

Sarah grinned back and flicked his arm with one finger. “Stop being such a flirt, Jorall.”  
“I can’t help it, love.” He gave her a lopsided grin. “I’m Irish.”

Laughing and disappearing to the hall, much to Jareth’s chagrin, Sarah left the two men. Jorall gave Jareth a rather cheeky smile and Jareth returned it with a frown.

“What?” Jareth grumbled to his all too cheery stepfather.

“Swaying maidens?”

Jareth’s frown grew. “No.”

“Why not? It’s fun.” Jorall winked and then asked. “Can I have a word?”

Jareth nodded and waved his stepfather inside. “Always. Sit. Would you like a drink?”

“I wouldn’t say no to a bit of whiskey.” Jorall rubbed his hands together, eagerly, as he sat in one of the chairs before the fireplace.

Jareth poured them both drinks and handed one to Jorall. “What do you need?”

Jorall took a long swallow and sighed, happily. “Ah, that’s the stuff… How’s things going with the little lady? Looked well a few moments ago if my eyes serve me right.”

“Cut to the chase, Jorall. I am in no mood for your games.” Jareth warned and sipped his drink.

“Oh, you’re no fun, Jareth!” Jorall teased. “Maybe she’s what I want to discuss?”

“Not bloody likely.” Jareth replied, dryly. “Spit it out.”  
Jorall gave him a knowing smirk. “You are blunt like your father… Jareth, I want you to let Jaron escort Alyx to the masquerade.”

Jareth nearly choked on his drink. “After the stunt he pulled the other night? Do you _want_ her dead?”

“I believe they’re good for one another. Jaron needs a good girl to keep him occupied and she’s a good girl.” Jorall took another drink. “She’d keep him focused on something other than causing mischief.”

Jareth stayed silent for a moment. “I worry for your son, Jorall. My brother has become more and more reckless as of late. I worry… Nay, I fear, he may be a consort of Queen Mab’s.”

“What?” Jorall was shocked. “He would never side with Mab-“

“He’s been sighted at _her_ masquerades for years in _her_ company. I love my brother, but I do not trust him.” Jareth downed his drink. “Mab has come calling to my Labyrinth as his guest recently.”

“I heard the tale… When was this?”

“Shortly before Alyx wished herself away. She stayed in the room next to his and he joined her on her nightly rides.” Jareth gave a great sigh. “I was gracious and accommodated her, as customs dictate, but it infuriates me that he would be so careless to invite an Unseelie into my home! What could he have been thinking?”

Jorall refilled both their glasses. “That’s his problem. He forgets to think, sometimes.”

“I fear he may be defecting. I won’t let him escort the mortal.” Jareth replied.

Jorall pondered for a moment. “Then will you consent to have Roland escort her? That lad’s trustworthy as the day is long.”

Jareth nodded, slowly. “Yes… I think Roland would be sufficient. He’ll not let Jaron talk him into foolish things while under Grandfather’s eye.”

“I warn you, Jareth. Don’t force them apart. It will only make things worse.” Jorall sipped at his drink. “Let nature take its course and we’ll stay on guard. I believe in the best of my son. He has a true heart.”

Jareth raised his glass. “You have more faith than all the Priests of Elroen, Jorall.”

“I’ll drink to that.”

Outside the open window, Trog’s tiny face could be seen amongst the leaves. Her eyes narrowed, mischievously, and she flew off towards Goodfellow Glen. She had plans to set into motion.

* * *

After leaving Jorall to mercilessly bug his eldest step-child, Sarah headed straight for Alyx’s room, watching corners for soaking-wet Goblin Princes and snooping busybodies like that damned Ramsden. Twice within the last few days, she had caught the little rat snooping around the Sindhe Wing of the Grand Palace. Sarah Williams was by no means a stupid woman. For one thing, she knew that there was no way that he could possibly get lost in a palace he was practically raised in, and for the second, she saw the look in his eyes when he watched Alyx at supper every night. Though, bless his strange heart, Roland Amarantha managed to keep her friend well occupied in Jaron’s obvious absence from the meals, he could not keep Ramsden’s full attention from the mortal teenager. It unnerved her the way he stared. It was like a starving Doberman looking at a hunk of raw prime rib. Rapping her knuckles upon the door in the bossiest manner she could muster, she waited for the sharp reply that was sure to come from within. While waiting, she decided to broach the subject of creepy Fae men with her friend.

“If I told you once, I told you a _thousand_ times! Bugger off and leave me the hell alone, Jareth!” Came Alyx’s muffled reply from within.

Sarah knocked, again, harder this time.

“Damn it, I told you-“ Alyx snarled as she jerked the door open. Upon seeing her friend, she stopped, and gave Sarah a small smile. “Oh… Sorry. I thought it was his-royal-pain-in-my-tush.”

She let Sarah in and closed the door, quickly, behind her. Leaning against the door and crossing her arms over her chest, she gave Sarah an impish smile, trying to cover her own bad mood.

“So, we haven’t been able to talk much the last couple days… I heard you went midnight strolling with Jareth the other night.” Alyx teased.

Sarah cocked one finely arched brow. “And I heard you were skinny-dipping with Jaron.”

“I was not!” Alyx’s face reddened.

“Close enough!” Sarah snorted and gave a chuckle. “So did you talk to him yet?”

Alyx nodded her head, slowly, and sighed. “Oh, yeah… I believe him.”

“Believe him? What did he say?”

“The truth.” Alyx replied, and cocked her head to one side. She attempted to change the subject. “I want to hear about the promises your Goblin King made to you.”

“Oh, no you don’t!” Sarah scolded as she sat down on the bed. “You aren’t changing subjects on me so easily. What happened with you and Jaron?”

Alyx shrugged. “We talked and he told me his side of things. I believe him. Too bad Jareth doesn’t.”

“I know.” Sarah sighed. “We were just talking about Jaron earlier and I realized that much about their quite _strained_ relationship. I don’t believe either have very much faith in the other.”

Alyx sunk to the floor and hugged her knees with a small sigh. “And I thought dating Aboveground was a challenge…”

“Amen sister.” Sarah agreed, somberly. “Tomorrow night will be the real test, you know.”

Alyx nodded at the reference to the upcoming masque. “Don’t remind me. You seen your dress yet?”

“Teutah’s taken my measurements, but she says that the finished product is a surprise. What about you?”

“I’m already going to be in the spotlight tomorrow night enough as is, so I told her I wanted something simple. It’s blue and pretty.” Alyx shrugged again. “Really simple though. She had me try it on this morning so she could do a couple quick alterations tonight. You getting nervous yet?”

“Petrified.” Sarah admitted and plucked at the duvet beneath her. “Not only are we going to have a bunch of snobby Seelie courtiers stuck up our backsides, we also have to worry about the more devious Unseelie that will be nosing about. Speaking of untrustworthy little rats… You aren’t spending much time with Ramsden are you?”

“Of course not!” Alyx wrinkled her nose in disgust. “Ugh, that smug troglodyte stares at me all throughout our meals. Freaks me out!”

Sarah laughed. “I noticed. I’ve caught the little trouser snake roaming around our wing more than once since we’ve gotten here. Tomorrow before the masque, I’m going to talk to Jareth about keeping a watchful eye on that particular prince.”

Alyx smiled. “Jaron won’t let him do anything to me.”

“Yeah, but Jaron isn’t going to be allowed to be your date.” Sarah reminded her. “Just promise me that you won’t go wandering around by yourself tomorrow night.”

“Don’t worry… Even _I’m_ not _that_ adventurous.” Alyx replied and leaned back against the chaise behind her. “So, tell me about your moonlight stroll.”

Sarah shrugged. “We talked…”

“And…?” Alyx asked.

“I think we’re… _courting_.”

“You mean you and Jareth are dating?” Alyx’s eyes widened. “Do you think you’re gonna be the Goblin Queen?”

“Alyx! I haven’t thought that far ahead! Jareth and I have agreed to take things slow and spend more time together when we get back to the Goblin City.” Sarah replied.

Alyx chuckled. “Slow, my aching tushy! When’s the wedding?”

“We aren’t getting married.”

“They’re already talking about us you know. All the lesser Fae and the royalty. They think we are Aboveground princesses brought to marry off the Sindhe brothers to ease their parent’s hearts. They’re practically calling you a Queen!” Alyx sat up and studied her friend. “I already know that I’m stuck here and I’m okay with that, but are you prepared to stay here forever?”

Sarah swallowed hard and sighed. “I don’t know, Alyx. This is all I’ve ever dreamed of, but I keep thinking of Toby and Dad… Hell, I’ll even miss Karen nowadays!”

“What else?”

“What do you mean what else? Everything else is materialistic except my family and, since you had to make a little wish, all my friends are here!”

Alyx leaned her chin her knee and gave a short nod. “Oh, yeah… You’re gonna make a good Queen.”

Sarah frowned. “Have you been drinking that blasted fairy whiskey again?”

* * *

Much later, that same evening, High King Oberon sat behind his desk in his darkened study. The only light illuminating his grim face was that coming from the crystal sphere he held in one palm. Inside the foggy sphere, Imena’s vision danced in a continuous loop.

_The Girl Who Wished Herself Away._

_Blood red apples. _

_A perfect peach. _

_The Goblin Prince smiled, juice dripping down his chin. _

_A trail of blood on marble floors. _

_The mortal girl again, shadows veiling her pretty face. _

_Silver feathers falling from a rusty cage dangling in the dark._

_White clouds upon the endless seas. _

_The dark of caves and yellow eyes glinting in torchlight. _

_Mab’s furious face as she held her crooked wand aloft. _

_Bone runes cast upon a wooden floor. _

_The jewel-like eyes of a dragon as flame erupted from its jaws. _

_Gypsies dancing in the firelight. _

_The Emerald Sea and Merial glittered in the moonlight. _

_The Goblin Prince’s eyes glittering in the dark._

There was the rustle of scales on silk and Imena’s voice came from the shadows. “I do not know what to make of it, your grace. Never have my visions been so chaotic and disorientated.”

Oberon nodded and stilled the crystal on particular vision that troubled him. The silver feathers upon the floor of the rusty cage froze before his hard eyes. He recognized those feathers as the winter plume of Jaron’s gyrfalcon form.

“We must stay sharp tomorrow eve.” Oberon replied and folded his thin fingers together and pursed his lips, thoughtfully. “I shall post double the guard at the ball and send out feelers amongst the lesser Fae to find clues to this mystery. I think, perhaps, I should send Jaron away for this ball as well.”

“That is foolish.” Morgan’s husky voice came from the darkest corner and the sorceress illuminated their clandestine meeting with a tiny blue light that danced upon the ceiling. “Is it not wise to keep your enemies closer, Oberon?”

He threw her a hard glare. “Are you telling me that my grandson is a traitor?”

“No. All I am saying is that your grandson’s loyalties will not fall with either Court.” Morgan explained and wrapped her black shroud closer around her shoulders. “His loyalties lie with the girl.”

“Perhaps then, she should return to the Aboveground.” Oberon replied. “Perhaps it is too dangerous to keep her here.”

“The girl has not even done anything.” Imena pointed out. “It is unfair to punish her for nothing.”  
“I agree. There are other forces at work here. Those of a darker nature.” Morgan added.

“You dark queen, I suppose?” Imena asked, dryly.

“Who else?” Morgan replied and trailed her nails along the arm of the chair where she lounged. “I fear that the dark magic that she toys with is slowly tainting her mind. Once she decides she wants something, not a soul will stop her. She has decided upon your grandson and nothing will sway her any differently.”

“Does she have spies within my Court?” Oberon asked.

Morgan gave him a sharp look. “Of course she does! Do you not have your own in hers? There are those within you who do little more than the mere biddings of the Dark Queen. For my own protection, I cannot give you names, but I warm you… Keep an eye on the youngest mortal. They know that she is the way to the Goblin Prince.”

* * *

After a fitful sleep, broken by strange and terrible nightmares, Alyx awakened the next day to Abby bustling about her room in a flurry of skirts and linens. Abby threw open the curtains on the bed and chirped. “Wake up, miss!”

Alyx sat up in the bed on one elbow and rubbed her eyes. “It’s morning already? I just fell asleep.”

“Lunch actually. Everyone slept in today. It’s well past midday, sweets.” Abby smirked. “Happy All Hallow’s.”

Alyx’s eyes snapped wide open and she gasped. “The masquerade is today.”

“Aye, and Roland will be here promptly at five to fetch you so-“

“Roland?” Alyx asked with a slight frown. “Is that who Jareth pawned me off on?”

“Yes and word is that Roland is thrilled. He said he likes your company.” Abby replied. “’Sides that, the lad _is_ Prince Jaron’s best friend.”

Alyx’s attention perked. “Right… That’s what Roland told me… Do you think that Jaron will attend the masquerade?”

Abby gave a very unladylike snort. “He’d cross the Dragon Waste’s on his own two bare feet to get to this masquerade knowing you’re to be there, miss.”  
Alyx blushed as Abby set up her meal near the fireplace.

Abby ordered. “Now get up and have your lunch before it gets cold.”

Alyx obeyed and moved to the table where Abby had placed her lunch. Though the food looked and smelled delicious, she only picked at her meal. Abby tsked at the girl’s meager eating.

“You’ll be starved by dinnertime tonight.” She scolded as she bustled about the room.

“I’m too nervous to eat.” Alyx confessed, setting down her fork. “My stomach is doing flip-flips and back flips.”

“At least eat yourself some fruit, child.” Abby left the beautiful red apple that had been in Alyx’s breakfast tray. “Now it’s off to the tub with you, miss. That’ll quell your nerves. You eat that apple and I’ll have Cookie make you a sandwich or something after your bath.”

Abby took the tray away as Alyx headed for her bathroom. Upon her happy entry, the trees swayed and dropped jasmine petals into the massive stone tub. The tub was nearly finished filling its self when she entered and Alyx smiled. Magic was a handy thing in this world. She could not wait until she knew her own. With a sigh, she disrobed and climbed in the steaming water and rested the apple on the edge of the tub. Leaning back, she closed her eyes, content. Perhaps she could get a little nap in since she had not slept very well the night before.

A happy voice cut through her thoughts. “Happy All Hallow’s.”

Alyx’s eyes snapped open and she squealed in fear. Throwing her arms over her chest, she drew her knees up as well. Jaron was perched at the opposite end of the tub, a sly grin upon his handsome face. His loose tan shirt was, neither, buttoned nor tucked into his dark pants and he wore an elaborate goblin mask over the top half of his face. The goblin mask was comical, with a goofy face and curled horns. He had pulled back his hair with a bit of leather to keep it from his face. Lacing his fingers behind his head, he gave her a lazy smile.

“Jaron! I’m naked!” She blushed and attempted covered herself with bubbles.

“Yes… You are.” He looked her up and down with a heated gaze and cocked his head, making the mask seem even more comical. His eyes brightened. “Neat.”

“Jaron!” She gasped.

“Are you that pink all over?” Jaron asked, innocently, to her frown as he took off his mask. “Would you like me to get naked, too? So that we’re on the same playing field?”

Jaron started to tug off his own shirt and she kicked water at him with a laugh. “No!”

“Really? Your loss.” Jaron said, smugly, as he rolled up his pant legs and stuck his feet down in the hot water with a sigh. “That feels good.”

“What are you doing?” Alyx asked, bewildered.

“Soaking my feet.”

“I mean, what are you doing in here? I’m taking a bath!”

“I told you that I wanted to see you. So, I came to see you. I didn’t realize that you’d be naked when I got here.” Jaron smirked. “That’s just a bonus.”

She frowned at him. “You really are trying to ruin me aren’t you?”

“It’s what I’m good at.” Jaron quipped. He gave her a sly smile. “Besides if _I’m_ the one to ruin you then _I’m_ the one who gets to marry you, remember?”

His confession made Alyx blush again and she hugged her knees closer to her chest. Jaron gave a frustrated sigh and sunk down into the tub, fully clothed, to sit across from her. Water sloshed over the sides of the tub as he landed and Alyx squealed, attempting to keep herself hidden. He stretched out his long legs to one side of her and reached out to snag one of her ankles to make her sit much like him. Though embarrassed to be the only naked person in the room, Alyx complied, and the pair stared at one another.

“Shiny apple.” Jaron smirked.

“Breakfast.”

“Lunch.”

“Whatever.” She grabbed it and took a bite. She held it out towards him and said around a mouthful of apple. “Wanna bite? It’s good.”

He accepted the apple and took a small bite. After chewing and swallowing, he grimaced, and tossed the rest of the apple out the open window.

“Hey!” Alyx protested.

“It tasted spoilt.” He replied.

“It was perfect!” Alyx frowned. “That was my breakfast.”

“Lunch.”

“Whatever.”

“I’d offer you a peach, but you know that I’ll probably bespell it.” Jaron smirked.

“What spell would you put on it?” Alyx asked, curiously.

Jaron materialized a peach out of thin air and offered to her. “Want to find out?”

She paused.

“I’ll even take the first bite.” Jaron took a bite of the peach and smiled, the juice running down his chin. He offered it to her and she took the fruit, following suit. She paused for a second and gave him a funny look.

“Did you bewitch the peach?” She asked, chewing slowly.

“No?” Jaron smiled. “I _enchanted_ it a little.”

She frowned. “Enchanted how?”

“’And what she didn’t know was that Goblin Prince had fallen in love with the girl and given her certain powers…’” Jaron recited.

“What kind of powers?”

Jaron gave her a sly smile. “You can now spin straw into gold on a spinning wheel.”

She gave a very unladylike snort. “Uh-huh, and goblins can fly on the backs of chickens over the Bog. What did you do?”

“It is only a little protection and dissuasion against bad magic.” Jaron’s hand snaked around her ankle so he could gently rub there. He gave her a pleading look. “Finish the fruit for me, Alyx… Please?”

“Protection? What kind of protection?”

“Trust me and eat the peach.” Jaron replied and she took another bite of the fruit, chewing thoughtfully. He asked. “Am I all forgiven for Still Lake?”

She pursed her lips in an effort not to smile. “I’m thinking about it.”

“Good.” He frowned and his hand moved, absently, to rub her calf. He peered around the bathroom. “I see Grandma didn’t change the décor much after she took my quarters away from me. I always liked my forest bathroom…”

“Where have you been staying?”

He smiled, slyly. “The stables.”

“Liar.”

“Roland’s put me up in the Amarantha Wing.” He changed the subject. “You look tired.”

“I am.”

“Why?”

She shrugged. “I didn’t sleep very well last night.”

“Why?” Jaron asked as he settled her foot upon his lap and began to knead her soles.

Her blush grew at his intimate touches. “I was nervous… About tonight.”

He nodded, knowingly. “Roland tells me that he is escorting you.”

“Does that bother you?”

“A little.” Jaron answered, truthfully, with a shrug. “I want you to be on my arm tonight and dancing with me. The mortal in me makes me greedy, I suppose.”

Alyx was confounded at his honesty of how he felt about her and felt enflamed by his touch. As she tried to think of way to either reply to him or change the subject, Jaron smirked.

“When you blush, it goes all the way down.” Jaron teased and moved on to her other foot.

“It’s not fair!” Alyx blustered. “You put me in such knots!”

Jaron gave her a warm smile. “You should see the knots you tangle me in, mortal.”

The pair stared at one another, trying to decide if the other would let them kiss them. Their gaze was broken when they heard Abby enter into Alyx’s bedroom and begin to bustle about. Jaron sighed and released Alyx’s foot. Then he gave her a smile.

“Until the eve, my lady. I must be off before I damage your reputation further. Eat the peach… Please.” With a wink, he disappeared only right before Abby opened the door and came inside.

Abby seemed puzzled. “Who are you talking to miss? I thought I heard voices.”

Alyx blushed and took another bite of the peach as she sunk down in the tub. “I was… Singing to myself.”

* * *

Jaron transported himself to the hallway, so he could avoid Abby. Water dripped from his sopping clothes to splatter along the marble floors with each step. Beginning to whistle, he decided to go and have few words with his cousin, Roland, before the masquerade. Turning, he headed for the Amarantha Wing of the castle, sauntering a bit.

Jareth’s voice rang out from behind him. “Why in the name of Whuppity Stoorie are you so sopping wet?”

Turning to see his brother glaring from a nearby doorway, Jaron smiled and imitated the act of swimming. “I went swimming with the selkies and merrows on the beach. They said they like my legs.”

“I thought you were forbidden.”

“Not forever.”

“You went swimming with your clothes on?” Jareth raised an eyebrow, curiously.

“At first.” Jaron smirked.

“You are making a mess.”

“I know.” Jaron sighed and swung his arms, sending arcs of water everywhere. “Isn’t it wonderful?”

Jareth frowned and brushed water from his suit. “What is the matter with you? You act as if someone has befuddled you.”

“It’s All Hallow’s. My favorite holiday, you know.” Jaron shrugged.

Jareth gave a snort. “You smell like jasmine.”

“And vanilla.” Jaron added and gave him a distant smile. “She likes vanilla in her baths as well.”

Jareth frowned again. “She? She who?”

“Who?” Jaron feigned confusion and Jareth took a great breath, realizing his brothers and his love of games.

“Who the bloody hell are you talking about, Jaron?”

“Her.”

“_Her_ who?”

Jaron just smiled, slyly, and shrugged. He then turned and continued down the halls, slopping water as he went. His happy whistling rang through the halls as he left. Jareth gave a snort and went back to his room to prepare for the Masque, deciding it was not worth the effort to press matters. He had enough problems to sort through tonight, rather than Jaron and his antics.

* * *

Ramsden studied his suit that had been laid out upon his bed for the masquerade tonight and sipped his snifter of cognac, thoughtfully. By now the mortal had eaten the apple that he had sent with her meal at midday. The magic would already be seeping deep into her and making her susceptible to his glamour later. He was still furious that he was unable to escort her this evening. That damned Roland had beaten him to the punch and had the luck to wear that fresh piece of meat upon his arm.

Yet, he had much faith that she would be in his arms before the night ended. He would make sure of that. He would dance her deep into darkness and keep here there for his own pleasure. She would be a delectable conquest to take up his time in the near future. So long as he could keep her nosy, mortal friend away and out of his business. He swore that the Goblin King’s intended bride followed his movements at every dinner that he had attended since their arrival. Her stark green eyes nearly bore holes into him every evening as he had attempted to woo Alyx. And because his mortal watched him, the Goblin King began to keep his sharp eye on Ramsden. It was rare that he did not run into Jareth at least once in the halls a day as he searched out the youngest mortal. It was all Ramsden could do to bribe a rather dull-witted brownie into adding the poisoned apple with the girl’s lunch tray and not be caught for it. For all the trouble she was becoming for him, the little snit had better still be a virgin when he got his hands on her. He’d be livid if that damned Halfling had her first.

Slamming his drink down upon the nearest table, he moved towards his balcony and stopped short. Before him on the white marble was the bloody body of a young hare. His lip drew up in disgust as he heard the flutter of large wings. A handful of silver feathers floated down before him and he looked up to make out the form of a bird of prey as it flew down the beach. He scowled as he realized that the dead hare was a warning from the Goblin Prince. Snorting, he kicked the dead thing away with the toe of one boot. It would take more than a dead weed rat to frighten him away from his objective. The girl would be his.


	10. Black and Gold

_~And the stars fell out of the sky_

_And my tears rolled into the ocean_

_Now I'm looking for a reason why_

_You even set my world into motion_

_'Cause if you're not really here_

_Then the stars don't even matter_

_Now I'm filled to the top with fear_

_But it's all just a bunch of matter_

_'Cause if you're not really here_

_Then I don't want to be either_

_I wanna be next to you_

_Black and gold_

_Black and gold~_

_ * Black and Gold- Sam Sparro_

* * *

“Holy crap!”

Sarah felt like an owl as her eyes widened at the beautiful dress that Teutah held out over one arm before her. The Elfish seamstress cocked one eyebrow at her Aboveground lingo and studied the gown.

“You do not like it, King Tamer?” Teutah asked.

“Quit calling me that.” Sarah gave her a rather foul look.

‘I am only repeating what King Jareth’s goblins tell me, my lady.” Teutah replied with a smirk. “If the dress is not up to your expectations…”

“No! I love it! It’s beautiful!”

Teutah moved to hang the dress on the wall. She took a step back to admire her own handiwork. “This gown is one of my best works. Would take glass slippers, a fairy godmother, and all the magic in the Underground to make another gown like this one, if I do say so myself. I only wish your friend had let me create something a little more exquisite for herself.”

“She didn’t want to be in the spotlight any more than she already is.” Sarah stepped forward to run her fingers over the silk of the golden dress. “Do you think it will loo-“

“King Jareth gave me explicit directions of how the gown was to be made.” Teutah replied and crossed her arms over her chest, stubbornly. “It would not fit you better had you had been born in it. I swear upon me own fingers.”

Sarah chewed on her lip. “But will I do _it_ justice?”

Teutah scoffed. “Bah! ‘The cut of the cloth don’t make the dress’!”

“Pardon?” Sarah asked, staring at the strange elf.

“It’s an old elfish saying. It is not how beautiful a dress is, but how beautiful the woman makes it!” Teutah cupped Sarah’s pale cheeks with her tiny, calloused hands. “You are beautiful, miss Sarah. Both inside and out. It will be you who makes this dress shine!”

The elf released her and gathered the dress again. “So, come on then and let’s see it on you!” 

Sarah let the elf take control and help her don the beautiful ball gown that shone as golden as the sun. Tiny sleeves made of delicate golden chains hung from her shoulders and attached to the heart shaped bodice that framed her tiny middle. The bodice flared into a full skirt that sparkled as she turned in the lights. Sarah stepped into the matching silk slippers as Teutah adjusted the lacing in the back of her corset top. The elf released her and Sarah spun before the mirror, amazed at how she looked more like a woman than the last time she had been dressed for a ball.

“The chain work comes from the dwarves in Nidavellir and the silk is spun in Xanthe Fai by the Naginis…” Teutah remarked, idly, as she put her hands on her hips to study the girl before her. “I think it suites you.”

“I’ve never seen a dress so lovely.” Sarah remarked.

Teutah gestured for her to sit in a nearby chair. “I shall be your maid tonight, Miss Sarah. If I may?”

Sarah nodded, astounded at the elf’s strange actions as she sat at the vanity. “Why are you-“

“Doing all this? I wish for tonight to go swimmingly for you and the Goblin King. As you may have guessed, my family history is quite murky and sordid, but because of the respect, he held for my mother and father, Jareth took me in. He brought me into the golden throng without a second thought, and gave me a better life. For such a thing, I can only wish to see him happy again. As I am sure you have noticed, Jareth keeps few close friends, but I am lucky to consider myself one. All one friend could wish for another is happiness… _You_ make him happy. This pleases me.” Teutah gave her a smile through the mirror.

“I don’t know if I can keep him happy.” Sarah confessed and her shoulders slumped, slightly.

“Hush child!” Teutah scolded. “Do not lose your nerve now! You have come too far to be afraid now. You are the Champion of the Labyrinth and the Legend! There should be no room for fear in your heart.”

Sarah’s eyes brightened a little at that and she gave the elf a soft smile as she realized the words she spoke were the truth. “Thank you, Teutah.”

“You can thank me by naming one of your daughters after me, King Tamer.”

Teutah released her hair to let it fall down upon her shoulders in gentle waves. With a flick of one wrist, the Genki produced a carved, cedar box from thin air. Setting it down upon the table, she opened it to produce a dazzling network of golden chains and tiny diamonds. In one quick motion, she rested the veil over Sarah’s dark hair, creating a golden sheen over the dark waves.

“There you are lass. You look like a queen.” Teutah remarked, happily, and snapped the cedar box closed.

“I agree.” The pair spun to the droll voice that came from the doorway and Sarah’s jaw dropped when she saw her escort.

Jareth wore a long white coat that nearly brushed the floor where he stood. The entire coat had been dusted with a fine golden shimmer that matched her dress. Golden chains hung too and fro in the many pockets that adorned the beautifully tailored jacket. The impressive coat covered a simple, white poet’s shirt that opened to reveal the royal medallion rested against his lean chest. His lithe legs were encased in white breeches that were tucked into the gleaming white boots upon his feet. He wore his pale blonde hair wild and tipped the ends in a golden dye that shimmered in the candlelight. Amidst his wild mane of hair rested a thick golden crown that came into two horns on his forehead, curved like his royal medallion. Sarah had never seen him wear the Goblin crown. Her hands went, nervously, to the netting over her head and she gave him a weak smile. His heart almost melted from his chest right then.

“How do I look?” She asked, softly.

“I believe you have brought me to a loss for words, my mortal.” Jareth took her hand and kissed the knuckles, gently. “I shall be the envy of every man there tonight and I shall enjoy it.”

“Now don’t go getting too cocky.” She scolded.

“You have outdone yourself, Teutah.” Jareth complimented the elf as he studied Sarah’s gown. He gave his mortal a smile. “I commissioned for her to create a replica of the gown worn by Queen Allerleirauh on the first night she snuck into the King’s ball. I see she’s more than accomplished my request.”

Teutah bowed to Jareth. “It is my best work, your majesty.”

With that, the elf disappeared and Jareth returned his full attention to his beautiful mortal. “I’ve brought you a gift.”

She quirked one eyebrow. “It had better not be a peach.”

Jareth chuckled. “No, precious, it is not a peach.

From one of the inner pockets of his dazzling coat, Jareth produced a small cedar ring box similar to the one Teutah produced before. Sarah’s eyes widened as he opened it to produce a simple golden ring.

“Uh, Jareth…” Sarah swallowed hard. “I don’t think-“

“Relax, my mortal. This is not a proposal.” Jareth replied with a slight chuckle as he took the tiny ring from the box. “I had these and those other pretty baubles you are wearing brought from my personal treasury in the Castle Beyond the Goblin City. They were once worn by Allerleirauh when she was Queen of the Enchanted Forest. Since then they have passed hands through their royal family, until the last, Queen Allerleirauh VIII, passed on, heirless.”

She let him slid the ring onto the middle finger of her left hand and watched it gleam in the light. “It’s beautiful. How did you get them if she was heirless?”

“The elderly Queen left them in my care before her death. Since then, nobles of the Seelie Court have taken sections of the Enchanted Wood unto themselves as provinces and there is no longer a Forest Court. I felt she would be proud if you wore her things to the masque tonight.”

“Are you sure? I wouldn’t want to offe-“

He held up one hand to silence her. “Of course I am sure. You deserve to wear the baubles of a Queen!”

“What was the Forest Court like?” Sarah asked.

“It was a sight to behold… I shall take you to the castle ruins in Allerleirauh someday. It is the home of many fairy festivities.”

“Can that be our first date?” Sarah asked, cheekily.

“I thought that this was.” Jareth countered.

“Oh, this _so_ doesn’t count as a date.” Sarah shook her head with a smile. “Family get-togethers and proms are not dates.”

“Proms?”

“Oh, never mind. It’s better that you don’t know what prom is.”

Jareth couldn’t help but think that he agreed with her so he nodded. He did not like the sound of this… prom. “Shall we, precious?”

With the flick of one wrist, he produced a fur wrap that he offered to drape around her shoulders. The fur was that of all animals and not one in particular. It was truly a coat-of-all-furs. He gave her a wry smile.

“Queen Allerleirauh’s catskin is a gift from my brother… In apologies for ‘dumping you into my study’.”

Sarah laughed and let him drape the fur around her shoulders. “Well, at least he is trying to make amends for his evil deeds. Small steps, huh?”

He offered his arm and she gave him a small smile when she took it. Leading her down the halls, he marveled at how well they fit together. Then she gave him a nudge, nearly throwing him off balance. He quirked one arched eyebrow at her as she grinned, broadly.

“By the way… You look devilishly handsome tonight, Jareth.” She confided.

He gave her a roguish smile. “I know.”

“Well, don’t let it go to your head or anything.” Sarah teased as they headed down the halls.

* * *

Alyx stood by the window, observing the many ornate carriages arriving at the front gate to the castle. As more and more Fae arrived, she watched and waited. With each clank of the carriage wheels and clunk of a door, she began to get a little more nervous. Tucking her dressing gown around her, tightly, against the chill that ran down her spine, she sighed. Finally turning away, she went to her wardrobe to begin changing into her gown for the masquerade. She had chosen a simple blue gown with a matching feathered mask. The gown was nothing elaborate, but pretty, nonetheless. Teutah had managed quite an argument over such a simple gown.

Realizing she would have to wait for Abby to help her lace the back, Alyx sighed again. She was far too nervous about tonight. Then, about the time that she was wishing for a big bottle of blackberry wine, there was a small noise at her window. She went to it, cautiously, and Trog flew in, all smiles grin.

“Happy All Hallow’s!” Trog shouted, happily, as she buzzed circles around Alyx.

Alyx laughed at the energetic fairy. “What are you up to?”

“Oh, a bit o’ this… A bit o’ that.” Trog landed on her vanity table and put her hands behind her back. “According to the mortal fairy tales, most mortal girls have fairy godmothers, right?”

Alyx tilted her head to one side, quizzically. “Yes… Why?”

Trog held out her arms as if making a special appearance. “TADA!”

Alyx gave her a strange look. “_You_ are going to be my fairy godmother?”

“For a one night only special!” Trog flew to the bed, walking up and down atop Alyx’s blue gown, and plucking at the dress. “You can’t be _seriously_ wearing _this_ to the ball?”

“What?” Alyx titled her chin up. “It’s pretty.”

“Yes, but not _extraordinary_. You deserve _extraordinary_.” Trog crackled her knuckles. “This is where I come in.”

Flitting across the room and around Alyx once more, she landed at the window where a pair of delicate looking glass slippers sat on the sill. She landed in one with a smile, her legs hanging out over one side.

Alyx’s jaw dropped as she took the other shoe into her hands. “Glass slippers? Are you serious?”

“Go on. Put them on.” Trog giggled and buzzed about the room. “I knew you’d like them slippers. They are mighty handy and rare too! The dwarf glass smiths only forged so many pairs and most of ‘em have been lost or shattered over the years. Lucky enough for you, I had a pair stashed away for a rainy day.”

“Where did you find them?”

“I didn’t. Jaron found them in the Aboveground some years back. He gave ‘em to me and I’m givin’ to you! I like you… Jaron likes you.” Trog alit on the vanity. “Well, go on an’ put ‘em on!

Studying the fragile shoes in her hands, Alyx gently ran her fingers over the sparkling glass. They were tiny and slipper-like in style, but looked to be a perfect fit for her foot. The warm and happy hum of magic throbbed against her skin as if they nearly begged her to wear them. Setting them down upon the floor, she stepped into them. Surprisingly, they were the most comfortable shoes she had ever worn. The warmth of magic spread over her and she turned to look in the mirror with a slight gasp. Where, before, a tiny girl in a bathrobe had stood, was now a beautiful woman in a stunning ball gown.

“Trog… I look…” Alyx stared at her reflection in amazement.

“Extraordinary.” Trog replied, with a fierce nod Trog’s grin grew wider. “Just wait ‘til he sees you!”

* * *

About the time that they had made it into the foyer to the ballroom, Sarah realized that she had forgotten Alyx in her room. Jareth reassured her that Roland was to escort her their way. Jareth then paused and reached into one of his many pockets to produce a watch with thirteen hours from one of the golden chains. He flipped it open and studied it with a frown.

“Roland is late.” He observed.

“Are all those chains connected to watches?” Sarah asked, curiously.

He nodded. “This is my Coat of Time. Each pocket watch has its own time and purpose.”

“Such as?”

“This one tells me whatever time it is wherever I am, another will tell me what time it is in London, Aboveground, and another tells me what time it is in Qadira, Underground. Some tell me what time it is wherever someone else is as well.” He reached for the small watch in the pocket nearest to his heart and paused before dropping it into her hands. ”That is your watch Sarah… It governs time wherever you are concerned.”

Sarah studied the beautiful gold watch, but noticed that the hands had stopped upon the thirteenth hour. She held it up to one ear and frowned when she did not hear it tick.

“It’s broken.” Her green eyes flickered back up to him and for a moment, she thought she saw sadness flicker across his face. “Why isn’t it ticking?”

“It has not worked properly since our last confrontation in my Escher Tower.” Jareth took it back from her and studied it for a moment. “Some words are very binding, my dear.”

“What do you mean?”

“With those seven damned words, you severed any power that I held over you and thus my clock for you would no longer tick.” Jareth returned the watch to his pocket. “You made yourself an equal to me in that moment, a girl worthy enough to be mine.”

“I was too young.” Sarah replied, softly, dropping her gaze. “We both know that.”

“Perhaps… You certainly aren’t now at any rate…”

Sarah’s eyes snapped back up and caught his smoldering glare. “Seduction is going to be a lot harder on a grown woman, rather than a fifteen year old girl, Jareth… Don’t forget that.”

“A challenge then?” The corner of his mouth twitched as he tried to hold back a smile. “Oh, goody…”

Caught in their battle of the sexes, neither noticed the approaching sound of the tinkle of glass upon marble. A tiny and unsure woman stepped into the foyer, looking worried. When her eyes settled upon Sarah and Jareth, she gave a sigh of immense relief, and moved towards them. Puffing a curl of raven hair from her face with an upturned bottom lip, she caught their attention as she neared.

“No one came to get me!” A familiar, but shaky voice came from beneath the strange beauty. “Did everyone forget me?”

“Alyx?” Sarah asked, in shock.

“Of course! Who else would it be?” The little beauty laughed, merrily and gave them a twirl. “Don’t you recognize me?”

Jareth eyes widened as he recognized the teenage mortal. “Do not tell me that Teutah crafted this gown as well?”

“Nope. I’ve got glass slippers. Abby didn’t even have to help me do my hair!” Alyx lifted the hem of her gown to reveal the twinkle of glass upon her tiny feet. “Cool, huh?”

“By Lugh’s beard! Where in the Underground did you find those? I thought they were all gone!” Jareth gaped at the magical rarity upon her tiny feet.

Alyx shrugged and dropped her skirt. “I guess I got a fairy godmother.”

Jareth quirked one eyebrow at the girl and wondered if there was mischief afoot this evening. While both girls exclaimed and chattered over one another’s gowns, Jareth checked his watch again. Roland was _very_ late. There was definitely mischief brewing.

A goblin servant came to tug on Jareth’s coat. “They ready for you, King.”

“Very well.” Jareth turned to the girls. “Roland should be here any moment to escort you, Alyxandrea. If he is not, send a servant to find me and I shall-.”

“He’s late?” Alyx asked, and her face fell, slightly.

“He was supposed to escort you here from your room. I can not imagine what must be keeping him.” Jareth took a breath and muttered. “Unless it’s that bull-headed brother of mine.”

“Prince Jaron’s already inside, Kingy. He and that little green fairy sitting by the punchbowl and laughin’.” The goblin replied in a helpful tone.

Jareth could not help but notice how Alyx’s face fell, slightly. Jareth nodded and mumbled under his breath. “Thank the Gods for small miracles.”

“Good luck, Alyx.” Sarah gave her friend a hug and whispered. “Don’t let these snobby Fae get to you. You’re loads better than them.”

“Thanks… Ditto.” Alyx gave her friend a squeeze and relinquished her to Jareth.

Jareth gave Alyx a small wink. “Do not worry so much, little viper. Your venomous tongue shall be more than enough to drive them away.”

Alyx stuck her tongue out to his turned back as Sarah gave him a sharp nudge and frown. “That was mean, Jareth.”

“I was being honest.” Jareth led her to the doors of the ballroom. Jareth looked down to Sarah with a warm smile. “Ready?”

Sarah took a deep breath and squared her shoulders. “As I’ll ever be, I suppose.”

The doors opened as a bell rang and the page announced, loudly. “I present, His Royal Highness, the Goblin King, Jareth Antares Sindhe of the Labyrinth and the Lady Sarah Lenora Williams of the Aboveground!”

As he moved to step forward into the ballroom, he felt Sarah’s grip tighten on his arm, stopping him. He looked down to her, quizzically, and she looked back up at him with a pale face.

“What if they hate me?” She whispered, fearfully.

He gave her a soft smile and reached up to caress her cheek with one glove-covered knuckle. “How could they?”

As his words sunk in, she returned his soft smile and let him lead her into the ballroom. All eyes in the room were on the pair at the top of the steps and Sarah was shocked at the multitude of people before her. She took Jareth’s offered palm and let him lead her down the staircase. In the midst of trying to remember to breathe evenly, she felt Jareth’s hand squeeze hers in a small signal of reassurance. She gave him a bold smile and an even bolder wink. That was about the time Jareth felt that he, suddenly, developed a heart condition. He nearly missed the next step, but managed to cover it with his uncanny grace.

“Keep your eye on the prize, Jareth. We shouldn’t end up with broken bones after our first date.” Sarah said with a soft giggle.

He gave her a sharp look as they reached the bottom of the steps. “I don’t know what prize you are talking about, but I assure you that neither of us shall end up with broken bones. You are safer in my arms than anywhere else in the worlds. Besides, you already told me that this was not a date!”

“I lied.” Sarah giggled.

“I have a mind to thrash you soundless the next chance I get, you little minx.”

“Oh, is that your first attempt at seduction?” Sarah asked, playfully. “Be careful or you’ll get people whispering about us again, Goblin King.”

“I believe that we could live with a _few_ rumors to tarnish our good names.” Jareth bantered back. He was enjoying this game.

What the pair was unaware of was the fact that the entire Court was already referring to her as his Queen Consort and that the pair certainly looked like the reigning monarchs of the Goblin City. Many confused her golden veil for a crown of some sort and the ring upon her finger as an engagement band and there were the others who argued that the pair had already wed. Of course, none would dare say those things within his earshot, for fear of facing the Goblin King’s wrath.

Reaching the bottom of the steps, they took their place with his family at the foot of the dais where the High King and Queen’s thrones were. Jareth’s mismatched eyes scanned the crowded room and a waving hand caught his attention. What he saw nearly made his blood boil. Roland was across the ballroom, seated in a chair, and wearing a white and gold suit that Jareth recognized as Jaron’s formal suit. Jareth’s eyes widened in shock as Roland waved, merrily, and gestured to his heavily bandaged leg. The lout then had the audacity to shrug with an innocent grin. Jareth snarled, realizing that his earlier inclinations about mischief were well founded.

Sarah noticed Roland and looked up to Jareth, worried. “If Roland is here, then who is escorting-“

The page ringing the bell again cut her off and the opposite doors to the ballroom flew open. Queen Mab stood in the doorway, her head held high. Her corseted ball gown was bewitched to look like flames licking around her lithe body and a high crown of rubies held back her mantle of red hair. Shimmering red wings created a train behind her and she held a dragon’s mask on a pole up to her face as she strode into the room. The Dark Queen was obviously happy to be so late in arriving. She had hoped to interrupt the announcements of the Seelie Court and succeeded in her goal.

“Her Royal Highness, the Queen of Air and Darkness, Queen Mab Gervaise Nightshayde and her Unseelie Court.” The page called out. Then he began to list the minor nobles filing in behind the dark queen.

Mab moved through the crowd, smirking as the members of her immediate court followed into the ballroom, weaving their way through the crowds. She went immediately to Titania and Oberon to exchange greetings, but quickly moved to her throne nearby them.

Jareth leaned over to hiss in his mother’s ear. “Why isn’t Roland escorting Alyx?”

Jiera shrugged and feathered herself with her fan. “I didn’t know that he was injured until right before you both walked in. Apparently, he fell from a horse. At least that’s what he told your Aunt Leanan.”

“What in the bloody hell was he doing riding before a Masquerade?” Jareth asked, dumbfounded by his cousin’s stupidity. “And why didn’t he tell me he was injured so that I could find another escort for Alyx? She’s probably still waiting in the fo-“

“I’m sure it will be fine! Shhh…” His mother hushed him. “Your grandfather is about to speak!”

Oberon rose from his throne and held out his hands to quiet the crowd. He gave them a smile and began to speak in his great booming voice. “Welcome, everyone, to our All Hallow’s Masquerade. We thank our most esteemed guest Queen Mab and her Unseelie Court for joining us on this fair eve for a night of dancing and festivities in an attempt to promote further alliance between the Courts.”

Mab gave a curt nod as the room erupted in applause at Oberon’s words.

“I would like to also take this time to make the announcement of an upcoming christening and invite the honoree and her escort to dance the first waltz of the evening.” Oberon added with a sly smile.

The guests began to chatter amongst themselves and crowded the bottom of the stairs to view this newcomer and her escort. The bell rang again and the doors opened wide.

* * *

Alyx paced in the Great Hall, nervously, awaiting Roland’s arrival. She could not believe that the goofy Highlander was so late. Mid-thought, she stumbled from one of her glass slippers. She muttered a low curse, and turned to put it back on. She stopped mid-step because Jaron was kneeling before her, the shoe in his hand, and a bemused look upon his face.

“It isn’t quite midnight, little lady. Where are you rushing off to?”

She gasped and smiled. “Jaron? What are you-”

“Let me fix this for you.” Jaron replied as he wrapped his slender fingers around her ankle and lifted her foot, gently. She braced herself with one hand on his strong shoulder. He slid the glass slipper back on her foot and the hand on her ankle slid up to cup her calf, lovingly. As he looked up at her, she cradled his jaw in her palm. He kissed her palm. “There we are, love.”

“Thank you.” She whispered as he massaged her calf and she ran her thumb over his lips. “You came.”

He kissed her thumb. “Roland had an unfortunate leg injury and asked if I would stand in for him last minute. I hope you are not offended.”

Alyx shook her head and smiled. “Not at all.”

“Good.” Jaron, reluctantly, released her leg and rose before her. He took her hand and whispered. “Spin for me, my mortal.”

She obeyed, still grasping his fingers. Her shoes tinkled like bells as she spun for her Goblin Prince and he took her in with a sharp breath. Her dress was a black strapless gown, dusted in gold. The cut at the top of the dress exposed the swell of her breasts and dipped low at her back. It hugged her torso and flattered her curves all the way down into the voluminous full skirt that swept the floor. Beautiful and unattached sleeves started tight at her upper arms, but flared at her elbows to drape down past her fingertips in a bell shape.

The magic had swept back and curled her long hair in ornate gold and diamond combs that were fashioned like stars, causing tendrils to drape around her face. At her tiny ears were diamonds that sparkled in the candlelight and around her throat rested a necklace made of tiny gold and diamonds stars. A soft shimmer clung to her skin, giving her an almost translucent glow reminiscent of starlight. Her mask of black and gold was painted upon her fair skin, leaving her rosy cheeks and red lips open to the world.

“You are a vision of black and gold.” Jaron smiled and gestured to himself. “We match.”

She blushed as she took in her Goblin Prince in his splendor. They indeed matched. At his neck was a diamond studded black cravat over a black, silken poet’s shirt and his royal medallion. Over these, he sported a long black coat, dusted in gold much like her dress and adorned with tiny golden star buttons. He had tucked his poet’s shirt into, quite possibly, the tightest pair of black pants that she had ever seen. Those, in turn, tucked into the pair of dark boots at his feet. He had a mask similar to hers painted upon his face and his hair was free from any tether around his face. She reached up to pluck a tiny silver and gold feather from his wild hair.

“Been flying, handsome?” She asked with a smile.

“How did you guess?” He smiled and blew the feather from her fingertips. “Did you enjoy my peach?”

Alyx blushed crimson. “I devoured it after you left. You had better not be messing around about it.”

“I do not joke when it comes to magic.” Jaron held out his arm for her to take. “Shall we, my mortal?”

“Sure.” She took his arm, shakily, and felt reassured when he rubbed his thumb over her knuckles. They stood before the doorway and he turned to her.

“Are you ready?”

“Nope.” She replied, truthfully, and swallowed hard. “I’m terrified.”

“I will protect you.” Jaron cupped her chin in his fingers and titled her face up so he could kiss her, gently. Alyx sagged against him as his tongue swept across hers. He broke the kiss and smiled at her. “Are you ready now?”

“Bring it on.” Alyx took a deep breath as he chuckled.

The bell chimed on the other side and the doors swung open wide.

The page belted out. “May I present, His Royal Highness, the Goblin Prince, Jaron Armande Sindhe of the Labyrinth and the Lady Alyxandrea Gideon of the Aboveground!”

Wild magic radiated from the duo and brushed the crowd with such force that all in the room gave a slight gasp.

They were black and gold…

Night and day…

Perfect and imperfect…

And they were in love. 

No one could argue that. The pair noticed no one else in the room, but each other, as they entered. One of her tiny hands was in his and the other gently lifted her dress so she could walk, revealing the twinkle of glass upon her tiny feet. Jaron walked a few paces before her, helping her down the steps, tenderly, and watching her every move. The mortal’s eyes locked on the handsome prince, who led her down the stairs and into his heart. After helping her down the last few step, Jaron led her, gracefully, to the center of the deserted dance floor. The room was silent as Jaron bowed, his eyes never leaving hers, and she curtsied in response. The first strands of beautiful music began to drift across the hushed ballroom and Jaron took her into his arms to dance. She gripped his hand, tightly, in fear, and Jaron gave her his best smile as his hand went to her waist.

“Breathe.” Jaron reminded her with a whisper and he began to twirl her about the dance floor.

All eyes in the room were on the Goblin Prince and the mortal in his arms as they danced, gracefully, around the ballroom. As they spun close to random groups, many Fae commented on the smile upon the Goblin Prince’s face. Others commented on the dreamy look upon the mortal’s face. Slowly, other couples began to join the couple on the floor, mirroring their waltz. Alas, still, the pair’s eyes were only on one another.

“It’s easier to dance with you than it is with Jareth.” Alyx whispered with a giggle.

Jaron chuckled. “Mayhap, it’s your shoes. Glass slippers are good for dancing… Among other things. They have rather useful magic.”

Alyx stared at him, jaw open. “You planned this didn’t you? Trog, the slippers, Roland not showing up, and everything?”

Jaron shook his head. “Nay, I wish I could take credit for such a brilliant scheme, but it was all Trog and Roland’s doing. They felt they had to intervene and _force_ us to like one another.”

“Force?”

“Their words, not mine. I am never _forced_ to like you, Alyx.”

Alyx smiled. “Remind me to thank your cousin and Trog later.”

“I already have. Numerous times.”

Alyx laugh rang out over the ballroom and many heads turned to whisper about the strange mortal and the always odd Goblin Prince. Jaron continued to spin the woman in his arms around the dance floor, oblivious to the glares many were giving him. When the song ended and he bowed low to her curtsy, he took her arm again to lead her from the dance floor.

He leaned in close to whisper in her ear. “You danced divinely, by the way. I don’t see what Jareth was bitching about.”

She chuckled as he led her towards the thrones. Oberon raised an eyebrow as they approached.

He asked. “I had thought Prince Roland was escorting Lady Alyxandrea tonight?”

Jaron shrugged. “He injured himself, Grandfather, and I, _graciously,_ stepped in so that the Lady Alyxandrea would not be… alone.”

“Graciously.”

“Yes, graciously.” Jaron agreed, somberly. “I had other plans, but my duty as the Goblin Prince comes first-“

“Since when have you been concerned with our princely duties?” Titania intervened with a laugh and fanned herself with a great, feathered fan.

Jaron feigned being appalled. “Since _forever,_ Grandmother.”

“Bah. You only obey when there is a pretty girl thrown into the bargain.” Titania laughed again. “You pair are a vision this evening. Absolute perfection!”

All the while, Mab had her eyes upon the pair and Jaron had noticed how hard she glared at the girl on his arm. Pursing her black lips, Mab noticed his observations of her, and gave the girl another quick once over.

She smirked. “Is this the Girl Who Wished Herself Away? I have heard much about you, little one.”

Alyx curtsied to her, cautiously. “And I of you, your majesty.”

“You were right, Jaron… She is pretty… In a _mortal_ way.” Mab almost sneered, attempting to goad the pair.

Jaron gave her a level smile and said. “My Alyx is pretty in _all_ ways.”

Mab frowned at his possessive tones and his affections towards the girl. He acted as if it were his wife on his arm before her and not some common mortal trollup! The Dark Queen warned. “Be careful, Prince, or people shall think you are besotted.”

“Then I have accomplished my goal for the evening.” Jaron replied.

Mab tried a new tactic and addressed Alyx. “How did you come by such an _enchanting _dress to match Prince Jaron tonight, little one?”

“My fairy godmother, your Majesty.” Alyx replied, her voice strong. She had immediately disliked Mab the first moment she saw the dark woman when they approached. She liked her even less after the way she saw her staring at Jaron.

Mab scoffed. “There is no such thing.”

Jaron smirked. “Aye, your Majesty, there is. Hers bestowed glass slippers upon her feet tonight.”

Mab glowered and sat back in her throne. “There are none left. They have all been smashed!”

Alyx lifted the hem of her dress to prove his words and Titania gasped at the wink of light upon glass. “By the Gods! They are!”

Oberon smiled. “I see fate has worked over even the best laid plans. Enjoy the Masquerade… Both of you.”

Jaron led Alyx away from the thrones, ignoring the nearly livid Queen Mab. Oberon watched them and a slight frown grew upon his face as he thought of silver feathers upon the floor of a rusty cage. Titania noticed his somber face and gave him a slight rap with her fan.

“You are frowning, darling.” Titania teased with a smirk. “Our courtiers will think something is amiss if you are frowning at such a joyful occasion. Why two of our grandsons have practically proposed marriage tonight!”

Oberon gave her a wry smile and kissed her delicate knuckles. “I am sorry, love. There is much on my mind tonight.”

She quirked one eyebrow. “Oh? Keeping secrets are we, dear?”

“Of course not… Just… watching things…”

* * *

Jaron led Alyx across the ballroom and leaned in to whisper in her ear. “She is jealous of you.”

“I hate her.” Alyx bristled, knowing he spoke of the dark queen. “Holier-than-thou old witch…”

Jaron chuckled and took her straight to the table where Roland had seated himself, his leg propped up on a chair. The Highlands Prince gave Alyx a wide grin and toasted to her with his glass of wine. Then he gestured to his overly bandaged leg with a frown.

“I’m dreadfully sorry, I canna fulfill my duties to ya, my lady, but as ya can see, I am injured.” Roland chuckled and held up his comical mask to cover his smirk. “I fell from a horse today.”

Alyx gave Jaron a dry look. “You didn’t beat him up too, did you?”

“I told you that this was all their idea.” Jaron reminded her.

“You went a little over the top with the bandages.” Alyx pointed out to Roland and plucked at one trailing the floor. “You kinda look like a mummy.”

Trog muttered to Roland. “I _told_ you three rolls was too much, boggart-brain!”

Jaron nodded in somber agreement. “Three was a little much for a sprained ankle, Roland.”

“Keep it down, ya louts. You’ll alert the Lady and blow the whole charade!” Roland muttered and gave Alyx a bright smile. “I hope that my replacement is suitable then?

Alyx laughed as her hand tightened around Jaron’s. “Very suitable. Jareth is going to kill you for this little scheme, you know.”

Roland shrugged, obviously unworried about the wrath of the Goblin King. “He’ll get over it. He always does. He’s got the Legend to keep him busy tonight. ‘Sides that, he’ll blame Jaron ‘fore me.”

Jaron gave his beaming cousin a glare. “Thanks, cousin.”

“I’m always lookin’ out for ya.”

Jaron opened his mouth to argue, when he felt someone grab his arm and spin him around. He came face to face with his very angry brother, so Jaron did the best thing he could in such a situation. He grinned. Broadly.

“Good eve, brother, and Happy All Ha-“

“What in the name of Rhiannon’s bosom are you doing?” Jareth hissed. ”I told you-“

Roland cut him off mid-complaint. “I fell offa horse today. Yer brother was kind enough to escort Lady Alyx in my stead.”

“Oh?” Jareth cocked one eyebrow at his brother. “And why were you riding, Roland?”

“Well, ya see, there’s this pretty little dryad lass who grooms the kelpies in the stables and-“ Roland began before Jareth held out one hand to silence him.

“Enough of that drabble.” Jareth turned back to his brother. “It has come to my attention that I have been… Lacking in my trust of you, Jaron.”

“Just getting that now, are we?” Jaron remarked, dryly.

Jareth gave him a sharp glare. “I’ll ignore the sarcasm. You have my trust tonight, Jaron. Do not betray it.”

“No harm will come to the mortal. I swear it. I’ll die before I let anyone hurt her.”

“See that it doesn’t. By the Gods-“

“Oh, leave him alone!” Sarah scolded as she arrived at Jareth’s left and poked his arm, hard. “Stop being bossy and dance with me. I’ve been waiting all day to dance with you!”

Jareth’s jaw dropped at her actions as Jaron snickered. The Goblin King let Sarah drag him away, but threw a hard glance back at his brother. He mumbled. “He had better not screw up tonight. I am doing as you suggested and trusting in him-”

“Stop being a spoilsport, Goblin King. Let them have their fun. He won’t let anything happen to her.” Sarah replied, tugging on his arm.

“How would you know? You just met him.” Jareth frowned. “You barely know him.”

She shrugged. “So? I barely know you and I’m already _courting_ you.”

“You are being courted by _me_.” Jareth corrected her.

“Whatever.” Sarah waved her hand to dismiss it. “My point is that we all hardly know one another.”

“I disagree. You and I know one another very well.” Jareth said, smugly.

“No.” She countered. “You know me, but I don’t _really_ know you. Well, I do a little better now, but I didn’t have the luxury of magic spying crystal balls.”

Jareth cocked one eyebrow. “Magic spying crystal balls? Whatever are y-“

“Can it, Jareth… Jora told me how they work.” Sarah hissed and blushed a little bit. 

“Oh.”

“Oh, is right, buster. Now, I’ve only, recently, accepted the fact that you have possibly spied on me while I was in the shower with those little things and have seen me naked, which still mortifies me on a deep level, but I am willing to set that to the side since we have agreed to clean our slates.”

“Okay.”

“I propose that we play twenty questions.”

“Twenty what?”

“Twenty questions… You know, like mortals do on first dates Aboveground.” Sarah gave him an almost sinister smile. “We take turns asking each other questions about ourselves and we each get twenty questions. I’ll go first. What is your favorite color?”

Jareth blinked, a little confused. “Uh… Black?”

“Good. Now your turn.” Sarah prodded as they came to a stop next to the dance floor.

“Uh… What is _your_ favorite color?” Jareth countered, unsure of this new game.

“Blue.” She frowned. “Be a little more creative with your question next time, Jareth. What is your favorite thing to do when you wake up in the morning?” 

“Eat.” He pondered for a moment. “What is your favorite food?”

“Spaghetti ” She answered. “Favorite pastime?” 

“Kicking goblins.” Jareth replied, smoothly.

“Real pastimes, Jareth.”

“What?” He shrugged. “I like kicking goblins. They like it too, as a matter of fact… We’ve made a game out of it. Last week I booted Quaffle one hundred and thirty-three and a half yards befo-“

“That’s not a pastime.” Sarah insisted.

Jareth gave a small huff and smirked. “Taking wished away babies.”

“Fine.” Sarah sighed. “What’s your favorite time of day?”

Jareth opened his mouth the reply when the page rang the bell announcing that dinner was being served and he gave her a wry smile. “Suppertime, precious… Shall we?”

Sarah let him lead her into the immense dining hall. At the head of the hall was a table that was obviously meant for the High King and Queen with a throne added for Queen Mab, while all other tables were placed in vertical rows before them. Sarah found that Titania had made seating arrangements with small place cards for where they were to sit, mainly by family. Finding hers and Jareth’s was easy enough and she was quite happy to see that Jaron and Alyx at the same table as them, along with Jora and her escort. She frowned when she saw that someone had placed Ramsden directly across from Alyx.

Peering around in a clandestine manner, she saw that Jareth was busy talking to a few nobles behind her, so she grabbed Ramsden’s place card and switched it with another from further up the long table. She studied the name on the card as she moved to replace it and was delighted to find it was Teutah’s name. She replaced it and spun around to give Jareth her sweetest smile as he returned to her side. He gave her a quizzical look.

“Did you find our seats?”

She nodded. “Yep. Your brother and sister are sitting here too.”

Jareth frowned. “Then that means that little snipe Ramsden will be here as well. His brother is escorting my sister.”

“Eww…” Sarah’s freckled nose wrinkled. “Why would-“

“Prince Annibal is the opposite side of the coin from his brother and the Crown Prince of the Grassland Throne. King Theoden considers him a worthy heir.” Jareth explained as he pulled out her chair and helped her to sit. He noticed Teutah’s name where Sarah had replaced it and blinked. “Perhaps not. It seems that our lovely seamstress princess sits with us tonight.”

He sat as Sarah let out a sigh of relief and waited for the others to arrive. She peered around. “Where is King Theoden?”

‘He had to return to Bethmoora and left his sons here as representatives. Why so curious?”

She shrugged. “No reason…”

“I know you do not trust Ramsden. I also find him to be quite a vile little toad, but he will not do anything to your friend here.”

“Except stalk her.” Sarah grumbled.

“You friend is safe, precious. Stop worrying.”

* * *

Across the ballroom, Ramsden watched with darkening eyes as Jaron and the mortal mooned all over one another. Alyx had certainly caught his attention from the moment when she entered the ballroom. It was more than obvious that the mortal was more woman than child, even at such a young age. He downed his glass of wine with a sneer and snagged another from the passing tray of a servant. Ramsden nearly bristled when he saw the way Jaron touched the mortal. It was obvious the pair was in love, but he would help her forget all about the Goblin Prince. Gazing over the brim of his glass, he saw Willow across the ballroom, fawning over a pair of young Seelie nobles. The girl gave him a knowing wink as she, susceptibly, watched the very pair he did. The page rang another bell to announce that dinner was to be served, so Ramsden downed the last of his wine, and followed the crowd retreating towards the immense dining hall. He had made sure that he seated himself across from the mortal so that he could have a clear chance for the apple’s magic to start to take effect.

Upon headed for his already full table, he frowned when he realized his seat was occupied by the damned Genki seamstress. He nearly snarled when he realized that someone had moved his card. He sulked to his new seat and his hard eyes caught the bright green that were Sarah’s. She gave him a defiant look and returned to her conversation with her mortal friend. Ramsden frowned when he realized it was that meddling woman who had moved his seat. Now it would take even longer for the magic begin its work, unless he could get her alone. He caught Willow’s eye at another table and she nodded, knowing what had happened. There would be another chance.

* * *

Sarah did not mind letting that snobby excuse for a prince know that she was the one who orchestrated his seat change and kept one sharp eye on him all throughout the dinner. However, it was hard to take her eyes from the wondrous food served before her. There were mountains of fresh fruits and even fresher vegetables. There were platters of roasted hare with wild greens and others with baked fish, dressed in creamy sauces. Suckling pigs still on a spit and roasted chickens stuffed with rice followed. That was only the food that she could identify. There were others that both Jaron and Jareth encouraged the mortals to try and told them the name of the dish.

Once the meal was finished, they retired again to the ballroom where the orchestra began again. Jareth was the first to twirl Sarah out to the dance floor to resume their twenty questions. She smiled, happy to be spending time with him. He twirled her about the dance floor in the same fashion that he had in the peach induced dream, but she felt no fear this turn in his arms.

When Jareth was not dancing with her she managed to talk much with Jora and her escort, the very handsome older brother of Ramsden named Annibal. The tall Fae with the plaited blonde hair made them laugh all evening. Upon meeting him, Sarah realized what Jareth had said about him to be true. He was nothing like his snobby younger brother, but much more like the Sindhe family.

While they men were away, Jora confided in Sarah for a moment. “He’s a darling man and I think I love him. Annibal is in search of a strong woman to rule by his side someday when he takes the Grassland throne.”

“With the way you handle your brothers, you’d be prefect.” Sarah giggled.

“Oh, yes I could be quite happy with Prince Annibal. His father is a wonderful man and king and would make a fine in-law.” Jora smile turned to a frown. “Except that I would have that little rat, Ramsden, as a brother-in-law.”

Sarah’s face fell as well. “That would be wretched.”

The pair gave one another a smirk and erupted into laughter.

“He has not been able to keep his eyes off of our Alyx tonight. It is a good thing that she is with Jaron tonight.” Jora said. “Although, I am surprised that my brother and her have stayed here so long and not ran away into the night.”

“Small miracles.” Sarah replied. “Though Jaron has done a good job keeping themselves away from Didymus.”

Jora snorted. “He matched the fox up with a vixen from up north, and our sir knight is smitten!”

Sarah giggled as they watched Didymus fawn all over his new Lady. “They do make a good match.”

“Speaking of a good match… You and my brother are quite the pair this evening.” Jora comment and gave her a sly look. “I think it quite wonderful that he had given you a crown.”

Sarah’s fingers went to the golden netting. “A crown?”

“You wear Queen Allerleirauh’s informal crown upon your head, Sarah. Jareth has made the silent announcement that you are to be his Queen.”

Sarah’s eyes widened and she swallowed, hard. “So everyone here thinks I’m his-“

“Queen-consort. Which is a good thing really. I don’t think he would handle any other man trying to talk to you. Jareth is a rather stingy Fae.”

* * *

The Masquerade enchanted Alyx. Everywhere she looked were people and creatures from her wildest fantasies as a child. Fairies, gnomes, elves, fauns, nymphs and Fae of every kind crowded the enormous ballroom, enjoying the festivities. Her mind swam with all the different people Jaron had introduced her to and the stories he murmured in her ear about others. Yet, the view and stories were nothing compared to the times when she was in Jaron’s arms. Her heart soared to the heavens and she felt as light as a feather every time he twirled her around the dance floor, which was as often as he could. His eyes never left hers, and his smile was warm and meant only for her. There were times when his Princely duties forced her to wait for him with Trog and Roland as he made the circles. It was at that point Jiera came to her.

She held her arms out wide to hug the mortal. “Glass slippers? Where in the Underground did you find glass slippers?”

“My fairy godmother.” Alyx replied and pointed at Trog.

Trog smirked from her perch on Roland’s shoulder. “I just had a pair saved for a rainy day.”

Jiera chuckled. “So I see. You’ve outdone yourself, Trog.”

A handsomely dressed Fae couple came to stand before them. The man spoke, his face pale and solemn. “I am sorry, Queen Jiera. We must take leave of the Masquerade early. We came to bid you, _adieu_-“

Jiera gasped. “Caedmon! You are so pale. What is the matter?”

The Fae woman took her husband’s arm, gently, and squeezed. “Willow is here, Jiera. With Mab. We cannot stay and see her like this. Not with them.”

“Elyssia! I am so sorry.” Jiera’s hand went over her heart. “I had no idea-“

The woman shook her head. “No need. We are leaving. It is good her brother, Loreto, was not here tonight to see her and her actions. I thank the Gods he’s still in school in Miron.”

The Fae man’s eyes drifted to Alyx. “Be safe, mortal child. Do not go the way our Willow did. Trust no Goblin Prince! No matter how sweet his words can be.”

Elyssia gasped. “Caedmon! Please! Stop this right now!”

“Don’t let your son do to her, what he did to mine.” Caedmon said to Jiera. “Don’t let him get away with such a travesty again.”

“Lord Caedmon, please-“

Caedmon turned back to Alyx. “You should run far and fast, child. Before he lures you to the Dark Court as well!”

“Your words should be directed at me, Lord Raine. Not at my mother or the mortal.” Jaron’s voice cut through them like ice as he stepped before the Fae lord. Though he kept his face impassive, everyone could feel the anger radiating from him.

Caedmon looked upon him in blatant disgust. “You should have just killed Willow and spared us this pain!”

“Caedmon!” Elyssia gasped.

Jaron’s eyes narrowed and he squared his shoulders. “I told you, Lord Caedmon. She made her choice. It had nothing to do with me. She made it long before she had even met me. Your daughter used me as a means to and end. In her end, she wanted to be a part of the Dark Court.”

Caedmon snarled and strode away through the crowd. Elyssia came forward to put her hand on Jaron’s arm, gently, as she whispered. “She did make her own choice, Jaron. No matter what, don’t _you_ forget that…”

She followed after her husband through the crowds and Jiera took her son’s arm, quickly. “Come and speak with me, my son.”

“Mother, I-“

“Now.” Jiera ordered, harshly, and turned to the mortal girl. “Please excuse us, Alyx.”

Alyx nodded as Jiera led her son away from the table, by his arm. She leaned in close, speaking to him, quietly, as they walked away together.

Roland frowned. “Damned Caedmon.”

Alyx looked to Roland. “Willow is here?”

He nodded and took a drink of his wine. “Aye… I saw the little wretch slither in earlier.”

Trog nodded out across the dance floor and remarked, with a fair amount of disgust. “There… In the green and purple feathers. She looks like a sick peacock in that dress.”

Alyx followed their gaze out to the floor where danced Willow Aria Raine. Trog had exaggerated immensely about the hideousness of the girl’s dress. The Fae girl was beautiful, no doubt about that, with her tall, lithe body and dreamy bedroom eyes of the darkest chocolate. Encasing her pale skin was an elaborate dress made of fluffy peacock feathers that melded to her every curve. She flirted, shamelessly, with all who came near her, tossing her brunette hair, and pursing her red lips to kiss.

As Roland struck up a conversation with a nearby wood nymph, Alyx slowly moved through the edges of the crowd, watching the woman whom Jaron had once loved as she laughed and carried on with the other Unseelie. Alyx’s brow furrowed as she studied Willow. If Jaron had the chance for a beautiful Fae like her then why would he want a silly little mortal girl? Fae are attracted to beauty, that’s why so many are in love with themselves, Alyx reminded herself with a snort.

Across the ballroom Willow’s brown eyes locked on Alyx’s blue ones and Alyx could have sworn she smirked before disappearing into the crowds. Frowning, Alyx searched for the elusive Fae, but in vain. Then someone tapped her shoulder. She turned to see Ramsden, dressed entirely in black, a white dragon mask at his face.

“My lady, you are a shining star in this ballroom this evening. One cannot wait for your christening so they may make their intentions towards you known.” He bowed and took her hand to kiss her knuckles.

“Thank you, Prince Ramsden.” Alyx replied, giving him tight-lipped smile.

“Just Ramsden, please. I would like to disperse with the formalities if I am to get to know you.” Ramsden looked around, curiously. “Where is your _esteemed_ escort?”

Alyx looked back to where Jiera and Jaron had been speaking, but found both were gone. Alyx frowned. “He was over there with his mother a moment ago.”

“He has not gone far, my lady.” Ramsden nodded towards the dance floor, eager for his plan to be set into motion. His hands rested on her shoulders to direct his magic as Alyx turned and saw, through magic-fogged eyes, her Goblin Prince. Her heart cracked in her chest. He was twirling Mab about the floor as had been with Alyx only shortly before. Mab’s free hand toyed with the hair at the nape of his neck while she whispered in his ear. Jaron laughed, heartily, as she spoke. The very air seemed to shimmer of magic around the pair as they waltzed and then Willow was there, pressing herself to Jaron’s back to whisper in his ear. Her arms draped around him, decadently, pausing to cup and squeeze at random. Alyx’s vision blurred, and she looked away, quickly. Anger and hurt came over her in waves, causing her to shake and feel nauseous.

“If you’ll excuse me, Ramsden, I need air.” She gasped and made her way away from the dance floor. Stumbling towards the open doors that led out to the terrace and the gardens, she felt her chest tighten. By the time she reached the end of the terrace, she was at a dead run, holding her skirts up with both hands. She ran until she reached the short, stone wall that separated the gardens from the beach. Stopping, breathless, she gripped the wall for support as she struggled not to sob. Shaking her head as if to clear it, she rested one shaking hand over her aching heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Black and Gold" belongs to Sam Sparro. Amazing Song!


	11. The Fall From Grace

After his mother attempted to calm him, Jaron returned to find that Alyx had vanished. He cocked one eyebrow when he saw that Roland had become otherwise distracted by a pretty wood nymph he had placed in his lap. Jaron frowned. He had gave his cousin explicit orders to keep a watchful eye on Alyx. Jaron had tasted rotten magic upon the apple accompanying her breakfast tray. That meant that someone was after her. His only option had been to conjure the peach for her to eat, but, being unaware of the specific spell used on the apple, he was not able to cancel out the bad magic, but only dissuade it a little. Therefore, he had warned both Trog and Roland to keep a sharp eye out for treachery.

As he scanned the ballroom for his missing mortal, he felt a hand upon his upper arm and a silky voice purred in his ear. “Are you _ever_ going to ask _me_ to dance, Goblin Prince?”

Jaron turned and frowned as he realized it was Willow hanging upon his arm. He jerked himself free of her grasp as if scalded by a fire. His face became a mask of disgust.

“Do not touch me, _witch_!” Jaron hissed.

Willow’s eyes widened in surprise and then her face contorted in anger. She raised her chin and said, haughtily. “There are men here who would _beg_ me to touch them!”

“Then go and touch _them_.” Jaron ordered, hotly.

“Oh, Jaron…” She pouted. “Can we not-“

Jaron grabbed her upper arm tightly and leaned down so that their faces were merely inches apart. “Let me make myself _perfectly_ clear… Bugger off!”

He thrust her away from himself and towards a group of Unseelie. Turing on one heel, he stalked away in search of his mortal. Willow watched him go with dark eyes and moved to follow him when another strong hand grabbed her arm again.

“That would not be wise.” Sarah said, dryly. She released the girl, once she had her attention. “I believe he has made it perfectly clear that he wants nothing to do with you tonight.”

Willow sneered. “Who the bloody hell are you? Jareth’s latest courtesan?”

Sarah frowned and released the woman’s arm. “No. I am his Queen Consort.”

As Sarah predicted, the Fae’s eyes widened in shock at that sudden announcement. The young woman’s eyes flew to the informal crown covering Sarah’s dark hair and she stumbled into a clumsy curtsy.

“My apologies, your majesty… I did not kn-“

“Of course you didn’t.” Sarah gave her a bitter smile. “Now on with you and leave him be.”

“Of course, _your_ _majesty_.” Willow bobbed again and disappeared into the crowd. She was angry at that mortal’s chiding, but happy she had gotten close enough to Jaron to distract him while Ramsden worked his magic on the other mortal.

Sarah watched her leave with a frown, knowing that something very wrong was going on. She just could not put her finger on it.

“Asserting your supreme authority so soon, precious?” Jareth whispered in her ear and she jumped in shock. She swatted his arm.

“Don’t do that! It’s creepy!” She scolded and scowled. “_I’m_ not the one who decided to put a crown on me tonight, Jareth. Why didn’t you tell me that you were going to announce our relationship to the entire Underground like this?”

He shrugged. “Because you would have told me no.”

“That’s not funny.”

“I think it is.”

“It’s not.” She insisted.

“I am not a sharing Fae, Sarah.” Jareth replied, seriously. His fingers danced across the netting crown at her brow to tug on one of her curls. “You should know that by now.”

“Well, give a girl a little notice, next time, will ya?”

“As I said, you would have told me no.” Jareth said and changed the subject. “Tell me, what earned Lady Willow such a tongue-lashing?”

Sarah caught his tactic on changing the subject and decided to go with it. “She was pestering Jaron and-“

“Last I checked, my brother could fight his own battles.”

“But-“

Jareth silenced her by placing two fingers over her lips. “No. We are not fighting over him tonight. Come, dance with me, and let us resume this game of ‘thirty questions’.”

Sarah smiled against his fingers and nodded.

“Good.” He swept her into his arms and across the floor. He gave her a jagged smile. “I believe it is my turn to ask? Is it not?”

“Fire away, Goblin King.”

“How you ever thought about what your life would be like, had you accepted my offer all those years ago?” Jareth asked, seriously.

Sarah was quiet for a moment before answering, honestly. “Only a million times… I had to save Toby, Jareth. You must understand that.”

“I do…” Jareth replied. “Repulsive as he can be, I would run the Labyrinth for and eternity to save my brother. I understand the choices you faced, precious… Though, I, full-heartedly, admit that I held a grudge for some time… I’ve come to understand and even accept what happened between us.”

Sarah gave him a sharp look. “How pissed were you when I denied you?”

“I believe my brother managed to drug me in order to save the Escher Tower from certain destruction after you left.” Jareth admitted with a slight smile. “If the game had been different, would you have said yes?”

“Yes. A million times.”

He gave a sharp smile and leaned in to whisper. “That is what I like to hear.”

“Were you afraid the answer would have been any different?” Sarah asked, a little breathlessly.

“Yes.” Jareth confessed. “I was villain to your heroine, precious…”

“Oh, and villains never ‘get the girl’, right?”

“Precisely. Although, I had always considered that a major flaw in the plotlines of fairytales, myself.”

* * *

It’s not fair!

Alyx cursed her stupidity for falling so hard. She should have known better than trust the first pretty face that she saw. A hot tear rolled down her cheek and she wiped it away, angrily, with one shaking hand. She had forgotten that the number one rule in both the Above and the Under was to trust _no one_. Now that she was free in the cool night air, her nausea had begun to settle and her heart had stopped racing quite so fast, but she still felt miserable.

“Alyx?” Jaron’s deep voice cut through the night, in a moment, he was beside her. His sudden appearance startled her, for she had forgotten how the Fae moved so swiftly and quietly. He reached for her hand and she avoided her grasp.

“Yes?” She replied, curtly, avoiding looking at him and holding her arms to herself.

He sat on the stone wall, looking at her quizzically. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. _Absolutely_ fine.” Alyx answered, crisply, and continued to stare at the frothing sea. “I needed fresh air and you were… busy.”

Jaron cocked on eyebrow. “What have I done now?”

“I saw Willow inside… She’s very beautiful…” Alyx ignored his question and shrugged her thin shoulders, attempting to stifle her jealously. “Mab too, for that matter.”

“Is that what has your bloomers in a knot?” Jaron asked and crossed his arms over his chest. “Mab? Willow? Are you jealous of either of _those_ bats?”

“No.” Alyx stiffened a little and tried another tactic. “While you were enjoying their company, I was enjoying Ramsden’s.”

He frowned. “I do not remember _enjoying_ their company tonight. I remember that row with Will-”

“You don’t have to lie to me.” Alyx replied, hotly, and turned to glare at him.

“Why would I?”

“I saw you with them.”

“Did you?” Jaron asked, frowning.

“Yes.” Alyx said, exasperated. “With my own two eyes!”

“Things aren’t always as they seem here.” Jaron reminded her, gently. “Are you sure it was _me_ you saw? Are you sure that what you saw really happened?”

“Yes! I saw you!” Alyx suddenly felt unsure and stammered. “I-It was you!”

“Was it?”

“Ramsden pointed you out to me! We both watched her paw all over you-”

“Ramsden?” Jaron made a face. “Why were you even talking to that vain twit?”

“_Now_ you’re jealous? It’s a little late!” Alyx spat out.

Jaron opened his mouth to retort and then froze. He is open mouth drew into a frown. “Are we fighting? Why are we fighting?”

She glared at him and turned on her heel in a huff. She began to stalk back towards the masquerade, holding in the urge to scream. He caught her arm and spun her back around to face him, holding her body close to his. Alyx’s breath caught in her throat as he ran his knuckles down her cheek, tenderly, his eyes sad.

“Why are we fighting?” Jaron asked. “Why are you mad at me, my mortal?”

Alyx turned her head away, tears coming to her eyes. “I _am_ jealous! That’s why I’m mad. I saw them inside with you and they were-”

Jaron’s face softened and he squeezed Alyx’s hand in his. “Mab is nothing to me, Alyx. Nor is Willow or any other woman here tonight, for that matter. If I had wanted to be with them, I would have been _their_ escort.”

Alyx looked back to him, sniffling, as he brushed the tears from her face with his thumb. “Really?”

“Really.” Jaron confirmed and leaned down to brush his lips across hers, gently. “No woman, immortal or not, can hold my attention since you’ve arrived.”

Alyx blushed. “You sure do have a way with words.”

“I don’t know a bunch of the big ones, but I can string together the little ones real good.” Jaron grinned and ran a thumb down her warm cheek. “Do you really know how beautiful you look tonight?”

“Do I look beautiful? I kinda feel like a little girl playing dress up.” Alyx admitted.

“Well, I could rattle off a bit of prose about sunsets and roses, and their pale comparison to you, but that wouldn’t quite cover it, now would it?” He cupped her face in both of his hands and stared into her eyes. “You break my heart, you are so beautiful.”

Alyx blushed again. “That’s perfect.”

“I’m not the fancy romantic that Jareth is, Alyx. I can’t sing a pretty song to you about placing moons in your eyes or recite a poem celebrating your beauty. I can’t sweep you off your feet with magic and smooth gestures, but I can do this.” He leaned down and caught her lips with his, fiercely. Alyx could feel heat rushing through her body and she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. The wild magic inside them careened through their veins, urging the pair closer. He deepened the kiss, letting his tongue sweep across hers until she shuddered in his arms. He broke their kiss and rested his forehead against hers.

”How is it that you bespell me without even using your glamour?” Alyx whispered. ‘You don’t even have to try and I’m putty in your hands!”

“I do not know what this putty is that you speak of, but you charm me as well.” Jaron felt her entwine her fingers with his as he nuzzled her hair. “You smell like jasmine in the moonlight… Vanilla and sweet things.”

“Is it my mortality that lures you?” Alyx asked, curious.

Jaron shook his head against hers. “No.”

“Then what?”

“It’s everything about you. I love you.” Jaron confessed, shocking them both. Together, they froze at his admission and felt as if they could not draw another breath. Slowly, Alyx leaned back so they could look one another in the eyes again. 

Her beautiful smile played along her lips and she replied. “And I love you.”

A shaky breath came from Jaron and he gave a weak laugh. “Thank the Gods… I was almost afraid you were going to tell me that you’d fallen in love with Roland or something atrocious like that!”

Reaching up to tangle one hand in her hair, he tugged her head back so he could better align her face for his kiss. Wrapping his other arm around her, he lowered his lips to her, taking her, fervently. Alyx went limp in his arms at the first touch of his tongue against hers, and whimpered against his mouth. Her fingers grasped at the lapel of his coat, and one palm covered his heart. Breaking their kiss, he flashed his handsome smile and her fingers moved to trace along his lips.

She smiled, happily. “How can I be so much in love with someone I only met about a week ago?”

“I am asking myself the same thing.” Jaron breathed. “You know that no one will believe us when we tell them. They will call it puppy love and call us fools.”

“No doubt.”

Jaron began to sway them both the music that drifted across the terrace and gardens. “Then, the way I see it, we shall have to run away together to have our adventures.”

“Oh?”

“Oh, yes… And then we shall be forced to make an honest woman of you in the nearest town, after I ravish you.” Jaron teased, nipping at her jaw as she blushed. “I shall enjoy an eternity of the challenges of finding new ways to make you blush like that.”

“I hate to ruin a good time with good sense, but haven’t we been gone a while? We are both under surveillance right now.” Alyx took a ragged breath and bit her lip. “We should get back.”

“I am glad that you have the sense for both of us.” Jaron admitted. “I am tempted to spirit you away to the Wood right now rather than go back into that stuffy ballroom. I have to share you with all of them if we go back and I am greedy.”

“Come on.” She gave him a patient smile and took his hand to lead him back to the terrace. He tugged on her hand to stop them so that he could kiss her again.

“Jareth has not come running to stop us.” Jaron pointed out, his lips millimeters from hers. “Can we not live on this borrowed time for awhile?”

“Jareth is already angry enough.” Alyx reminded him. “We can’t afford to piss him off anymore than he already is.”

“I did not joke when I said that I would run away with you, Alyx.” Jaron replied, seriously. “If my brother refuses my request for your hand, then I shall steal you away. It is as simple as that. I will forsake all for you.”

“I don’t think it will have to come to that.” Alyx gave him a warm smile and squeezed his hand. “I should be terrified to hear these things at seventeen, but I’m not scared when I’m with you.”

“You never should be.” Jaron replied. “I will always protect you, love.”

Alyx threw a look towards the terrace doors and then back at her smirking prince. “What will we do _if_ we stay here for awhile?”

His smile broadened.

* * *

Sarah was having a marvelous time. Despite that she had lost track of Alyx some time ago and had not been able to spend much time with her friend since dinner, Sarah was still enjoying herself. Jareth had not given any other Fae men the chance to dance with her, save Oberon and Jorall all evening. Through his mother and sister, she was introduced to many different dignitaries from all over the Underground. She was even introduced to a few of the Unseelie nobility and she decided, quickly enough, that every one that she had met gave her the downright willies.

Her night had also been filled with laughter when Roland, rather merrily, sauntered up to her and Jareth while they were mid-dance. He pronounced himself, miraculously, cured and cut in on their dance to whisk Sarah off across the ballroom as quickly as possible. With a laugh, she let the rowdy Highlander twirl her about the ballroom.

“You are just asking for it tonight, Roland.” She scolded, trying to catch her breath.

“Nay, my lady. I am runnin’ interference for me favorite cousin.” Roland informed her, as he dipped her nearly to the floor. He quirked one dark eyebrow. “Have you not noticed how long our Goblin Prince and his mortal have been missing this evening?”

“Let me up and I’ll answer you.” Sarah huffed and he brought her back to vertical. After musing for a moment to let the blood back to her brain, she gave Roland a sharp look. “Where _are_ they?”

He shrugged, happily. “Donna know, do I? All I know is that I’ll be needin’ to keep Jareth occupied so he’ll leave ‘em well enough alone.”

“That’s deceptive, Roland.” Sarah gave a false pout. “And here I thought that you really wanted to dance with me.”

“Indeed I do, my lady.” Roland chuckled, warmly, twirling her. “I’m not the only lad that wishes, either, but you scream of being the property of the Goblin King. The only way I’ll be gettin’ away with this bit o’ work is the fact we be family and he canna ‘ave me beheaded. That’ll be why no one, but family, has danced with you tonight.”

Sarah frowned. “So… I’m his property?”

“No, but everyone knows where your heart and his lie. No Fae is dumb enough to cross the Goblin King.” Roland replied and grinned, broadly as he twirled her back into his arms. “Do ya think he’d get mad if I copped a feel?”

“Don’t you dare!” Sarah warned, blushing furiously. “You do and I’ll knock you into the next century, Roland!.”

“I’d neva’ dream of it, Lady Sarah.” Roland teased and gave her a wink. “But, I might pretend a wee bit, just to get his knickers in a twist.”

Roland swept her back to where Jareth was waiting and relinquished her with a flirty smile and a gracefully, mocking bow.

“’Twas a grand dance, lil’ lassie… Enjoy the rest of your evenin’.” Roland kissed her knuckles and gave her a sly wink.

“Be gone before I _Bog_ you.” Jareth hissed.

One of Roland’s eyebrows quirked. “Which part o’ the Bog?”

Jareth’s features darkened. “The _worst_ part.” 

“Then, of course, cousin.” Roland gave a mocking bow and sauntered away in the direction of a group of young Fae women. He held his arms out wide and called out. “Canna interest any of you fine little lassies in a Highland jig?”

Jareth sighed in defeat. “At least he’s leaving us alone.”

“C’mon, Jareth… He’s charming… In a rough way.” Sarah chuckled and hooked her arm through his. “I’ll admit that I am having much more fun at this ball than the last one I attended.”

Jareth gave her an odd look. “In the peach dream?”

“Yes. This masquerade is _nothing_ like that.”

His jaw stiffened slightly. “That illusion was mirrored after a very… vanilla version of an Unseelie masque… It was not meant to be fun.”

“No, but it made me run to you.” Sarah replied.

“As, I believe, it was intended.”

Sarah gave him a quizzical look. “What do you mean?”

“I had limited control over that particular enchantment.” Jareth admitted.

“What do you mean? You gave Hoggle the peach and-“

“Yes, I gave that dwarf the damned fruit, but it was not I who cast the spell upon it. Though, I was there as much as you.” Jareth looked to her, seriously, with his mismatched eyes. “For once in my life, I sought an outsider to help me quarry my prey with in my Labyrinth. You were getting too close and I feared you would best the Labyrinth, so I requested the enchanted peach to keep you from reaching the castle in the due time.”

“Who helped you?” Sarah asked.

“Unfortunately, at the time, I was rather limited on the magicians or alchemists. I fear that Jaron was the only other Fae in my castle at the time. He had heard of your progress and had even caught sight of you once or twice in the Labyrinth… Somewhere near the oubliette, if my memory serves me correct. He advised me to bespell you with the peach dream. At the time, I thought it quite inane, using fruit to distract you, but in hindsight it was a rather clever plan.”

“That epically failed, if I remember right.” Sarah cocked one eyebrow up. “Smart kid. Remind me to kick him a good one in the shin for that one.”

“Indeed.” Jareth gave her a jagged smile. “I believe it was my turn for questions then?”

“Fire away, Goblin King.”

“Are you enjoying your time here? In the Underground?”

“Of course I am! This place is every little girl’s dream come true! I’ve gotten to see my friends from before and make all new ones…” Sarah gave him a warm smile. “I’m getting to know you… Definite plus… Are you enjoying having me here, Jareth?”

“Very much so…” Jareth gave her a sly smile. “I must admit, I was nervous about this question game when you first mentioned it, but I am now quite enjoying this strange mortal pastime.”

* * *

“One, two, three, four… I declare a thumb war!”

Thumbs wrestled for dominance between two clasped hands.

Jaron gave Alyx a cocky smile. “You are quite horrid at this game.”

“You’re cheating!” Alyx scowled. “Stop twisting your wrist like that.”

“You stop that wretched squirming then…”

The pair had found a nearby bench and decided to practice the age-old dueling of the thumbs. Jaron clamped his thumb down atop hers and successfully defeated her with a broad smile.

“It is my question then… What is your middle name?” He asked.

Alyx blushed and tried to distract him. “You tell me yours first.”

“Armande.” Jaron replied, firmly. “Now, tell me yours.”

Alyx’s voice softened. “Heroe… Alyxandrea Heroe Gideon. My mom was into Shakespeare.”

“What happened to her?” Jaron asked, curiously.

Alyx’s head snapped up. “Who? My mother?”

Jaron nodded.

“I don’t remember much about her.” Alyx’s eyes misted over. “She left us when I was little… She left and never came back.”

“She left you alone with your father?”

Alyx nodded. “Yep. She disappeared in the dead of night, but that’s a tired and sad stor-“

“What was her name?” Jaron pressed, eager to know more about her past.

“Allison… Allie to her friends.” Alyx said, softly.

“Allison Gideon…” Jaron rolled the name around on his tongue. “Allie…Do you look like her?”

Alyx shrugged. “I’m shorter than she ever was.”

“I like short women.”

Alyx gave him a wry smile. “Thanks.”

“Do you miss her?”

“Miss her?” Alyx scoffed and tucked a lock of hair behind one ear, She wiped at the stray tears in her eyes. “You can’t miss someone that didn’t love you enough to stick around.”

“Perhaps, she _had_ to leave… Perhaps she could not come back for you? Even if she wanted to.” Jaron mused.

“She would have come back if she really wanted to.”

“Maybe, but just remember that in our lives there are things we _will_ do, things that we _can’t_ do, and things that we _must_ do. Sometimes these things don’t work the way we would like them to and these are snags in life. Snags do not always let us do what we _want_ to do, but often, what we _must_.”

“What’s the point of it all then?” Alyx sniffled.

“Lessons. Good lessons…” Jaron tweaked her nose, affectionately. “I’ll bet that you are like her. It must have been something terribly bad to keep her away from you.”

Alyx snorted. “What could keep a mother from her child?”

“Lots of things.” Jaron draped one arm around her and ticked off each with the fingers of his other hand. “Dragons, boiling lava, disgruntled dwarves, snakes, imp uprisings, the Bog, an outbreak of wheezing dragon-pox…”

Alyx smiled, weakly. “Unfortunately, many of those perils, people don’t have to face Aboveground.”

“True, but perils are perils, no matter where they are… Enough of this talk… I am making you sad with my questions.” Jaron leaned over to peck her cheek, affectionately. “Come and let’s go back to join the party. I’m sure we’ve been missing long enough to ignite a few new and creative rumors. Besides, it is about that time of night when Grandma’s had too much of the spiked punch and starts doing the Firey dances. This year. I put some of Gammon’s best shine in there and it should make for some interesting entertainment. What say you that we go and find ourselves front row seats for the show?”

Her jaw dropped. “You are supposed to be being good!”

“I had a relapse.” He shrugged. “What good is All Hallow’s without one trick?”

Upon entering the ballroom, they watched the other couples dance for a moment before Jaron pointed her towards there table where Roland waved merrily, a nymph upon his lap blocking his view.

“Go and sit with Roland. I’ll go get us some punch before Grandma starts drinking from the ladle.” Jaron kissed her knuckles and released her to head towards the table. He watched her for a moment and then turned towards the refreshments.

Alyx had been fully intent on going straight to the table to chastise Roland about his amorous ways when she caught the flash of something strange on the dance floor. Turning, she watched the couples waltz across the floor. Her vision blurred a little, and she shook her head as if to clear it. She frowned, realizing then how tired she must be getting. Then a hand grasped her arm and steadied her swaying form. Turning, she found Ramsden peering at her with a worried look upon his face.

“Are you all right?”

She nodded. “I’m just a little tired.”

“Surely a dance would awaken you then, my lady?” Ramsden practically purred.

“I-“

“Surely Jaron keeps you on no leash, my lady?”

“No.” Alyx’s blood boiled a little at that comment. “Of course not.”

“Then he can spare you for one dance?”

Alyx decided that one dance would not kill her, so she took his offered hand and he led her to the floor. He began to twirl her around the dance floor as the band’s tempo changed into a darker and more manic beat. As they waltzed, she really began to notice just how many Unseelie were in attendance at the masquerade. All around her were the cackling faces of Unseelie as they enjoyed their dark dance. Between the pounding waltz and the manic pace that the Unseelie set, Alyx felt her head begin to spin and her stomach turned sour. Her began to vision blur again.

“Ramsden… I have to sit down. I don’t feel well.” Alyx looked up into his smiling, handsome face and shook her head to try to clear it. “All these people-“

“What people?” He asked and she blinked. Looking around, she found it was only the two of them as he twirled her around an empty ballroom. “It is only us, my lady. Only us.”

Alyx shook her foggy head. “Us?”

“Yes.”

“But where is Jaron?” Alyx’s eyes became unfocused.

“I’m here, love.” His voice was soothing in her ear and her eyes refocused, showing her to be in Jaron’s arms, not Ramsden’s. “It’s only us.”

“Only us…” Alyx breathed as her head swam. “Yes…”

“We can dance like this forever…”

She looked up into Jaron’s smiling face, but something was not right. His eyes were both the same dark color, not the blues and greens that she had fallen in love with.

“No!” She pushed him away from her, hard, and tried to run. Shadowy shapes of the Unseelie had returned and they pulled at her dress, trying to stop her. She fought against them, wildly, flailing her arms. “No! Let me go!”

She slammed into a hard body and strong arms wrapped around her, hugged her against a solid chest. Her back was to their front and she tried to wriggle her way free. They leaned down and whispered sweet words into her ear, cutting through her dark madness.

“I’m here. I’ve got you, my mortal. I’m here…”

Alyx looked over her shoulder and stared into Jaron’s beautifully mismatched eyes. She let out a sob of relief as the magic that had been over her evaporated and she hugged him, tightly. Her world stopped spinning and she looked to find that they were back outside by the stone wall in the gardens. A hand went to her temple, as she suddenly felt woozy. Jaron’s strong arms were still around her and supporting her, but his eyes remained locked on Ramsden, who stood across from them. Ramsden was glaring at Jaron’s all too sudden arrival.

“How dare you use such dark spells on her!” Jareth spat. He moved Alyx behind him, carefully and she gripped at his jacket. “You scum!”

Ramsden smirked. “She loved being in my arms, _Halfling_!”

“I knew that I tasted dark magic upon that apple.” Jaron’s eye narrowed, knowingly.

“’Twas sweeter than sin on her tongue!” Ramsden sneered. “Give up, Jaron! She is mine!”

From nowhere, Jaron conjured up a gleaming steel sword and growled. “Draw a sword, wretch, so that I may strike you down in clear conscious.”

Smirking, Ramsden lunged towards him, nearly impaling himself on the blade. Jaron jerked backwards in surprise, knocking Alyx a few steps backwards. Ramsden’s fist caught Jaron’s temple. He stumbled to one side at the blow and Ramsden moved towards Alyx, intent on reconnecting to his spell. Jaron regained his footing and, quickly, reached out with his magic to throw Alyx backwards and out of Ramsden’s reach. Jaron was hasty in using his magic and the force caused Alyx to bump the wall and fall to a heap upon the floor. Turning his head to check on his mortal, Jaron did not see Ramsden reach out for his wrist. Alyx looked up, wearily, and her eyes widened.

“Jaron!” She cried out as Ramsden’s fingers locked around Jaron’s wrist. With a cruel smile, he used Jaron’s blade to impale his own midsection. The sharp sword slid into Ramsden’s stomach easily. Alyx screamed and crumpled to the floor, the testing spell taking its final toll on her. Jaron’s eyes opened wide as he realized what Ramsden meant to do to him and tried to jerk free, but Ramsden held on tight.

Sneering, Ramsden whispered through his pain. “I have just signed your death warrant, Goblin Prince.”

The doors to the terrace burst open as Ramsden released Jaron’s wrist and crumpled to his knees. Fae crowded the terrace, strong arms pulling Jaron away, and others tending to the wounded prince. Jaron snarled and struggled against the many Fae restraining him as he sought to get to Ramsden so he could finish the job. Jareth strode forward, observing the scene with cold eyes. He whirled on his brother, a sneer upon his pale face.

“You fool!” Jareth hissed and smacked his brother, hard. “Do you know what you have done?”

Jaron recoiled from the hit and lunged for his brother, against his captors grip. “Fool? I have saved her life tonight!”

Roland was scooping the unconscious mortal into his arms as Oberon stared over the room. He gave a great sigh and put a shaky hand over his face.

“Guards… Take the Goblin Prince to the dungeons… Shackle him in irons.” Oberon ordered.

Jaron’s eyes went wide. “Grandfather! No! I-“

“Silence!” Oberon thundered and the palace shook. “Take him away.”

The guards dragged the Goblin Prince from the room. His outraged screams could be heard all the way down the corridors.

Oberon turned to Roland who was staring down with a worried look upon his face at the girl in his arms. “Take the mortal to her room and have a healer look her over. By my order, as High King, King Jareth to take her back Aboveground tomorrow… For good.”

Sarah’s eyes widened. “No! Her father will kill her there! She’ll die!”

“The mortal _must_ leave. Keep your tongue or you shall follow her.” Oberon snapped. “This Girl Who Wished Herself Away is too much of a catalyst to become Fae. She leaves in the morning. Tonight, we seek out a punishment for Prince Jaron’s crime. As he is a denizen of your Labyrinth, he is in your hands, Goblin King.”

Sarah turned to Jareth as Oberon left them. “Jareth! You can’t let them send her away! You’ve got to do _something_!”

Jareth’s face was a stony mask. “The High King has spoken. I must deal with my brother, Sarah.”

“But, no one is even listening. It’s not fa-“

“Life is not fair!” Jareth snarled. “Life is harsh and cruel.”

Sarah’s eyes widened and she raised her chin. “Oh, yes… Much like you, generous and cruel Goblin King!”

In a flurry of skirts, she left him to ponder his brother’s fate.

* * *

It was hours later and the dead of night when a grim faced Jareth was finally able to face his brother. He strode down to the dungeons, dressed in the darkest of blacks. The guards stepped aside and let him enter Jaron’s cell as he approached. He paused in the doorway, taking in his young brother. Jaron sat on the bench along one wall, staring up at the small barred window at the top of his cell where he could see the stars. He stared at them as if it were the last time he would see them again. Chains linked his arms and legs together and rattled when he moved. The young prince’s wrists were rubbed red and raw from the cold iron. When Jareth moved forward, Jaron looked up, his face void of emotion. Jareth opened his mouth to speak and paused to pace the short width of the cell. Jaron watched him with dispassionate eyes.

Finally, the Goblin King stopped and spoke. “How could you be so foolish?”

Jaron stared away from his brother and back out the window. “They are sending her back, aren’t they?”

“Yes. _Forever_.” Jareth paced the floor again. “Oberon left it up to me to deal with you and-“

Jaron exploded. “Deal with me?! Deal with me! What is there to be dealt with? I _saved_ that mortal!”

“No! You cursed her! She has to go back to the life that she despised because of your idiocy!”

“Ramsden was-“

“Attempting to court the girl and you tried to murder him!” Jareth finished, angrily. “How you could be so irresponsible and foolish is beyond my comprehension!”

“You make him sound like a saint.” Jaron spat.

“Compared to you, he is.” Jareth countered.

“By Merlin’s beard, why don’t you trust me, Jareth?” Jaron asked as he rose, ignoring the pain cause by his iron chains. “Why don’t you believe that the things I do, I do for a reason? Have you forgotten that all is not as it seems here?”

“Quit speaking those foolish Wood riddles. You have given me no reason to trust you since your birth. At every turn you have lied and schemed to get your way and, as always, I was the one left there to pick up the pieces. Who saved your hide after that wretched fiasco with Willow? No respectable courtier would even have a simple toddy with you, until I convinced them of your _repentant_ ways.” Jareth snarled. “Even when you were a child there were courtiers who refused to be in the same room with you, until I convinced them that all that greed and hate that makes up a mortal didn’t flow through your veins!”

“_Ashamed_ of your little Halfling brother then?” Jaron countered. “Go on and mean what you say and say what you mean, Goblin King!”

“Stop that foolish talk.” Jareth ordered.

Both brothers were so absorbed in their argument that they did not notice the small crowd that gathered just outside of the cell. Jora, Sarah, and Jiera were in the front of the group with paled and worried faces.

“I would think that as my brother, you would have some faith in me, Jareth.” Jaron scoffed and gave his brother a mocking bow. “Thank you for enlightening me as to your truest nature, Goblin King. You are a cruel, unjust, rude, arrogant-“

“Stop Jaron.” Jareth warned.

Jaron seemed nearly crazed as he continued his tirade. “… foul, hideous, foolish, wicked, nasty, egotistical, maniacal, prideful, and cowering excuse for a Fae!”

Jareth’s shoulders shook in silent anger. “Silence.”

“No! No more ‘shut up, Jaron’, or ‘be silent, Jaron’! You wouldn’t know what the truth was if it bit off your nose! So throw me in an oubliette, throw me in the Bog, or lock me away in some dungeon, just like you all always do! Don’t trust in me but treat me like the Halfling filth that I am.”

“Still that tongue or I shall still it for you.”

“I hate you!” Jaron screamed. “I never want to see you near me again or, by the Gods, I’ll try to kill you too!”

Jareth took a deep breath and squared his shoulders. “You are trying my patience, boy!”

“Oh, boy am I then?” Jaron laughed, sarcastically, and a mad gleam came over his eyes as he realized his forthcoming fate. Neither of them could stop it if they tried, so best he got the final blow. He smirked. “That’s right. Be high and mighty, Goblin King… It’s what you’re good at.”

“ENOUGH!” Jareth roared and pointed one long finger at Jaron as his magic began to gather around them. His voice was cold and echoed throughout the dungeon. “You have said your piece and now I shall say mine. You are, henceforth, banished from the Seelie Court! I strip you of all of your magic and your titles. You are no longer welcome here. I cast you out!”

“Jareth! No!” Jiera cried out as they girls held her from entering the dungeon. Neither trusted the wild magic that radiated in the cell.

Jareth reached forward and ripped off Jaron’s royal medallion, snapping the leather thong holding it around his neck. Tossing it aside like a bit of trash, he sneered. “Lastly, you are no brother of mine.”

Jaron doubled over in pain as his magic was ripped from his body. He fell to his hands and knees, gasping as if his lung had collapsed. He looked up at his brother with a grimace, hissing through his pain. “Better to be banished, than to live under your tyranny!”

Jareth threw a crystal and as it shattered, so did Jaron. A keening wail poured from Jiera’s lips as she fell to the floor where her youngest son had once laid. One cheek against the cool stone floor, she sobbed, uncontrollably, her fingers bleeding from the shattered crystal shards. Jareth stared at the empty spot where his brother had been and then at his own hands, hardly believing what he just had done. He had been so angry that he did not even think that he had just sent his own brother to his death. He went to his mother and fell to his knees with her, enveloping her in his arms. She pushed him away, harshly, batting at his grip and smearing her blood across his pale skin.

“Get away from me! Get away! You banished him, Jareth! Live with what you’ve done to us all!” Jiera rose and raced away from her last stricken son.

In the corner, a small goblin picked up Jaron’s medallion and studied it with wide, quivering eyes. He clutched the pendant to his chest and made a mad dash for the doors before anyone saw him. The fairy folk must know about this.

* * *

Alyx sat up in her bed with a sharp gasp, as if awaking from a horrible nightmare. She realized all too soon that what happened was no nightmare, but reality. She stared around her darkened room in shock, hugging her arms to herself. Her door opened and closed, quickly, and Roland was at her side in a moment, his face grim in the moonlight.

“What’s going on?” Alyx asked, in a hushed voice. “Where’s Jaron?”

“They’ve banished him, Alyx.” Roland shook with silent anger and his jaw clenched. ”They’ve banished Jaron for tryin’ to kill Ramsden not more’n five minutes ago.”

“Banished?” Alyx’s eyes widened. “He was only trying to help me!”

“I know. Sadly, not a one of ‘em others believe his tale. Willow _confessed_

the crime to Oberon and Jareth. She said Jaron begged her to do a bit o’ spell work on you. Said he wanted a spell to fuzz your mind so you’d leave with him for the Unseelie Court. Claimed Ramsden goaded the plan outta her so he could _save_ you. The lying bitch!“ Roland snarled.

“How could they not believe him? How?” Tears welled up in her eyes and she brushed them away with shaking hands. “Why didn’t they wait to ask me?”

“Jaron and Jareth fought in the dungeons. You know Jaron’s gotta mouth on him when he’s pissed. It got to runnin’ and Jareth banished him. High tempers run in the family.”

“Then we have to save him!” Alyx said as she attempted to rise and Roland held out one hand to stop her.

“It’s no doubt that he’s already been caught by the Unseelie and taken to Mab. We canna touch him… yet.” Roland moved to her dressers and armoire, beginning to gather things in a small pile on her bed. “But that is not the worst news for you this night, lass. They’ll be sendin’ you back to the Aboveground on the ‘morrow.”

“What?” Alyx got out of the bed, quickly. “They can’t send me back! I can’t go back there!”

“They are… Unless you leave _tonight_ and you _hide_. The Underground is a big place, lass. You could hide forever.” Roland’s eyes were sad as he held out a small bag. “If you be wishin’ it.”

Alyx stared at the bag, the reality of his words sinking in. She had no choice but to run, lest she be sent back to her father’s abusive arms. “I wish it.”

“Then let’s hurry.”

She nodded and snatched the bag from his hands. They both began to shove clothing and other items into it. When she finished, Roland added the glass slippers to the bag with a wry smile.

“Them’s handy. They’ll be good for more than masquerades and wooing princes. They got what you might call ‘adaptable’ magic.” Roland told her and offered her a change of clothes. “I stole ya set of clothes from an elf. They should be small enough for ya.”

Alyx changed into the pants and shirt he provided, throwing a long cloak over the ensemble. Stuffing her plaited hair under an oversized hat, she picked up her bag to sling over one shoulder. The hat was black with a brim that could not decide if it wanted to fall around her face or stick out straight like a cowboy hat. The hat sat so low on her head, she could hardly see.

Roland gave her a sad smile and tilted the hat back a little. He chucked her under the chin. “Mayhap, you’ll grown into that hat, lass.”

“You got these from an elf? How big was he? Seems more like giant clothes on me.” Alyx complained.

“Bigger’n you, I suppose, but beggar’s canna be choosers.” Roland led her to a wall across room and felt along the bookshelf for a hidden latch. “There’s a door hidden here. Jaron and I made this as young lads. It leads out to the docks an-”

“Hold on, you two.” Both froze at the sound of the stern voice. They turned to see Jorall at the door. He strode towards them with a stern look upon his face.

Roland paused. “Uncle-“

Jorall raised one hand to silence him. “I’m not stopping you, but Alyx should not go into our world with nothing on her side. You need magic to survive, little lady. Open your mouth.”

From a small pouch at his waist, he produced a few brilliant green leaves and Roland gasped, recognizing the plant that they use in the christening ceremonies. “That’s the Amarantha plant. Where did you-“

“No time!” Jorall hissed and instructed for Alyx to eat them. Then Jorall took Alyx’s face in both hands and mumbled a few words in Gaelic. “I now christen you, Alyxandrea, Fae, and bestow the wonders of the wild magic upon you.”

He kissed her forehead and Alyx felt something stir deep inside her. Her wild magic coursed through her veins like fire, becoming one with her at last. She looked up to him with teary eyes after a deep breath.

“Thank you, Jorall.”

Jorall made her look at him. “I warn you. It’s not a full christening, yet. My magic is strong, but slow. You will still age and change for another five years while the magic takes hold to you. Then you will be Fae and immortal. Until then, be safe. I hope you will return to us someday.”

Alyx hugged him and whispered. “I’ll find him, Jorall. Your son. If it’s the very last thing I do, I’ll save him.”

He nodded and hugged her, tightly, for a moment, before rushing her off. “Go, before someone else comes. Jareth was not far behind me.”

Out of nowhere, Roland raised one fist and knocked his uncle to the floor. Alyx looked to him in shock. Casting a small spell over the fallen king, Roland befuddled the former Goblin King with a sad face.

“Sorry, Uncle. I canna trust even the best intended Fae.”

Roland pulled the latch and the back of the fireplace slid back to reveal a tunnel. Alyx and Roland took off through the dark, Roland cast a small spell of light before them.

“Donna look back.” Roland warned, taking her hand in his firmly and leading her away.

Just as Jareth barged into her room, the secret door had snapped shut behind them. He rushed to his step-father’s side as Jorall slowly came to consciousness and looked around the room in a very puzzled manner.

“Where is the mortal?” Jareth asked a blinking Jorall.

“The what?” Jorall asked, scratching his head in bewilderment. “How did I get in here? Did I miss the masque?”

* * *

Alyx followed Roland down the maze of corridors, until they came to a final door. Roland produced a large skeleton key and unlocked the door, opening it slowly. Stepping out underneath a low bridge near the docks of Merial, Roland checked both ways, before urging her along behind him. They rushed towards the massive ships loading crew and cargo in the dark of night.

“I got you passage on a cargo boat. It’s goin’ north towards Nevan Island. From there, you can decide what to do and where to go. Figured best I not know, eh?” Roland gave her a few maps and a small compass as they headed for her ship. He also slipped a small, but heavy bag into her small hand. “Money to get you started, lass. Lifted it from the treasury here in Merial by yours truly.”

Alyx looked up at him with teary eyes. “How can I ever thank you, Roland?”

“Come back someday. That’ll be thanks enough.”

“I’ll come back for him, Roland. I swear it.”

Roland gave her a small shake. “Take care of _yourself_ first, Alyx. Then we can worry about me cousin. Donna worry, he’s a strong and stubborn horse’s ass.”

Alyx nodded and began to head for the ship. She paused, her shoulders shaking, and raced back into Roland’s arms. He hugged her sobbing form to his chest, smoothing her hair, gently.

“Ah, lass. Donna cry. You’ll make me tear up and that’ll be no good.” He spoke low and gently, trying to comfort the pained girl.

She looked up to him, her eyes going foggy. “I can’t do this! I’m so scared, Roland. What will I do? Where will I go?”

“Run as far and as fast as you can and donna you look back. Nothing good waits for you here.” Roland said, truthfully. “Remember that, once you are Fae, they canna cast you out. Be strong ‘til then and _hide_.”

“I can’t.”

Roland shook her, gently. “You _must_. You have no choice.”

She took a deep breath as Jaron’s words came back to her.

_In our lives there are things we will do, things that we can’t do, and things that we must do…_

Alyx nodded and, reluctantly, released him. Her first few steps up the gangplank were uneasy, but grew stronger the further that she went. The crew was in such a hurry to leave that they nearly knocked her down when pulling up the gangplank. Climbing aboard, she moved to clutch the railing and stare back at Roland. Then the ship began to launch. Roland raced down the dock in time with the ship as it began to sail.

“Be safe, my lady! I’ll be tryin’ to free me cousin with every minute I have, but if ever you need me, go to any city on the Great Roads and seek out the Bone Carvers Guild! They know my twin, Rowan, an’ she’ll always find me!”

Alyx watched him wave until the shore could no longer be seen. After awhile it was hard to tell if it was the sea spray on her face, or tears coming from her eyes.

* * *

Jaron trudged into the Grand Throne Room of Taveres Castle in Magesblood, amidst the entire cackling Darkling Court. The iron shackles around his legs caused bloody welts to form with each step, but he walked on. He was already bleeding from the many wounds the trolls had caused since his capture in Darkwood Copse. He had given them a run for their money before they caught him in the Forked River Swamplands just south of Still Lake. Jareth had deposited him right at Still Lake and Mab’s Sluagh had been waiting to hunt him down. Trolls growled on each side of him, prodding him with sticks when he stumbled. When he finally made his way to Mab’s throne, he was shoved to his knees before her. She used the tip of her crooked wand to tilt his bruised face up to meet hers. She gave him a malicious smile.

“Welcome home, little prince.” She cooed.

Jaron’s head dropped as the mass of creatures fell upon him, cackling in the night.

* * *

The Lord of the Highlands and Banshee Prince, Roland Amarantha, sat at the edge of the gardens in Merial, smoking, thoughtfully, on his pipe, and staring at the sea. He had come straight there after he had seen Alyx off on her ship. Trog had joined him and was sitting on his shoulder, tears streaming down her cheeks. She was wailing louder than a banshee before a death, but it bothered Roland not. He kept a steady eye on the horizon. Sarah came running from the palace and stopped when she saw them at the garden’s edge. She came forward to sit next to the quiet prince. 

“Is she gone?” Sarah asked, trying not to cry. “Did she run away?”

He nodded and chewed on his pipe. “Oh, aye… The lass’ll be long gone by now.”

“Good.”

A swell of angelic voices drifted on the wind from the forests and Trog let out another loud sob as their voices rose in a wondrous crescendo. Sarah could not understand the language, but the song was slow and sad. She turned to the forlorn pair as tears came to her eyes.

“Where is the singing coming from?” She asked, wiping at her tearing eyes.

“The fairies have found out he’s gone!” Trog sobbed.

“They sing their mourning across the Enchanted Wood tonight.” Roland put down his pipe and hung his head. “All grieve his loss.”

Trog lifted her own wavering voice to join the others in song.

Sarah hugged her own arms and whispered. “It’s beautiful. What do they say?”

Roland began to sing in a low and even voice.

_ “Endlessly far and long and away,_

_ ‘Tis where roads go at end of the day._

_ Something’s lost that cannot be found,_

_ There’s naught left but shimmer of sound._

** **

** ** _Somber songs sing from our lips,_

_ While the strings of every heart rip._

_ Our souls have grown dim in our plight,_

_ While nary a heart rests in the dead night.”_

Jareth appeared before them as Roland finished singing. The Goblin King’s face was stern as he asked. “Where is she, Roland?”

“Begone!” Roland snarled and waved one hand at Jareth. “I donna want nothin’ to do with the likes of you, traitor!”

“Roland, we found Jorall and your spell has worn off. Now where did you take he-“ Jareth began and the young Prince disappeared, along with the fairy on his shoulder. Cursing, Jareth glared out over the sea. He turned to look at Sarah, helplessly. “I have done a great wrong tonight, Sarah.”

Sarah was silent for a moment, unsure of how to answer him. “Maybe we can fix this?”

Jareth barked out a laugh. “This is beyond fixing, love. There is no Labyrinth that _I_ can run to win back my wished away brother. He is beyond my reach.”

“Where-“

“The Unseelie have him by now. He’ll be in Magesblood, I’d wager.” Jareth sat down next to her, heavily.

“Could he escape?”

Jareth shrugged, sadly. “If he is strong enough, perhaps, but without his magic, it is doubtful. It is likely that I have sent him to his death this night. I am a _fool_!”

“We’ll find a way to bring him home.” Sarah reached out and took Jareth’s hand into hers and they sat in silence listening to the fairies sing.

He ran a thumb over her knuckles and sighed. “Oberon is toying with the notion of sending you back to the Aboveground as well, love.”

Sarah’s grip on his hand tightened. “Will he?”  
“I have begged him not to, but only time will tell. We shall have to wait for his temper to cool.” Jareth admitted. “He is furious that Alyxandrea has run away from her exile.”

“I can’t say that I blame her.” Sarah responded, truthfully. The pair sat in silence for a few moments and Sarah gave a great sigh. “I’m worried about her already.”

“Then it will please you to know that Jorall performed a _very_ unsanctioned christening on her before she ran away.” Jareth informed her. “Alyx is becoming Fae, slowly, but surely. Enough time and no one could force her back Aboveground.”

“Good.” Sarah’s face brightened a little. “That means she can learn to take care of herself out there.”

He looked to her, quizzically. “Do you know where Roland sent her?”

She shook her head. “No.”

He looked at her for a moment as if debating on whether he could trust her or not. He gave her a small smile. “Even if you did know, you would not tell me, would you?”

“Nope.” Sarah replied, truthfully. “I wouldn’t.”

“That’s my girl.”

* * *

Under the window of Alyx’s bathroom, the enchanted peach pit took root and began to grow.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"The course of true love never did run smooth."   
_~~~~~~~~~William Shakespeare~~~~~~~~~_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song that Roland sings is written by me but inspired by Billy Boyd singing "The Edge of Night" from Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King  
Quote is William Shakespeare


	12. A Brief Progression of Fate

_Three years later…_

The river water was nearly as dark as the Emerald Sea on a moonless night as they lapped against the side of the small ferry headed for Junction City. The city sat on a narrow piece of land wedged between the North and South Twin Rivers that ran from Enid Lake up north. It was a pieced-together city reminiscent of a giant jigsaw puzzle. Boats traveled in and out of the city at all hours, using the Twin Rivers to send them on their ways. Ferries also traveled at all hours, transporting cargo and people across the rivers. Many times these ferries carried strangers. Strangers who were rather unwelcome in the Enchanted Wood in these dark, dark times.

A small figure, swaddled in layers of cloth under an old, patched duster, waited in the cold night on such a ferry. They were crossing the South Twin River from the Enchanted Wood side. The gnome ferryman gave the small being an odd look, assuming he must have come from Trader’s Post or somewhere further south in the Grasslands. He watched as the figure tightened his jacket around his small frame and resumed to observing their approach to the mainland. The stranger wore no hat over his short dark hair and intricate facial tattoos peeked above the collar of his coat. There was a short sword in a worn leather scabbard at his side as well. More often than not, the gnome noticed the stranger’s fingers fluttering over the hilt, as if he were on guard for the worst on this dark night.

The gnome chewed the end of his pipe. “Are ye Elfish, stranger? Fae? You’re too damn skinny to be a dwarf.”

Cloudy blue eyes glanced in his direction before looking back at the approaching docks. A raspy voice responded from beneath the layers of clothes. “Elfish… I’m a Genki.”

The gnome nearly choked on his pipe and nodded, warily. He had heard tales of the ferocity of the island elves. He sputtered. “Long way inland for ya then, eh?” 

The elf was quiet for a moment as he stared at the city. “Do you know where I can find the nearest Bone Carvers Guild?”

The gnome cocked his head to the side. “Got bones to sell then?”

“Troll bones… I want knives made.”

“Good on ya! ’Tis a tough job for someone as small as us to kill a Troll.” The gnome nodded, hoping to keep the possibly hostile elf on his good side. “Aye, the Bone Carvers can do ye.”

The ferry reached Junction City’s docks with a slight bump and the gnome tossed a line around the nearest post. He then pointed the way with his pipe. ”Go right off the docks. Go straight on down that street there, until you reach the weapons market. Can’t miss it. ‘Tis the only thing open this time o’ night. They have the first building in the middle of the circle. Ride along the God’s Winds, elf. Junction City be full of Unseelie this time of year. ‘Tis the trading of slaves that they love… _Avoid_ that market.”

The small figure nodded at the gnome and flipped him a gold coin. The gnome caught it, greedily. He bit into it and eyed the symbol on the front. “How in blazes did you get royal gold?”

The gnome looked up and the stranger was gone.

The small stranger slipped through the night, almost silently. He passed few people in the late hours of the evening, until approaching the weapons market. He was shocked to find it was booming with fairy folk trading and selling all sorts of weaponry. Trolls were haggling over clubs on the right, and ahead at the left stood a pair of goblins testing out a crossbow, quite unsuccessfully. The figure paused at an old Fae man selling knives, and eyed the table’s contents of weaponry. He moved on after realizing the whole lot was little more than worthless.

As his cold eyes scanned the crowd, he wondered which booths hosted their own underground slave traders. Ignoring the rest of the stalls, he moved ahead, briskly, casting not even one glance to the vender’s and their calls. Ahead was the Bone Carvers building with a small booth set up outside. The table was covered with knifes, bows, and other weapons carved of many strange bones.

A scarred Fae man behind the booth gave the approaching figure a false smile. “How can I help you, stranger? Seeking a new handle for a blade? I have some nice dragon bones in and-”

The figure cut in with a wave of one hand and narrowed his icy eyes. “I seek Rowan.”

The Fae’s eyes widened and he spoke, softly. “Such a request is not one to make lightly, _stranger_.”

The elf’s response was curt. “And not one I would, _lightly_, make. I seek _Rowan_.”

The Fae man nodded and turned to the door behind him. He called out in Gaelic and a voice answered from within. He nodded at the figure. “Come inside, if you seek Rowan.”

The elf followed the scarred Fae inside the building. Upon entering, the elf drew a short blade, quickly, and held it to Roland’s neck, where the Highland Prince hid beside the entranceway, his own blade in hand. Prince Roland was quite disheveled. He sported a very unkempt beard hiding his handsome features and the stranger could smell the whisky on him.

“Is that any way to treat an old friend?” The elf inquired, narrowing his eyes as the Fae shop-keep drew his own blade. The figure poked Roland’s neck with the tip of his sword. “The pair of you had best drop your blades.”

Roland dropped his sword and motioned for the other Fae to follow suit. “I donna know you, stranger. Why do ya seek me kin?”

The figure stared to the shop-keep and Roland waved the man away. The stranger’s grayish-blue eyes flickered and the blade was sheathed. The elf’s voice was raspy. “You.”

Roland eyed the strange person before him. “What could you want with me?”

“Do you really not know me? Have the years changed me so much? Oh, my glamour, duh!” Down came the layers and the glamour of tattoos melted away to reveal a lovely face that Roland knew all too well.

“Alyx! You’re alive!” Roland swept the tiny and laughing girl into his arms. He planted a happy and rather wet kiss upon her rosy cheek. Sweeping a broad hand over her short-cropped curls, he studied her changing face. “Where have you been all this time?”

Alyx hugged him back, tears in her eyes. ”In hiding, Roland, and being safe.”

“I canna be happier to see you! I worried for ya, lass. I was addled when we dinna find you in Nevan three years ago.” Roland confessed, cupping her cheeks in his palms

Alyx shook her head with a small smile. “I never got off in Nevan. I felt safer if no one knew where I was until my christening time ended.”

“It’s still going, ain’t it?” Roland looked into her eyes and at her form. “You’re still changin’. Yer eyes are different.”

“Yes, but I had to come back and hear news… News of anything! I’ve been cut off from circulation as of late.”

“Well, thank the Gods that you’re okay. Come and we can have dinner and drinks and talks!”

“Nay, I must not stay. I am only passing through. I hope for quick news.” Alyx grew quiet for a moment. “What have you heard of Jaron?”

Roland shook his head. “Mab is hidin’ him. Oberon overruled the banishment, what with Ramsden showin’ everyone the slime he is by defectin’ to the Unseelie. Mab refuses to release Jaron.”

Alyx nodded, grimly. “Am I still sought out?”

“Any news of you is rewarded by Oberon.” Roland replied. “He says he only is wantin’ to talk to you.”

Alyx scoffed. “Talk to me? Yeah, more like lock me up and throw away the key… They’d be apt banish me as they did Jaron. Nay, I want nothing to do with them. I trust very few royals and few others here. How is Sarah?”

Roland chuckled. “She and Jareth are revolutionizing courting within the Underground. They are what you mortals call ‘dating’. She decided to stay here and was christened some time back.”

Alyx gave a small chuckle. “Good girl. Is Trog with you? I miss her.”

“I’m ‘fraid she’s left on a suicide mission to Magesblood. Left me in the dead of night in Rivertown a spell back… Canna remember most dates these days… Stay for dinner, Alyx.” Roland pleaded. “Let’s catch up while we have time.”

“I can’t. I have stayed to long already. I _must_ reach Elroen by tomorrow evening at least. I _am_ sorry, Roland. I will return someday. I swear it. Goodbye.” Alyx pulled back up her coat collar and layers of clothing, feeling bad for lying to him about her destination. She gave him a pleading look as she moved to go out the door. She froze when she felt the strong magic emanating from outside. Jareth strode inside to block her exit. He wore a long black cloak with a high collar and his sword at his hip.

“Alyxandrea.” He breathed, his eyes relieved to see her.

In a flash, Alyx drew her blade and pointed it at him. “Out of my way, Goblin King.”

“I did not come to take you into custody, Alyx. I only want to talk to you.” Jareth held out his hands in a peaceful gesture.

“I have no time for frivolous words, Goblin King.” Alyx gestured with her sword. “Clear a path or I shall clear it for you.”

Jareth’s features softened. “Sarah misses you, Alyx. You missed her christening.”

Alyx did not falter and gestured with the sword again. “Move, Jareth.”

Jareth leapt for her and wrapped his arms around her, trying to hold the girl to him. She slammed her heel down on the top of his foot and an elbow to his ribs. Struggling free at his pained gasp, she lunged for the door. Pausing at the doorframe, she turned to the Fae men. She gave a smirk and a small bow. With that, she disappeared into the busy market place. Jareth followed her to the door and cursed when he lost her in the crowd.

“Bloody hell!” Jareth cursed at the pain and rubbed his sore ribs. She was much stronger and smarter. Any harder and she might have cracked one of his ribs.

Roland gave him a dirty glare. “She’ll not come to me again, Jareth. She’ll think I set you upon her. I told you to leave me be!”

“It was worth the chance. I needed to see her. I had worried if the christening had taken well. Jorall was not well versed in christening mortals when he did hers.” Jareth sighed. “She looked good. Well-developed and older. Should not take too much longer and she shall be completely Fae.”

“She asked of Jaron. Donna think she still seeks him, do ya?”

“I don’t know. I must report to Oberon with my news. I am sorry, Roland.”

* * *

Alyx crept along the abandoned streets of Junction City, enraged at Jareth. He tried to ambush her. And that blasted Highlander! Had even Roland turned on her? She reminded herself of the first two lessons she learned of the Underground when she had arrived. One: Things aren’t always as they seem. Two: Never trust anyone. She rounded a corner and pulled her self to a short stop. Morgan le Fey stood before her in the empty street, smiling. Alyx drew her blade.

“Hello, Girl Who Wished Herself Away. We were never properly introduced three years ago in Merial, but I come bearing news and warnings for you.” Morgan pursed her black lips as if she had something sour in her mouth. “Our Queen of Air and Darkness has something that belongs to you.”

Alyx’s heart leapt to her throat. “Jaron?”

“Aye, your Goblin Prince. Hers he’ll never completely be. He is too stubborn to give his will to her as the ancient curse dictates. So every day she uses her whips to persuade him a little more.” Morgan moved closer to her, her red fox-fur gown swishing in the night.

Alyx held her ground and asked, bluntly. “How can I save him?”

“No one can. He has been cursed by Mab. Cursed to stay her slave, forever.”

“I see. Forever is it?” Alyx’s eyes narrowed. “That’s not long at all.”

“Indeed. Do not seek him out. Mab will kill you both. Forget the Goblin Prince!” Morgan stopped her tirade and smiled. “Or wait until the magic settles in you and you gain your skill… As I know you will… Remember, child… Do not underestimate Mab Nightshayde.”

Morgan disappeared in a flurry of feathers and cackling echoes. Alyx stared up at the sky and moved on. She trusted no one in this world.

* * *

Mab raised her arm again, intending on applying the whip a little more forcefully onto the back of the Fae that she was torturing, when an armored covered orc came to her side.

He hissed and bowed, his long nose nearly touching the floor. “Forgive me, Your Grace. Sources informed me that The Girl Who Wished Herself Away was spotted in Junction City at the weapons market!”

Mab smiled and lowered her arm. “Did you capture her?”

“No, Your Grace. King Jareth arrived and she took flight. We lost her within the city.”  
Mab’s smile faded to a frown. “You displease me, Xarthel. Fetch me, Harkin.”

The small orc nodded and fled, happy that he was not under Mab’s field of punishment. Mab resumed applying the whip upon the back of the Fae she had chained before her, her energy renewed with rage at her incompetent guards. At every crack of the whip, a harsh breath came from the prisoner and his body tightened in pain. She stopped and walked around the rack she had him strapped to so she could face the Fae. Grabbing his chin, she forced him to look at her.

“Give your will to me, slave.” She cooed.

Mismatched eyes met hers and Jaron whispered through the blood in his mouth. “She’ll come for me.”

Mab snarled and rose, readying her whip. She raised the whip and brought it down upon his face, cutting open his cheek to the bone. Slowly, he raised his head back up to look at her and smirked through his split lips. He spat out a mouthful of blood upon the floor and Mab strode away in disgust, ordering her orcs to take him to his cell. Then Morgan was sent to heal him. It was the same as every day that he stayed in Mab’s hold. Except for the news that he heard. It made him smile even if it hurt to do so.

She was alive. 

* * *

Waiting, anxiously, in the hedge maze for Jareth to return with news of Alyx, Sarah carefully rolled a crystal between her palms. She had always thought that it was sheer magic that caused the crystals to glide so effortlessly over Jareth’s palms, but she learned that he had actually practiced and studied for years to be able to manipulate the crystals. There was no magic involved. She had asked him at dinner one night and he performed a demonstration for her with four crystals, spinning them in a tower in one hand, and rolling them about his palms. He had also informed her, smugly, that all the men of the Sindhe family learned the art of manipulating crystals at a young age and were the known for their talents far and wide in the Underground. Jora snickered at her brother’s conceited smile and conjured six crystals, only to manipulate them far grander than Jareth had. She smirked and explained that the women are taught as well, and most times exceed the men folk in talent. Sarah had giggled at Jareth’s frown as he, grudgingly, admitted that Jora was the best of three children. He added that Jaron had no talent or passion for crystal manipulation, so he never finished his lessons. Jareth had offered to teach Sarah and she was excited to learn. That was if they could be around one another for more than ten seconds without ending in a shouting match.

Looking up from the crystal in her palms, she gazed up at the crescent moon high in the sky. Things between her and Jareth had grown tense since the arrival of his cousin, Rowan, not long after his brother’s banishment. It was apparent that the cousins held little love in regard of one another and their arguments were quite epic. Although, Sarah enjoyed spending time with the Highland Princess and learning many things about life and magic in the Underground. That only seemed to make him angrier. First he had been furious when she taught Sarah to fence, and about the time she got him cooled off over that, he found Sarah in his brother’s private library trying to learn rather advanced protection magic. It seemed that everyday they were finding new things to fight about. He had begun to treat her like a child since she had become Fae and began her magic studies. It was something that she was going to have to have a rather serious discussion with him about again. Stilling the crystal, she looked down at it again, and focused all of her energy into her newfound Fae magic.

She commanded. “Show me Alyx.”

The crystal darkened and blurred image appeared. It was of a swaddled figure, crossing a wide river on a ferry. Sarah squinted, trying to make out the blurry picture and concentrated harder on her magic. Suddenly, the figure turned, and the face became clear as day.

It was Alyx!

The younger woman’s face grew worried in the crystal, as if she could feel Sarah’s eyes upon her. Sarah gasped at seeing her friend alive and then the crystal went dark. Crying out in frustration, Sarah shook the crystal, attempting to bring the image of her friend back.

“Unlike that confounded Magical 9-Ball that you insisted on bringing back from Aboveground, the image will not change when you shake the crystal, love.”

Sarah gasped, falling into one leafy wall, and turned to see him standing, next to her. She frowned. “Jareth… Remember the ‘don’t be creepy’ talk we had? Appearing out of nowhere, spying on me, and scaring the living daylights out of me definitely falls under the definition of ‘creepy’.”

“You know, I actually took the time out of my busy schedule today and scrounged up a dictionary in the library. Then I proceeded to look up this ‘creepy’ phrase you are so fond of and I’ll have you know that I neither ‘induce the sensation of uneasiness, as if things are crawling on one’s skin’, nor am I ‘annoyingly unpleasant’.” Jareth replied, rather smugly. “I believe that I would rather fall under the definition of ‘_surprise’_ or ‘_sexy’_ more than this ‘creepy’ and-“

“For one thing, Jareth, it’s called a Magic 8-Ball and it’s sentimental to me. And for another, I meant creepy as in- Oh, never mind.” She threw up her hands in desperation.

He gave her a smile. “You conjured the image of Alyx?”

“Barely.” Sarah admitted. “And only for a minute before I lost her.”

He came to sit next to her and studied the darkened crystal. “Actually I do not think you ‘lost’ her. I believe she felt you peeking and blocked the crystal’s view. Her magic is very advanced, indeed.”

“She knew I was looking?” Sarah as Jareth tossed the dark crystal over his shoulder, carelessly.

“Yes, her magic is growing. That is good.” Jareth took Sarah’s hand into his as they traversed the hedge maze together, both enjoying the fact that they were not arguing and spending some rare alone time together. “I saw her in the flesh just this evening, Sarah. In Junction City at the Twin Rivers.”

Sarah brightened. “Really? Did you talk to her? Is she coming back?”

“I’m afraid not. I fear I may have mucked things up again. I traveled tonight to find Roland. Upon my arrival, I discovered that she had come to speak with him in secret for, what I gather, was the first time since her disappearance. My presence ruined things and she fled. I also believe that she has come to the assumption that Roland set for me and is a traitor to her cause. I do not think she will seek him out again.”

Sarah’s grip tightened on his hand. “It’s not your fault. It was just bad timing, Jareth.”

“I have made a rather horrid mess of everything… The _one_ time that I had a chance to set things right and I failed!” Jareth replied, exasperated with himself. “I knew that I sensed another powerful presence at the Guild, but I stormed through the door, regardless!”

“You didn’t know it was her.” Sarah replied and cupped his pale cheek in her hand. “The important thing is that we know that she is okay. You did good tonight, Jareth. She’ll come back when she’s ready.”

“I certainly hope so…” He gave a ragged breath and a small smile as his arms wrapped around her. “You are an angel… Did you know that?”

“I do my best.” She knew know was a good as time as any to broach the subject of her going with him the next time he looked for her friend, so Sarah took a deep breath and plunged. “So, how about I go with you next time? Maybe I can-“

“I should think not!” Jareth seemed appalled. “The places that I search for your friend are _no place_ for a new Fae! Especially a lady, at that!”

Sarah gave him a rather pointed look. “Then why are you looking for _her_ there?”

Jareth opened his mouth to retort and snapped it shut. “They are not the places for someone of your standing, my dear.”

“My standing?” Sarah jerked back in his arms to give him a glare. “What does that have to do with anything?”

“As Goblin Queen, you are not expected-“

“The hell with that! I don’t care what’s _expected_ of me, Jareth! I’m not here because I want to be Queen of the Goblins! I’m here because I love you!” Sarah jerked free from his grasp and turned to find they were in the courtyard where she had first met the Wiseman, who she now knew to be King Theoden and his phoenix is guise.

“Sarah, you knew that there would be… Oh, formalities that we must adhere to and-“ Jareth began as she sat down, gingerly, upon the stone throne in the middle of the courtyard, and propped her chin up with one hand.

“Formalities? I thought _we_ agreed that this was not a typical Fae courtship?” Sarah asked, heatedly, tapping her fingers against her cheek.

He gave her an exasperated sigh. “Sarah, there are certain rules that even a king must follow. We suffer enough gossip, since you are living here and we are not wed! I’d rather us just marry and be done with it!”

Sarah’s eyes snapped to him and she frowned. “Did- Did you just propose to me?”

He froze, unsure of how he should answer her query. Cocking his head to one side, he replied, rather hesitantly. “Yes…?”

Her face fell and, immediately, he knew he had answered incorrectly, and he tried to stutter out a retraction.

“No! I mean no! I do not want to marry you! No! I mean-… Oh, bloody, bloody hell.” Jareth rubbed his brow in frustration.

Sarah slumped in the stone throne and scratched at an invisible stain on her knee. “If you didn’t intend on marrying me then you should have just said so…”

“I didn’t mean that.” Jareth took a deep breath and decided to start over from scratch. “I only mean to protect you from both words and actions from others. We both know how you can get yourself into trouble an-”

She glared up at him with fierce eyes. “You don’t think I can take care of myself?”

Jareth snorted. “Of course not! I am only saying that you _need_ my protection here.”

She frowned and he knew, again, that he had answered incorrectly.

“Sarah, that’s not what I meant! You’re doing that mortal thing of twisting my words again!” He tried to come to her.

She rose and held out one hand. He felt the wild magic draw around her and her green eyes blazed as she stepped down from the throne. “I know what you meant. You don’t trust in me… You never trust anyone.”

“That is rubbish!” Jareth snorted and put his hands on hips. “You are overreacting!”

“Overreacting? I’m overreacting, because you are treating me like a little kid? I’m not a fifteen-year-old mortal anymore, Jareth! I think I have the means to take care of myself! You forget that I’m the one who bested your Labyrinth in the first place!”

“You won _only_ be because I _fancied_ you!” Jareth retorted his temper rising.

Sarah froze and gave him the most heart-wrenching look he had ever seen. It lasted for a split second, before anger crossed her beautiful features.

“You are an asshole, Jareth.” She said, lowly.

“And you are a foul-tempered harpy!” Jareth snapped back, still pissed.

“Oh, a harpy, am I?” Sarah’s eyes flashed and she drew one hand up as she gathered her magic. “Then remember, Goblin King… You have no power over me!”

When she threw her hand down, the wild magic hit Jareth like a tidal wave and threw him back into the stone throne. The magic pulsed out like fire, and he threw one arm up to shield his eyes. When the magic ebbed, he dropped one arm, and found only a scorched patch of stone marring the spot where she had stood. All around him, the entire hedge maze was ablaze. A pair of goblins rushed to his feet, panting.

“What-do-we-do-KING?” They panicked.

He frowned and barked. “Gather help and put out that damned fire!”

“But-the-lady-“

“Go!” Jareth bellowed and the pair was wise enough to listen, quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wrote a story called A Brief Progression of Fate that is the tale of the seven years between Chapter the end of Chapter 11 and beginning of Chapter 13. It is part of this trilogy if anyone wants to read it.


	13. Parley and Pay

_Four more years later…_

“I hate these damn foggy nights.” The older Fae, who ran the docks of Merial, grumbled to his young assistant as they wandered up and down the quiet docks. “Can’t see a damned thing on the Emerald Sea when there’s a fog like this. Not ‘til its right up on you at least…”   
A bell rang out, shrilly, over the gloom and his assistant squinted to see through the fog. “I think I see a ship coming in, Aellon. Shall I go tend to it?”

“I’ll go as well, Tyree. This is the kind of night that even pirates get ballsy.” Aellon’s grip tightened on his curved walking stick. He walked to the edge of the dock, squinting into the thick fog.

Out of nowhere, the ship emerged as if sailing upon a sea of clouds in the dark night. Aellon stopped and squared his shoulders as the handsome rig, slowly, docked. Both Fae made their way to the pier where a crew was at work, unloading their ship of its cargo and taking in the sails. A horse’s shrill whinny cut through the night and the old Fae’s eyes went to the boats ramp where a small figure rode a large, dark horse. He led another saddle mount behind him and he was barking out orders.

“Get that line in, Mr. Macht! Watch that cargo, you damned fools! Its worth more than your fucking skins! Get your damned heads out of your arses and get to work, ya lazy dogs! Handsomely now, Mr. Grimble!”

Aellon eyed the heavily wrapped figure upon the horse, warily. From the worn tricorne hat on his head to his shiny boots, the rider was dressed in black. A muffler covered the lower half of his face from view and provided warmth against the chill of the night.

“Must be an elf. He’s small.” Aellon stated, watching warily.

“The rider?” Tyree asked, curious. “He is much too small for Fae, Aellon. I think you are right.”

“Ho’ ship! Where be the Cap’n of this vessel?” Aellon bellowed as they approached. The figure on the horse, spun in their saddle, hand going to the blade on one side of the saddle. When he turned, Aellon could make out ragged scars peeking from under the dark muffler.

“Ahoy, pier master!” A tall and handsome Fae man called out from the railing of the ship. He wore a long cloak, covering his dark breeches and a dark brown shirt that hosts a bevy of patches from hard wear. Three gold hoop earrings glittered in one of his ears and he had a multitude of charms and necklaces around his neck. His shoulder length blonde hair was kept under a rather dingy red bandana. He came down the plank at a brisk jog until he was standing before the pier master and bowed. “I am Captain Morven Squall of the Merrow Wind. I’d like permission to dock in Merial for a few nights.”

“State yer business in the City of the Golden Court.” Aellon eyed him, suspiciously, and leaned, heavily, on his staff.

“I bring items to market. Spices from the Genkis, tapestries from Nevan, and many trinkets from Hawker’s Mooring are only a few of the treasures in this cargo.”

“No slaves. _Absolutely_, no slaves.” Aellon frowned. “King Oberon wants no slave tradin’ in his city.”

“No slaves, sir. Just cargo. Me first mate and I’ll handle our business, both quietly and safely.” Morven gestured to the figure with the horses.

The figure in black rode forward at his Captain’s nod. There was a sharp glint in the first mate’s silver eyes. He seemed relaxed and at ease in the saddle, as if nothing worried him, but one could tell that he was prepared for the worst. Tyree eyed the large and rough textured shield attached to the back of his

saddle. It gleamed a blue-green tint in the night and was scaled.

Tyree gasped, his jaw agape. “Is that _real_ dragon skin? Did you come from the Dragon Wastes? Did you kill a dragon there?”

The rider turned to look at him, his hat pulled low. “Aye. Some years back.”

Aellon pointed his staff at the first mate. “Yer sword is Elfish forged, I suspect? Best for the kill?”

“I used no sword to slay the beast. I used dwarfish war-axes.” The figure paused. “Though my blade _is_ Elfish. I had it made in the Northlands at Fin Bheara. It is of one of the dragon’s knuckle bones.”

“You look well traveled… Is your name as traveled?” Aellon asked, curious about the covered figure before him.

The first mate shrugged. “I am called Aneurin of the Genkis.”

“A sea Fae then or a roane? Sailed under Captain Finnlan of Merial’s Guards, did ya?”

“Nay, I’m a Genki elf. I’ve always sailed with Captain Morven Squall since I went to the sea.”

Aellon shook his head. “Either your legends are long ago or yet to be. I know no such names as Morven Squall or Aneurin of the Genkis. Why are ye covered so, boy? The night is not that miserably cold.”

Morven chose to take that moment to step in and led Aellon away to the side in a confidential manner. “Aneurin is badly scarred from years of battle, not to mention old wounds from his _former_ occupation as a dragon slayer. Those Genkis are such angry and violent creatures. I have seen the sight of his face make even a grown Fae cry. Yet, he be me truest friend and the best first mate a captain could ever ask for. He always stays covered… It’s best for dealing with folks, of course.”

“I see.” Aellon stated and rubbed his beard, thoughtfully. “So how long are you intendin’ on dockin’ in Merial?”

Morven slipped a small bag of gold into Aellon’s hand. “Just two nights, sir. We’’ not cause any problems in your fair city. We’re only here for business.”

“I suspect that’ll be fine… As long as there’s no trouble.” Aellon stuffed the money in his pocket.

Morven put one hand over his heart and gave the older Fae a smile. “Me most solemn vow.”

Aellon gave him a sharp nod and led his assistant away, muttering to himself. Morven watched them go, waving happily, until they were out of sight. Once they were gone, he turned to scowl at Aneurin and smacked his first mate’s leg with his gloves, hard.

“What’s with ya and answerin’ that old twit’s questions?” Morven chastised. “Ya want us to get caught this soon?”

“Damn it, Morven.” Aneurin’s silver eyes bored into him, angrily. “I didn’t tell him anything that he didn’t already fucking know!”

“Your name! He didn’t know your name!”

Aneurin shrugged and seemed indifferent. “So? What’s in a name? I’m not a superstitious wood-wife.”

Morven mounted his horse and turned to his first mate with a sharp frown. “I guess you’re right. No one in the Underground knows _your_ name.”

Aneurin reined his horse to turn towards the boat and eyed the men working onboard. “Do they have everything covered onboard?”

“Aye. That damned dwarf, Quigli, is playin’ Cap’n. Almost pissed himself at the chance.”

“He does like to be bossy.” Aneurin remarked and turn to yell towards the ship. “We’re off, Krollin!”

The tattooed Genki elf who served as the ship’s steward leaned over the railing of the boat with a smirk and a wave. “May Lady Fortune open her arms or her legs for you tonight, lads!”  
With a hearty laugh, Morven turned to lead the two riders away from the docks and towards the city streets at a brisk trot. It was not long before he had led them into the seedier side of Merial. Shortly, they came to a rundown looking pub, called The Blue Hag. They dismounted and Aneurin gave the young stable boy a gold coin to tend to their mounts.

The elf eyed the dilapidated pub and looked to Morven with a quirked eyebrow. “Here? _Really_?”

“Not the worst dive we’ve frequented, mate.” Morven said, a little defensively.

“Not the best either.” Aneurin grumbled.

Upon entering the building, Morven let his eyes roam over all the inhabitants, taking them in, easily. The elf’s silver eyes scanned the room for a fight and glared, defiantly, at the pub’s inhabitants. They certainly were the center of attention as they made their way through the crowd and to the bar. Low whispering followed them from every table.

“There’s not a thing in this dive that’d match you in a sword fight, Aneurin.” Morven smirked and spoke from corner of his mouth. “Not even the knight in the corner.”

Aneurin snorted. “Which one? The one who has a rather loud snore or the crippled one leaning against the wall?”

“The sleepin’ one when he’s ain’t so… Sleepy.” Morven replied, cheerily, and laid down a gold coin upon the bar.

The drunken Cluricaun fairy behind the bar gave them a gruff greeting and eyed the gold with bloodshot eyes. “Good eve, strangers. What’ll it be?”

“Two shots of honeysuckle whiskey and _information_, my good sir.” Morven gave the fairy a smile.

The Cluricaun poured the shots and cocked one eyebrow. “What kind of information?”

Morven passed his shot to Aneurin, swiftly. “Oh, none of that for me, matey. Both to me friend here. He has a taste for that particular brew. I never touch the rotgut. If it ain’t rum, it ain’t for me, I always say… I just want the _information_.”

Aneurin took both shots in haste, quickly moving his muffler to hide the scars that peeked through. His hard silver eyes went back to the Cluricaun, who raised both of his eyebrows.

Morven continued. “Someone was to be meetin’ my party here for a little palaver an-“

The fairy took the shot glasses away with a grunt. “Up the stairs and in the first room to your right. They’d hoped some of _your_ kind would come in.”

“Our kind?” It was Morven’s turn to raise an eyebrow.

The Cluricaun snorted. “Lowlifes. Trash. Take your pick, _pirate_.”

“You should watch your words to a _fucking pirate_, Cluricaun.” Aneurin’s hand went to the hilt of his sword and leaned over the bar, intending on cutting off the fairy’s head in one swift move. The Cluricaun moved and the tip of the elf’s sword was at his throat, drawing a thin red line of blood.

“Especially a Genki pirate.” Morven agreed, cheerily. “I’m surprised your head is still attached to yer shoulders, mate.”

The Cluricaun swallowed, hard. “I apologize. My tongue got the best of me.”

“Good. Upstairs?” Morven gestured and headed for the stairs without really waiting for an answer. Aneurin stared the fairy down for a moment more, as if contemplating cutting off his head anyways, but then withdrew his sword to follow his captain. Morven smirked as they got to the door and he knocked, briskly. “That was easy enough.”

Aneurin snorted.

The door opened and Aneurin entered first, one hand on the hilt of his sword. Morven followed, a jovial look upon his face and his arms held out wide. “Break out the rum and the women, for I’ve come for business, mates!”

He nearly ran into Aneurin’s back, for the elf had stopped so quickly, in shock. Shoving the elf from his way, Morven’s face fell when he saw what was before him. A tearstained woman’s face looked up at them from the table occupying the small room.

Her voice was harsh. “Then you have come to the wrong place, sir!”

Morven looked back at the door and then back to the woman, confused. “I was told to come here, for my services might be for hire.”

“And your services are?” She asked, cocking one eyebrow.

Morven gave a bow and a wink to the beautiful Fae woman. “Anythin’ you want it to be, me proud beauty.”

Aneurin struck Morven upon the back of his head and sunk to one knee as quickly as he could manage after recovering from his shock. He hissed with his head bowed. “Respect the Goblin Princess, you _twit_.”

Morven fell to one knee and looked upon the Fae woman, confused. “Goblin Princess?”

“Aye, I am Jora Sindhe, the Goblin Princess and High Princess at Merial.” Jora rose from behind the table, her chin held high. “It seems your friend is not quite the half-wit that you are. He certainly knows royalty when he sees it. What are your services, strangers?”

Morven winced. “I came in search of a job offer, your grace. Nothin’ more, nothin’ less. Only news on the wind of work to be had in Merial.”

“What was this job?”

Morven licked his lips and stated. “Kidnappin’.”

Jora’s face relaxed and she sunk into her chair in relief. “Then you have come to the right place, sir. I am in desperate need of a kidnapper or two.”

Then Aneurin was at his feet, spinning around to rest his short blade against the throat of another beautiful Fae woman hiding behind the door. Her long brown hair was plaited away from her face and crowned with a golden circlet. She was dressed in a simple tan gown with few embellishments. Her sword clattered to the ground and Aneurin kicked it away. Her hazel eyes narrowed and she snarled at him.

Aneurin barked at Jora, while keeping his eyes on the newcomer. “You have someone poised to stab us in our backs, Your Majesty?”

“Nay, my protection and my dearest cousin!” Jora stated, frightened. “Please, don’t hurt her!”

Rowan narrowed her eyes at the Genki with the blade at her throat. “Donna you know who _I am_, elf?”

“Aye. You are Rowan, Brownie Princess, and twin to Roland, Banshee Prince and Lord of the Highlands.” Aneurin replied, calmly.

“Please, forgive us. We did not know who or what would answer this call.” Jora explained, worriedly.

“Jora!” Rowan gasped. “You donna have to apologize to _them_. They’re _pirates_!”

“You’re a brave wench for one who has a Genki with a blade at her throat.” Morven replied with a chuckle. He turned to his comrade. “I don’t know if I like the idea of working for Seelie royalty, Nod.”

“Nor do I, Blinken.” Aneurin replied, his hard glare upon Rowan, not giving an inch with his sword. “Untrustworthy, the whole damned lot of them.”

“We’ll pay you… Handsomely!” Jora pleaded. “Hear us out.”

“Jora! Donna _beg_ them!“ Rowan hissed.

Morven smirked and stroked his beard. “_Handsomely_, you say? Aneurin, release the Highlander.”

Aneurin scowled, but did as his captain commanded. “Aye, Cap’n.”

“What is this job that you wish done with such urgency and will spend so much money to accomplish, Your Highnesses?” Morven asked, a twinkle in his eyes.

“We want you to join the Unseelie Court. Once there you will kidnap the Goblin Prince from his position as a slave of Queen Mab Nightshayde.” Jora stated as Rowan gave her a harsh look.

“Jora!” Rowan scolded.

Morven stared, blankly, for a moment and barked out a laugh. ”Are you stark raving, totally blinking daft? That has got to be the stupidest idea that I’ve heard since breakfast, when Aneurin said that bit about hunting sea serpents.”

“Hey, that wasn’t stupid.” Aneurin contested, a little heatedly. “I think it could work if we had a couple pulleys and-“

“Belay that!” Morven waved his hand to Aneurin to silence the elf and addressed the princesses. “You want us to go up against _Mab_? That’s both lunacy and death rolled into one quite unpleasant experience. You know that she got him cursed, right? And _no_ _one_ knows how to break that particular enchantment.”

“Please, we need-“ Jora argued.

“Belay that! Come on. Aneurin. Let’s go-“ Morven turned to leave and opened the door. He stepped to the hall, shaking his head, and mumbling to himself in distain. Aneurin paused for a moment, staring at the cousins, and then followed the captain.

“Why in the name of Merlin’s soddin’ beard would we want to go up against Queen Mab and the Sluagh?” Morven asked as they went downstairs. “No amount of money would be worth that mess.”

Aneurin said nothing.

“I mean, really! Go to Magesblood to rip off Mab Nightshayde of her favorite pet? The Queen of Air and Darkness? That’s a death sentence waitin’ to happen… or worse, another _curse_. I’ve had enough of being a goat to last me a lifetime! I learned my lesson about her.” Morven shuddered a little as he went outside and called for the stable boy. “That’s not the hand I want to die by, I can tell you that. Blasted curses… You remember that fish curse that damned sea-witch put on me in the Forbidden Islands? I’m through with curses _and_ insane women.”

Aneurin still stayed silent.

“Don’t you-“ Morven turned to find his friend gone. “Oh, damn it.”

* * *

Aneurin opened the door, slowly, and both the princesses looked up, sharply, from the desk.

Rowan frowned. “You already said no, Genki. Need you taunt us more?”

He paused for one moment. “I have a message for Roland of Amarantha. I was to give it to Rowan, through the Bone Carver’s Guild.”

Rowan clutched the desk. “You have news of the Lady Alyx?”

He nodded. “Aye. I met her years ago in the Genkis. Seek her no more. She is dead.”  
Jora’s hand flew to her mouth. “No.”

Aneurin went to leave the room and Rowan stopped him, her eyes narrowed. “I donna believe you. Where are her glass slippers then?”

Aneurin turned his silver eyes to Rowan and said. “I sold them in Hawker’s Mooring four years ago. I spent the last of her royal gold in Ahearn six months past on my new boots.”

Rowan stared at him in disgust. “You’re despicable.”

“She was far too trusting.” Aneurin countered and stopped in the doorway, one hand on the doorframe. He asked. “You really intend to kidnap the Goblin Prince?”

“What would you care? You killed the woman he loved!” Jora snarled.

Morven came to the doorway with a quizzical look on his face. “Who did you kill _now_, Aneurin? I leave you alone for five minu-”

Aneurin ignored him and turned back to the princesses. “Love? Was it love? Really?”

Jora nodded. “Aye, true love. The kind from fairy tales.”

The harsh lines around Aneurin’s eyes softened and he whispered. “She always wondered…”

He brushed past Morven and down the stairs, his cloak swirling around him. By the time Morven got outside, Aneurin was waiting with the horses.

“What the bloody hell happened in there?” Morven asked as Aneurin slapped his reigns into his hand.

“Nothing.” Aneurin turned to shorten his stirrups. “We should ride if we are go-.”

Morven grabbed the shorter elf’s arm, and spun him around, hard, slamming the elf’s back against his horse. “What the hell happened in there, _Aneurin_? I thought you promised to warn me if you were getting’ us into trouble?”

Aneurin narrowed his silver eyes at Morven and jerked his arm free, shoving the captain backwards. “Echoes only, Morven.”

Morven frowned. “We had better not have the royal guard after us tonight like we did in Hawker’s Mooring, or so help me-”

“_We_ _won’t_.”

Aneurin mounted his horse as Morven did the same. Morven looked over at his first mate and asked with a sigh. “Did Alyx love the Goblin Prince, Aneurin?”

Aneurin was quiet for a moment. “Yes. Very much so.”

“Would she want us to save him?”

“Yes.”

Morven groaned. “Oh, bloody hell… I hate Mab Nightshayde and that whole bloody Unseelie lot.”

Moments later, he strode back into the room. The princesses looked at him in amazement. Morven gave them a charming smile. “We changed our minds, Your Graces. We’d just love to run off to Magesblood and piss off Queen Mab. It sounds like just the addled-cocked adventure for us and the such on and so forth…”

Rowan raised an eyebrow. “Really? You wanna help us?”

“No, not really, but my friend here…” He gestured to Aneurin. “He has a very morbid sense of honor, ergo, I have no choice.”

“Alyx would have wanted it this way.” The elf stated, coolly. “I owe her that much.”

Rowan held her hand out to Morven. “We have ourselves an accord then, _pirate_?”

Morven winced and took her hand. “Aye, I guess so, _princess_.”

“Good. Meet us tomorrow evenin’ at the Bone Carver’s Guild. I expect you both have lodgin’ for tonight?” Rowan asked.

“Why?” Morven gave her a smirk. “You offerin’?”

She snorted. “Hardly. My twin and the Goblin King shall meet us-  
“King Jareth?” Aneurin asked, sharply. “He’s in on this too?”

“Aye.” Rowan raised an eyebrow. “Bad blood there, elf?”

Aneurin shrugged. 

“All must be forgotten ‘til this is through. Is that understood?” Rowan asked. “The most important thing is me cousin’s freedom.”

“Aye, I’ll strike an accord for now.” Aneurin nodded. “Just one more thing.”

“What’s that, elf?” Rowan asked.

In a flash, Aneurin’s sword was in his hand, and he pointed it towards the princess. “Call me ‘elf’ again and I’ll cut out yer tongue. The name is Aneurin of the Genkis, _Your Grace_.”

“Now, now Aneurin… No cuttin’ up the royals. They be the ones payin’ us, remember?” Morven teased as he used his fingertip to push Aneurin’s sword aside. He stepped between the elf and the princess. “You must excuse my friend, Princess Rowan. Those Genki Elves are an angry sort of people and-“

“No, he’s right. ‘Twas rude of me. I apologize.” Rowan stated, raising her chin. “He used our titles when addressin’ us and I was rude. Your first mate is quite keen on courtly manners, Captain Squall.”

“He is… isn’t he?” Morven raised his eyebrow at Aneurin. “You are proving more and more useful all the time.”

* * *

It was a rather random summoning that called out to him from Merial. When the summons came, he was haunting his brother’s quarters in the western tower in search of answers of how to save him. He had spent the better part of an hour tormenting an evil djinn had been found trapped inside a wine bottle. He had found the bottle in his brother’s room with all sorts of other oddities when Jaron was banished. Jareth was running out of ideas. There was nothing that his family could do that would not result in an all-out war between the courts. Slightly annoyed that they were calling him away, he transported himself to the gardens at Merial. Upon entering the gardens, he felt an all too familiar presence and the scent of wild rose drifted through the air. He melted back into the shadows as soft footsteps approached.

That was when Jareth saw Sarah for the first time in over three years. She tucked the coat-of-all-furs around her thin shoulders against the chilly night as she strolled down the paths of the sea-gardens, lost in thought. He remembered that the catskin had been a gift from his brother before this whole, wretched mess had come about. Under the fur cloak, she wore a thick woolen dress of red and gold stitching and she kept her thick hair plaited on each side in buns at her nape. Her christening to Fae had only made her more beautiful in every way. His breath caught in his throat when he realized that she also wore her informal crown of woven chains over her dark hair. It must be only the fact that she was in the heart of the Court to wear the crown, his mind rationalized. She has denied me twice already. Though she had denied him, her place had been sealed amongst the Court as his would-be queen and she wore the crown well.

Her thoughts seemed distant as she stroked the large, golden-feathered gryphon pacing beside her. It gave her a low growl of affection and nuzzled her hand. The young gryphon had been her companion for the last seven years, since she had found the egg. Jareth had caught her snooping in Jaron’s room after his banishment, and she lucked upon the beast. It had been the last gift Jaron had given. She named the baby gryphon Ashe, after a character in some type of a play that she called a ‘b horror movie’ from Aboveground. Though grown and old enough, the gryphon had yet to fly. Jareth wondered if he ever would. Remaining in the shadows, he narrowed his eyes at the beast. He and the creature had never held any love for one another. He wished often enough he could Bog the overgrown parrot and be done with it, but Sarah loved her gryphon. And it protected her rather fiercely. Somehow, the bugger had missed being barbequed when Sarah blew up his hedge maze some years back.

By the Gods, he had missed her these last few years. For the first few years after Jaron’s banishment, they had blossomed in love, but then things changed and, suddenly, fell sour. Some time after her christening, they had a rather horrid row and she destroyed the hedge maze. She left him. First, she had went to Wyntr le Fey, Morgan’s sister and the Alchemist of Dragon’s Eye Island. She spent a year under her tutelage in the magical arts. He saw her, occasionally, and then after another terrible fight between the pair, she disappeared in rage of wild magic. After that, Jareth only heard whispers of her comings and goings within the courts. He had heard word, recently, that she was an accomplished witch these days with the fairy folk. It must be a rather important summoning if they had even called her out from hiding.

Steeling himself against her, he stepped from the shadows. The gryphon sensed him first and flared his great wings. He gave a warning screech to his companion. Jareth was quite surprised to see the flash of steel in her hand when she whirled to face him. He had forgotten that she had taken fencing lessons before she left him. Her face softened when she recognized him and she returned the short blade to its sheath at her waist. Ashe prowled between them, until she called the beast off with a short command.

“Being ‘creepy’ again, Jareth?” Sarah asked, softly.

“Fear not, madam. I have long since surrendered _stalking_ you… I am only here to answer a summons from my family.” Jareth bit back, at tad bitterly.

Sarah’s face fell a little and she crossed her arms over her chest. “Of course.”

Abruptly she turned, heading for the castle. The gryphon paused to give him one last hiss before following her. Jareth gave a low growl and moved to pursue with long strides.

“Are you not going to tell me why you are _here_?” Jareth growled.

She gave him a harsh glance. “You did not ask, Goblin King.”

He grabbed her by the arm to stop her and only her intervention kept the gryphon from mauling him. His face softened. “I’m sorry, Sarah… Old friends should never greet like that.”

She nodded, slowly, and freed her arm from his grasp. “It’s good to see you, Jareth. They have summoned me too… It’s important.”

“Where have you been?” Jareth asked.

“Does that matter?” Sarah asked, her silvery green eyes flashing. “We are not here tonight to discuss you and I!”

Jareth bit back a retort and took a calming breath. “You are, as usual, right… I apologize. Do you have any idea what they want?”

Sarah shrugged. “I received a summons from Jora… That’s all I know.”

“News that she’s picked her new favorite dress, I’d wager.” Jareth grumbled and held out his arm to Sarah. “Shall we then, love?”

She looked down at his arm, warily. It had been quite a long time since she and Jareth had even been this close to be civil to one another. Not since that first fight they had. Hoggle said they were still had problems getting some of the hedge maze to grow back after that particular battle. She truly did love Jareth, even if he was a bit pig-headed sometimes, but she was not ready to be a Queen then. Hell, she was not even sure if she was ready now! Of course, here she came running to Merial, in secret hopes of seeing him, and wearing her informal crown to boot. Much of the Seelie Court and all the goblins still considered her his queen-to-be anyways, but she felt in no way ready for such an awesome responsibility. Attempting to steel her heart so she would not hurt either of them again, she took a deep and measured breath. Sarah looked up into his mismatched eyes and saw the spark there that she fell in love with in the first place. Both her heart and reservations melted and she took his offered arm with a slight smile.

“Of course.”

* * *

Morgan moved silently through the corridors of Raghnall Castle in the snowy northern city of Ahearn, carrying a small pack at her side. Her sleek black dress wisped around her body like the densest of smoke. She stepped over a sleeping orc guard, giving it a swift kick in the ribs as she passed, causing it to grunt in its sleep and that put her into a considerably better mood. The Sorceress detested the orcs slightly more than wintering in Ahearn with the entire Unseelie Court. Besides being stuck indoors with all those idiotic courtiers, she was dreadfully cold. She hated the cold. Sullie could barely fly outside the castle most days and she was forever thawing icicles from his frozen little wings.

Coming to the stairwell that led to the dungeon, she conjured her thickest fur coat and bundled up before trudging down into the dank dungeons. She cursed. She hated being cold. Opening the large metal door to the dungeon, she passed the other more alert guards with ease. They knew why she was there. Passing the many cells that Mab’s trolls had helped fill with unsuspecting fairy folk, she came to last one, and stopped. A large skeleton key came from her pocket and she opened the cell. She stepped inside, quickly, closing the door behind her. Iron chains rattled in the darkness, as the prisoner shifted at the noises. Muttering an incantation, Morgan snapped her fingers and small blue flame lit the cell, warming the frozen room. She looked down at the prisoner shackled to the wall, arms chained above the head on either side. The only reason she knew that he was still breathing was the fact that she could see the fog of his shallow breaths. Morgan sighed, deeply.

“You are much too stubborn, Goblin Prince.”

Jaron looked up at her with one good eye through his blood-matted hair and spit out a mouthful of blood to his left. The socket that held his eye was swollen shut and blood dripped slowly down his cheek. “Aye… Such a disgusting family trait, that. We Sindhes are an ass-headed lot.”

He began to cough, hard, and spit up more blood. Morgan came to his side, quickly, concern crossing her face. She used the edge of her dress to clear the blood from his mangled lips and frowned when she realized the blood was nearly frozen to his cold skin. Conjuring a thick blanket, she tucked it around him and cast a warming spell over him. The Goblin Prince had a death rattle to his cough.

“Don’t get in trouble for me…” Jaron shook as his body began to thaw.

“She’ll likely thank me for saving you.” Morgan remarked, dryly, as she wiped the blood from his eye. “It wouldn’t do for her favorite toy to catch pneumonia.”

“Harkin’s doings this time. Mad at me for smarting off again, I suppose…” Jaron’s blue eye stared at her, vacantly, and for a moment as he went silent and distant.

“Jaron?” Morgan asked, puzzled, but his mind was miles away. His empty eyed gaze nearly unnerved her.

Finally, he spoke in a whisper. “Is it you? Am I dreaming again?”

Morgan gave him a perplexed look as she continued to clean and tend to his injured eye. “What?”

“Alyx…” Jaron gave Morgan a broken smile. “I always knew you would live. I knew it!”

Morgan cupped his face, gently, and replied. “Jaron, I’m not Alyx. It’s Morgan. I’m _Morgan_.”

Jaron’s good eye looked her over and he gave his head a small shake as if to clear it. “Morgan?”

“Aye.”

“I’m sorry. I faded out there for awhile.” Jaron gave her a weak smile. “How you been, Morgie?”

“You are fading fast, Goblin Prince. Mab will have you soon.” Morgan brushed his hair from his face and frowned. “How long do you think you can withstand her before she breaks you?”

“It’s only forever. That’s not a _real_ long time.” Jaron paused again, his eyes going blank. Then he gave her a loopy grin. “Morgan? When did you get here?”

Morgan took a deep breath and gave him a sad smile. “Hold on a little longer, my prince. Just a little longer. Don’t go off into the abyss just yet.”

Jaron’s face turned away from Morgan as she rose. He began to mutter nonsense. Crossing to the door, she turned for one last look at Jaron before she left the cell. Jaron’s head hung again and his voice was raspy as words of nothingness came from his lips. She extinguished her light with a brisk snap and exited the cell. Upon leaving his sight, she frowned, her heart heavy. Heading out of the dungeons, she stopped short in a lone corridor. Mab stood before her in an elaborate gown of polar bear fur covering only the essentials of her body.

Mab gave her a wicked smile. “And what are you up to, Morgan le Fey?”

“Tending to your slave, my Queen. I know you wouldn’t want him to die, unexpectedly, and Harkin has been known to use his iron tipped whips on the Goblin Prince as of late.” Morgan replied.

Mab gave her a sharp look. “He is no longer the Goblin Prince… Is he alive?”

“Barely. He’s nearly frozen to death… Then there are his wounds.” Morgan stated, a-matter-of-factly and glared at Mab. “You can’t keep doing this to him, Mab. He’ll die before you ever get his will. He is a Sindhe.”

Mab sneered. “You have so much faith in such a stupid child. He is only stubborn. I have eternity to break him and he _will_ be mine.”

“Will he?”

“Yes!” Mab hissed and smirked. “A pet’s loyalty lies within its master… I’ve never quite known where _your_ loyalties really lay, Morgan.”

“That’s because I am no pet. Morgan is out for Morgan. You’ve always known that.” Morgan countered, angrily. “Ever since Carsys’s reign when I was _his_ sorceress and you were only the middle daughter of a poor merchant from Hawker’s Mooring. You _do_ remember that you were only a young Fae girl who was _trying_ to seduce the King of Air and Darkness when we first met, don’t you?”

Mab’s eyes narrowed. “What are you saying, Sorceress?”

“_Who_ taught you how to woo the King, Mab? _Who_ filled his ears with the endless praises of little Mab Bat, daughter of the sea merchant, Sir Liber?” Morgan asked. “You forget that it was _I_ who taught you how to be a Queen!”

“You would speak to me like this?” Mab sneered. “Your Queen?”

”Aye.” Morgan replied, stubbornly.

Mab raised her chin. “You forget your place, Morgan le Fey.”

“And you forget your beginnings. You’ve grown too proud and arrogant.”

“You taught me all too well then, Sorceress. I am off to play with my _pet_.” Mab stalked away to her dungeons and Morgan spit on her path.

“You’ll soon find that he’ll not be your pet either, Mab…”

* * *

“You’ve _what_?!”

Jora and Rowan were taken aback, slightly, by Jareth’s response when he had arrived from the Castle Beyond the Goblin City and they told him they had hired kidnappers to go after Jaron. They gave each other a slight frown and looked back to the shocked Goblin King, where he sat upon a chaise.

Sarah’s eyes widened and she smiled, enthusiastically from where she and Ashe watched from Rowan’s bed. “Really? That’s great!”

Ashe even gave a supportive chirp.

Jareth brought one hand up over his eyes and sighed, miserably. “Please tell me that you are joking.”

“Not at all.” Jora frowned and put her hands on her hips. “We’ve just got back from meeting with them at the Blue Hag and-“

“You met them at the _Blue Hag_? That festering swine pen?” Jareth’s frown grew. “Please tell me this is just a terrible joke… Or the effects of a rather nasty brain tumor...”

Rowan bristled a little. “I donna think so, cousin! We ‘ave hired professionals! These men are experienced in these sort o’ activities an’-“

“Who are they?” Jareth asked, bluntly.

“Their names donna matter, cousin! The fact is, that they’re gonna go after your brother and-“ Rowan attempted to avoid his question.

“Who the bloody hell are they?” Jareth repeated, sternly.

“They’re pirates!” Jora exclaimed, excitedly. She turned to Sarah and grinned. “Oh, they’ve a ship and everything, Sarah!”

Jareth blanched. “You’ve hired _pirates_?”

“Well, when you say it like _that_, it sounds like a _horrid_ idea.” Jora frowned, unhappy that Jareth did not agree with their brilliant plan.

Rowan put her hands upon her hips. “Now Jareth, you know we’ll be needin’ people experienced in dealin’ with the Unseelie an-“

Jareth held out one hand to stop her tirade. “Let me make sure that I have heard this correctly… The Seelie Royal Family has hired… _pirates_?”

“They are quite funny pirates, Jareth.” Jora tried to help, a little sheepishly. “One’s a Genki Elf!”

Jareth groaned at the mention of the hostile elfish tribe. “A Genki! Are you mad, Rowan?”

“That Genki had news, cousin! They mentioned Alyxandrea!” Rowan replied, testily.

“What?” Sarah asked, gape-jawed. “They’ve seen Alyx?”

Rowan frowned. “That’s sorta the problem… They ‘ave, but one mighta’ killed her.”

Jareth gave her a dumbfounded look. “You hired pirates that claimed to have murdered my ward?”

“I think they were bluffin’. That elf knows more ‘bout Alyx than he’s lettin’ on.” Rowan retorted. “Before all is said an’ done, I’ll get it out of him. Donna you worry ‘bout that.”

“Oh, I’m not worried about anything. I’m just sticking around to watch when this whole half-baked catastrophe blows up in your face.” Jareth replied, drolly. “Now, if you are quite finished bothering me with your inane little schemes, I am off to tell Grandfather what you two have been up to, and I am going to suggest that he thrash you both, soundly, for being so bloody dim-witted.”

“At least we’re tryin’!” Rowan resounded, her temper getting hot.

“If you were trying, you would be using much more brainpower, I assure you.”

“You egotistical, glittering fathead!”

“Vile Highlander witch!”

Jora sank down on the bed beside Sarah as they watched the cousins battle before them. She sighed heavily. “And I thought it was such a lovely idea… I liked it when you first mentioned it a few years back, Sarah.”

“It is a good idea.” Sarah insisted, hugging her knees and leaning back against Ashe for support. “I’m behind this thing 100%.”

“Thank you.” Jora smiled.

“Don’t mention it.” Sarah smiled back.

“Pig-headed Neanderthal!”

“Dim-witted harpy!”

Sarah frowned as the pair battled on. “How long should we let them go this time?”

“Oh, at least until they start breaking things.” Jora replied, watching the fight just as intently.

“You’re a narcissistic prat!

“And you are a moldering witch!”

* * *

After striking a deal with the princesses, Morven sat in a most comfortable chair before a roaring fire and enjoying a very pleasant (though appropriately stiff) cocktail. He had rented a modest room in a nearby inn for himself and Aneurin. He sipped his drink and tossed a glance towards the closed bathroom door. His nose wrinkled in thought as he rose and stretched.

“So… The Goblin Prince, huh? Fabulous.” Morven moved to stand just outside the door and leaned against the wall, studying his glass. He then spoke, loudly. “_He_ why you were runnin’ when ya stashed aboard me ship seven years ago, Aneurin?”

His question was met with silence.

“C’mon… You can tell me. We’ve been mates for how long, now?”

The door to the bathroom opened and he took in the small Fae woman before him. Alyx had only aged five years in the while that her christening had taken hold. The christening had only made her more beautiful and ethereal than when she was mortal. She had grown a little more willowy and graceful in her body, but she was still quite small for a Fae. The only major difference from her looks seven years past were her eyes. The Fae magic had inked them forever silver. She wore only a bathrobe and wore her long dark hair plaited down her back in a thick braid. It was lucky for her that she had perfected the scar glamour she used with her Aneurin costume, so that the royals did not recognize her.

She gave him a frown. “Long enough for you to know when to back off.”

Morven countered. “Long enough to know that when you hear the name _Jaron_ that it does _somethin’_ to ya and it ain’t just a twitch in yer nethers neither. What happened ‘twixt you and the Goblin Prince?”

She gave him another frown and slammed the door in his face. Morven leaned against the doorframe, swirling his drink when realization hit him. He smacked himself upon the head and laughed. “You’re her! You _really_ are her! The Girl Who Wished Herself Away! The one he got himself banished over!”

Alyx jerked open the door again and glared at Morven. “You really have _no_ tact.”

“Oh, this is rich!” Morven laughed even louder. “You mean to tell me I _really_ have been cartin’ an Underground legend around with me for the last seven years? I should have sold you to that circus back in Qadira.”

She snorted. “I am hardly a circus attraction.”

“I’ll bet I could raise some coin with you as an attraction.” Morven took another swallow of his cocktail. “Quigli and I have always wondered about you… ‘Specially after you got so spooked when we had those different run ins with the Seelie Guard. Hmm… Seems, I lost myself a bet.”

“Yes, I am the Girl Who Wished Herself Away, but…” Alyx rolled her eyes and passed by him. “I am not a damned legend.”

“Oh, yes, you are and, now, ya got us goin’ to Magesblood to save yer one true love, right?”

Alyx spun around and pointed a finger at him. “Let’s get one fucking thing straight. We are going to free the Goblin Prince, we get paid for such job, and we move on. Same as any other gig. Alyx is dead.”

Morven smirked. “Oh, aye, but someone is bound to notice them glass slippers even in your _many_ disguises.”

Alyx’s eyes went to the glass slippers that rested near her gear. She sat down at the vanity mirror. Roland had told her they possessed adaptable magic. When he had said that, he meant they would grant her whatever manner of dress she wished for when she wore them upon her feet. Although sometimes the shoes had a will of their own and dressed her as they wished. She used them to disguise herself and hide for all these years right under the noses of the two Courts. She shook her head. “No, they won’t. I am Aneurin of the Genkis, remember?”

“Aye, I do, but one can’t help wonder what will happen when Aneurin sees the Goblin Prince for the first time in seven years… and vice versa.” Morven made swapping motions with his fingers.

“Nothing will happen. He won’t know me now. Besides, what happened seven years ago, stayed there.”

“And festered inside you.” Morven smirked as Alyx began to un-plait her hair.

“And died. It’s no good loving anyone… I’ve learned that.”

Morven raised an eyebrow. “Aye, _Aneurin_.”

Alyx shot him a harsh look through the mirror and changed the subject. “Will you and Rowan settle on a decent price? I don’t want to get screwed.”

Morven shrugged. “We’ll haggle tomorrow at the Guild. I rather like that Rowan. A right feisty wench she is.”

“She’s a Highlander.”

“Feisty _and_ crazy. My kinda woman.” He tapped his chin. “I wonder if she knows any interesting curses…”

Alyx shook loose her hair and gave a heavy sigh. “How hard is this really going to be, Morven?”

“Well, it won’t be as easy as kissin’ a frog, I can tell ya that much. He’s been cursed and banished without his magic.” Morven sat down in front of the fire and scratched his chin. “That’s not the worst of it. The Queen of Air and Darkness has ears and eyes everywhere. It’ll be hard to infiltrate her coven to even get close him... Lady Fortune will have to be on our side this trip. Damn yer silly romantic heart.”

“Damn the mortal in me.” Alyx remarked, as she stood from the vanity. “If I’d been born Fae, I could move on and forget.”

“Not if its _true_ love, kiddo. Not even the Fae forget true love.”

Alyx drew the curtains around the bed and moved to drink a swallow of rum from Morven’s bottle. She downed it quickly with a slight grimace. “There is no such thing.”

* * *

Morven and Alyx, in disguise, arrived at the Bone Carver’s Guild early the next evening. Upon entering, they were met by Rowan. The princess was dressed in a black frock coat and riding pants. Her long brown hair had been tied back with a simple plaid ribbon.

She nodded at the pair. “Follow me to my study. They other ar-“

Jareth burst from the office down the hall and glared at them. “Which one did it?”

“Whoa.” Morven held up his hands in defense. “Haven’t done anythin’, yet.”

Jareth scowled. “Who killed her?”

Alyx stepped forward, one hand on the hilt of her sword. Morven threw an arm in front of her. “Ease up, Aneurin.”

Jareth glared at Alyx. “You. You did it, didn’t you?”

“Jareth!” Rowan stepped before him, her face tight with anger. “We canna save your brother if you donna stop this. We deal with other issues once we have Jaron home where he belongs.”

“Other issues? He killed her, Rowan!” Jareth sneered. “How could you hire such scum?”

“Jareth…” Rowan sighed. “They were the only ones who would help us.”

Morven looked at Alyx and said, glumly. “We _would_ be the only damn ones, wouldn’t we?”

“We would and always are.” Alyx agreed.

“Jareth… Please?” Rowan begged her cousin. “Think of Jaron.”

Jareth paused and took a deep breath. “Of course. I apologize, Rowan. I will deal with the matter at a more appropriate time.”

Morven cut in. “Listen, mate, I’ve known Aneurin fer more years than I care to admit in polite company and I really don’t think he killed this friend of yers. He’s really a gentle soul at heart an’ h-“

“Silence, you fuckin’ twit or I’ll brain you!” Alyx hissed and tried to swipe at Morven, who evaded her swing.

Jareth cocked one eyebrow. “Seems your first mate forgets his place, _Captain_ Squall?”

Alyx’s anger grew as she drew her sword and pointed it at Jareth. “I’ll show you my place, Goblin King!”

“Enough!” Morven barked. “Belay that, Aneurin. We be here to do business. After we get the Prince back, ya both can chop each other to little bits… After!”

Alyx, reluctantly, sheathed her sword, and crossed her arms over her chest.

“Good. Remember, Aneurin, if ya canna play nice, ya canna play at all.” Morven clapped his hands together and turned to Rowan. “Let’s talk fees, yer Grace. Lucky enough for you, we be runnin’ a special on rescuin’ Goblin Princes this month.”

Rowan frowned at him. “Come to my office. Roland is waiting.” She led them to a large office, where Roland paced by the window. He saw them come in and squared his shoulders. Rowan made the introductions. “Roland, this is Captain Morven Squall and his first mate, Aneurin of the Genkis. Gentlemen, this is my twin, Prince Roland. They’ve agreed to go after Jaron, Roland.”

Roland grasped Morven’s hand and shook it. “It’ll be a hard mission.”

“Don’t remind me. I’d rather not do this job, but he insisted.” Morven motioned to Alyx, who in turn shot him a glare that he ignored. “Weird sense of honor, that one.”

Roland raised an eyebrow. “I see.”

“We have rooms prepared here at the Guild for you both while we plan this.” Rowan explained. “Do you need-“

“Have I missed them? Are they here?” Sarah burst into the room in a flurry of skirts with Ashe right behind her.

Alyx stared at her once mortal friend in barely masked awe. Sarah had also grown more enchanting with her christening. Her eyes shone of a bright emerald green and her long hair was pinned back from her face in curls with silver combs. Alyx wanted to leap into her arms and tell her how much she missed her, but remained frozen, one hand on the hilt of her sword. Then her eyes drifted to the gryphon guarding Sarah’s every step. Where in the Underground did Sarah find him?

“Nay, you are just in time, lady.” Morven smiled as he turned to Sarah. “You must be the Legend, Lady Sarah?”

She let Morven kiss her hand with a puzzled look on her face. “How did you-“

“It be our business to know a little ‘bout everyone, lady.” Morven winked and turned back to Rowan. “What is yer plan, princess?”

Rowan frowned. “I was hoping that you would have one, _Captain_.”

“Nope… Fresh out.” Morven shook his head and turned to Alyx. “Aneurin?”

Alyx drew her blade and examined the razor-sharp blade with her thumb. “By force?”

“No… but you _are_ thinkin’. I like that.” Morven said and began to pace the room as an angry Rowan crossed her arms over her chest. “Let’s tackle one bit of this dilemma at a time. What do we know ‘bout this curse Mab’s got on him?”

Roland spoke up. “Morgan told us that it be an old curse. It binds Jaron to Mab ‘til she dies and the catch bein’ that she’s immortal so…”

Alyx snorted. “That’s an Everlasting Curse. There is a minor glitch in that particular spell the old druids still regret to this day. Mab never gave it a second thought when she cast it, I’d wager.”

Rowan raised an eyebrow. “Oh? You seem young, Aneurin, to be knowin’ about such an ancient curse.”

“Me first mate is very well traveled in the Underground, lady. I’ve seen him do everything from sew shut an axe wound and out drink a dwarf, both in the same night, mind you, to slay dragons and break curses.” Morven rubbed his neck and grimaced. “Let’s just say I don’t look good with gills and Aneurin fixed that for me. Women like cursin’ me.”

“I can see why.” Rowan muttered.

“What’s this loophole?” Roland asked, ignoring his sister.

“To bind slave to master in the Everlasting Curse, Mab must get her prisoner’s will.” Alyx explained. “If he has not given her his will, we can get him out easier and the curse is easily broken when he gains his freedom.”

“Or kissed.” Morven added and shrugged to Alyx’s glare. “That breaks pretty much every kind of curse, don’t it?”

Rowan replied, heatedly. “He’d die ‘fore he gave her anythin’. She’d have to rip his will from him. He’s a Sindhe!”

“Have no doubt, she will try.” Alyx retorted.

“Since we have a possible solution for _that_ particular problem, let’s move on. After we free him, we just need to get past Mab and the Sluagh.” Morven stated, dryly. “Fun, fun.”

Alyx raised her sword and chuckled. “That’s where force comes in, Cap’n.”

Jareth sneered. “You two make this sound so easy.”

Alyx countered. “Words are always easier than actions, Goblin King.”

“If you are over fifty years old, I’ll dip myself in the Bog of Eternal Stench.” Jareth looked Alyx up and down. “You have no idea what Queen Mab is really like.”

“Oh, I’m afraid we do, yer Grace. See, we had a run in with her High and Nastiness in Gair ‘bout four years back. ‘Course, she only knew us as Blinken and Nod, a pair of elves from Honah Lee, who were tryin’ to sell her a bad batch of deadly nightshade. We swapped it for poison ivy.” Morven seemed proud of that particular scheme. “Almost worked too.”

“The pair of you tried to swindle the Queen of Air and Darkness and you’re still alive?” Sarah raised one eyebrow. “I’m impressed.”

“Queen Mab was the reason I spent some time as a billy-goat.” Morven paused and gave himself a shake as bad memories returned. “She nearly killed Aneurin with a Blood Curse. He saved me life that day.”

“No, Fae can die from the Blood Curse.” Roland raised an eyebrow, quizzically. “It can’t kill us.”

“Aneurin isn’t Fae. He’s is pure Genki Elf. That’s the reason he’s so small and mean.” Morven made up the lie, quickly, to cover his mistake. “Fiercest in his tribe back home.”

Alyx moved to change the subject. “Where is Mab holding Court this season? Magesblood?”

“Nay. She is holdin’ Court in Ahearn in the Red Snow Northlands.” Roland rolled out a map on the desk and Alyx leaned over it, tracing out a path with one callused finger.

She cursed under her breath in Goblinese as she studied the map and she did not catch the additional odd look Roland gave her. She sighed. “Damn. Looks to be best to ride from Amarantha and north through the Hollow Tors.”

“On the Great Coast Road and north to Shade’s Coast?” Roland asked with a frown. “That would take weeks!”

Morven groaned in realization of Alyx’s plans. “Nay, the old mining trails through Bergtroll. That’s madness, Aneurin. You forget our last trip to Bergtroll.”

“I’ve not forgotten. I still bear the scars.” Alyx looked up at him. “We can go around and to the Great Highland Road on the other side of Elroen, but we’ll lose at least five days ride that ways.”

“Five days versus our lives.” Roland reminded them. “Bergtroll is a death wish to the Seelie.”

“We won’t be Seelie, right? We will be Unseelie.” Alyx reminded them, with a glint in her silver eyes. “We’d have a better chance of infiltrating the Unseelie Court in Bergtroll first.”

Morven’s eyes brightened. “Ah, I feel a plan developin’, mate.”

“Aye.” Alyx rolled up the map. “Give me tonight and I shall map out our route and the plan.”

Jareth frowned. “How can we trust you?”

“You have no choice.” Alyx stated, simply.

“No worries, Goblin King. Aneurin is quite good at kidnappin’.” Morven boasted.

Alyx scowled. “I kidnap one elf and you never let me forget it!”

“Well, it _was_ rather memorable an-“

“We ‘ave a plan then?” Roland asked, interrupting the beginnings of the squabble.

“If you can call it that.” Rowan muttered.

“We’ll need to be leavin’ as soon as we can. Dawn tomorrow?” Roland asked Morven, ignoring his sister again. The pirate nodded.

“We’ll be ready.”

Sarah nodded in agreement. “Ashe and I will go to get packed. We’ll be ready.”

“Over my dead body! There is no way in bloody hell you are going to-“ Jareth started, but Alyx cut him off, quickly, not missing the glare Sarah gave Jareth. Apparently, they had been having problems while she was gone.

“No offense, Lady Sarah, but the less our numbers, the better off we are.” Alyx looked to Morven for support.

Morven nodded. “He speaks the truth. We should only have one other go with us.”

“What?” Alyx asked, dumbfounded. She had believed that she and Morven would be handling this on their own.

Jareth stepped forward. “I will go.”

“Nay, your face is to well known for the Unseelie Court. Besides, people are bound to notice if the Goblin King isn’t stealing babies and loungin’ about on his throne.” Morven waved his hand, dismissively. “We also need you to run circles in the Court and scoop up any information that could be useful to us.”

“Then who will ride with you?” Rowan asked, raising her chin. “I know my way around a sword an-“

“Roland would be the best choice, I’d wager. ’Specially since all knows he’s been missing from Court already. Not one’ll notice him gone.” Morven interjected and ignored the look Alyx tossed him. “We can glamour him up enough that he’ll be unrecognizable.”

Roland nodded as Rowan bristled. “Aye, I’ll go.”

“Then we have an accord?” Morven studied the family, intently.

“Aye.” Roland answered for the group. “Tomorrow we go to Amarantha and ride from there to Bergtroll.”

Morven turned to Roland. “Can you have our gear ready to go once we reach Amarantha in the morning?”

Roland nodded. “I’ll send word this minute.”

Jareth blinked in astonishment and slammed his fists down on the table, startling the room. “This is the most horribly conceived plan that I have ever heard! Nay, this is _no_ plan at all!”

“We are going to just ‘wing it’ as the mortals say.” Morven smiled, happily. “Aneurin and I work best that way.”

“’Wing it’?” Jareth’s frown grew. “This sounds _disastrous_.”

“Don’t worry, Goblin King. If we die, you do not have to pay us.” Alyx reminded him, dryly.

“Meetin’ adjourned then?” Morven asked, clearing his throat.

As Alyx passed by Jareth to leave the room, he grabbed her arm. “You have a lot of passion for this mission for someone who is a murderer for hire.”

“Do not touch me.” Alyx shrugged his hand off, roughly. “I am repaying an old debt, Goblin King. The bonus is that I am getting paid to do it.”

Morven cut in, hoping to keep his first mate’s temper under control. “Speakin’ of, we are not free laborers. What shall you pay for this adventure?”

“Ten thousand gold coins up front.” Rowan stated. “Another ten when you bring back Jaron.”

Alyx snorted. “That’s an insult from the royal family. We’ll do it for no less than seventy-five.”

Rowan set her jaw. “Fifty.”

“Seventy-five, Your Grace.” Morven agreed. “That is our only offer.”

“You truly are pirates.” Rowan’s eyes narrowed. “Sixty-five.”

Morven glowered. “Pirates come in all forms, _princess_. Seventy-five or it’s off and you can go and fetch yer cousin yourself.”

Rowan raised her chin. “Fine. Roland will show you to your rooms.”

Morven gave her a smirk and a bow. “Oh, there’s a lot more fun like this to come, princess. We’re _fun_ pirates.”

He strode from the room with Alyx quickly following, lest she be the one who the Fae princess spilled her wrath upon.

Sarah waited until the two pirates had left with Roland before she whirled on Jareth. His eyes widened when he saw the angry look crossing her face and felt the crackle of wild magic. As if on cue, her winged companion turned his direction and gave the Goblin King his worst snarl. Jareth returned the winged rat’s sneer and look back to Sarah, only to find she was, if possible, even more enraged. His bravado fell. Bloody hell, this was going to be like the hedge-maze all over again. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed that Rowan was inching her way out of the room and a safe distance from the coming battle. 

“How _dare_ you!” Sarah spat. “How _dare_ you try to tell me what I can and cannot do! You are _not_ the boss of me!”

She poked him in the chest at each word of her last sentence and Ashe hissed his support. Jareth frowned at the pair.

“You, honestly, believe that I would allow you to accompany that pair of moldy pirates on this ludicrous escape plan?” Jareth scoffed. “Your time with Wyntr has made you loonier than I thought.”

“Don’t talk to me like that! Don’t talk to me like I’m a child!”

“You forget then, that you are the one who blew up my hedge maze in a _hissy fit_!” Jareth retorted.

“Very well, but I am not _your_ child to discipline. Do not forget that, Goblin King.” Sarah replied, coldly, and Ashe gave a warning hiss.

“Call off that overgrown housecat before I bog him!” Jareth snapped.

“You leave Ashe out of this! You forget _why_ I left the Goblin City in the first place. I am not some _child_ or _pet_ that you can keep locked away in the tallest tower!”

“Yes, yes… You have given this speech to me before. Forgive me for trying to keep you alive!” Jareth grumbled.

“Jareth, you need to let _me_ keep me alive, okay? I am not _your_ ward.” Sarah moved to leave the room and him alone in it.

“Technically, you were Jaron’s.” Jareth’s words were soft and she barely heard him. “And he did practically nothing to keep you safe.”

She paused one hand on the doorframe. “No, but… Right or wrong… He let me make my own choices. You should learn to do the same.”

With that, she left the room. Ashe paused for one moment to give Jareth an indecipherable look and then followed his companion. Jareth frowned and turned towards the nearest window, miserably.

* * *

Hours later, Alyx strummed idly on the guitar, sitting at the window of her modest room at the Guild. She had only just finished routing their trip and picked up the instrument to ease her troubled mind. She had no idea how they were going to pull this off. She didn’t know if they _could_ save Jaron. Her fingers seemed to glide over the strings, and an old Celtic love song filled the air. Lost in her music, she did not hear Jareth enter the room until he began to applaud.

Alyx leapt to her feet, pulling her blade to ready. She narrowed her silver eyes at him. “’Tis a good way to get stabbed, Goblin King.”

Jareth nodded and gestured to the guitar. “You play well, Aneurin. Where did you learn?”

“My mother.” Alyx set the guitar down and sheathed her sword.

“Her efforts were not wasted… Why the life of a mercenary when you can play as splendidly as that? Why not the theatre or a traveling musician?”

“In our lives there are things we _will_ do, things that we _can’t_ do, and things that we _must_ do…” Alyx replied, curtly. “My job is something that I _must_ do.”

“Like rescuing a Goblin Prince?” Jareth’s eyes narrowed. “Rowan told me of your news of Alyx’s death. She says that you implied you killed her. Killed and robbed her in one fell swoop.”

Alyx shrugged and Jareth took a deep breath. He then leaned in close to her and snarled. “If I find that you have harmed one hair on her head, I will-“

“Banish me like you did your brother?” Alyx spat out. “Put me someplace that you could, conveniently, _forget_ me?”

Jareth gave her a puzzled look and then said, sternly. “Nay, I shall kill you.”

“Aye? Can you kill something that’s already dead, Goblin King?” Alyx spat out and moved away from the window. “Do you have anything else to say? If not, then fucking leave me be.”

“Why do you want to save my brother?”

Alyx looked at Jareth, sharply. “What?”

“Why? Do not lie to me. Is it really because you killed Alyx?”

“I owe her this so she can rest in peace.” Alyx looked away from Jareth and out the window. She pointed outside. “That’s what really killed Alyx, Goblin King. The truth of this world and any other. She learned the truth about fairytales. There are no fairy godmothers, Prince Charming doesn’t carry her off into a sunset on a white horse, and there was no such thing as happily-ever-fucking-after.”

“And mayhap, her story dinna finish, yet.” Roland said from the doorway. He gave his cousin a pointed look. “Go to bed, Jareth. We’ve a long day tomorrow.”

Jareth gave Alyx one last hard look and left the room. Roland closed the door behind him and turned back to Alyx. He held out his hands in a peaceful gesture.

“My apologies for me cousin. The loss of his brother and the Girl Who Wished Herself Away dinna do well for his normally ‘sunny’ disposition. He’s been worse since Lady Sarah left the Goblin City.”

Alyx nodded, wary of Roland. “Aye. My thanks, Banshee Prince and Lord of the Highlands.”

“Donna call me all that. No need. I’m not as formal as most Fae. I ‘aven’t come to bother ya with questions ‘bout Alyx. I just wanna know one thing.” Roland paused.

“What?”

His eyes narrowed. “Can we do this? Can we save Jaron?”

Alyx was silent for a moment as she pondered an answer. “If the Gods are with us and as long as the wind is at our backs… I think we’ll stand a chance.”

“Good.” Roland nodded, satisfied with her conviction. “Get some shut-eye. We’ve a long ride ahead.”

* * *

Waking earlier than the others, Alyx threw on her slippers, casting on her Aneurin guise again. Instead of the black, she now wore dull brown pants, shirt, and jacket to better blend in with the crowds. Her cloak was made of dark green wool and her muffler still black. Clapping on a worn black tricorne, she headed for the door. She left Bone Carver’s Guild and headed for the docks to check on the progress of the ship’s cargo. She didn’t bother to saddle her horse, but only bridle him, pulling her self atop him by his mane, and gripping his sides with her strong legs. She rode straight to the Merrow Wind and she gave her reins to the nearest crew member. Striding up the ramp, she was met by the steward, Krollin. He had a full head of short silver hair and deep-set green eyes. Scars and intricate tattoos adorned his Elfish face.

Krollin grasped her hand in greeting. “Fine day, Aneurin.”

“Aye, Krollin. How goes the cargo sales?” Alyx asked, striding with him into the Captain’s chambers and going over the paperwork.

“Very well. Crew has been paid and I’ve let most leave already for their wee holiday. How went the business in town?”

“A bargain was struck. We leave later this morning. In a fortnight, Morven wants you and Quigli to sail the ship to the Genkis until we send word of our return. Tell Quigli to keep his bossing to a minimum.” Alyx left the paperwork and headed back out the door towards the ramp. “Wish us luck, Krollin.”

Krollin watched the figure he knew to be a woman under the shroud and sighed. “Fair winds, little lady.”

Alyx rode back to the Bone Carver’s and met with Morven, who was seated outside, peeling an apple and eating it in large slices.

“Mornin’.” Morven asked, jovially, around a mouthful of apple. “How’s my ship?”

“Fine form. Krollin’s on a roll. Got us an extra three hundred on the hot sugar spice from Teardrop Island and an extra five on the teas from Nevan.” Alyx swung down from her horse, letting the stable boy take it away. Morven had her pack, shield, sword, and long bow beside him. Alyx gathered her things as he chuckled.

“That’s why he’s the steward. The man can talk a Cluricaun out of his last drop of the shine. Come on then. Let’s get this little trip under way.”

The pair made their way to Rowan’s office where they found her giving her brother a small parcel and whispering to him, urgently. She froze when they entered and Morven gave her a frown.

“Secrets are a bad thing when a bargain has been struck, princess.” Morven sat upon the edge of her desk and popped his last slice of apple in his mouth.

Rowan frowned back. “Some things are just private, pirate.”

“Pirate I may be, but I lay my cards out on the table when a deal is made.”

Rowan opened her mouth to retort back and Roland silenced her. “Stop, Rowan. We gotta get on to Amarantha.”

With a wave of his hand the three, minus Rowan, were transported to the stables at Amarantha. Roland went inside the stables for his mount while Alyx crossed to the smaller gelding that they had obviously chosen for her and began to tighten the girth before loading her pack and gear. Morven led his horse to stand near her.

“I don’t like taking Roland. What if-“ Alyx hissed.

“We need him.”

“But-“

“Oh, I forgot…You know all about the Unseelie Court, right?” Morven asked, sarcastically.

“No.”

“Thought so. ’Sides that, the Goblin Prince is bound to trust ‘im more than us, savvy?”

“I guess so… Alyx grumbled.

“Then Roland fucking goes.” Morven replied and pulled himself into the saddle. Alyx swung herself on top of her horse. She had the long bow attached to her saddle and her shield on the other side. Morven gave her a sharp look.

“An’ don’t you be fibbin’ to me anymore. You know Court manners and such.” Morven hissed. “You showed that back in Merial when you stood up to Rowan.”

“I’ve only had crash courses. Now, shut yer trap.” Alyx hissed back as Roland rode up to them, leading a packhorse from the stables.

“We’ll only be traveling with the necessities, lads.” Roland grinned. “I take you both can hunt?”

“Aye.” Morven climbed atop his horse. “Let’s ride. We need to make it a good ways towards the Red Snow River by dusk, if we can. We’ll be able if we ride hard. Very hard.”


	14. Into the Abyss

Sullie the crow was the first to turn Morgan’s eye to the fact the Goblin Prince was quite mad. In the Mad Hatter sort of way of course, but the news was still rather distressing. Eavesdropping in on the whispers of all sorts of Unseelie fairy folk, Sullie had heard the tales of Jaron’s deranged screams frightening off even the steeliest of Unseelie in the dead of night and his maniacal ramblings running some of the smaller hobgoblins from the dark dungeons. Sullie had also been privy to Jaron’s latest escape attempt and what he relayed to Morgan sorely disappointed her. It had seemed that Jaron had escaped his orc captors and went racing out into the raging blizzards of the Red Snow Northlands, leaving a trail of bright ruby blood in the pristine snow. When the guards caught up to him, he was having a rather animated conversation about spoons with a withered bush. This worried Morgan even more. She had known that his mind was slipping, but the Goblin Prince seemed to be falling fast. Morgan blamed the time he spent trapped in his gyrfalcon form and was kept in a rusted cage beside Mab’s bed.

Mab, in her own dark madness, did not notice the decline of the Goblin Prince. Nor did she notice that no matter what inventive torture she devised, he failed to flinch much these days. She was too intent on forcing his will from him. It had been seven long years and not once had he even come close to choking out the words needed to finish her ancient curse. This pleased Morgan at the very least. What Sullie whispered to her next, pleased her even more. Jaron’s family was sending out rescuers… Kidnappers. This was good. That meant that it was nearly time to give the Goblin King a visit and find out what their plan was. It benefited Morgan much more if the Goblin Prince was at home and no longer her ward.

At the present, Morgan was in her private quarters of Raghnall Castle in the northern city of Ahearn. Mab was keeping them in the Red Snow Northlands for this season at Court and it made the Sorceress miserable. Morgan loathed the cold. She had the orc servants build the biggest blaze possible in the fire pit dug into the middle of her sitting room and remained as near to it as possible. Her violet eyes were staring at the flickering flames and her lithe body was wrapped in her thickest furs. There was a soft knock upon her door and she barked out a quick command to enter. A lovely Fae woman dressed in a simple gown of midnight blue, stepped in and stood across the fire from Morgan, tentatively. Her grey eyes reminded Morgan of wisps of smoke and her dark hair was piled in curls atop her head. She was Vesper Moraine, Mab’s personal assistant, and one of Mab’s Ladies-In-Waiting. Even Morgan, who knew a little about everything in this world and the next, had solved few of the secrets that followed this odd Fae. Vesper was quite secretive, but had been at Mab’s side for the better part of a century. Morgan raised one eyebrow at the woman and Vesper blinked in response.

“Yes?” Morgan asked, cordially, for Vesper was one of the few in the Darkling Court she dared to say she liked.

“I need another sleeping draught, Morgan.”

Morgan smiled, shyly. “Then why not see the healer?”

Vesper gave her a frustrated look. “His are not powerful enough and you _know_ it.”

Morgan snorted and gestured towards a small vial on a nearby desk. Vesper clutched in it one hand until her knuckles turned white and took a deep breath. “Thank you, Morgan.”

Morgan studied her, intently. “And what are _your_ dreams made of, Vesper?”

“They are not dreams… It is nightmares that plague me.” Vesper leaned against the desk, wearily, and put one shaking hand over her forehead. The other went to fondle the silver locket at her throat. “Nightmares of all the mistakes I made.”

“Well, one does not make their way into Mab’s Ladies without rolling a few heads.” Morgan shrugged. “All in the Darkling Court have skeletons in the closet. Care to tell ol’ Morgie a few of yours? I am the Keeper of Secrets, you know.”

Vesper gave her a dirty look and dropped her hand from the locket. “You know very well that my secrets are mine to keep.”

“Can’t blame a gal for trying.” Morgan shrugged again and snuggled deeper into her furs. “Did our Queen let you free for the evening then?”

“She is busy torturing her favorite pet. It sickened me.” Vesper shook her head. “I do not know how he has survived this long.”

“Jaron is stubborn… _Incredibly_ stubborn. They say it is the Irish-mortal that burns through his veins.”

“Yes, but he’ll be dead soon if he doesn’t say her words.”

Shrill screams echoed throughout the halls of Raghnall Castle and Vesper clutched the vial in her hand tighter. Her eyes flittered towards the doorway and back to Morgan. “I thank you again, Morgan.”

“Sleep like the dead, dearie…” Morgan replied, cheerfully.

Vesper gave her an odd look before taking her leave of the Sorceress. She stopped outside Morgan’s door and again her hand fluttered over the locket at her heart, but then flew down to pluck the cork from the vial so that she could down the potion.

* * *

Jareth was not surprised to find that Sarah had left before he had risen. What surprised him was that she had not tried to follow the rescue party to Amarantha. Sometime in the wee morning hours, she and Ashe had left for the south. The royal family presumed that she was returning to Sirrocco Forest on Dragon’s Eye Island and to Wyntr le Fey’s keep there. It was where she had spent the majority of the last four years. At least Wyntr could talk her out of any harebrained schemes. Though Wyntr le Fey, Morgan’s sister, had never been in any right mind since Jareth had first known her, she would not let Sarah get herself killed. She was the Alchemist, the Keeper of Sins, and the Witch of Sirrocco Forest on Dragon’s Eye Island. She was also mad as a March Hare at times. Yet, the woman was brilliant when it came to magic and teaching others who had just come into theirs. That was why Sarah had went to her after burning down his hedge maze. He hoped she would stay there and out of trouble.

Before his grandparents could find time to lecture him about his latent love life, Jareth returned to the Goblin City. He hoped to come up with a plan that was slightly better than the puerile kidnapping plot his family had schemed with those repulsive pirates. Upon entering his goblin filled throne room, he threw himself upon his throne and stared up at the ceiling. To his slight dismay a rather square-faced goblin stared back at him. The poor little bugger had been pinned to the ceiling with what appeared to be lawn darts by his comrades and was waving down at Jareth, quite merrily.

“Hi King!”

“Will someone fetch Blort from the ceiling?” Jareth asked, dryly, and several of the more aerobatic and aeronautic goblins set to the task. Within seconds Blort was free and falling towards the stone floor with a shrill screech. Upon his landing, the entire roomful of goblins cackled. Jareth suppressed a smile as the creature rose to dust himself off.

“Very nice form, Blort.” Jareth studied the goblin with mild interest.

Blort was sporting a rather interesting hat made of a muffin wrapper and most of what looked like odd combination of an Aboveground magazine and some sort of silver tape for the remainder his wardrobe. He approached Jareth with a small envelope in one hand. “King gots a letter today.”

“Splendid… Like my day could not become any more unbearable.” Accepting the slightly smudged envelope, Jareth opened it with flourish. His eyes scanned it quickly and his brow furrowed.

Wyntr le Fey had invited him to dinner at her keep in Sirrocco Forest. That would make for an interesting evening since she was both Sarah’s host and mentor. With what wretched gossips the small folk could be, Jareth was sure she had heard of his family’s inane plot and wanted to contribute is some way. Though, if both le Fey sister’s were on their side, that would be a mighty help indeed. Baring his teeth, he tapped the letter against them and weighed his options. With a sly smile, he tossed the letter over his shoulder and rose.

“Blort, tell Abby to ready my third best suit.” Jareth ordered, regally. “I have a dinner invitation tonight.”

* * *

“Wyntr!” Sarah burst through the door to Wyntr’s laboratory, Ashe chattering, excitedly, at her heels. “I need your help!”

The Alchemist and Witch of Dragon’s Eye Island peered up at her from her work table, her amber eyes magnified by the strange goggles strapped around her frizzy golden-red hair. Nothing short of beautiful, Wyntr le Fey was, never-the-less, a strange and odd woman. She was a master of magic and a accomplished wizard whose studies on magic were taught to the youth of the entire Underground. She was the first of the Fae to combine the powers of sorcery and alchemy to create her legacy, the enchanted book entitled _The Underground._ Her tome was a staple to all schoolchildren in the realms, Seelie and Unseelie alike, for it taught of everything about their world and somehow the chain of books managed to constantly update themselves with the newest information. Like all the Fae, Wyntr was tall, graceful, and devastatingly beautiful, but she was a bit scatter-brained at times. Sarah could not count how many times she had to follow after the witch to make sure she didn’t injure herself in her studies. Wyntr gave a snort of acknowledgement to the pair and adjusted her shabby and patched robes before going back to the small bit of mechanics and clockworks before her.

“Ain’t someone always needin’ my help? Treffun! Bring me my smallest pins!” Wyntr called to the faun snoozing in a small nest of beddings that he had fashioned in one corner. A empty bottle threatened to fall from his fingers as he snored. “Blasted faun’s been into the wine cellar again.”

Sarah rushed to the nearest cabinet and using expertise gained in her lengthily stay with Wyntr, she produced the pins the Witch requested. She mumbled a thanks as she accepted them.

“They’ve done it! The Seelie hired kidnappers for Jaron!” Sarah gushed, excitedly, at Wyntr’s right side. “They’re on their way to get him… _Right now_!” 

Wyntr mumbled something unintelligible and reached for another tool. “Oh?”

“Yes. I need you to contact your sister. We need to tell her that they are coming and she must help them!”

“Morgie? Oh, she’ll only do what benefits her, by Joan… Hand me that bit of plating there, will ya?”

“You must talk to her! They need all the help they can get!” Sarah did as she requested and Wyntr polished the piece with the palm of her fingerless gloves.

‘I didn’t say she _wouldn’t_ help them… Blasted piece of clockwork…” Wyntr slammed the plating down with her fist and gave a satisfied smirk when it clicked into place. “There we are.”

“Wyntr this is important! We need to hel-“

Wyntr held up one hand to silence the young girl and experience made Sarah go silent, for she knew the Witch had something important to say. Lifting up the clockwork she had been repairing, Wyntr revealed it to be a mechanical owl made of gold. Winding its small crank, carefully, Wyntr murmured, happily, when the creature began to move and flap its metal wings. It cocked its tiny head at Wyntr as she gave it a bright smile.

“This is a present for the Goblin King.” Wyntr pulled off her goggles. “You like it?”

“It’s beautiful.” Sarah resisted the urge to reach out and touch the small clockwork creature as it gave a tiny hoot. “But why did you make it for him?”

“I made it for _you_ to give to him.”

Sarah’s jaw dropped. “What in the name of sweet Rhiannon are you talking about?”

“I’ve invited him for dinner.” Wyntr turned, busying herself with another pierce of clockwork on the table and putting on a rather complicated pair of spectacles.

“You invited him to dinner? Why?” Sarah asked, her eyes wide. Ashe chattered in agreement.

Wyntr looked back up at Sarah, her glasses magnifying her eyes and giving her an owlish look. “’Cause Morgan asked me to. Now, help me wake up that lazy faun… We’ve a dinner to make.”

“Is Morgan going to help us?”

“Make dinner? Course not. She never could find her way around a kitchen when she wasn’t brewing a potion.”

“No! Is she going to help us with Jaron?”

“I’d expect so… Says she wants to talk to you and him.” Wyntr peeled off her fingerless gloves and stood over the snoring faun. She nudged him with the tip of her boot. “Wake up, you ungrateful little drunk.”

“Oh, come on, Wyntr… Just a few more minutes.” He slurred and tucked his horned head under one hairy arm.

“No, no more minutes. We have guests coming. We got to make dinner.”

“We never have guests!”

“Morgan is coming.”

The faun’s little eyes popped open widely. “She’s coming here?”

Wyntr nodded. “And soon, so you need to be off to making supper. Make plenty ‘cause the Goblin King‘ll be here too.”

“The Goblin King?” Now she had Treffun’s full attention. “What’s he doing coming here?”

“Why wouldn’t he?”

His eyes flitted to Sarah and then back to Wyntr. “She’s here.”

Wyntr gave Sarah a smile. “He’s just going to have to deal with that… Now get a move on, Treffun.”

Treffun’s eyes widened and he rushed from the room to do as he was told. Wyntr turned back to her table, busying herself with stray pins while Sarah watched her and fumed.

“Have you gone completely loony, Wyntr?” Sarah yelped. “Inviting him here aft-“

Wyntr held out one hand to silence her. “You came to me to _learn_ what it was to be a Queen. Lessons are over, little Sarah. The time has come for you to put my lessons to good use.”

Sarah sunk down into a spare stool and frowned. “I don’t know if I’m ready, Wyntr.”

“Oh, pooh! Of course you are.” Wyntr chuckled and leaned against the heavy wooden table. “No doubt in my mind.”

Ashe rubbed against Sarah’s leg, reassuringly, and gave her a encouraging chirp. Sarah rubbed his head, absently. She had known for years that this day would come when her lessons would be through and she would have to prove herself worthy to be Queen.

Taking a deep and even breath, she squared her shoulders and her eyes went back to Wyntr. “When is he going to be here?”

* * *

The rescue trio rode hard and by the end of the first day’s ride, they all felt like they had been beaten by a gaggle of Trolls. When the sight of the Red Snow River was finally before them, they were more than ready to make camp and rest for the night. The Hollow Tors stood, ominous, in the distance, colored golden by the quickly setting sun. Alyx left to hunt their dinner on the rocky moors with her long bow before she lost the light. Morven nominated Roland and himself to stay behind to set up the camp and start the fire to Alyx’s frown of displeasure, but she said not a word and left to hunt. Roland started a pot of coffee on the fire and sat back, staring at the flickering flames. Morven sat nearby and took a healthy swig from his flask. He offered it to Roland, with a smile.

“Here… Go on an’ splice the main brace a bit, Prince. It’s the finest whiskey from Honah Lee.”

Roland took the flask and a drink. He sighed and handed it back. “Thanks. I needed that.”

“No worries, mate… So, how long it been since you heard any tale of the Goblin Prince? Has anyone gone after ‘im before?” Morven asked.

“It’s been ages since I’ve ‘eard anythin’ but them dreadful rumors that leak out from the Unseelie Court… Tales that he’s gone mad or that she’s magicked him to be trapped in his gyrfalcon form for good…” Roland sighed, wearily. “We dinna send no one in ‘fore now. Many went on their own accord and against our advice… They was tryin’ to get word on ‘im or anythin’. A lot of the fairy folk went and most of ‘em never came back.”

“He _was_ known as the Friend of Fairies.” Morven took another swig of his flask.

“Not a one came up with anythin’ solid. Canna get that close to ‘im, I suppose… Ain’t heard from me friend, Trog Magpiebeak of Goodfellow Glen, in ‘bout a year or so.”

Morven shook his head. “Then we’ll have our work cut out for us, huh, me bucko?”

“I’m hopin’ yer friend’s got a good plan.” Roland commented.

“Knowing Aneurin, he’ll pull one outta his arse… He’s always been good at gettin’ us out of a pickle. Never seen a pirate so uncommonly lucky as ‘im… Well, ‘cept me mate from the Above, Jack Sparrow… Now _there’s_ a pirate for ya! Never seen a man so cursed and lucky at the same time…”

Roland nodded as Alyx returned to camp, a pair of rabbits dangling from one gloved hand. She went to work down by the river, cleaning the meat, but remained silent towards the pair by the fire. Roland’s dark eyes watched her movements, carefully. “Yer mate… He’s got some secrets, eh?”

Morven nodded. “Always has. I find out new things ‘bout ‘im every day.”

“If he knew her, then you gotta know Alyx too.” Roland turned to the pirate captain, hope filling his chest. “You must know somethin’ of her.”

“She that gal they called the Girl Who Wished Herself Away? Aye, I knew the lass for a time.” Morven admitted, poking at the fire with a stick, thoughtfully.

Roland sat up with interest. “He dinna really kill her, did he?”

Morven sighed. “He didn’t kill the girl… Belay them thoughts… We need to be worrin’ ‘bout your cousin right now, savvy? End o’ discussion.”

Alyx approached to set up the meat upon the spit so Roland dropped the conversation. Crossing to her bedroll, she produced cigarette makings from her pack. Rolling a cigarette deftly, she lit it, and inhaled deeply. She handed to Morven, who took a deep drag as well, sighing contently.

“Oh, would ya tell me a bedtime fairytale, Aneurin?” Morven asked as he made himself comfortable. “Tell me the story of how we saved the Goblin Prince.”

She blew out smoke circles, absently. “I’m thinkin’ on it, Morven.”

Morven smirked. “You won’t get far, smokin’ this stuff. Have a taste there, Prince. It’ll cure what ails ya.”

Roland accepted the cigarette with one quirked eyebrow. “Fire Grass then?”

“An’ only the finest! Comes straight from the Dragon Wastes on the wings of pixies. Aneurin cured this batch ‘imself. We’ll all rest good and proper tonight, I’ll wager.”

Roland smirked and took a drag from the offered cigarette. “Jaron, and I enjoyed this sort o’ fun in the Enchanted Wood ‘fore his banishment… Sittin’ by a fire and enjoyin’ some Fire Grass and good batch o’ whiskey on a midsummer’s night… Those were the days… I miss the clod.”

Alyx took a drag from the offered cigarette and looked towards the river, solemnly, her thoughts on the missing clod. She passed it to Morven, who decided a change of subject was in order to break the silence.

“I forgot to ask your _enchantin’_ sister somethin’ rather important back there, Prince.” Morven screwed his face. “She befuddled me with her… _Hospitality_ an’-”

“Rowan? Oh, donna mind her. She be a harsh woman.” Roland said with a shrug. “To much like mother, ya see.”

“Ah… Any-who, how are we to be returning the Goblin Prince’s magic to ‘im? That be something _not_ within the powers of a mere pirate, yer grace.” Morven made a series of rather complicated gestures with his hands as he spoke. “Though, I do know a few witches who might be able to help a bit… Given the right persuasion.”

“We’re to use this.” Roland produced Jaron’s royal medallion from the parcel Rowan had given him before he left Amarantha. “Me grandfather had it enchanted. Once he wears this, his magic returns.”

Morven took the royal medallion and studied it. “Pretty piece, but not my type of trinket, eh Aneurin?”

Alyx leaned back on her bedroll watching the flames dance in the fire-pit and spoke, slowly. “I’ve been thinkin’ a little…”

“Dangerous territory, mate.” Morven joked.

“First off…” Alyx ignored him. “We should glamour Roland a bit. He can’t be too recognizable. We can’t have the Banshee Prince ridin’ our coattails into Bergtroll.”

“Oh, right… How ‘bout an elf? I’m really good at those kinda charms.” Morven cracked his knuckles, playfully. “We use Blinken and Nod disguises a lot in our business.”

“I can glamour me self. Me father made me practice in case I got in a bit o’ trouble in me youth.” Roland stated and let his best glamour cast over him. The spell made him to look like a much younger and smaller built Fae with red hair and green eyes. His skin was much paler than before and he bore modest freckles across his cheeks.

“That’ll do, bucko. That’ll do.” Morven took one of the spits from the fire and began to serve their dinner.

Alyx leaned back, lazily, with the cigarette, staring up at the mountains. “I also say when we get to Bergtroll on the ‘morrow, we should pose as muscle for hire… Huntsmen, or something of that sort. Maybe cruise the slave markets a little. We’re bound to run into some Unseelie Courtiers and-“

“Ya think they’ll just take us right into their bosoms?” Morven laughed, heartily. “We may be pirates, but we’ll be workin’ for this one, bucko.”

Alyx threw him a sharp look. “You don’t think I know that?”

Roland watched the pair, amused. “You both donna act like Captain and first mate at all. You act like kin.”

Alyx cast the prince a sharp glance and began to eat her dinner in silence.

“He’s my brother o’ sorts. Best mates, me an’ ‘im is. Saved each others lives more times than I’d care to count.” Morven smirked, his fork almost to his mouth. “He’s young and gets into a bit o’ trouble now and again.”

Alyx gave him a glare and Morven just chewed his food, happily. Roland finished his dinner, quickly, and stared off at the mountains.

“Do you know anyone in Bergtroll?” Roland asked. “Any allies?”

“’Fraid not… Last trip through, we failed to make many mates.” Morven stated and began his version of the tale. “See we rode from Amarantha to Bergtroll to have Aneurin’s shield made of dragon’s hide an’ the troll runnin’ the stand tried to screw him. Bein’ the _feisty_ Genki he is, Aneurin called him out. Next thing I know, we’re bein’ chased by twelve trolls with _werewolves_ through the old mines winding through the Hollow Tors. Them Genki have a rather short cannon fuse, you see-.”

Alyx slammed her plate down on the ground. ”You’re a damned liar!”

“Me?” Morven feigned innocence.

“If _I_ recall, we went to Bergtroll to sell _your_ dragon’s blood and kelpie eggs. _My_ shield was crafted long after that wretched trip. _You_ were the one being screwed by the troll and then _you_ threatened to kill him.” Alyx remarked. “Then _you_ ended up in prison and then guards got after _us_ in the mines when _I_ went in to rescue _you_.”

“Same thing I said in more words.” Morven waved his hand, dismissively. “Point bein’, we don’t wanna piss _anyone_ off on this trip. Try to be a little friendlier this time, wiil ya?”

“We need to rest. Tomorrow will be a long, bad day.” Alyx snapped as she pulled her hat down over eyes and ignored the men laughing at the fire.

* * *

Jareth transported himself to Dragon’s Eye Island and Sirrocco Forest shortly after readying himself for Wyntr’s dinner invite. Sirrocco Forest was a rather special forest, in the fact that the leaves of every tree did not grow green, but grew as silver, gold, and diamonds. Eons ago this had been the very forest that the Twelve Dancing Princesses of Aboveground fable had slipped through. In the northern corner of the island was the lake with the ruins of the enchanted castle at the center. Jareth knew the tale all too well, for he had been one of the Twelve Princes that escorted the mortal princesses. In some tales he was the escort of the eldest and in some the youngest, but never the matter, he had been there. Reaching out with one gloved hand, he brushed the leaves of a diamond tree, thoughtfully. That had been some time ago, when he was still a young, foolish prince himself. He was no young fool these days.

“Hello Jareth.”

Cursing himself for getting lost his past and letting himself become caught unawares, Jareth whirled about at the voice. Sarah stood nearby, underneath a silver tree. She wore a dress that was the same silvery emerald as her eyes and there was a strange little tick-tock creature perched on her shoulder. She looked beautiful and regal. Like his Queen. She even wore her informal crown over her curled ringlets.

“Sarah…” Jareth peered around for her pest. “And where is your winged menace?”

“Not far. Wyntr sent me to welcome you when she felt you enter her forest…” Her nose wrinkled and she gave him a smile. “I’ve brought you a gift.”

Jareth’s eyebrow quirked at her choice of words. “A gift?”

“Yeah and it’s not for any ordinary Goblin King either.“ Raising her hand to her shoulder, she gave a low coo to the bit of mechanics on her shoulder and it fluttered to her hand in a whir of clockworks. She gave a shy smile and held the gift towards Jareth. Jareth held out his hand in return and the small creature fluttered to his wrist. It was a small owl made of tick-tock gears. It swiveled it’s golden head and gave an enthusiastic hoot.

“Thank you.” Jareth replied, a little in awe. “I have never seen it’s equal.”

“Wyntr made him… I’ve been calling him Bubo.” Sarah confessed with a slight blush. “You know? Like in _Clash of the Titans_?”

Jareth smiled. “Is that like the _Return of the Jedi_?”

Sarah laughed. “Kinda. C’mon. Oh and don’t worry, because I made the dinner.”

One of his eyebrow’s arched and she chuckled.

“I didn’t poison you.”

“A relief to be sure…” Jareth let Bubo fly from his fingers and the owl flitted towards Wyntr’s keep. He offered his arm to Sarah. “My Lady?”

There was no hesitation as she took his arm and let him lead her towards the keep. That made him happy.

“Has Morgan arrived?” He asked, hoping to keep things calm between them.

“Not yet.” She threw him a questioning glance. “Do you really think she will help us?”

“Morgan will help us. For some reason, it benefits her if Jaron is roaming about freely.” Jareth replied firmly. “Though, I can not fathom how the hiring of those bloody pirates is going to aid us in any way, shape, or form.”

“The Seelie’s gone and hired _pirates_? How fascinating!” Morgan chuckled and they found her beneath a gold tree at the front of the keep. The Sorceress was at home on her island and wore a dress made of the golden leaves that grew there.

“Yer both late.” Wyntr appeared at the massive doorway, a frown on her beautiful face. The Alchemist was in her normal tattered gown and had a pair of broken goggles holding back her unruly hair. She snorted. “An’ look at ya’ll… Dressed up like yer goin’ somewheres fancy.”

Waving one gloved hand towards the courtyard, she conjured a table and chairs for them all. “Don’t just stand there. Make yerselves comfortable an’ let’s get this meeting underway.”

They all settled into their seats and Morgan peered around the table with a sly smile on her face. “So… Pirates, I hear?”

Jareth groaned. “It is the most wretched plan I’ve heard since when Clud and Slud attempted to raise a coup against the chicken population of my city. These mangy pirates were entirely Rowan Amarantha’s idea.”

“Hey, technically, I came up with the kidnapping idea first!” Sarah contested and she quickly explained the plan to Morgan.

“So, these pirates intend on making a fool of the Queen of Air and Darkness?” Morgan cackled and twirled one of her dark tresses in amusement. “They are either brave or mad.”

“I would suggest both!” Jareth remarked, dryly.

“They’ll need yer help and guidance, Morgie.” Wyntr broke in. “They’re already on the move from Amarantha. They ride for Bergtroll as we hold this meeting.”

“Then they _are_ mad.” Morgan leaned back in her chair and chewed on one black nail, thoughtfully. “They had best ride like the wind, for I fear your brother will not last much longer in her clutches, Jareth. He’s gone mad as a hatter.”

“What do you mean?” Jareth frowned.

“His last escape would have been a victory if it weren’t for the debate he held with a dead shrub about the many uses of soup spoons.” Morgan replied, dryly. “His will is growing weaker and weaker because his mind is nearly gone. He has little time before he will succumb to Mab’s curse and then you’ll never get him back.”

“All they need to do is get close to him. The spells I helped Oberon place on his amulet are strong enough to give him back his powers.” Wyntr replied. “Once it touches his skin, he’s free from her vile clutches.”

“And the curse?” Jareth asked.

“If your brother is strong enough, he will break any curse. He is a Sindhe!” Wyntr replied firmly and threw Morgan a look. “You are his keeper. _You_ must help keep him safe until they can get the medallion around his neck.”

Morgan gave a bitter laugh. “Easier said than done, dear sister. He delights in annoying his captors until they peel the flesh from his bones! He is lucky to have lived this long!”

“Maybe Mab would have less time to concentrate on Jaron if she had other things to worry about…” Sarah spoke up as the beginnings of a plan formed in her mind. “Say if she was forced to play hostess to visitors?”

“What are you getting at, precious?” Jareth asked, curious.

Sarah took a deep breath and began. “We are Goblin Royalty, right? The Goblin Realm falls under both Courts, so she would have to play hostess if we came calling. She won’t risk a civil war within her own court by offending us and the goblin horde.”

“Are you proposing that we season within the Unseelie Court?” Jareth asked, dumbfounded.

“I just think we should be there as back up… Just in case.”

“I believe it would be better if you alone came calling, young Sarah…” Morgan replied, her eyes glinting. “It has long been a tradition that Goblin royalty spend a short amount of time within our Court, no matter what their status. It is only right that their Queen comes to us, for before any can fully rule the goblin horde, they must understand the dual sides of the creatures. You should come to us alone… Less suspicion if you are without Jareth.”

“She’ll not be going into that viper’s den alone.” Jareth insisted.

“She won’t be.” Wyntr replied with a cheery smile and whistled. Ashe came bounding from the house and took his place beside Sarah after giving Jareth a short snarl. “She’ll have Ashe and there’s no better protection than a gryphon in this world or the next.”

“Jareth.” Something in Sarah’s voice made Jareth stop the retort at his lips and he turned to look at her. Her hand covered his on the table and she gave him a brave smile. “I can do this. Will you trust me?”

He looked down at their twined fingers and back to her eyes before giving a nod. “With my life.”

“Then let me do this for us.”

He sighed. “I still do not like the idea of you going with only that beast as protection.”

“She will be under my wings, Jareth. I’ll let no harm come to your Queen. Besides…” Morgan gave the girl a wink. “I’ve got a feeling that she can take care of herself.”

“Then we have ourselves a _secondary_ plan? Sarah shall go to the Dark Court as the Goblin Queen and distract from our little rescue party while Morgie steers them in the right direction.” Wyntr rose and clapped her hands.” Splendid. Now we can eat. Treffun! Where are you, you little loafer?”

* * *

The next morning, at the first twinkle of dawn, Alyx was the first to awaken. She crept down to the river and squatted down to wash her face, pulling down her muffler in the process. Cupping the crisp, crystal clear water in her palms, she splashed her face and looked towards Bergtroll with dark thoughts glooming in her mind. They would reach the city by the early evening, if they rode hard enough. She did not have good memories of the place. She cupped her hands to drink.

“Good mornin’, Aneurin.” Roland said, brightly, from behind her.

She gasped and covered her face quickly, before spinning around to face the smiling prince. “That’ll be good way to get yer throat slit, Highlander.”

“My apologies.” Roland frowned. “Why do ya hide yer face? Are ya wanted?”

“All pirates are wanted men… I hide my face to cover me scars.” Alyx began to trudge back towards the camp. She barked out over one shoulder. “Be quick! We’ve a long ride ahead.”

Roland watched Alyx leave with dark and wise eyes. The Highland Prince was no fool. That small Genki was hiding something and Roland would put royal gold on the fact that it had something to do with Alyx’s disappearance. After he finished filling his water bag and rinsing his face, he joined the others in saddling their mounts and stowing the gear. Alyx led the trio as they began their ride towards Bergtroll, making sure she rode a few lengths ahead of the others.

Roland leaned forward on his saddle horn and watched Alyx, closely. “Your friend be mighty strange, Morven. Is he wanted? That why he covers his face like that?”

Morven laughed. “We’re _all_ wanted, mate. Either by misplaced wives or the law. We’re _pirates_.”

“But, why does he cover his face so?”

“Them of the Genki are not known for their peaceful ways. ‘Sides that, he’s been cut up pretty badly on our adventures. He’s quite the lil’ warrior.”

“Yes, but most warriors wear their scars as badges of honor. Why hide ‘em?”

Morven racked his brain for a quick answer. “Pirate, ‘member? His scars make him pretty distinguishable. ‘Sides that, he’s ugly as a mule… Saves us from havin’ to look at ‘im all day.”

“You really are pirates then?” Roland asked, still struck by disbelief of the pair. “You actually ransack ships on the high seas?”

“We dabble in many things, Yer Grace.” Morven replied with a sly smile. “Piracy is only one of our offered services.”

“Which are?”

“Well, kidnapping is obvious in this case. We’re also into pirating, some light mercenary work, sales, charms and potions, curses, hexes, strong arms, dragon and basilisk eggs, parcel delivery, fraud, displacement, farming, deception, limericks-“

“Enough. So you be a jack-of-all-trades?”

“Aye and master o’ none. Aneurin’d go farther in sorcery if he had the teacher for it, but-“ Morven shook his head, dismissively. “Doesn’t matter. Once we do this job, we’ll-“

Alyx spun in her saddle to glare at Morven. “Loose lips sink ships, Squall.”

Morven grew, strangely, silent and Roland looked back and forth between them, confused. The prince finally asked. “What’re you doin’ after this job?”

Morven coughed. “I’ll be settlin’ down. I’m done with the adventures. Aneurin is young. Much awaits him in this large world.”

“Will you settle them fish lips, damn it?” Alyx spat out, angrily. “You bark at me for answerin’ them twenty questions all the bloody time and here you go waggin’ off at the fuckin’ mouth again.”

Morven smirked and gave Roland a wink. “Aye, but you talk as much as a woman.”

Silver eyes turned back to glare at him, again, and he shrugged his large shoulders. “Well, _you do_.”

Alyx cursed and dug her heels into her horse’s side. Taking off ahead of them towards the mountains, she rode hard to cool her temper. Morven laughed, jovially, as she took off. He was always happy to get her so riled.

Roland watched her leave, worried. “Should we be lettin’ ‘im ride off like that?”

“Bah, let him go and cool off a bit.” Morven replied, waving one hand, frivolously. “Tell me some more ‘bout this Goblin Prince of yers. I’ve never had the pleasure, but word is he’s a hoot an’ can drink a Cluricaun under the table!”

Alyx rode, hard, until she felt that she had put enough distance between her and the men. When she reached the foothills of the Hollow Tors, she slowed her mount. Damn that Morven. He was going to screw up everything if he didn’t keep his big trap shut. She could tell Roland already had his suspicions about her and if Morven let his tongue wag anymore, they would be caught. Alyx dismounted from her horse and let him drink from a small stream. Sitting upon a large stone, she let the gelding have his fill of the fresh mountain water and waited for Roland and Morven to catch up. When they finally reached her about a half an hour later, she mounted her horse, and moved to ride behind them in angry silence.

“-and so I’ve got snakes and frogs fallin’ from me mouth _every_ _time_ I say a word!” Morven exclaimed, mid-tale as they approached. “It was horrible! You try seducin’ a gal when ya got a garter snake fallin’ from yer tongue to their bosom.”

“That’s what Jaron said.” Roland nodded, glumly. “Told me it was, by far, the worst curse he’d ever had the misfortune to be under.”

“An’ that’s the honest truth there, bucko. Took three witches an’ an enchantress to lift it.” Morven turned in his saddle to give Alyx a cheery smile. “Feel better?”

“No.” She replied, curtly

“Then why not lead us into Bergtroll this evenin’, heh? That’ll improve yer mood.”

* * *

Bergtroll was an ancient Trollish city that had been built in the Hollow Tor Mountains above their vast honeycomb of silver mines. The buildings were built of the stone and silver the trolls hauled up and the streets adorned with the bones of their enemies. Trolls mined the silver, relentlessly, and sold it in their bustling marketplaces for weaponry purposes, mostly. The mountain trolls of Bergtroll were the fiercest of all trolls in the Underground. They were known to be mainly carnivorous and brutal creatures. Most were between 6’5” and 8 foot tall. They were an ugly sort of creature with dark coarse hair all over their bodies and tusks. Most would just as soon eat raw Fae meat than any other.

The sun was high in the western skies as the travelers were just reaching the old mountain trails that led into Bergtroll. At this same time, Queen Mab arrived in the marketplace with her Chieftain of the Guard, Harkin, and her three ladies-in-waiting, Vesper Morain, Willow Raine, and Morgan le Fey. Mab’s Ladies were always with her when she went into public. Vesper Morain was a tall, thin Fae woman with dark hair piled atop her head in curls. She had smoky grey eyes and was known as Mab’s personal assistant. Little was known of the origins of the mysterious Fae who had been at Mab’s side for the better part of a century for she was quite secretive. Willow Raine followed her Queen through the market as the Queen’s newest lady and there was a happy bounce to her step. It had been long since her defection from the Seelie Court, but she’d finally wormed her way into Mab’s immediate fold with the successful enslavement of the Goblin Prince. Morgan le Fey had been Mab’s sorceress for centuries and King Carsys’s before that. She had also been the Court Sorceress for his mother, the Dark Witch of the Forked Swampland and Dowager Queen of Air and Darkness, Zefiryn, for the short and bloody time she was on the throne after the death of her husband, King Ulger the Dire.

Mab was roaming through the market, selecting things at will, ordering them paid for, and sent to Raghnall Castle for her next masquerade. Harkin followed close behind her, leading Jaron by a rusted chain around his chafed neck. Her Chieftain, Harkin, was a tall, broad shouldered Fae with close cropped blonde hair. His face was patch-worked with scars and one eye was forever inked a milky white. He wore stark black armor with a large sword and bullwhip at his side.

Jaron wore no shirt and only a pair of ragged pants in the cold mountain air. His breath was white vapor pouring from his lips and his ragged hair hung into his eyes. Jerking hard on the chain, Harkin caused Jaron to fall to his knees in the muddy slush. Harkin spun around and cuffed him on the back of the head, knocking him flat on the ground.

“Rise, you clumsy oaf!”

Shaking the mud from his face, Jaron got back to his feet and followed Harkin. The Goblin Prince’s better eye looked around the marketplace, cautiously, but there was no spark left in his eyes. He seemed dim and nearly senseless as his followed like a simple pet. Mab stopped at a large stand and began to select items for herself such as jewelry, clothes, fabrics, and potions.

“My slave will carry _these_ purchases.” She purred to the Trollish shop-keep as she dropped a handful of coins into his large and warted hand.

Jaron’s weak arms were piled with her packages and still he did not say a word. Mab gave him a wicked smile and lifted his chin with her finger so their eyes met.

“Give your will to me, Jaron, and life could be so much easier. I would be buying you such niceties and _our_ slaves would carry them for us.”

A slow smirk rose to Jaron’s lips and some of his old fire emerged. “If you think a little _shopping_ is going to break _me_, you are sorely mistaken, Mab.”

Harkin backhanded Jaron, splitting his lip and spilling the packages from Jaron’s arms in the process. “Respect your queen!”

Jaron spat a mouthful of blood to the ground and didn’t speak. His eyes had returned to dim pools of color and his gaze grew listless. He moved to collect the packages as Mab gave a snort of disapproval. She turned to Harkin. “Take him to Bone Square and let Gaar have his way with him for until I’ve finished. Mayhap some time in Gaar’s care will dull that sharp tongue.”

Harkin nodded and called out an order in Trollish and Jaron was dragged away through the crowd, the grunting laughs of nearby trolls following his exit. Mab smirked and went about on her way through the market.

Morgan stopped her queen with a frown. “Gaar will kill him, Mab.”

“Then go and heal him _before_ Gaar can kill him.” Mab said, airily, and moved on.

Morgan cursed, heartily, and made her way towards Bone Square through the slush. This ancient part of Bergtroll was where its people held public torturing sessions and executions. The entire Square was built and paved from the bones of fairy folk executed by the Troll King, Narg, over the many centuries he had been in control of the Troll Nation. Jaron had been tied to a rack so he hung with his arms above his head and he was screaming in pain as Gaar practiced his work.

King Narg’s chief torturer was Gaar, a tall and quite hideous troll covered in scars and coarse grey hairs. His many grotesque necklaces were made of the bones of his kills. He had sharp tusks that curled up from the sides of his mouth and affected his speech greatly, which, as all knew, was a sign of beauty in the Troll Nation. He was testing the sharpness of one of his curved blades on Jaron’s back as Morgan approached. She put her hands on her hips as she stood next to Harkin, a sour look on her face.

“Mab sent me to make sure her slave isn’t killed.” Morgan stated, icily, for she and Harkin held no love for one another.

Harkin smirked. “We will make him wish he were dead, witch.”

Gaar chuckled, hoarsely, as he carved deeper into Jaron’s back causing a crimson stream to run down Jaron’s back and drip into the dirt. He grunted. “He’ll beg for death in my hands.”

Jaron’s pain-filled screams stopped, abruptly, and his head fell forward, limp. Gaar snarled and grabbed a handful of his hair, pulling his head back up, and releasing it. He turned to Harkin with a shrug and Harkin snapped.

“Wake him up. We want him conscious for his torture, you great lummox.”

Gaar snorted and moved around to stand in front of Jaron. From that moment on, things seemed to go into slow motion to Morgan. Jaron’s eyes snapped open and he pulled himself up on the rope he was tied with. Wrapping his strong legs around Gaar’s thick neck, he began to squeeze, choking the troll. The troll fell to his knees and Jaron held on, hanging the troll with his legs. Sliding free one hand, Jaron drew a sword from the scabbard on the troll’s back. With a guttural scream, he gave it a powerful downward thrust and through the top of the troll’s neck above his legs. Blood spurted in great arcs, dousing both Jaron and Gaar. The troll groped at the holes in his neck in a vain attempt to pull out the sword. Giving the blade a twist, Jaron wretched it free and cut himself loose with a single swing. Jaron landed, deftly on his feet, and turned to face Harkin and Morgan, swinging the sword in one hand. His eyes were bright and seemed on fire as he grinned his Cheshire Cat grin.

* * *

Morven led the group as they rode towards the massive gates of Bergtroll which were carved of dragon bones of mad dragons. Skulls of every type lined the road that led to the city and torches smoked all around this place of doom and despair.

“Follow me lead and don’t say a word… Either of you… Especially _you_, Aneurin.” Morven ordered, harshly as they approached.

“I wasn’-“ Alyx started.

Morven cut her off. “Belay that.”

When they came to a stop at the gate, Morven slapped one palm upon the bone, causing a resonating echo. A short, pig-faced troll peered down from the tower above the gates, holding a spear in one fat hand. “What do you want?”

“Entrance to Bergtroll.” Morven yelled.

“Oh, yeah?” The pig chortled. “What for?”

“We be lookin’ for some honest work, sir.”

The troll raised a patchy eyebrow. “Honest work? In Bergtroll?”

“To a man like meself, any work that pays be _honest_ work.” Morven grinned and held out his arms, happily.

The Troll snorted and yelled. “Let them through!”

The gates began to creak open and Morven gave the gatekeeper a friendly nod. As they began to ride into the city, he hissed to the pair following him. “Stay with me.”

Both gave a nod of silent agreement as they made their way through the legions of trolls and Unseelie folk that flooded the city. The streets were truly lined with the bones of King Narg’s enemies. The very road gleamed with the white of bones under the dingy slush. Alyx clucked at her mount and evened her pace with Morven. She pointed one gloved hand up the street.

“Somethin’ is going on in Bone Square, Moven. Somethin’ bad.” She whispered and he gave her a sharp look. “I think _he’s_ there.”

“How do you know? You been reading them bones again and not sharing?” Morven hissed.

“No.”

“Then how do you know?”

Her silver eyes caught his for a mere moment. “I just do.”

Morven nodded, knowing from their years together to trust the girl’s judgment, and the trio hurried their horses towards the Square. They arrived just in time to see Jaron stab his sword down into the Troll’s neck and free himself. As Jaron turned to watch Harkin approach, Alyx’s hands tightened on her reigns, and his name slipped past her lips in a whisper. “Jaron…”

Jaron swung the curved sword in his hands as Harkin glared at him, and drew his own blade.

“You will be punished for this, slave. You’ve killed the best torturer in the Troll Nation.” Harkin spat. “Mab herself will torture you for hours and then Narg shall have his turn. You will _hurt_.”

“Oh, aye… Why don’t you just step a bit closer and I’ll show you what it is to _hurt_?” Jaron smirked and hefted the scimitar.

Roland threw a panicked look at Morven. “We gotta do _somethin’_ ‘fore he kills ‘imself.”

Alyx nodded, grimly. “Aye, we do.”

With a sharp cry, she kicked her horse into motion and took off towards the battling pair. Upon reaching Jaron, she threw herself from her horse, tackling him to the ground. The sword flew from his fingertips as her small body collided with his, knocking the wind from him. Quickly getting to her feet, she kicked him down again and drew her blade. Jaron’s one good eye widened, slightly as she pressed the blade against his throat. Alyx eyes drank in her first sight of her Goblin Prince in years. He was malnourished and beaten, badly. One eye was swelled shut and he had a recently busted lip. Thin, silver scars marred his formally flawless skin and she knew they had used iron whips on him. He shook in anger in the icy puddle, but he remained still under the tip of her blade. He spat a mouthful of blood to his left and she knew it was from where she had kicked him in his jaw.

“Good one.” He smirked as he leaned back on his elbows, his ragged dark hair hanging in his face and her mind flew back to when she had first arrived and found him lounged upon her bed in the Labyrinth. She fought to control herself as Harkin drew his fist back and then down upon Jaron’s face. Jaron rolled to his hands and knees, coughing. Harkin gave him a swift kick in the ribs.

Alyx spoke to Harkin, but kept her eyes and sword locked on Jaron. “Seems you were havin’ a bit o’ trouble with yer slave, me Lord.”

Harkin nodded. “I am very grateful. Who may Our Queen of Air and Darkness thank?”

“Xabat the Threadbare, sir.” Alyx returned her sword to its sheath and gave Harkin a short bow.

“I am Harkin, Chieftain of the Unseelie Guard and War Admiral to Queen Mab.” Harkin sneered down and gave Jaron another kick. “Stupid bastard.”

Jaron groaned as he clutched his ribs and looked up at Alyx again. For a second, his eyes were sharp and he focused on her for a brief moment and Alyx saw a spark within his eyes. Just as quickly as it happened, his gaze darted away and turned listless as Unseelie guards moved forward to chain him.

Harkin ordered the nearest troll. “Take him to the dungeons in Ahearn. Tell my orcs to start him out on the racks until I arrive.. Make sure they ready my iron whips.”

The troll grunted and they disappeared with the Goblin Prince in an instant. Harkin turned back to Alyx as Morven and Roland approached with her horse.

“I owe you many thanks, elf. Our Queen would, surely, like to meet and thank you, personally, for the retrieval of her slave. Perhaps even a reward for you if she feels generous enough.” Harkin stated as he studied her approaching friends. “Bring your friends as well.”

“’Twas Xabat who stopped the slave, sir. We be only his travelin’ mates. ‘Tis safer to hunt for work in groups these days, as well you know.” Morven stated, cheerfully, upon his arrival.

“Aye, that is most wise these days with the damned Seelie Court breathing down the necks of any Unseelie about. There is always more power in numbers.” Harkin agreed. “Our Queen would will you to travel with your friend so he may reach her safely.”

“Will be an honor.” Morven bowed. “Would it be too much to hope she has a place for us in her service? We are all three accomplished men of arms.”

“Mayhap. Meet us in Ahearn at Raghnall Castle. Mab is throwing a masquerade in two days. We can discuss things there with Her Majesty.”

Morven gave him a bow. “Of course, me Lord.”

Harkin disappeared to follow his victim to Ahearn and Morgan approached the trio, a small smile upon her face. “I see that you showed up just in time to impress Harkin. Now, how will you impress the Queen?”

“I beg yer pardon, lady?” Morven asked and smiled back.

Morgan narrowed her eyes. “You must learn to lie if you are to succeed, Captain.”

She turned her back on them and disappeared into the crowds. Roland turned to Alyx, angrily. “How could ya? We could ‘ave had him!”

“In a town full of Unseelie? Not bloody likely. We’d be sharin’ a cell with him. I did what I had to, to save him.” Alyx snapped in return. She was angry at herself for having to give him up. “Don’t think that I like turnin’ him over any more than you did. Now come on. We need to be getting’ to the hideout. I don’t like this town after dark.”

Morven nodded, glumly. “Yeah, all the whores and tavern wenches are of Trollish descent. Not one looker amongst ‘em.”

Roland’s eyes narrowed at Alyx as she mounted and led them out of Bone Square. Grudgingly, he followed, keeping a close eye on the elf riding in front of him. The trio made their way through the town to an alley where Morven had secured a fairly safe hideout for them. Roland rode up to her as they entered an alleyway. Once they were clear of sight from the market, Roland cut her horse off with his, rather abruptly, causing her mount to whinny in protest. Morven followed them, concerned, as Roland got off his horse, and dragged Alyx down from her saddle. She went at him like a wildcat and he knocked her hat from her head in one broad slap.

Morven let go a string of impressive curses and hurried to dismount, nearly falling on his face in the process. “Oh, bloody, bloody hell.”

Alyx struggled against Roland’s iron grip, cursing a shade more impressively than Morven. With one swift twist of his arm, Roland grasped her braid and pinned her to the ground with one knee. Wrapping the braid around one fist, he jerked her head down to still her struggles and tears nearly came to her silver eyes. His other hand moved to tear the muffler from her face and she stilled rather suddenly, surprising him .

“Don’t.” Alyx pleaded, her voice raw and hoarse. Roland stared at her, fire in his dark eyes and she continued her pleas. “We have too much to lose, Roland.”

“Bucko’s right, lad.” Morven warned and Roland saw that the pirates hand was held, loosely, over his sword. “Let ‘im up an’ we’ll all go inside where there be less eyes.”

Roland could hear the threatening undertone in the pirate’s voice and he gave a gruff grunt before hauling Alyx to her feet. He kept a hold of her braid and dragged her cursing form towards the door to the hideaway. Lifting one booted foot, he kicked open the door, swirling dust about the room. Grasping her braid tighter, he lead her into the room with him. Morven cursed under his breath and looked about to see if they had been noticed. Thankful, they had not so he followed and closed the door behind them, quickly. Alyx struggled to get free from Roland’s grasp.

“Let me go, you damned fool!” Alyx hissed, clawing at his hand wrapped in her braid.

“Not ‘til you tell me why yer doin’ this.” Roland spat back and sat her down upon a bench hard. He tugged on the braid and glared at her. “Well?”

“I’m repayin’ an old debt.”

“Bullshit!” Roland shook her, hard. “Why are ya doin’ this?”

“I told you-“

Roland’s free hand grasped her muffler, ripping it from her face. She had no time to cast her glamour. They both froze and stared at one another, jaws agape. He eased his grip on her braid and cupped her one pale cheek. “Alyx… How?”

“Ahem… I’m suggestin’ ya let the little lass go ‘fore she tells you any tales, Prince.” Morven cut in and Roland turned to see the business end of a blade in his face. “Real quick like.”

Roland released her and in an instant Alyx had scrambled away, replacing her muffler. He stared after her in shock.

“How, Alyx? How?”

“The glass slippers.” Alyx admitted. “They certainly are handy.”

“You’ve been hidin’ in plain sight all this damn time. Bloody hell, I thought you were dead an-” Roland paused as he looked her up and down, amazed to see her in the flesh. “Then that’s why you’re doin’ all this. For him. For Jaron.”

Morven, satisfied their quarrel was over, sheathed his sword. “Aye. She could not pass the chance to help save him.”

Alyx gave Morven a glare. “I _owe_ Jaron. He saved my life more times than I can count and it’s my fault that he got banished in the first place.”

“Oh, a debt, you say? Nothin’ more, nothin’ less, huh?” Roland asked a little heatedly as Alyx turned away to start a fire in the small hearth. “You know, we _’ave_ worried ‘bout you, lass. No matter what ya believe!”

“Yeah, enough to put a damned price on my head.” Alyx snorted.

“I dinna call Jareth on you in Junction City, ya know.” Roland replied, defensively. “I dinna know he was lurkin’ about.”

Alyx gave him a cautious look. “I never should have stopped there, anyway. It was a foolish thing to do.”

“My question is this; does this change our plan?” Morven asked the pair, seriously.

“No. We stick to the plan.” Alyx stated.

Roland stared at her in shock. “Mab’ll spot you! She’s searched high and low for you an’ put an even higher price on yer pretty little head than we did! She wants ya _dead_.”

“She won’t know me. Not with the slippers and my glamour. There’s no way she could suspect me after the stunt I pulled today.” Alyx concentrated and the illusion of her scars and tribal tattoos returned. “She will only know a mad Genki elf when she sees me.”

“Will this work?” Roland asked, seriously.

“It has to… _It has to_.”

* * *

Sarah stared out over the celebrating Goblin City from the balcony of her former room in the Castle Beyond. She had returned to the Labyrinth with Jareth after finalizing their plans with Morgan Le Fey. The goblins were busy celebrating the return of their Queen and had nary the clue that she would be leaving again and soon. A small smile drifted over her lips as she heard the music drifting from the city and she watched the tiny creatures dancing around massive bonfires. Ashe purred, affectionately, at her side and the gryphon nuzzled her hand. She gave him a few loving strokes and smiled out over the city.

“Boy, I missed it here, Ashe. Didn’t you?”

Ashe clucked his agreement and gave a happy squawk.

“I hate to say it, but I even missed those little clods stealing my slippers and hairbrushes…” She sighed, happily.

No where had ever felt so much like home to Sarah than the Goblin City and it felt good to be home, even if it was only for a short while. It even felt good to know that Jareth was in the same castle with her, but she didn’t voice that out loud just yet for fear of jinxing it. Her eyes drifted from the party in the Goblin City to her view of the Eastern Tower. There was light in the highest window, so she knew Jareth was there in his private quarters. Her nose wrinkled and suddenly, she wanted to be near him. She wanted… No, she needed to see him.

“C’mon, Ashe… Let’s go pay a visit to the King.”

Though it was not his idea of a good time, Ashe mewled an agreement and followed his master from her quarters. The castle was relatively deserted thanks to the festivities, so Sarah didn’t have to worry about being averted from her mission. She crept towards the Eastern Tower with Ashe close at her side. She had never used the staircase entrance to Jareth’s private quarters and felt a little nervous about doing so. She could have called for him, but she didn’t want to do that. So, she decided to journey on foot to the entrance to his quarters as that she was unable to transport herself into his quarters. This was part of the magic surrounding the East and West towers.

The Eastern and Western towers of the castle had been gifts between Jareth and Jaron. Both had designed the each tower with the other in mind. Years ago, she had ascended the forest themed staircase to Jaron’s private chambers in search of magic to bring him home, but Jareth’s tower was rather different. Word in the castle was that the brothers kept the rooms as storage for their many magical oddities and as a place to go where no one dared to bother them. Nearly every person in the kingdom was forbidden from entering the towers. She approached the stairwell and her eyes widened at it’s cave-like entrance. The doorway to Jareth’s staircase was framed with two stalactites carved into seven foot tall Red-Cap Goblins wielding very real axes in their stone hands. She peered up the dark and winding staircase. She took a step into the entryway and was jerked backwards by Ashe’s firm beak-grip on her dress. As she landed rather, roughly on her bottom, the two axe blades sliced down in the doorway where she had stood only moments before. The two axes now blocked her entrance to the staircase.

“Hey!” Sarah yelped and scrambled to her feet to glare at the statues. “That nearly took my head off!”

The sound of maniacal giggling startled her and she stared at where the two axes met. Long thin fingers grasped the handles as eerie yellow eyes peeked at her from the darkness. Ashe gave the newcomer a warning hiss. Refusing to let the creature scare her, Sarah squared her shoulders and gave it her fiercest glare. The creature giggled again and poked his head out to give her a sharp toothed smile. Sarah nearly gasped at the hideous creature guarding the staircase. Its dark green mottled skin seemed stretched rather thinly over it’s skeleton and as it grinned at her, it scratched the wart at the tip of it’s long nose with one sharp nail. Then she noticed the silver chain around the creature’s neck, chaining him to the wall.

“Watch the first step! It’s a doozy!” It cackled.

“Let me through.”

“Ah, ah, ah…” The creature tsked, and shook one long finger in her direction. “No one is allowed in the King’s personal chambers.”

“Who are you?” Sarah asked, with a frown. She kept her distance from the frightening creature.

He giggled, madly. “_Who are you_?”

“I’m Sarah.”

“Sarah?” He hissed and backed away from the axes, slightly. “_Sarah…_”

“Yes, I’m Sarah…” She stepped forward and her name seemed to echo up the long, dark staircase. The creature hissed again and Sarah could hear his chains rattle as he disappeared into the shadows.

“Hey, wait-”

A light grew in a small hole in the wall and two small goblins appeared, wielding pick-axes and torches. They shooed the nightmarish creature into a small hole in the wall and rolled a stone cover to lock the creature in. Small lights began to illuminate the cavern staircase and upon closer inspection, Sarah found they came from many little tunnels built within the walls. Slowly, the Red-Caps raised their axes to give her free passage. Sarah stepped forward, again, Ashe at her heels. As she entered the staircase, she looked into one of the small tunnels and found they each had a small gnome-like creature holding a lantern made out of a turnip to light the way. The one she peered in upon gave her a bright smile and knocked his fist upon one wall. The knocking sound echoed up the staircase walls as his brethren repeated the call and more lights began to appear from the tunnels. The walls sparkled with the rough edges of uncut gems and streaks of gold and silver ore. Stalagmites grew from the floor into a very rough version of a banister, which Sarah lay one hand up as she ascended. Within the walls, she could hear the goblins and gnomes as they bustled about in their tunnels, following her progress up the steps. Though it took time, Sarah and Ashe found themselves at a large stone door embedded with dark, uncut gems. 

As she raised one hand for the gold knocker in the middle of the door the door swung open on it’s own to reveal Jareth’s private quarters. As always when she stayed within his quarters, the room never ceased to amaze her. It reminded her of pictures of the Mesa Verde villages she had studied in school. From floor to ceiling, the carved stone walls hosted shelves for books, scrolls, maps, magical trinkets, and other oddities. Odd lanterns, that often reminded Sarah of Jack O’ Lanterns, were hung here and there to, softly, illuminate the room. His large circular bed was in the middle of the room in a sunken pit in the ground. A dark canopy draped from the ceiling and over the pit, which was filled with mounds of pillows and blankets. Two large fire-pits, cast of solid gold, warmed the room. Midway up one wall on a rolling ladder, was Jareth with his nose buried in an ancient tome. After he finished the passage he read, he looked up over the edge of his reading glasses at her. Marking his place by folding the corner of the page back, he returned the tome back to it’s place on the shelf.

“You knew I was coming?” Sarah asked, stepping forward into the room.

“The gnomes and knockers of the staircase told me… I suppose the orc at the bottom gave you a bit of a fright?” Jareth descended the ladder, gracefully, and magicked away his glasses.

She nodded. “He was a bit creepy.”

“I call him Gristle.” Jareth smiled. “He is as ‘creepy’ my brother intended him to be when he designed this tower. Only Jaron could find a good use for a mad orc… Lucky for Gristle the Orc he is still rather smart and remembers to treat his Queen with her due respect. What can I do for you tonight, Sarah?”

“Forgive me.” She blurted out and her cheeks grew a little red as she shrugged. “I’m sorry that I burned down your hedge maze, Jareth.”

The side of his face ticked and she could tell that he was struggling not to laugh. “Your apology is accepted, Sarah.”

She added. “I’m sorry I left.”

“I am sorry that I made you want to leave.” Jareth replied, honestly.

Sarah launched herself into his arms and buried her face in his chest. His arms wrapped around her and he leaned in to breathe in her scent. One of his hands moved to tangle in her hair and draw her body closer to his.

“I missed you… You never made me want to leave, but… I had to.” Sarah gripped the lapel of his jacket until her knuckles turned white and listened to his thudding heart. “I needed to learn to be Queen and you needed to learn to let me be me.”

“I always knew that’s why you went to Wyntr’s keep… Then are you home to stay, precious?” Jareth asked and she tilted her head back to look him in the eyes. “After we go through with this little plan of yours, of course.”

She nodded. “Yeah, I’m coming home for good.”

Within an instant, Jareth’s lips were pressed against hers and her hands tangled in his hair. She moaned against his mouth and in an instant she was in his arms. The pair paused when they heard a low growl. Jareth cast his mismatched eyes on Ashe and bared his teeth. In an instant, the gryphon disappeared and Sarah gave Jareth a scowl.

“Never worry, precious… Your pet is safe.” Jareth breathed across her cheek and the next thing she knew, he was resting her down in the pit of silks and furs that was his bed. “I want you all to myself right now.”

The next few hours passed in a wondrous blur for the pair as they reacquainted themselves with one another’s bodies. Tender caresses were cast in low candlelight and feather soft kisses landed on pale columns of skin. Soft whispers of love were repeated in the dark and then soft sighs took their place. After, the pair felt more content than they had in years. Sarah rest her head upon Jareth’s chest and stared up from the pillow pit to the enchanted ceiling which showed the starry sky above.

“We are heading for Ahearn on the ‘morrow… Are you ready?” Jareth asked her, softly, trailing fingers down her arm.

“As I’ll ever be.”

“I’ll only be a wish away, precious… Remember that.”

“I like that…” She sighed, happily as her eyes sought out the strange constellations of this world that Wyntr had shown her. She pointed one hand lazily towards the sky.

“Look Jareth… It’s Jaffe and Anethema… The Lovers…”

Jareth’s hand snaked up her arm and in an instant his lips were against hers again.

* * *

Hours later, the rescue team rested in their safe house in Bergtroll. Alyx was asleep on one of the three pallets by the fire, her hat covering her face. Morven took the cigarette makings from Alyx’s bag and peered over at Alyx’s sleeping form as she shifted in her sleep. Roland watched her from his position at the table.

“We thought she was really dead, Morven.” Roland whispered. “We thought-“

“The kid’s been through a lot, that’s no lie, but nothin’ could kill her. She’s been too damn stubborn to die.” Morven stated as he returned to the table. “You lot should be right proud of her.”

“I am! I am! She swore she’d come back someday.” Roland turned his eyes from the sleeping girl to Morven. “How did ya meet?”

Morven laughed. “Now that’s a tale! She stowed away on me ship when we set sail from Nevan seven years ago. Leapt from the dock as we were leavin’ and stowed away. Me steward found her sleepin’ in a rowboat, but that was damned near half way to Hawker’s Mooring as fast as we were sailin’. I didn’t have the heart to throw her to the sea serpents. She was sad and strange. Definitely new to these parts… So, I put her to work. Kept her on for a few years as me cabin boy. Then after our last wretched trip to Bergtroll-”

“The lass has really been ‘ere before?” Roland asked, shocked. “’Ere?”

“I tell no tales… She saved my life here. We were sellin’ some dragon’s blood an’ Kelpie eggs. I managed to get into a bit o’ trouble and I ended up in Narg’s prison.” Morven proceeded to roll a cigarette as he spoke. “She fought off the guards to rescue me. Blasted girl weren’t even fully Fae at the time and she damn near got herself killed when she took the werewolves. She’s the best First Mate any Cap’n could wish for.”

Roland smirked. “I never know if I should be believin’ your stories or not. They sound like somethin’ outta them fairy stories me mum told me when I was a lad.”

Morven gave him a wide grin and laid one hand over his heart. “I swear on me own life, mate. We’ve had enough adventures in the last seven years to keep the Aboveground reeling in fairytales for centuries to come. That’s why we’ll be settlin’ down after this last job.”

“You and Alyx? Then are you-” Roland started to ask.

“Lovers? Belay them thoughts, bucko. I take care of her is all. She’s me best mate and me sister. I want to give the kid a place where she don’t gotta worry about pretendin’ to be someone else. No more of them false names and disguises. I want a safe place for her.” Morven gave a great sigh. “I’ve grown a bit weary of watchin’ the kid heal from werewolves claws, bloody curses, or tavern brawls… She needs her own happily ever after.”

“How do ya plan on keepin’ her so safe?” Roland asked, curiously. “If she’d just come back-“

“She won’t and ya know it.” Morven licked the cigarette shut and held up one hand to silence Roland. “That’s where the gold yer givin’ us for savin’ the Goblin Prince comes in. I’d have found an easier way to earn the gold, but she couldn’t leave him in Mab’s clutches. That’s all she’s been after all these years is some way to save ‘im.”

“Then why canna she not just come home?” Roland asked, exasperated.

“Because home is where the heart is, me bucko… An’ that girl don’t know where her heart is.”

Roland contemplated that for a moment and gave a short nod. “I suppose I understand ya a bit… Dinna ya think it wee bit odd when you found a mortal runnin’ and hidin’ in the Underground? You had to have known-“

“Oh, aye. We all figured who she was.” Morven lit the cigarette from the pack of matches that Roland provided and inhaled deeply, holding the dense smoke in his lungs. “But we were also privy to the fact that the Unseelie was on her heels as well. Believe you me, the Dark Queen has her fair share of ears on the seas. We kept our mouths shut and let her tell us what she wanted, when she wanted. She trusted almost no one then and fewer now.”

“She trusts _you_.” Roland pointed out and accepted the offered cigarette.

“That took a bit o’ time, mate… Even in a place where time means naught to the immortal. Krollin and me lookout Quili took her under their wings and trained her to live in this land of make-believe.” Morven gave him a grin from across the smoky air. “I taught her what to do when wishes don’t come true.”

“Has she searched out me cousin before now?”

Morven shrugged. “There’ve been times when I lost track of her for as long as few years at a time. She traveled with a band of gypsies after her christening took hold and-.”

“Gypsies?” Roland asked with a laugh.

“She’s led an adventurous seven years, matey. But somewhere in the midst of all them adventures she gave up on fairy tales, happily ever after, and true love…”

Roland glanced at Alyx’s sleeping figure again. “Me cousin… He loves her.”

“He should. She’s a special girl, that one.”

As both men turned their conversation to their travels the next morning, they did not know that all was heard by the teary eyed girl on the floor.


	15. Disguises and Discoveries

Pre-dawn found Alyx at the hearth and making a pot of coffee. It had been hard for her to sleep after last night’s confrontation and she found it nigh impossible after the conversation she had overheard between Roland and Morven. Morven was right, she trusted few in this world, but she had learned in her short lifetime that trust was something not given out lightly. She had only grown as cold as what this world had made her. She had no room in her life for fairytales. After all, she knew there were no happily-ever-afters in any world you could manage to stumble into. The last seven years had proven that much to her at least. Sitting at the table in her gear, she waited on the others to awaken and sipped at her coffee.

Morven stumbled from his mat, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “Mornin’. You make coffee?”

She nodded and blew on the top of her mug to cool the brew. “Aye.”

Morven grimaced and addressed the awakening Highland Prince. “Drink only one cup, Roland! Add water as well. It’ll be strong.”

Alyx snorted. “So it takes only a good cup of coffee to take down the mighty Morven Squall?”

“Shouldn’t you be saddlin’ the horses, squab?” Morven asked, lightly, as he poured a cup.

Alyx slammed down her cup and gave him a glare. “Since when am I your bloody manservant?”

“My, aren’t we a might testy, today?” Morven gave her smirk. “Best save that rage for the Darkling Court. Now go an’ saddle ‘em horses.”

Alyx gave him a frown and downed the rest of her coffee. She went out to the stables to saddle her horse and load her gear, grumbling to herself as she did so. More mad at herself than at the men, she tried to take a few calming breathes. She had managed to foul her own mood for the morning, but letting his teasing get to her. After she had stowed her gear and fumed for a moment, she noticed the merchants setting up their wares in the early morning hours. She made her way to a few of the stalls, searching for items necessary to their trip and hoping to calm her temper. At the edge of the alley, there was an old troll setting up shop. He was a peddler of captured wee folk and the sight tugged at her heart. In Seelie governed cities the scumbag would have been considered a slave trader, but here in Bergtroll he was merely another merchant. She wandered to his stall, taking in the many small fairy folk in iron birdcages for sale. She saw brownies, imps, will o’ the wisps, and sprites of every elemental nature. In her browsing, her eyes fell upon an iron birdcage holding a small green fairy. The fairy was curled into a small ball at the bottom of the cage in a bed of shredded parchment. She gave off a faint and familiar glow.

Alyx stifled as gasp as she recognized the small fairy. She whispered. “Trog?”

Trog opened her eyes, slowly in the early morning sunlight and glared up at the covered figure before her. ““Who the bloody hell are you?”

“Troll!” Alyx signaled the vendor and he ambled her way. “How much for the woodland fairy?”

“Twenty-five gold coins. I warn ya, when she’s awake, she does nothin’ but babble on and on and on about nothin’.” The troll grunted and poked the cage, knocking Trog from her feet. She glared daggers up at him. “Jabbers all the bloody time. Annoyin’ as hell, but full of fairy magic and healing powers. She’s straight from Tithe in the Enchanted Wood.”

“I’ll take it.” Alyx gave the troll a handful of coins and took the cage. Going back down the alley and to her horse, she peered inside at her old friend.

“Why did you buy me? How did you know my name?” Trog asked, staring at her possible savior and flitting about the cage, nervously.

“Hush up you silly little fairy!” Alyx spoke low. “It’s me, Trog… Alyx.”

Trog’s jade eyes widened. “Alyx?”

“Quiet!” Alyx shushed her friend. “I’m here with Roland. We’re on our way to free Jaron.”

“Get me outta this cage then!” Trog yelped and shook the cage door with her tiny hands. “I got caught trying to lift Harkin’s keys in Tithe and he sold me to a traveling peddler six months ago!”

“Roland worried as much.” Alyx produced a pick-pocketing tool from her saddlebags and opened the cage, quickly. Trog flew out and around her, gleefully.

“I’ve never, _ever_ been happier to hear a familiar voice!” Trog landed on Alyx’s palm. “We’ve been looking all over for you!”

“I’ve been hiding. Few people know my true name. They call me Aneurin of the Genkis now.” Alyx explained.

Trog nodded and moved to fly off. “Aye, Aneurin is a good enough name! Now, let’s go get Jaron.”

“Hold your horses! We’re on our way to meet Mab in Ahearn in two days.” Alyx gestured to the waiting horses. “I helped her Chieftain of the Guard recapture Jaron yesterday in Bone Square so we could get closer to save him.”

“You helped him recapture Jaron! Why didn’t ya just take off with him?”

“Because I would have had the whole Troll Nation thundering down on our heads, you bull-headed fairy!” Alyx hissed, irritated. “Now are you with us or not?”

“I’ll follow you anywhere to save him! Even back to that witch’s lair.” Trog flitted off and sat down on the saddle as Morven and Roland exited the hideaway.

Morven stared at the small fairy and asked, nonchalantly. “New friend, Aneurin?”

“An old one.” Roland smiled, warmly. “Where in name of the Gods did you come from, ya little dunderhead?

“I was bought n’ paid for up the street not five minutes ago!” Trog peered at him and flew to his shoulder to perch there. “They’ve glamoured you good, but I know that brogue anywhere! You look goofier than normal, Highlander.”

“Good on you, Alyx.” Roland’s eyes went to Alyx. “You are a good and _missed_ friend.”

“I’ll not let _any_ of my friends rot in cages.” Alyx stated.

“Seven years and ya don’t tell me who ya really are, but ya blurt it out to a fairy in ten seconds?” Morven asked, raising one eyebrow.

“I’ve not grown that distrustful.”

“Ahh… Feigning sleep again, matey?”

“You were loud.” Alyx mounted her horse and the others followed suit. She reined her horse around and asked. “To Ahearn then?”

“Aye, but not by choice.” Morven replied, dryly.

It took the rescue team longer than they expected to traverse the dangerous mining trails thought the Hollow Tor mountains. Twice they were forced to find alternate routes around a cave-in and an avalanche before they reached the safer and northern part of the Great Highland Road that would take them from the mountains and across the Red Snow Northlands to Ahearn. Yet, when they reached the northern Great Highland Road, they were again delayed by the sudden snowstorms that plagued the Northlands. Still the rescuers trudged on through the blistering cold, stopping only when they could no longer see to ride. On the third day of their travels, Lady Fortune shined down on them as they finished the last leg of their journey, nearing Ahearn and Raghnall castle. The weather eased up, and they rode in only the crisp, snow-dotted air.

“So what marvelous plan do you have up yer sleeve?” Morven shook the snowflakes from his hair and hat.

Alyx shrugged. “I’m only concerned with _saving_ the Goblin Prince, Morven, not _how_ I am to do it.”

“Spoken like a true pirate, but, mayhap, you should consider _how_ you plan to save him, and not just that it needs done.” Morven replied with a chuckle.

“I’ll demand his freedom from her.” Alyx replied, firmly.

“Oh, yeah? Then we’ll just say our goodie-byes and waltz out the doors, huh? Do ya really think ya can just stroll in there and tell Mab ya want him back?”

“Yes.” Alyx looked at him, her eyes narrowed. “Why couldn’t I?”

“One: She’ll kill you. Two: She’ll kill me. Three-”

“We’re immortal, Morven.”

“Even the Fae can die. We ain’t invulnerable.” Morven stated. “You forget our last battle with Mab too easily, mate.”

“No, I remember it perfectly.” Alyx rubbed one of her arms, unconsciously, where Morven knew laid faint scars from the curse Mab had cast upon the girl years before in one of their few experiences with the Dark Queen. She raised her chin, defiantly. “I am not afraid of her.”

“Can I suggest somethin’?” Roland asked. 

“By all means, Highlander… Enlighten me.” Alyx remarked, dryly.

“What you did in Bergtroll proved that we be Unseelie, true enough, but we need to be provin’ that we are ever faithful to the Queen of Air and Darkness. The closer we be to the Queen the closer we’ll be to Jaron. I just need touch his medallion to his skin. With his magic, he’ll be free.”

“What of the curse?” Trog asked from her seat between the ears of Roland’s mount.

“If he hasn’t given her his will the curse is easily broken.” Alyx said. “Let’s hope he’s strong.”

“He wouldn’t give his will to that harpy!” Trog insisted. “You should know that!”

“Mab’s lot can be quite creative with their tortures, believe me.” Morven said. “I’ve felt the cut of their blades and the sting of their whips.”

“He dinna look very good in Bergtroll, did he?” Roland spoke, softly, his voice etched with worry.

Morven shook his head. “Some of them wounds were iron. Some of those scars he’ll never lose.”

“We will save him.” Alyx clucked at her horse. “The time and place will present themselves… Have faith.”

* * *

Ahearn was a northern village that was governed by neither Court, but a strange clash of both cultures. The people of Ahearn were known for their skills in the training and the breeding of horses. The city thrived on its horse trade, supplying most of the stock for the entire Underground. Just outside the village stood Raghnall Castle, Mab’s northern home made of enchanted black crystal and ice. Sarah and Ashe stared up at the massive doors and it was true that they were both a little nervous. Jareth’s gloved hand tightened on hers as he slammed one open palm on the heavy door. The door creaked open and a tall woman-like creature in dark armor blocked their way with her spear. Sarah eyes widened as she realized it was a harpy. She had never seen one of the bird-women before. The woman was tall with talons for feet and large black wings at her back. Though she was beautiful, there was something frightening about her dark feather rimmed eyes. The feathers on her wings looked as if someone had cut all of her long feathers off with dull scissors. The harpy’s face sharpened under the helmet she wore.

“State your business, Goblin King.” She snapped, and her claw like fingers tightened on the spear.

Jareth flashed his canines at her when he smile. “Hello, Celaeno… You are a bit far from your precious mountains.”

Celaeno hissed. “My queen wills her harpies at her side.”

“And you stay only because she has clipped your wings… What a pity…” Jareth’s cold eyes locked with Celaeno’s darker ones. “My father always told me that a harpy’s wings were their prize possession… He never clipped your people, Celaeno.”

Sarah watched the harpy stiffen at his words and her terribly clipped wings shuddered a little. When Jareth’s father had been appointed Goblin King, he spent his due time within the Dark Court. It was then that the newly crowned King Carsys anointed him Lord of Harpies at Piran. Sadly the title followed Jareen to his untimely death and the Harpy Flock was dissolved back within the Unseelie. Celaeno’s eyes darkened and she raised her chin, defiantly. “I only do as my Queen wills… There is no changing such things. State your business.”

“Has she struck you blind as well as flightless?” Jareth asked, dryly. “I am presenting my Queen to the Dark Court, as per custom.”

Suddenly, the door opened wider and there was a beautiful, dark headed Fae woman, gasping for breath in a smoky dress that matched her grey eyes. Sarah eyes widened as she gasped for air and waved away Celaeno.

“Back to your post, Celaeno!” She ordered between breaths. Reluctantly the harpy melted back and the Fae woman gave them both a short curtsy, the golden locket at her chest bobbing with each movement. “I beg Your Grace’s pardon that I was not here to meet you sooner. I am Vesper Morain… Queen Mab is expecting you.”

Jareth moved to step forward and Sarah put a restricting hand on his shoulder and fought the laughter bubbling inside of her. “I believe she was speaking to me, dear.”

Jareth gave her a strange look and then he realized that she was correct. Vesper had come to greet his queen for her introduction to the Dark Court, not him. “Right… Remember, love… One wish.”

He gave her a quick kiss and was gone in the whispering winds. It was then that the Goblin Crown that Sarah wore on her brow began to feel like it weighed a thousand pounds. She took a deep breath and smiled at Vesper. “Lead the way.”

Vesper cocked one eyebrow in amusement and motioned for the girl and beast to follow her down the dark crystal halls. “Welcome to Raghnall Castle, Your Grace. Morgan has requested that you are housed in her tower, seeing as how she shall be your hostess and teacher for your stay within the Darkling Court. Will your… pet be staying with you?”

“At _all_ times.” Sarah replied, firmly. “He is my royal bodyguard.”

“Then the tales are true about you, Queen Sarah. You are indeed much wiser than most who come calling upon the Unseelie. A gryphon is excellent protection within these halls… As well as being under the wing of a sorceress such as Morgan le Fey.” Vesper stopped them at set of ornately carved doors and lowered her voice. “I will warn you that our Queen is rather furious that Jareth sent you and now of all times. She seems to think this is some plot to free his brother.”

Sarah cocked one eyebrow. “Listen, if I had a choice I wouldn’t be here either. I gotta do this if I want to be Goblin Queen.”

“Understood, I assure you.” Vesper nodded. “I just wished to give you fair warning.”

There was the crash of glass on the other side of the door and Sarah’s eyes widened. She looked back to Vesper who gave her an apologetic smile.

“She has not had her nap today.” Vesper pushed open the doors and cleaned up the broken glass with a quick bit of magic. “Queen Sarah has arrived, Your Grace…”

Mab whirled around, her red eyes aflame. She screeched and hurled a glass vase in their direction. As it neared, the glass slowed, and shattered in harmless bits of glitter over the two women. From across the room, Morgan lowered her arm and threw her foulest look at Mab.

“You’ve know this was coming the last seven years… You’re lucky it’s waited this long!” Morgan chastised the dark queen. “Every member of the Goblin Royal family has spent time within our doors to learn the darker nature of their Horde.”

Mab bared her teeth at Morgan and crossed her arms over her chest. “I want my slave. Bring him to me.”

“Only after you do your job as _Queen_. Then you may play with your _toys_.” Morgan spoke to Mab as if she was a tantrum prone child.

Mab huffed and gave Sarah a quick once over. “So you are the Legendary Sarah? The once-mortal woman that stole the Goblin King’s heart?”

Sarah raised her chin. “I am.”

Mab snorted and turned back to her vanity. “You’re nothing special… That whole family has always had a soft spot for mortals.”

“Listen, I don’t like the fact I’m stuck here either, but we both know I _have_ to.” Sarah snapped, angry with the immature queen’s antics. She didn’t take tantrums from Jareth, so by the Gods, this bitch wasn’t going to get away with them either. “So, let’s just agree that we loathe one another and get this whole messy business over with? What do you say?”

Morgan gave a snort of laughter as Mab became furious.

“You foolish little girl! I have had Fae executed for less!” Mab hissed and pointed one long black nail at Sarah.

“Yeah, well remember that it’s hard to win a war without your Red Caps!” Sarah retorted, unable to keep her temper in check. “Don’t forget that this _foolish little girl_ is their _Queen_!”

Morgan burst into laughter at the feuding pair as Vesper watched on in horrified silence. Mab threw the Sorceress a nasty glance and slowly sat back at her vanity. Sarah could practically see the steam rolling from her ears. She tapped her nails on the counter, thoughtfully.

“Vesper will show you to your quarters.” Mab replied, her voice calmer, but clipped. “Learn quickly and get out of my castle. I need no Seelie Royals here.”

“Deal.” Sarah retorted.

Mab smiled, wickedly. “I’ll see you at the after dinner festivities then, _Queen_ Sarah.”

Sarah gave a sharp nod and turned on one heel, Ashe following close behind after pausing for a mere moment to give Mab a warning snarl. Vesper hurried out to escort the young Queen to her quarters. Morgan merely grinned at the seething Queen of Air and Darkness.

“I do not know what they plan, but I want the Goblin family out of my kingdom… And quickly.” Mab ordered.

“Only as quickly as she can learn, Your Grace.” Morgan cackled.

* * *

The group rode down the snowy cobblestone drive to the massive ice gates of the castle. Before they got too close, Alyx ordered Trog into Alyx’s small pouch, so as to keep herself hidden from Harkin’s notice. Needless to say, the feisty little fairy wanted none of that, but was soon ordered into her hiding place by Roland. The imposing gates of black ice were open wide and Harkin waited to greet them. After letting the trio dismount, he approached with a short bow.

“Welcome friends of the Unseelie. I received word of riders coming down the Great Highland Road and hoped it was you. Welcome to Ahearn and the great Raghnall Castle.” He snapped his fingers and a trio of dark elves came forward to stable the horses. “Your gear will be taken to your quarters. Follow me.”

“Many apologies for our tardiness, me Lord.” Morven bowed. “Snow storms and avalanches caught us after Bergtroll.”

“Yes, the Tors are a challenge to travel this time of year. Come inside for tonight’s festivities. It is warm and there is food, drink, and women.” Harkin led them into the castle. His voice turned to mild disgust. “Unfortunately, we are celebrating other _guests_ this eve. The Goblin Queen has brought her horde to court.”

Morven and Alyx shared a quick glance. What in the blazes was Sarah doing here and why, of all times, now? The trio remained wise and kept their mouths shut while following Harking into the ballroom. Millions of candles gave the room an eerie glow as Alyx, Trog, Morven, and Roland entered behind Harkin. All around them the Unseelie danced and made merry, no matter what horrors they were up to. The Darkling Court took great pride in their dark revelry. Many of the walls were lined with pillow pits where, what could only be called orgies were taking place amongst the Unseelie.

“I will see when our Queen wants to meet with you.” Harkin said as he led them to the tables laden with food and drink. “Help yourselves to wine and food. We have women if that’s what your blood thirsts. I shall confer with the Queen and return when she is ready for you.”

Alyx grabbed an apple from the table and bit into it, scanning the room. She seemed at ease, but one arm stayed wary, resting on the hilt of her sword Surprisingly enough, the few goblins that she saw were the most well behaved of the whole lot. Banshees soared around the ceiling and two Red Caps argued, violently, across the hall over a slab of meat. Her eyes drifted over orcs chewing, noisily, on bones, while a trio of trows tried to pry a golden shield from a wall behind them.

Morven looked across the room to the throne and murmured. “There she be in all her dark glory…”

Alyx followed his gaze to the Queen seated upon her elaborate black crystal throne, her red hair gleaming in the candlelight. Her full dress was strapless, accenting the swell of her breasts and colored black as the night. Alyx’s eyes strayed to the left and she saw Sarah in a throne nearby Mab’s. Worry flared in her heart for her dear friend, but Alyx knew for this plan to succeed, Sarah had to be on her own. Her friend certainly looked like a Queen at any rate. She wore the Goblin crown upon her brow and her dark curls were pinned to fall about her pale face. Her flowing golden gown floated around her lithe body and clasped like a choker at her neck, leaving her arms and back bare. With one bejeweled hand, she was stroking the head of a rather impressive looking gryphon at her side. Sarah wore a mildly disgusted look on her face and Alyx could tell she would rather be somewhere else entirely.

Queen Mab smirked over the crowd and called out in a ringing voice. “Where is my slave?”

The crowd parted to reveal a beautiful Fae woman dancing with a tall, Fae man to the music Mab’s baleful band produced. Both wore masks that resembled ogres as they twirled to the dark music. Her tattered, yet elegant dress was long and dark, but he only wore ragged pants, leaving his torso bare. His back was a series of bloody welts and bruises marring his skin and there was a chain around his neck. He dipped and danced her around the circle the crowd made for the pair. Alyx could see where his feet left bloody footprints upon the floor.

“What are they doing?” Trog whispered from the pouch.

“The danse macabre…” Roland answered, solemnly. “A favorite in the Unseelie Court.”

The music stopped and the partners moved apart, the man bowing to the cackling Fae woman.

“Come to me, slave.” Mab ordered, crooking one finger at him.

At the prodding of the orc guards, he moved to kneel before her at the dais.

“Now, _slave_, you will give your will to me.” She bent and removed his mask with flourish. Alyx gasped as she realized it was Jaron. If possible he looked worse than when she had seen him before in Bergtroll. Obviously they had punished him, harshly, for trying to escape the Queen of Air and Darkness. Mab pursed her lips as Jaron’s dull eyes stared back at her. “You danced for hours my pet. Do you not tire?”

Jaron nodded. “Yes, I tire, my queen.”

“Do you wish to rest?”

He nodded.

“Then give your will to me.”

Suddenly, Jaron spat in her face, and she drew back with a hiss. Her bejeweled hand came down hard on his face, knocking him to the floor. She snarled and reached for a whip beside her throne. Bringing it down upon his bare back, she laughed, merrily, at his cries of pain as new wounds were made atop the old. Blood dripped from the end of the whip as she paused to lean down to speak to him.

“You’re a prince no longer, _slave_. Give your will to me.”

Drawing deep, ragged breaths Jaron shook his head, fiercely, and choked out. ”_Never_!”

She brought the whip down on his face, slicing open his cheek nearly to the bone. “Fool! Such arrogance will get you killed! Must we go through this every time? You belong to me! Give your will to me!”

He did not speak and threw his gaze to his blood marring the crystal floors.

Mab sat back upon her throne and glared at him. “So be it. Guards, heat the slippers! You shall wear them as they burn red hot and dance for me, slave. Bring me the slippers!”

A gleefully laughing banshee brought in the metal shoes and sat them in the roaring fireplace. Mab smiled down at Jaron. “It comes to the shoes again, pet. When will you learn?”

He stared into nothingness as he was placed, kneeling at her side on a chain until the slippers heated. Sarah’s heart ached as he sat between them, but she could not even touch him for fear of angering the mad queen. Not once all evening had he even glanced her direction and even acknowledged that he knew her.

Mab cried out over the crowd. “Who will dance with him first?”

Many began to call out and Alyx moved forward, anger making her see red. Morven grasped her upper arm with a grip that was hard enough to bruise.

“Steady as she goes, bucko.” Morven whispered. “Now be no time for any fool-hearted shenanigans…”

Alyx looked to him, and then back towards the throne where Harkin knelt to address the Queen. Alyx whispered, hoarsely. “Sweet Danu… I-I can’t watch him dance, Morven.”

“Toughen yerself, mate.” Morven released her arm and cast a wary glance about. “Eyes watch _all_ in the Unseelie Court.”

“Aye… Aye…” Alyx tried to relax as Harkin returned to fetch them.

“Her Majesty will see you now. Follow me.” Harkin led them before the throne and all knelt before the Queen of Air and Darkness.

“Your Grace, may I introduce Xabat the Threadbare and his cohorts? He is the elf who captured your slave in Bone Square.”

Mab smiled down at the three men and her eyes locked on Alyx. She ran a hand over Jaron’s head as if he were her dog. “I am grateful that you were there to stop my favorite pet from escaping.”

“’Twas no problem, Your Grace.” Alyx bowed her head and fought the urge to cut off Mab’s head with the blade at her hip.

“It seemed to be for my Chieftain of the Guard and his men.” Mab’s glare went to Harkin. “It is a sad day when the Unseelie Guard can not control the Queen’s slaves. Dear Harkin has, no doubt, thanked the Gods that you came along when you did, elf.”

“I only wished to stop a slave from escaping, your majesty.” Alyx somehow found her silver tongue amidst her inner rage. “A slave should obey their master.”

Mab gave a chuckle. “I agree. Harkin tells me that the three of you seek work.”

“Aye, me Greatest Lady, we are.” Morven spoke, sweetly, saving Alyx from speaking further. “But we can only _wish_ to serve in yer Unseelie Court since bathin’ in yer dark beauty.”

“Such a sweet tongue on you, stranger…” She looked him up and down with a smile at his flattery. “Your name?”

“Cannon Tom, Yer Grace..” Morven swooped low into a very elaborate bow. “Xabat, meself, and me young mate, Tug Broadoak be merely three lost souls in need of a bit o’ work to get us through the harsh winter.”

“I see… I am in need of capable huntsmen. Will such a job do until I find other uses for you?” Mab raised one finely arch eyebrow, as if daring Morven to argue.

“It would only be the greatest honor! We’ll hunt even the White Stag of the Enchanted Wood for you, Yer Grace.”

“Good. Set them up in quarters, Harkin. I am sure they wish to rest after such a long ride from Bergtroll. Tomorrow morning I want you to start hunting game for my kitchens.” She pulled the chain attached to the collar around Jaron’s neck and jerked him into attention. “Thank the elf for returning you to me, slave.”

Jaron’s eyes had been on Alyx the whole conversation, but she did not notice until Mab address him. He stared with dull and vacant eyes. For a moment a faint sheen came over them, but flickered away. He spoke, numbly. “Thank you for returning me.”

Mab cackled and dismissed them with a wave of her hand. She looked to the fireplace and hissed to Jaron. “The shoes glow red, slave.”

Alyx had tried not to let Jaron have any of her attention, but as the guards led him to the shoes, she was swallowed hard, her heart in her throat. Sarah rose from her throne, a look of disgust across her face.

“If you’ll excuse me, Your Highness… ” Sarah said, in a bitter voice. “I think I’ve had enough fun for my first night here. I wish to retire.”

Mab snorted and waved one bejeweled hand. “Then be gone with you, Goblin Queen.”

“C’mon, Ashe.” Sarah said, gently, and the great gryphon followed her as she exited the ballroom.

Harkin led Mab’s newest huntsmen from the ballroom, just as Jaron’s screams began to ring out and the band began to play again. Alyx paused in horror for a moment at the ballroom doors, unable to move.

“Walk on, my lady.” Trog hissed, from her hiding place. “A lot good we are to ‘im if we’re dead!”

Alyx swallowed hard and walked on, but her movements were not unnoticed by an observant pair of Fae skulking by the doors.

Vesper Morain turned to Ramsden and raised an eyebrow, quizzically. “Did you see Mab’s new huntsmen? Quite an odd little bunch. I hear the small covered one is a Genki elf.”

“Certainly is small enough to be an elf.” Ramsden said, dryly, as he swirled the wine in his glass. “Far too short to be Fae.”

“Apparently, he stopped Jaron’s latest escape attempt in Bergtroll. After Jaron killed Gaar, the elf jumped at him from a horse. Well, at least that is the tale that Morgan is telling.”

“From a horse? Really?” Ramsden sipped his drink and watched Jaron dance and scream in the burning shoes with amusement. “How crude, but who knows if that witch is exaggerating…”

“He flinched.” Vesper stated, firmly.

“Who?”

“The elf, you twit!”

“Mayhap, he was tortured at one time. The Genki are known to be a fierce and hostile breed. Let our Queen worry about her huntsmen. Chances are they’ll either desert court after the first hunt or die. It’s no troubles of mine…”

Vesper frowned at him and pondered Mab’s newest huntsmen.

* * *

After grabbing some much needed air in the court yard, Sarah hurried to her quarters in Morgan’s tower, excitement clutching at her heart. She had nearly jumped out of her seat, when she saw the arrival of the pirates and who she suspected to be Roland under all that glamour. Then Mab had called for the shoes and Sarah nearly vomited into her own lap. There was no way she could watch them do that to Jaron after watching the earlier public torture session, of which he had been the guest of honor. Rounding a corner, she nearly screamed when she was dragged into an abandoned room. Ashe was at her side, hissing, until a crude voice called him off.

“Rest easy, ya blasted bird-cat!” Roland hissed in the darkness.

A match lit the stub of a small candle and drew light over the faces of the kidnappers. Sarah sighed in relief and relaxed.

The grip on Sarah eased and Morven gave her a tired smile. “Sorry ‘bout that, Yer Grace.”

“What in the name of Baba Yaga do ya think yer doing here?” Alyx hissed and Sarah blinked in response.

“We figured we’d-“ Sarah started and Alyx slapped one gloved hand over her mouth.

“Belay that! Regardless of your reasons, you’re just going to muck things up! Be outta this castle tomorrow.” Alyx ordered.

Sarah jerked free and frowned. “Since when are you the boss of me, Anuerin? We are _trying_ to help you guys!”

“I can’t believe that fool of a Goblin King let you come here.” Alyx sighed, angrily. “You’re liable to get yourself killed… Or worse!”

“It was _my_ idea! Jareth didn’t want me to, but I’ve got Ashe.” Sarah jerked her thumb down at the gryphon. Alyx’s eyes went to the beast and she frowned. She didn’t care much for dealing with gryphons in her line of work. They were entirely too smart for their own good and tended to outwit you at the earliest opportunity. They were also notorious truth seekers… His deep eyes seemed to see right through her façade and if gryphons could smirk, that was exactly was he was doing. Alyx cursed under her breath and stepped back. Sarah was right. There was no protection greater than a gryphon. Besides being smart, they were insanely loyal, but Alyx was still terrified for her friend’s life.

“Well if ya get yerself killed, they’ll be no dockin’ our wages, by thunder.” Morven cut in good-naturedly and gave her a bright smile. “Methinks it’ll be good for us to ‘ave a wee distraction on our side. It’ll be good to know that there be someone here at our backs, lassie.”

“I’m really killing two birds with one stone on this one. I’m required as Goblin Queen to visit the Unseelie Court.” Sarah grinned.

“So you’ve accepted the crown then? Yer to be Queen?” Roland asked, excitedly. “Bloody well took you long enough!”

“Just make sure you stay outta our way, Yer Grace.” Alyx reminded her, harshly. “We be the kidnappin’ experts here.”

“Don’t worry. I’m just here to distract.” Sarah replied, testily. “I won’t be in _your_ way at all.”

“Enough you two. We’re all here for the same job, regardless…” Roland stepped between the pair. He looked to Sarah. “We found Trog in Bergtroll.”

Sarah’s eyes widened. “Really? Where is she?”

Alyx’s hand went to her pouch and she cursed. “She snuck out of my bag… That blasted fairy is gonna get us killed! We need to find her before she does something stupid!”

“We’d best be partin’ ways then, Yer Grace. May the winds be at your back and Lady Luck on yer coattails.” In a blink, Morven extinguished the candle and Sarah felt herself propelled out into the hall again. Blinking, she hurried towards Morgan’s tower with Ashe on her heels, anxious to confer with the sorceress.

* * *

Hours had passed by the time that Jaron dragged himself from the ballroom, his feet burnt and useless. He propped himself up against a wall, as silent tears left trails down his soot covered face. At one point, a rather sadistic orc guard had thrust Jaron’s face too close to the fire, singeing most of his hair and burning his chin. The Goblin Prince shifted to a sitting position with a grunt and gazed down at his useless feet. A small and slightly mad smile came across his face. Two orc guards approached to drag him to his knees before Mab as she exited the ballroom.

“Such a lovely ball, didn’t you think?” Mab asked, ruffling her hair and pursing her dark lips at a nearby mirror.

“Spectacular.” Jaron spat, though gritted teeth.

“You are the best entertainment my court has had in years, pet.”

“Just kill me and stop with this mindless torture, Mab.” Jaron whispered, numbly. “I’ll never say your words and you know it. Just kill me and be done.”

“Oh, you shall say those words long before your death.” Mab gave him a wicked grin as she turned from her reflection. “People were wrong to assume that I have cursed you… No, no… No curse is as powerful as the spell that I have cast upon you. I have put a geis on you, Jaron Sindhe… A geis that ensures you will say the words within seven years. Can you not feel the pull of the magic already? Your seven years are nearly up… You will bend to Mab Willbreaker…”

Jaron felt the tug of the spell upon him and cursed himself. He should have known it was a geis she had placed upon him and not any simple spell work. Geis were the most ancient of magics and were nigh impossible to break without causing misfortune or death to yourself. The word itself means ‘bond’ and one’s geis was always tied to their destiny. Slowly, his eyes began to fade, and his head slumped in defeat.

“Besides… You belong to me regardless, pet.” Mab continued and ruffled his singed hair. “You are a slave, cast away like some broken toy from your _Glistening_ Court… Do you even think that they really want you back? Not one has come to save you… Not even your _precious_ mortal. They have forgotten all about you… Face it… No one wants you back within the Seelie Court.”

“Who said I wanted to go back?” Jaron retorted, numbly, and Mab cackled.

“Take him to his cell and have Morgan attend him… Tell her to leave the burns until morning…” Mab ordered and disappeared to her quarters. “Make sure he doesn’t die.”

The orcs dragged Jaron to his cell and clanged the door shut behind him. With the last of his strengths, he managed to prop himself against one wall. There was the low crackle of electricity and then Morgan was kneeling at his side.

“Jaron, can you hear me?” Morgan hissed.

He blinked and gave her a dirty look. “Of course I can hear you. I’m not deaf.”

“Do you know my name?”

“Of course.” He rolled his eyes and she saw the spark of what he used to be was there again. “Morgan le Fey.”

She nodded and rested her hand upon the wounds on his chest, healing them. She then moved to the ones upon his back. “Good. You have grown stronger since your near escape in Bergtroll, my prince. I fear that I must leave your feet until morning on her orders, but I have a drought for the pain…”

Jaron was not paying attention to her. He was staring out his small cell window, his eyes vacant. Morgan turned his face so he would look at her, again. Her eyes softened and she caressed his cheek, gently. “Hold on a little longer, Jaron. Help is near.”

“Aye, mother. I’ll be good.” Jaron replied, vaguely, and looked back to the window.

Morgan shook her head and forced the drought past his cracked lips. She gave him one more sad look before she popped away again, her thoughts heavy. Meanwhile inside the cell, Jaron stared at the window and a familiar face peeked through the window at him with teary eyes.

“Trog?” He asked, his voice raspy.

She flew through the window to where he sat and landed beside him. Her small fingers tangled in his singed hair and she sobbed. “Oh, Jaron! You look _terrible_!”

He stared at her, blankly. “Are we going to Gammon’s tonight, friend?”

“Jaron, we’re in Raghnall Castle.” Trog whispered. “We’ve come to free you.”

Jaron’s cloudy eyes, cleared for an instant. “Free me? Really?”

“Aye. Be strong. We’ll get you out of here soon. I promise, banshee-breath.” She flitted to his feet and used her tears to heal the burns and blisters there. Moving back to his head, she touched his dark hair. “You’re gonna be okay, buddy.. Hear me?”

“Oh, aye…” Jaron nodded, his voice and eyes distant. “We’ll likely win the lily-pod races again…”

Trog frowned and her head snapped up when she heard the approach of the guards after waking from their nap. “I must go. We will come for you. I promise.”

He watched as the fairy lit out the window and he began to laugh, madly. Jaron’s laugh was so strange and unheard of in the dungeons that the nearest orc guard even opened the small viewer on his door to check if he finally had gone insane. The orc shook his head in disgust and headed back down the hall.

“Mab’s finally made him loopy.” He grumbled and went back to sleep against a wall.

A shine came over Jaron’s mismatched eyes in the darkened cell. A shine that had not been so strong in seven long years. A plan began to form in the recesses of his mind. He smiled in the darkness and took his first deep breath in a long time.

* * *

Alyx sat in her room, trying to figure out a way to get near Jaron. She held his medallion in her hand and studied it, intently, tracing her fingers over it while she thought. Roland entered her room and came to her side.

“I found that blasted fairy. She’s been down to the dungeons, tryin’ to talk to Jaron. She reports back, an’ I quote, ‘He’s loonier than an imp on fire grass in the springtime’.” Roland sat in the chair across from Alyx. “Come up with a plan yet?”

She shook her head, sadly. “No.”

“Me either. You know, we canna keep up this façade forever.” Roland rubbed his chin. “We need to work fast.”

“Forever isn’t such a long time, Roland.” Alyx remarked, casually. “We’ll get this.”

“I wish Jaron were with us. He can pull plans from his arse.”

Alyx chuckled. “He was always good in a tight spot.”

“Where’s Morven?”

“He’s checking out the castle. Trying to figure out the schematics so we know how to make our escape once we have Jaron.” Alyx gave the medallion back to Roland. “Hide this well.”

“Aye.” Roland tucked it within his clothing. “Maybe we can slip into the dungeon at night an-”

Alyx stopped him. “Nay, they’ll have that heavily guarded if Jaron is there. We must find a better time and place. Betwixt the pair of us tomorrow, we need to find out some information on where they keep him. We need to find a way to get close to him.”

A knock sounded on the door and they fell silent, looking to one another with worry. Alyx looked towards the door and called out. “Enter.”

Morgan opened the door and swept into the room, her grey dress curling around her like smoke. She gave the pair a smile as they rose. “Good evening, boys.”

“The same, my lady.” Roland bowed low. “What can we help you with?”

“This.” Morgan held out one hand where she held Trog in a firm grasp. Trog was struggling and cursing in Gaelic. “I caught the little wretch trying to lift dungeon keys off of a sleeping orc guard.”

Trog started. “I-“

“Quiet you!” Morgan shushed her and hissed. “You must be careful, Lord of the Highlands. She was lucky that it was I who came along and not Harkin. Tiny heads would have rolled.”

Roland’s eyes widened. “How did-“

“I know many things, Roland.” She eyed Alyx. “You elude me, Genki, but you always did. What be your secrets?”

“Not a thing worth tellin’…” Alyx gave her a piercing gaze.

Morgan smirked. “Not if Mab finds out about your little plan at any rate. Whatever you are going to do, you need to do it soon. The Goblin Prince’s mind is weakening. What is your plan?”

“We donna have one.” Roland said, grimly. “’Tis only pure luck we made it this far so fast.”

“You have no plan?” Morgan groaned. “Did you fools pick the first oafs to come along wanting the job or what?”

Morven, perfect in his timing as usual, entered the room, speaking excitedly. “Did ya know the dungeons are right across the courtyard from our room? We could just run ‘cross there and-”

“We picked the only ones who would take the job, Morgan.” Roland said, glumly. “No one else would come.”

Morven raised an eyebrow at the Sorceress. “Is she an ally then?”

Morgan gave him a glare and snorted. “Morgan is out for Morgan. It benefits _me_ if the Goblin Prince is freed.”

Roland held out the medallion. “We be needin’ to get this ‘round his neck. It’ll return his magic.”

“Aye, but how can we get any of you close enough? Mab trusts few with her slave.” Morgan paced before the table.

Trog spoke up. “I could sneak it down to the dungeons and put it on him.”

Morgan waved her hand. “No. They are heavily guarded when he is in his cell. It was a fluke that you were not seen talking to him tonight.”

“Why donna you do it, Morgan?” Roland asked. “You have access to him.”

She snorted. “Only if he needs healing. Nay, Mab would catch me all too quick. I am far too close to her for such a mission.”

Alyx crossed to the window and stared out into the night. “The time will present its self. We just have to be patient.”

“Being patient‘s likely to get ‘im killed!” Roland insisted.

Alyx spun around to glare at the prince. “Rash actions will get us _all_ killed. We wait.”

“He’s crazy already!” Trog said. “We don’t have much time.”

Morven cocked one eyebrow. “Do you lack faith in the Goblin Prince’s strength?”

“He’s nutty as a Cheshire Cat! He’s about two words away from breaking!” Trog said. “He spoke to me as if we were on our way to Gammon’s to drink, not in Mab’s lair!”

“Surely, since Aneurin captured him then he is in Mab’s favor right now?” Morven asked. “Mayhap he can get close.”

“The fool has a point.” Morgan pursed her lips. “She favors the elf right now and you should use that to your advantage.”

“We don’t have time to wait for Mab to trust one of us.” Trog said.

Alyx spoke, lowly. “He’s strong. He will make it.”

“And the curse? What do you know about the curse?” Roland asked Morgan.

“Curse?” Morgan barked out a laugh. “It is no mere curse! She has placed a geis on the prince. He will say her words in seven years and those years are nearly past!”

Alyx groaned putting her face in her hands as Morven’s jaw dropped in shock. He sputtered. “A geis?! Oh bloody, bloody hell! We dinna sign on for no geis-breaking!”

“I’m afraid that is what you are forced to contend with.” Morgan looked to the clock on the wall and took a breath. “I must leave. The Sluagh rides late tonight and I am to attend.”

She left the depressed crew to their plans, closing their door behind her, swiftly. As she came down the hallway, she heard a smug voice speak out.

“Cozying up to the new huntsmen already, Morgan?”

Morgan turned to glare at Ramsden, who was leaning against a pillar with a smug smile. She raised her chin defiantly. “Does Mab know that you are skulking about and spying on her Sorceress?”

He chuckled. “She doesn’t have to. Who are these huntsmen, Morgan? What makes a Sorceress pay a special visit them?”

“Many things.” Morgan gave him a sexy smile and adjusted her smoky dress. “The elf is an old… _friend_ of mine. We were getting reacquainted.”

“Somehow, I think you are fibbing.” Ramsden frowned. “You would not sleep with an elf.”

“I like the wee folk.”

“I’d think you’d hate _tiny_ things.”

Morgan gave him a cruel smile. “Do you believe that because I refused your bed?”

His face grew angry. “You are lying.”

“Do I look like I care?” Morgan brushed by him, haughtily.

“I wonder how Mab would like to know of these visits?”

Morgan paused and turned, slowly, to face the now smirking prince. She smirked back. “She will probably congratulate me on indulging my carnal desires for once. Mab worries little about my doings.”

“Mayhap she should.”

Morgan shrugged. “Tell her then.”

She strode away from the angry Fae with a smirk riding on her face. The little fool was just being nosy, but he posed a problem if he was so interested in the huntsmen.

* * *

The tallest building in Ahearn was the ancient bell tower. The view from it’s peak provided the best view of Ahearn, Raghnall Castle, and the surrounding lands. Perched upon the weather vane at the top, was a snowy white barn owl, his eyes trained on Raghnall Castle. Jareth wanted to stay as close as possible in case Sarah called for him or those fools managed to free his brother. He ruffled his feathers against the cold winds and eyed the coming snow storms in the distance. It looked to be a blizzard forming. Shaking the first of the snowflakes from his feathers, he trained his eyes back on Raghnall Castle and waited.

* * *

The next few days passed slowly in Raghnall Castle. Mab sent her huntsmen out daily into the lands surrounding Ahearn to provide for her tables. Sarah spent much of her time with Vesper or Morgan, learning about goblins within the Unseelie. Surprisingly, there was little that she did not already know about the mischievous creatures. Then within the first week, a fierce storm swept Ahearn, hindering the huntsmen in their work and keeping the courtiers confined in the castle. The weather dampened the entire mood of the castle, causing the courtiers to bicker constantly and made it hard for the kidnappers to come up with any useful information.

Being in the favor of the Queen, Alyx was the one sent to Mab with the reports of the daily hunt and, to her dismay, almost always found Mab in the process of torturing the Goblin Prince. Not finding Mab in her throne room or quarters, Alyx headed for the torture chambers only to find the Queen whipping Jaron with a cat o’ nine tails. Jaron had been stretched out, face down, upon the rack. His arms had been shackled and were raw and bleeding from the chains. Mab stood behind him, her arm poised to strike the whip down on his back again, when she saw Alyx waiting at the door.

“Yes, my favorite huntsman?” Mab purred, lowing her arm, and stepping between Alyx and the rack.

Alyx knelt before Mab, her eyes on the floor. “Sorry to disturb you, Yer Grace.”

Mab gave her a wicked smile as she trailed the bloody ends of the cat across her fingers. “No doubt my slave thanks you for the interruption. What do you want?”

“We’ve brought back three elk, six rabbits, and two wild boars for the kitchens, Yer Grace. With the storms, prey is scarce.”

Mab nodded. “Very well. Well done, elf.”

Alyx’s eyes flickered to Jaron, who stared at her, vacantly, his cheek pressed hard against the wood of the rack. She forced her eyes back to the Queen. “Thank you, Yer Grace.”

Mab held out her bloody whip. “Care to take a whirl on my slave? My arm tires and he does not.”

Alyx bowed her head low and lied through gritted teeth. “A lowly elf could never take a pleasure from his Queen… I fear that if you let me torture ‘im, I would never stop and deny you.”

Mab threw back her head with an echoing laugh. She grabbed a handful of Jaron’s hair and hissed in his ear. “Hear that? You are quite lucky then, slave, that I still whip you.”

Jaron grunted in pain and she turned back to Alyx. She waved one hand. “You are dismissed, elf. Go to my lady-in-waiting, Vesper, and tell her to come to me.”

“Aye, my queen.” Alyx left, the cracking of Mab’s whip echoing in her ears. Jaron’s eyes never left her, until she was out of his sight. Mab reached down mashed his face down, hard, against the wood.

“What do you stare at, fool?” Mab hissed. “Your death comes by no Elfish hand!”  
He smirked. “I thought your arm was tired?”

Snarling, she raised her whip wielding arm high. “Insolent dog!”

* * *

Alyx headed from the dungeons and to where Mab kept her offices. As she knocked upon the door, her mind was still on Jaron. She barely heard the curt response to her knock. “Come.”

She entered the room and stared in awe at the Fae woman seated behind the desk writing on parchment. Vesper looked up from her work and gave Alyx a glare. “What do you want, elf?”

Alyx shook her head, as if to clear it. “Queen Mab requests you, in the dungeons.”

Vesper nodded and resumed her writing. “Thank you.”

Alyx left the room in a daze. She had recognized Vesper Morain very much. The Fae was none other than her long lost mortal mother, Allison Gideon. Her damn mother, who had left Alyx alone with her drunken father when she was merely twelve years old. Alyx’s head was till spinning from this new information when Roland came to her side in the hall near their room.

“Well, we got that big elk carved an-“ He stopped short, noticing her discomfort. “What’s wrong?”

“Vesper.” Alyx whispered. “Vesper.”

“Aye? Mab’s lady-in-waiting? What of her?”

Alyx hissed, angrily. “She’s my mother. From the Aboveground. She was missing for fucking _years_ and she’s fucking _here_. Now!”

“Relax, _Aneurin_.” Roland grasped her arms. “Donna get worried.”

“I’m not worried.” Alyx brushed off his grip and composed herself. “I‘m fine. It seems only right that a woman who would leave her daughter to rot with a damned drunk would end up as Mab’s right hand woman.”

“Listen, Al-“

Alyx stopped him and her eyes narrowed as she saw a Fae woman sauntering towards them. Roland turn to see Willow approaching, all smiles for the new hunters. She gave them a curtsy, flashing them quite a bit of her pale legs.

“Welcome to Ahearn, huntsmen. I didn’t get to meet you when you arrived the other night. You left the party too soon.” Willow pouted for a moment and then smiled. “I’m the Lady Willow Raine. You are Tug and Xabat, correct?”

“Aye.” Roland said as they both bowed. “A pleasure, my lady.”

“You are well traveled?” Willow asked, eyeing Alyx’s clothing. “And battle-scared, I hear?”

“Aye, badly.” Alyx agreed with a curt nod.

Willow giggled. “Harkin told me that you stopped the slave from escaping. That is quite a brave thing to do after seeing him kill a troll. He can be quite dangerous at times.”

“Aye, and our Queen rewarded us with a chance to serve her and her Court. We would catch him and anythin’ else again and again for her.” Roland assured her.

Willow giggled and smirked. “You will rarely see him again, I warrant. She keeps him highly guarded. The Seelie want him back, you see.”

“Oh?” Roland feigned ignorance.

“They fail to understand that he shall be hers. She has coveted him since she first laid eyes upon him. I had heard wondrous tales of the fun to be held in the Darkling Court, but I was afraid to go alone. Jaron had told me of his adventures roaming Darkwood Copse and I begged him to take me a dark Masque… Oh, the way Mab looked at him… I knew that she would have him someday. I danced all night, forgetting the poor little Goblin Prince. Late in the evening, he _begged_ me to leave the Unseelie Court and return home with him! The fool _actually_ took the fall for me when I wouldn’t go back to my parents!” Willow cackled. “The mortal in him makes him far too trusting.”

Roland agreed. “Far too trusting.”

Alyx raised an eyebrow and started to speak. Roland gave her a violent shove to stop her mouth before it started. Willow raised an eyebrow at them. “Do you have something to say to me, Genki?”

“Aye, I think I might, ya da-“ Alyx started again and Roland elbowed her again.

“Donna mind him, my lady. His language is a bit rough for your delicate ears.” Roland explained, quickly.

Willow looked to Alyx and cocked her head to one side, looking her up and down. “The Unseelie trust few newcomers, elf. Especially ones who cover themselves so.”

Alyx smirked underneath her muffler and her eyes twinkled. She rolled up one sleeve to reveal a very disfiguring scar that ran from her wrist and up past her elbow. Willow blanched at the sight of the badly sewn and puckered edges. “This is only a taste of what I cover. I would not wish to offend your _delicate sensibilities_ with my disfigurements.”

One hand covered Willow’s mouth and she stared at them wide-eyed. “H-H-How-“

“A dragon bit me arm. Luckily, his hot teeth cauterized some of the wounds, but I had to sew shut the others.” Alyx chuckled. “As you can see… I am no seamstress.”

Willow swallowed, hard, and glared at Alyx. “Then maybe it is best you hide your grotesque form, elf. We can’t have courtier’s losing their stomachs every time you step into the room. Mayhap your layers can hide the foul stench that comes from you as well.”

Alyx’s eyes blazed and she started to speak again. “Why you-“

Roland grabbed his friend’s arm. “If you’ll be excusin’ us, we’ve gotta rest after the day’s hunts. Genkis get barmy when they tire.”

“Good eve then.” Willow smirked and flounced away in the opposite direction.

Roland grabbed Alyx by the arm and propelled her away, hissing in her ear. “Donna say a word, not one _fuckin’_ word.”

Alyx turned her sharp eyes on him and said. “She-“

“Not one fuckin’ word.” Roland repeated until they neared their room. He glanced at her and then broke into a small smile. “That scar…”

“It’s not that bad. I used a little glamour to make it uglier.” Alyx confessed. “But the story was true.”

Roland clapped her on the back. “Oh, how I’ve missed you, friend. I really have!”

* * *

Vesper wandered the halls of Raghnall, her thoughts dwelling on her once mortal life. She hadn’t thought of those days in many years, but the thoughts of the young daughter that she had to leave behind returned again and again as of late. She clutched the gold locket at her throat and took a deep breath. There was little doubt in her mind that her former husband had managed to kill their young daughter after her sudden disappearance. When she stumbled upon the Underground, she had hoped to come back for her child, but was never able to cross the worlds again. As the Gods as her witness, she had tried, but was never able to master the magic required. The last time she saw Alyx was when the child was twelve and just preparing to reach womanhood.

Vesper was sad for her lost past as Allison Gideon, the mortal woman, and the daughter she once had. Opening the locket, she stared at the short curly lock of black hair trapped inside. She clutched it in her fingers and stopped, cold, at the entrance to the dungeon as a sudden thought formed in her mind. She had heard the rumors of the Girl Who Wished Herself Away, and wished it was her daughter. What if she had she found her way to this vast Underground? Could she really be the mortal that Prince Jaron had gotten himself banished over? Vesper squared her shoulders and headed for the dungeons to ask him a few questions. As Mab’s trusted aide, she had no problem getting to Jaron’s cell. She even had a key. She stepped inside the cell and heard him chuckle in the dark. She used her magic to illuminate the room and stared down at the chained prince. Jaron was staring at her, a mad grin upon his face.

Jaron narrowed his eyes at Vesper in the dark and his mad grin faded. “What do you want in here?”

Vesper clutched her locket, tighter. “The mortal-“

“Oh…” His eyes went wide and he whispered. “Alyx.”

Her heart leapt to her throat. “Aye, prince. Was she-“

“She wished _herself_ away… Did you know that?” Jaron turned to stare out his window. “Not her father, but herself instead!”

Vesper turned her head to the side, blood-colored tears rolling down her pale cheeks. “It _was_ her.”

Jaron babbled on. “I told her that she broke my heart, she was so beautiful. She was something different…”  
Vesper stared at the half-insane prince. “You loved her, Jaron?”

“She trusted me. She trusted me when no one else would!” Jaron spoke to an unseen audience. He whispered. “She did… She _did_!”

Vesper left the cell, quickly, locking it behind her. One shaking hand rose to her mouth and she suppress the sob in her lungs. Her Alyx was here! Here in the Underground!

On the other side of the door, Jaron smiled and whispered in the dark.

* * *

Jareth was surprised when he felt summons from within his own world. Someone was calling out to him and it was not Sarah. He sensed the call came from the rookery of Raghnall Castle. Taking flight from the bell tower, he made haste for the castle in the snowfall. Lighting in one of the windows, he peered down into the darkened room. A match flared to light a lantern, and in the darkness he saw the face of Celaeno, leader of the harpies, and her Flock surrounding her. They all looked cold and miserable, trapped in the cold and unkempt rookery. Within seconds, he was in his Fae form and standing before her with his arms crossed over his chest.

“You summoned me, Harpy Queen?” Jareth asked, dryly.

“Yes, Goblin King… The Harpy Nation wishes to be under Sindhe rule again… We wish for you to take on your father’s mantle of Lord of Harpies at Piran.”

“Oh? Why is that?”

“She abuses us!” One harpy called out.

“She clips our wings!”

Another spoke up. “Treats our Flock as useless!”

Celaeno held up one hand for silence and bowed to Jareth. “The Sindhe family has always been good to the harpies. Your father ruled us with a kind and just hand. Your mother delivered our nestlings and your sister healed our sick. Your brother alone saved my youngest sister, Aello, from death in Danu’s Mirror when he was just but a wee Fae. We shall never be completely Seelie, but neither shall the Sindhe Family.”

Jareth nodded, slowly. “I see.”

“I am ready to pledge my wings to you, Goblin King.” Celaeno bowed again and there was the rustling of wings as the others followed suit. “Be our liege.”

“I accept your Flock, Celaeno… As your first act of loyalty, I have a mission for you.”

“Anything, my Lord.”

Jareth smiled in the dark.

* * *

Mab sat upon her throne in careful thought. Drumming her nails on the arm, she let out a heavy breath. She was troubled. First there were rumors that the harpies were in an uprising, then the dreadful storms had forced her Court to stay within the walls of her castle, causing squabbling amongst the nobility, and she had a few worries about her new huntsmen. She new very little of these new members of her Court, besides that they were desperate for work when they found Harkin in Bergtroll. Besides that, she knew nothing of them or whence they came. Surely, none would be as foolish as to try to deceive the Queen of Air and Darkness, Mab Nightshayde! They stocked her larder, but her Court still whispered about them. Ramsden had come to her, saying that Morgan had been to see the elf on the first night of their arrival for what she claimed were carnal desires. Mab frowned. No one ever knew what side Morgan rode with.

Then Willow had come to her, claiming the elf had tongue-lashed her, but was stopped by the younger Fae before things had gotten bad. Willow had told her of the scar the elf bore. Mab frowned harder. Were the pair trying to control the elf or was the elf their ringleader? Who were these mysterious huntsmen and from whence did they come. When she had offered them the job, she was overjoyed with the return of her pet and figured the trio would not last long at their position. Her gaze wandered to the figure lying in his own blood on her floor, gasping for breath. Her slave and pet. She smiled, cruelly, her worries quickly forgotten. He was very close to breaking and she knew it. He would be hers soon. The seven years were nearly gone.

“Get up and clean up the mess you’ve made on my floors.” Mab ordered, gleefully.

Jaron got to his feet, slowly, and gave her a dull look. “I’ve nothing to clean with, Your Grace.”

“Be insolent again and I shall make you clean with that sharp tongue.” She snapped her fingers and produced the things he would need to scrub her throne room. “Get to work.”

As she watched Jaron begin to clean, a realization hit her. Could the huntsmen be after her Goblin Prince? Could they be from his family in Merial? By now they would be getting desperate. She narrowed her eyes. They would need some careful watching for the time being. She would find out if they were after her slave or not.

“Harkin!” She screamed and the Fae came through the doors, immediately.

He kneeled before her. “Yes, my Queen?”

“Come with me to my quarters. We need to confer about my huntsmen…”

“Of course.” Harkin rose to his feet.

Mab turned to Jaron and pointed one ruby red nail at him. “If you leave this room, I’ll peel off your face and feel it to my werewolves.”

Jaron gave her a blank look as she and Harkin left the room for her private study. Resuming his scrubbing of the floors, he ignored the throne room doors opening, and foot steps crossing to him. When shadows stood over him, he looked up to see Alyx and Morven standing before him. He gave them a broken smile, his lip busted and one eye blackened.

“She is conferring with Harkin about you at this very moment, huntsmen.” Jaron wrung out his bloody sponge and returned to his work.

“Good gods o’ luck, yer lucid!” Morven knelt down to the Goblin Prince. “Jaron? Are ya well?”

“You should watch your step.” Jaron scrubbed and then looked to Alyx. “You caught me well, in Bergtroll.”

“Did I?” Alyx asked, her voice soft.

He nodded and whispered. “Made Mab take quite a liking to you… Gain and keep her trust.”

Alyx gave him a puzzled looked. “I don’t understand.”

Jaron began to mumble and scrub harder on the floors. “She’s talkin’ about you now. The Court whispers.”

“What whispers?” Morven asked.

Jaron’s eyes snapped to the door of the throne room and he hissed. “Someone.”

Ramsden entered the throne room with a swagger and smirk. Jaron’s became dull as the other Fae approached and he muttered, incoherently.

The Unseelie cuffed him upon the head as he neared. “Do not bother the huntsmen with your crazy ramblings, slave.”

Jaron gave a short laugh and resumed washing the floor, mumbling to himself. Ramsden gave him a kick and knocked Jaron into his wash bucket. “Stupid, clumsy fool.”

Alyx nodded, quickly. “Obviously, me lord.”

Ramsden nodded and turned to Morven. “You are the huntsman that I’ve yet to meet.”

“Aye.” Morven agreed. “They call me Cannon Tom and this lout be known as Xabat the Threadbare.”

“Word is that you kept this fool from escaping Our Queen of Air and Darkness?” Ramsden asked Alyx.

“Aye.” She nodded.

Ramsden smirked. “You tackled him from a horse, elf?”

Alyx narrowed her eyes and said. “Xabat.”

“What?”

“My name is Xabat, not _elf_.” Alyx brushed by him, rudely, and left the throne room.

Morven gave Ramsden a shrug. “Apologies for me bucko. He’s an arse most of the time. It’s the Genk-“

“Tom!” Alyx shouted from outside the throne room.

Morven bowed to Ramsden and left the room, quickly. Ramsden watched them, and gave a snort of disapproval.

“Sneaky.” Jaron whispered as he cleaned. “Sneaky…”

Ramsden stared down at him in disdain and gave him another hard kick. “Shut up, you fool.”

Grasping his bruised stomach, Jaron glared daggers at him. Grabbing up his sponge, he scrambled to scrub at the floors again, resuming his mutters. Yet, his eyes were bright.


	16. Crazy Like A Fox

It was nearly a month into the rescue plan when Queen Mab announced that in two nights time, on All Hallow’s, she would be holding a ball. She was to celebrate the seven year geis on the Goblin Prince coming to an end and her gaining his will in one gloriously dark celebration. Paranoid and becoming more so with each passing hour, Mab had begun to keep a closer eye on her new huntsmen. She didn’t think they would be stupid enough to be there to rescue the prince, but she knew that they were not just there to serve her. Because of her suspicions, she made sure that there eyes upon them as often as possible.

Mab smirked as she fixed her hair in her vanity mirror. No one would be stupid enough to answer the plea for kidnappers that she had heard come from Merial. It seems Princess Jora and Princess Rowan looked to hire kidnappers to rescue their kin.. Mab chuckled at the very thought of that particular pair hiring kidnappers. They wouldn’t know what do with the ruffians that would respond. Perhaps she should send a pair of mercenaries just to taunt them. The Dark Queen sipped her wine and watched Jaron dress across her room. He dressed, carefully, trying not to rub the raw and oozing wounds from their latest play-date. She could think of no better pleasure than using his broken body for her own amusement. She would have his will soon enough and then he was her toy forever. He stared into nothingness, putting on his clothes, mechanically. After he finished, he came to stand behind her, his face vacant. She gave him a smirk.

“When will you learn how easy things can be, slave?” She asked. “Just give me your will and life shall be better for you. Say my words… Bring this geis to an end.”

His mismatched eyes met hers in the mirror and something dark flickered across them, nearly making the Queen flinch. He gave her a grim smirk and hissed. “Never.”

His fingers tangled into the hair at the back of her head and he heaved forward with all of his strength, smashing her face into the glass. Spider web cracks fanned out across the mirror as Jaron pulled back her head for another hit. After several turns of smashing her face into the glass, he jerked her backwards and out of her chair. Grasping the edge of her vanity, he tipped it over, trapping her bloodied form beneath it. For a moment, he stood wide-eyed at what he had done before he raced to the door and out from the room. Her shrill screams echoed through the palace as he ran.

Bursting through the clumsy orc guards outside her door, Jaron gave one that had been particularly nasty to him earlier that same day, a swift kick in the rear. The creature sailed down the hall and into a table, breaking it. Jaron turned to the other and grabbed the end of the spear it was prodding him with and swung the beast against the wall as hard as he could. Heading down the hall, Jaron turned back, quickly, to kick the first orc again with a sharp laugh. Speeding away and around a corner, he slid into a wall in his haste, leaving the crunch of glass in his wake. Getting to his feet, quickly, he nearly ran into the spear of an Elfish guard that rushed him. Jaron sidestepped and punched the elf in the face, laying him flat out on the floor. Giving out a yelp of victory, Jaron took off running again.

The Goblin Prince ran down the halls of Raghnall, like the wind, and felt closer to freedom he had in seven long years. His feet gave him wings until he reached the wing that he felt drawn to. It was the servants quarters. He ran to the first door in the hall and slammed his shoulder into it, splintering it from the hinges. Jaron landed on the floor, hard, and looked up at the room’s occupants. Roland and Morven rose from the chairs where they were playing a game of cards. Alyx stood near the door he had broken through, staring at him shock. Jaron’s eyes went from them to focus only on her. His mismatched eyes sparkled as he gave them all a wide smile.

“I knew it.” He whispered as he staggered to his feet. “I had to see.”

Reacting quickly, Alyx took a nearby vase from a table and broke it over his head. Jaron eyes rolled into the back of his head and he crumpled to his knees. She dragged him to the hall and leaned down to his ear.

She breathed. “We’re here, Jaron. Give us time. Be still!” She posed over him and drew her blade. Turning, she yelled. “Guards! Guards!!”

Jaron smiled up at her through the blood running down his face. “I’ll do it on All Hallow’s. Be there. Be there!”

Her eyes flickered back to him and all fear drained when she saw the determined look in his eyes. She gave a short nod. “I will.”

It was then that Harkin and his league of orc guards stormed down the hall. Harkin sheathed his sword as they approached, his face grim. “You have captured him again, Genki.”

“He tried to steal my bag of potions and escape out my window. You are _lucky_ that I caught him this time, Lord Harkin.” Alyx spat out. “I did not expect to wake to a slave trying to kill me in my sleep.”

Mab came down the hall at a brisk stride, a cat o’ nine tails in one bloodied hand. With her free hand, she wiped at the bloody mess that was her face. Jaron’s love taps had certainly done a number on her. She knelt at Jaron’s side and grabbed his face, digging her nails in until she drew blood.

“You will _hurt_ for this.” She snarled. “Do you hear me?! I will make you scream!”

He gave her a loopy smile, his eyes distant. “Of course…”

Mab thrust him towards Harkin with a sound of disgust. “Put him in the Maiden until I arrive… And ready my iron whips.”

“Aye, my Queen.”

Harkin dragged the prince away and Mab turned back to Alyx with a bitter smile. “You are proving more and more useful everyday, elf. Mayhap, I should employ _you_ to take care of him.”

Alyx bowed. “’Tis only luck and Lady Fortune, Yer Grace.”

Mab narrowed her eyes. “Mayhap more than that, Genki. What was the slave here for?”

“He was after my potions, Yer Grace.” Alyx lied. “Caught the fool red-handed!”

“Indeed…” Mab gave her a stern look. “I do not know what you and your friends are doing here, but I warn you now..._ Do not cross me_.”

“Never, Yer Grace.” Alyx bowed her head. “We are only here to serve your Court as you see fit.”

“Then you will serve me well by being in attendance at my All Hallow’s Ball. The night will serve not only to punish him, but to also to remind those who forget the strength of the Queen of Air and Darkness.” Mab gave Alyx a cruel smile. “Attend, my huntsman, and perhaps you shall have the privilege of dealing out lashes to the prisoner.”

Mab waited for the Genki’s reaction and was surprised at the response. Alyx never faltered. She only nodded and said. “I would thrash him all night as to teach the fool the error of stealing from me.”  
Mab cackled as she turned to stride away. “I hold out hope for you yet, elf!”  
After she left, Alyx rushed back into the room, fixing the smashed door with a flick of her wrist and a quickly muttered spell. “What are we going to do? She could kill him! What the fuck was he thinking?”

Roland rubbed his jaw. “Jaron donna do anythin’ without a plan.”

“He’s half mad! Didn’t you hear him?” Alyx gestured towards the door. 

“Aye.” Morven grinned. “That lad’s mad enough to do something crazy. Give Alyx the medallion. She is small and quick… She can get close enough to him if Mab calls her up for the lashes. We need to do it on All Hallows or never, mates.”

* * *

Sarah was in no way excited for this particular All Hallow’s celebration. She had heard of Jaron’s near escape and knew that Mab would use the festivities as a way to hurt him and make him say her words to bring end to the geis. Ashe rubbed against her thigh, encouragingly, and she gave him a tender smile. The gryphon had been worried for her the whole time they had spent under this Court’s hospitality and had never left her side.

“It’ll be all right… Right Ashe?”

He chirped, confidently and flared his great wings. She sat down on her bed and cupped her face in her hands. She really hoped those pirates had some sort of idea of what to do, because she was at a loss. Mab had basically shoved her off on Morgan and Vesper, so Sarah had few chances to be near the Dark Queen. She sighed, miserably, and wished this whole ordeal was over so that she could be back at the Goblin City with Jareth. She only wanted things to be right again.

Sarah had also been surprised that the flock of harpies had taken a sudden liking to her. Anywhere she went in the castle, there was always at least one of the bird-women approaching her for a few words. Even Celaeno had taken to haunting Sarah’s halls at night and running off some of the louder and crueler of the Unseelie small folk. At first, Sarah had been mystified by the Harpy Queen’s change of attitude, but a gut feeling told her the Flock meant her no harm, so she accepted their shadowing of her movements.

A gentle knock sounded on her door and tore her from her thoughts. As she rose to answer, Ashe followed close on her heels, ready to pounce on anything that looked lethal to his Queen. Sarah cracked her door and was surprised to find Celaeno and two other beautiful harpies waiting outside her door. The harpy to her right was as white as Celaeno was black, while the one on her left boasted feathers as golden as the sun. Each held a box in their taloned hands. Celaeno gave her a bow and the pair followed suit.

“A word and a gift, Your Grace?” Celaeno asked the floor.

“Of course… Come in.” Sarah stepped aside to let them in. “And, please, call me Sarah.”

The golden harpy, who was obviously the youngest, tittered, her voice like that of a nightingale. “The only Sindhe I’ve ever called by first name was Prince Jaron.”

“Silence Aello.” Celaeno chastised.

“No, please… You all have my permission to use my name.” Sarah interjected. “I’m not as formal as most Fae.”

Celaeno nodded. “May I introduce my sisters? Our youngest sister, the golden Aello Stormswift, my middle sister, the white Ocypete Swiftwing, and you know me as Celaeno the Black. We come bearing gifts from the Goblin King and the Harpy Flock.”

Sarah raised one eyebrow and took the box from Celaeno. “I did not think you liked him very much.”

Celaeno gave her smile. “I did not… Until he has agreed to take my Flock under his powerful wings. The Harpy Flock is at the service of the Goblin Court and _all_ of it’s nobility, my Queen.”

Sarah gave the harpies a smile and opened the box to reveal something made of pure white feathers. She looked up to them in wonder.

“It is made of my feathers, Sarah.” Ocypete supplied. “Worthy for our Lord’s Lady.”

“The crown is a replica of the skull our great mother, Podarge Fleetfoot.” Aello smiled happily and held her box out to Sarah. “Shall we help you dress for the ball, Sarah?” 

“The Flock and King Jareth wished for you to wear these trinkets as a sign of our allegiance.” Celaeno explained.

“You’ve united yourselves with the Goblin Horde? Why?” Sarah asked, confused.

“We wish to be on the winning side when the battle begins and the Sindhe Family has never mistreated a harpy.” Celaeno explained. “We shall be your watchers this eve, Sarah. No harm will befall the Goblin Queen this night.”

“Thank you, Celaeno… To you and the flock.”

“Though King Jareth is not a guest in this castle tonight, rest assure that he is in Ahearn.” Ocypete added. “He is but only a wish away.”

* * *

Later that evening, Alyx entered the ballroom, her heart heavy in her chest. The slippers reflected her mood, dressing her in dark colors. Jaron could die in this very room tonight and it would be because she had captured him. Twice. The more she was in his life, the more she caused him harm. Trog rode into the room on her shoulder, then flitted to hide amongst Roland’s clothing. The room was full of Mab’s courtiers and all were howling for the blood of the disobedient slave and the end of the geis. Alyx squeezed the medallion clasped in her hand and waited.

Vesper stood near the throne and watched the huntsman she knew as Xabat enter only to stand near a wall. She narrowed her eyes. There was something familiar in his walk and actions. Her attention was diverted when the doors to the room opened and Mab strode in, her dress made of thousands of blood red crystals enchanted into a form fitting evening gown. Her hair was twisted up in curls with a bejeweled dagger comb. Harkin was at her side, a smirk upon his scarred face. She crossed to her throne and sat before her cheering court. Her smile turned to a sneer when she caught sight of the Goblin Queen approaching her throne at the dais.

The entire Unseelie Court was drawn to her like moths to a flame. Queen Sarah wore the purest of white feathers and they danced across the black crystal floor. Her form fitting dress was long and plunged low at her neckline to reveal the swell of her breasts and the royal medallion that rested there. The feathered sleeves of her dress blended into a wing-like cloak down her back. The crowning achievement to her costume was the rather complicated crown that mirrored the skull of a bird. Mab sneered when she recognized the Harpy Crown and realized where the allegiance of the Harpy Flock lay. She gave a slight snort. It mattered not to her where those wretched bird-women _thought_ they belonged. They were hers like all others in this room.

Sarah and the griffin paused before Mab at the dais. Sarah raised her chin. “I beseech you one more time, Queen Mab. Please…Release the Goblin Prince. Let him go.”

Mab gave a haughty laugh and dismissed Sarah with the wave of one hand. “Take your seat, Goblin Queen.” Mab gave a haughty laugh and dismissed Sarah with the wave of one hand. ”You shall bear witness to this night and pass it on to the rest of your _Court_… Bring him in.” Mab ordered, grandly. “Bring me the slave.”

Two trolls in armor dragged Jaron into the throne room in chains to the roar of approval from the onlookers. Jaron was grinning, madly, a determined look upon his face. Mab rose from her throne as they positioned Jaron in the center of the room before her.

“My creatures of despair and darkness…” She spoke, loudly. “Tonight we not only celebrate All Hallow’s, but also the end of the _special_ seven year geis that I cast upon the _former_ Goblin Prince. Before the clock strikes thirteen o’clock, he shall give his will to me!”

The room roared with approval as her mad smile widened.

“The slave has offended my court and _me_ by his disobedience as of the last few weeks. He must learn he is property of the Dark Court! I sentence him to public torture until he gives me his will! I shall show him what _forever_ means!”

Alyx’s eyes went to Morven, and her hand to the hilt of her sword. Morven held out a hand to stall her actions. He shook his head, violently. Alyx froze and watched as Mab poised over Jaron’s kneeling form and grabbed a handful of his dark hair. She bent his head back, so that he stared up at her.

“Give your will to me now and save yourself some pain, slave.” She hissed.

“Never!” Jaron snarled and she backhanded him, her numerous rings tearing into his cheek. The crowd cackled and hooted at his pain as he turned his face back to hers.

“Give it to me!” Mab ordered, her voice shrill.

“No.” Jaron looked back up at her and grinned through his split lip and blood coursing down his chin.

She roared in rage at his insolence and drew the dagger from her hair. Her sharp fingers gripped his chin in an iron grip as she brought the blade to his flesh. Pressing the blade against his skin, she cut a long, deep wound down his cheek. She then moved to his chest, where she began to carve. Jaron grimaced as she dug the knife in, but kept his mouth shut. Bringing the blade to her mouth, she licked off his blood with a grin. Jaron stared back at her in defiance and she snarled. Taking a red-hot poker from one of her orcs, she held the tip before his face. She then pulled back with her arm and swung it into his side, burning the flesh and cracking bones at the same time. He slumped to one side, moaning in pain.

“Give me your will!” She ordered again, as they handed her another, hotter poker to replace the first. “Give it to me!”

Her last blow had knocked the wind out of him, but he managed enough air for his raspy retort. “That… all you … got?”

She screamed in outrage and pointed towards the clock. “Your hour grows nigh! Say the words and I shall make eternity _easier_ for you.”

Jaron’s grin grew madder and then he felt the magic of the geis begin to pull at him. It felt as if bands wrapped around his chest, choking him and forcing the words to spill past his lips. He gasped in pain as the magic tore through him and nodded hard. “Yes! I’ll give up my will!”

Mab stopped and looked down at him with a smile. “Yes? The magic burns doesn’t it? Say the words…”

Jaron gasped for breath as he fought against the geis-magic and raised a shaking arm to point across the ballroom. Taking a straining breath, he called out. “I give my will to her.”

The room grew dangerously silent as the geis-magic flared between Jaron and Alyx. It hit her like a blow to the chest and she felt the old magic between her and Jaron licking higher, like flames in a hearth. The smell of sweet jasmine rose in the air as one of her hands flew over her heart. Within seconds, Jaron felt as if bands had been released from around his chest and he took a deep and even breath. All eyes in the room turned to stare at Alyx, who watched wide eyed. She dropped her arm, quickly, and swallowed hard. Slowly her hand, slipped to the hilt of her sword.

This was definitely not part of the plan.

Mab stared across the hall at her and then back at Jaron in disbelief. She had felt the geis break upon his saying of the words, but his will was still not hers.

“What did you say?” Mab snarled in the hush of the room.

“You heard me.” Jaron smirked, madly. “I told you that I’d never give in to you, Mab. _Never_.”

Mab cast him to the floor with the broad strike of one hand and glared at Alyx. Magic flowed from the young woman in waves and Mab could sense it. 

“What is the meaning of this, elf?” Mab roared. “He can not give his will to you! You are no one!”

Alyx held out one hand in defense. “I can assure you that I know nothing ab-“

In the momentary disruption, Jaron rose, drawing Harkin’s twin pair of scimitars from his scabbards. He head-butted the Fae in the face and was satisfied with the sound of crunching bones. He ran one sword through Harkin’s thigh, pinning the screaming Fae to the throne behind him. Whirling around with the other blade, he killed the nearby orc guards with one neat slice. A stunned Mab backed away from the fight, her eyes wide at the Goblin Prince killing her guards so quickly.

Raising his bloody sword, Jaron cried out. “To arms! To arms my mighty Red-Caps, my mischievous Hobgoblins, my digging Trows, my swift-footed Pookas! To arms for the Horde and your Goblin Prince!”

It was if the room exploded. All forms of the Goblin Horde who remained loyal to the Goblin Crown attacked those who had attacked their Prince. Tall and mighty Red-Caps surged into action as their nearly dried hats screamed for fresh blood and they charged the Unseelie Guard with full force. Trows and Hobgoblins united to attack the unsuspecting courtiers and the Pookas began to race around the ballroom like a black whirlwind.

Morven groaned from his position next to Roland. “Well, I’m guessin’ now is as good as time as any! Yer Prince sure knows how to start a fight!

“Always did.” Roland replied, grimly, as he drew his twin blades.

“We’ll take and give no quarter then!” Morven cried and nudged the still bewildered Alyx. “Aneurin! Get to the Goblin Prince!”

He drew his sword and rushed into the fight with the orc guards, Roland close behind him. Mab screamed for her Sluagh as Alyx drew her sword. Grasping Jaron’s medallion in her hand, she sliced her way through orc guards and armed Fae to get to him. The sound of a thousands evils taking flight roared through her hears as the Sluagh responded, made Alyx draw in her breath, sharply. An orc used this as a distraction and blindsided her with a heavy shield, throwing her to the floor. Upon her landing, the amulet clattered from her fingers and slid a few feet away. She gasped and scrambled for the necklace. Clawed fingers grabbed her boot, jerking her backwards and she gave the ugly creature a hearty kick in the face. It howled in anger and sunk it’s razor-sharp claws into her ankle. She screamed in pain and lunged for the amulet, just managing to wrap her fingers in the leather strap. The orc drew her back into his reach, raising one clawed hand above it’s snarling head. Then, like lightning, a spear pieced through the orc’s skull, and it toppled to the ground dead. Alyx look up and was surprised to see the Harpy Flock above her, waging war with the Unseelie. Scrambling to her feet and retrieving her sword, she ran him through and turned to see Sarah in a similar predicament.

When Sarah had seen the amulet fly from Alyx’s fingers, she had scrambled down from the dais and into the fighting mob to retrieve it. It was only when she was within feet of the necklace when she felt a strong hand grab the back of her dress. She spun and gasped when she saw the rather nasty looking Fae guard who had the grip on her. Sneering, he grabbed her wrist in an effort to restrain her. She cried out in pain as he twisted her arm. He grinned at her pain and it was the last thing he ever did. In an explosion of golden feathers and razor claws, Ashe attacked, easily dispatching of the guard.

“Your Grace!” Celaeno cried out and Sarah turned just in time to catch the extra sword the harpy tossed to her.

Within moments, the pair were battling the Sluagh with Ashe’s assistance. Relieved that her friend was okay, Alyx returned to her mission of reaching Jaron’s fighting form. Slicing her way through her foes and dodging the great broadaxes of the warring Red-Caps, she finally reached the Goblin Prince, who was fighting off his own share of the Sluagh without mercy. As she neared him, he spun around to face her, sensing her presence. Their eyes locked and none of the chaos around them seemed to matter. Her shaking fingers rose with the medallion and placed it around his neck.

In that instant, the world became slow motion around them and again she could smell jasmine. Jaron reached down with his long fingers and pulled the muffler away to reveal her beautiful face. His fingers cupped her cheek and he smiled a knowing grin. He then leaned down to lock his lips to hers. Alyx lost her breath in his kiss as he delved deep into her mouth. Her arms went around him, relishing in the first touch from him in seven long years as one of his strong arms supported her.

His distant and familiar voice whispered in her ear. “A kiss is the best cure for any bad magic, love.”

Then the world came crashing down around them. Magic surged through the room with enough power to make everyone stumble and the energy threw many to the floor. Jaron’s magic returned in full force, and he turned on a stunned Mab, who had fallen over her throne. He swung the sword in his hands as he retrieved another matching blade from the body of a guard at his feet, but Mab only had eyes on the Girl Who Wished Herself Away standing behind him. That was, until the tip of Jaron’s blade was under her chin and he forced her eyes back upon him. In an instant all of the Sluagh, and the Unseelie fell silent around them, all eyes upon their captured Queen.

“This is impossible!” Mab hissed, spittle flying upon the blade at her throat.

“You underestimate the power of the wild magic, Mab.” Jaron’s voice was as dark as his eyes, like midnight mercury. “Your geis is broken and your spells incomplete. The Harpy Flock has abandoned you and the Goblin Horde has been called home to their sovereigns.”

“I underestimate nothing!”

“You have underestimated _me_!” Jaron snarled. “You have underestimated me and my people. Seven long years did not break me and nor would seven hundred more… _I am not yours to keep_!”

Jaron’s yells echoed in the crowded ballroom, and even Alyx felt need to cower from his voice. Slowly, he lowered his sword, his stern glare still fixated on the Dark Queen, his chest heaving with heavy breaths. Alyx reached out for him, hoping to calm her prince when someone grabbed her arm and jerked her backwards. She struggled against her assailant until she felt a crooked dagger against her neck..

Ramsden hissed in her ear. “Move and I’ll give you a Highland Smile…”

“The Girl Who Wished Herself Away!” Mab screamed when she saw them. “Kill her! Kill that meddling cunt!”

Jaron turned to face Alyx and her assailant. He frowned and raised his blade. “Let her go, Ramsden.”

“You are no one to order me, Halfling!” Ramsden dug the point of the knife into Alyx’s white throat, drawing a thin line of blood. “My queen ordered her blood to be spilled!”

Alyx struggled against him and snarled. “Let me the fuck go!”

Ramsden smirked and his breath was hot in her ear. “Such a dirty mouth you’ve gained, mortal… What other things did you learn to do with it?”

Alyx screamed in rage and crushed his foot with the heel of her boot. She elbowed his ribs as hard as she could and broke from his grasp. She fell towards the Goblin Prince and he thrust his blades forward and around her middle. Jaron’s blades nicked her sides as he buried them into Ramsden’s midsection. Jaron released the swords as the other Fae man crumpled to the floor, screaming. Alyx then fell into Jaron’s arms and he supported her.

Mab screamed as she scrambled to her feet. “No! No!!!”

Jaron drew the injured girl behind him, protectively. “It’s over, Mab. You’ve lost.”

Mab glared at him. “You will be mine, Jaron Armande Sindhe. Mark my words. You will be mine!”

Jaron shook his head and smiled. “Never.”

He twisted his wrist and produced a crystal. Raising it above his head, he smashed it to the floor, transporting himself, Alyx, and his other many rescuers and saviors away from Ahearn. Mab screeched in infinite fury, her voice echoing over the barren Red Snow Northlands. Vesper stared in amazement at the spot where her daughter had once stood, her hand clutching the locket at her chest. Her daughter was alive. Alive and here in the Underground. Morgan cackled, merrily, at the entire escapade. She clapped, loudly, as Willow rushed to Ramsden’s side to help the injured Fae.

“That was quite the show!” Morgan smirked to Mab. “You are right, my Queen. He did liven up the place.”

She left the room, still laughing, as Vesper turned to follow her, quickly, so she would not be the one to face Mab’s wrath.

* * *

The rescue group, suddenly, found themselves on the beaches of Merial. Morven moved to run his sword through an orc and the next thing he knew, he was on the beach, sea spray in his face. He looked to his right and Jaron was standing in the surf, staring out at the dark sea, wearily. Alyx stood just behind him, holding her injured sides. She began backing away, slowly. Morven could see the sadness in her eyes as she dipped her head low to avoid looking at the Goblin Prince while she disappeared into the dark. Jaron collapsed into the water on his knees as Roland and Sarah rushed to his side, holding him up from the surf. His last spell had taken much from him.

“Cousin!” Roland cried out.

Alyx backed farther away from the beach, tears stinging her cloudy eyes. In an instant, she melded into the shadows, and was gone. Morven watched her vanish and took a deep breath. He would find her. He always did. He went to help Roland and Sarah get the Goblin Prince inside the castle. He put one of Jaron’s limp arms around his shoulders as Roland followed suit and began to drag the unconscious Fae towards the palace as Ashe and Sarah followed close behind. They staggered to the terrace and Trog flew ahead to tell the others. Roland gave him a strange stare as his glamour faded and he returned to his own looks.

“An’ what do we say of Aneurin?” He asked, quietly.

“He rode on to meet the ship. I’ll be takin’ his share to him.” Morven said, gruffly. “Let’s get this man inside, so I can be paid, highlander!”

* * *

  


Jareth was still in the bell tower of Ahearn when the rush of wild magic hit him like a tidal wave. His talons dug into the thick wood in a nearly vain attempt to keep himself from blowing backwards into the bell behind him. Quickly, he transformed, his knuckles white as he held onto the wood and steadied himself. His eyes snapped towards the black crystal palace and he stiffened. Someone had unleashed a lot of magic there. A dark miasma began to congest above the palace and the Unseelie side of him heard the call of the Sluagh. Lunging from the bell tower, he took owl form again and began to soar towards the castle. As he neared the tallest tower it was as if he hit a brick wall that knocked him senseless. Next thing he knew, he was standing inside the Grand Palace in Merial and looking out upon the beach.

His heart leapt into his throat as he saw his brother standing in the surf and staring out at the open sea. Behind him, the elf, Aneurin was melting back into the shadows, but watching the weakened prince. Taking off at a run, Jareth batted Trog away as she tried to flit about his head. By the time he reached the sands, Morven and Roland were dragging Jaron’s unconscious form towards the palace. He saw a figure in white, and it was Sarah, rushing into his open arms. He was happy to see her beast was only steps behind her and looked no worse for his wear. He enveloped her in his arms, pressing his lips against her hair, and even gave Ashe a comforting pet of welcome. He cradled her face in his hands and eyed her scuffed clothing.

“Are you okay, precious?” He asked, a little breathlessly.

She nodded, a bit shaky from the sudden magical transport. Turning she looked back to wear Morven and Roland were attending to Jaron. “We got him… He brought us back.” She stepped aside and let Jareth go to help with his brother.

Morven shifted the prince’s weight with a grunt as Jareth approached. “He’s alive! No worries ‘bout that, Yer Grace! Tol’ ya we’d be bringin’ the lad home an’ in time for dinner too, I’d wager!” Morven wore a false smile plastered to his face. “’Course he’s got a few dings an’ dents here an’ there but-“

“All that matters is that my brother lives, Captain.” Jareth relieved Morven and began to help Roland drag Jaron through the palace doors. “I owe you and your friend much for that.”

“’Course yer brother did most o’ the work, defyin’ the Dark Queen and callin’ for his Horde an’ the such...” Morven added as he moved to grab Jaron’s limp legs and expedite the process. He cocked one eye at Jareth. “Any one ever tol’ ya that the lad’s loonier than an imp on firegrass?”

“Trust me… We’ve noticed.”

* * *

Words whispered along the lands of the grand battle within the Unseelie Court for the Goblin Prince. Along with tales of the battle, the name of the Girl Who Wished Herself Away arose and she was rechristened as the Girl Who Saved the Goblin Prince. Tales of the heroics of the Goblin Queen raced through out the Horde and she was newly christened as Queen Sarah the Courageous. Through out the lands fairy rings formed to celebrate the return of their Fairy Friend and the Seelie Court reveled in the homecoming of their Prince. The Goblin Court doubled overnight as those loyal to the Horde returned to their homeland and the Harpy Flock joined them.

Meanwhile, Prince Jaron slept and his dreams were in tatters. For days he drifted in and out of consciousness, incoherent mumbles marking his few conscious moments. Once he saw his mother and father crying above him, then the faces blurred. The next it was Rowan and Jora squabbling above him on the proper way to dress his wounds, but he never heard who won the argument before he slipped away again. There was once in his dreams, that he felt like he was with Alyx again. They were riding through the forests at a breakneck pace and there was the scent of sweet jasmine on the wind. But she faded away too. Another time his eyes fluttered open and he managed to make sense of his surroundings, Jaron was surprised to find a smirking pirate in his line of sight.

“I donna know you, lad, but I’ve ‘eard good things…” The pirate gave him a sad smile and whispered. “I ‘eard her cry for you on the darkest nights. She loves ya kiddo… Get well, Prince…”

Before Jaron could choke out an answer, he was unconscious again. The last time he remembered waking, he found Jareth standing over him and tending to his wounds with dark and worried eyes. Jaron tried to croak out a few words, but Jareth only rested his palm on his brother’s forehead and eased him back into his healing sleep.

* * *

When Alyx disappeared, she followed the guidelines that she and Morven had set as a last resort in the trouble filled years before. When shit hit the fan, head for the Foxhole. It was their hideaway located deep in the Dragon Wastes and far past the Fire Grass Fields. It was their safest hideout. For one, no one expected pirates to hide out so far inland. Second, no one would come after anyone in the Dragon Wastes, for fear of the many dragons that roamed there. She took the long way south after disappearing from Merial. She used as little of her magic as possible, so it took her nearly a week to get as far as Prism Lake. Traveling through the smaller hamlets and the dense forests of the Enchanted Wood, she knew Morven would arrive days before her, but she cared very little. She needed the time alone.

Her newly stolen horse flew through the desert from Taureg as she passed through the Fire Grass Fields and the high dunes where the dragon’s dozed in the blazing sun. Few dragons paid her passing much notice. Her figure was a common enough sight in their lands. They respected her since she had slain the mad dragon, Unwin, years ago and did them all a great service. In gratitude, a great dragon had bid her to drink of his blood, so that she may have the gift of their ancient and wild magic. He had also let her into his caverns where he hoarded his gold and jewels. He had allowed her to study his many books and scrolls on magic.

There was no dragon who could keep her attention today by the way she rode. They yawned out smoke as she passed them by, knowing from the whispers on the winds told why she rode so hard. Her horse was snorting and the harsh wind burned her face. She raced her own shadow across the barren wastes and looked to be outrunning the Crom Cruach himself. She felt like she was. She finally stopped her horse at the small oasis in the middle of the Wastes where the Foxhole stood proud and worn. Letting the poor beast drink from the underground spring, she collapsed to her knees in the sand, the events All Hallow’s weighing heavily upon her mind. Tears ran down her pale dirt-stained cheeks and she put her face into her hands to sob. She heard the door to the shack open and looked up to see Morven rushing towards her. Looking up at him, she wiped at her face, clumsily.

“The Goblin Prince be safe an’ restin’ in Merial under the care of his family. They expect him to fully recover.” Morven relayed, stopping a few feet shy of her. “We got paid eighty-five thousand as a bonus for a job well done. I got to meet the High King and Queen an’ I gots me a shiny medal too.”

“Did they ask of me?” Alyx whispered.

He nodded. “Aye.”

“What did you tell them?”

“That ya went on to manage the ship, ‘til I settled things in Merial. I assured ‘em you’d get yer share upon my return. The story seemed to go over well enough.”

“Roland and Sarah saw me.’

“They promised to keep their lips shut. I told ‘em it was likely that ya dinna wanna be found.”

Alyx nodded. “Aye. That’s good. I can hide again.”

Morven knelt to take her into his arms for a hug. “I’m mighty tired of seein’ ya hurt, kid.”

“I’m fine… Jaron barely nicked me.” Alyx replied. “I saw a healer in the forests…”

“Listen… I found us a wee keep in the Enchanted Wood. It’s not be far from Honah Lee there. I know how ya like our visits there, few and far as they come. I gots this place for _you_. You donna ‘ave to be anyone else there, but yerself… Not Aneurin or Blinken or any other damn disguise we think up. You can wrap those shoes up and put them away forever if you like. There’s a meadow and a waterfall an-”

Alyx rested her head against his chest and hugged him, tightly, sniffling. “It sounds perfect. Thank you.”

“Yer happy with this endin’ then?” Morven asked. “We can always go back to Merial and to the Prince.”

She shook her head. “No… I want to be as far from Merial as possible… I’m only bad news for him. Look how many times I’ve nearly gotten him killed.”

“If yer sure…”

“I’m sure.” She got to her feet, slowly, and collected her horse. She changed the subject, slightly. “Shall we go to the keep tonight?”

He raised an eyebrow. “On the morrow, lass. We’ll go through Taureg and pick up supplies on the way.”

She nodded. “Of course.”

“Are ya really okay, Alyx?”

“I will be… In time.” She lied and walked her horse to the lean-to that served as a stable. Morven dared not follow. He scratched his head, thoughtfully, and headed for the shack to finish cooking the evening meal.

He muttered over the boiling stew pot. “Damn women… They never know what they want, even if they got it right there in front of them, eyeballin’ them in the face and kissin’ them and the such.”

* * *

Meanwhile, in Merial, Sarah took her turn watching over the still unconscious Goblin Prince. She had to pry Jareth from his brother’s bedside for a much needed shower, meal, and some sleep. The healers had assured them that Jaron would be fine when he awoke, but the magic he used in the battle had worn him out, severely. Jareth had put Jaron in the magical equivalent of a medically induced coma to help him heal. The healer’s had advised that with Jareth’s mastery of dream work, he would be the best to induce the healing sleep upon the Prince. Worried of the effects of such a powerful magical sleep, Jareth kept close to his brother until the spell began to fade and the Prince slept on his own accord. He would still have been at the bedside if it hadn’t been for Sarah’s insistence.

It hurt Sarah’s heart when she saw the many silver scars that the Goblin Prince wore upon his pale skin. She had been told those were scars that would never fade away because they were made with cold iron blades. Sarah changed the bandages on his fresh wounds and moved to open a window near his bed. The soft sea breeze moved the white gossamer curtains surrounding the bed where he slept, peaceful, for the moment. Outside in the warm night air, she could hear the sea crash to the shore. Sarah took a seat at the window, propping her chin up with one hand and watching Jaron. She could barely believe he was finally home. Luckily, Mab had not waged war with the Seelie Court, but merely cast out all those loyal to the Goblin Kingdom from her Unseelie. This, by no means, did not mean that the Dark Queen was not furious, but she had realized she had been outwitted.

Suddenly, Jaron began to toss and turn on the bed, his voice crying out into the night. She rose quickly, parting the curtains and reaching for him to try to calm him. He sat up in the bed, gasping for air, and looking around, wildly.

His eyes locked on Sarah and he asked. “Where is she?! Where is Alyx?”

“Alyx?” Sarah asked, putting a hand to his chest and easing him back down. “Easy Jaron, you’re not well.”

“She was here. I saw her.” Jaron insisted, fighting her, weakly.

Sarah shook her head. “Alyx wasn’t here, Jaron. She’s still missing.”

“I have to find her! I’ve got to find Alyx!” Jaron tore up out of the bed and his weak legs collapsed under him, causing him to fall against the bedpost. Suddenly, Jareth was at his side and helping him back to his feet with a grim look upon his sharp face. Sarah wasn’t sure how he knew his brother had awoken, but he had obviously came straight from his shower, because his blonde hair hung limp and wet against his pale skin.

“Brother, please-“ Jareth began but Jaron cut him off.

“You don’t understand! I saw Alyx and I have to find her before something happens!” Jaron repeated, feverishly, and shoved himself free from Jareth’s grip. He moved to cross the room and stumbled back to his knees, causing his medallion to thump against his bare chest. Sarah was at his side in an instant, supporting him. He paused, remembering, and his hand went to the medallion. Sarah watched, wide-eyed as the scars on his body began to fade and he projected his glamour to cover the old wounds. He gripped the medallion tightly and when he spoke, his voice was soft. “How long have I been gone, Sarah?”

Jareth spoke up. “Jaron, you do not ne-“

“_How long_?” His voice hardened and almost frightened her.

“Seven years.” Sarah bit her lip, nervously, as she raked a calming hand in his dark hair.

“I need my things…” He took a deep breath. “I’m going to find her.”

To Be Continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is Part of my Hurts Trilogy which consists of Hurts Like Hell, A Brief Progression of Fate, and Rolling in the Deep. Rolling in the Deep, Coming soon!


End file.
